Skandalón
by Garota Interrompida
Summary: ..."Ai do mundo, por causa dos escândalos. Porque é necessário que se sucedam escândalos, mas ai daquele homem por quem vem o escândalo." - Yaoi, Saga/Kanon e outros personagens.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** O de sempre; Saint Seiya não me pertence.

**Aviso: **Como hábito, em minhas fics sobre Saga e Kanon: Twincest e Lemon. Sorry, não sei (ainda) escrever sobre eles de outro jeito... Quem não gosta pode se sentir avisado.

* * *

**Skandalón**

* * *

**Escândalo: Derivado do grego "_skandalón"_, que significava 'a trava da armadilha', daquelas usadas para pegar animais silvestres em caçadas. Em tradução livre, escândalo, no tempo de Cristo, era uma palavra usada não para caracterizar o que hoje conhecemos, mas como aquele ou aquilo que causa o mal. **

***

..."_Ai do mundo, por causa dos escândalos. Porque é necessário que se sucedam escândalos, mas ai daquele homem por quem vem o escândalo. Ora, se a tua mão ou o teu pé, te escandaliza, corta-o e lança-o fora de ti. Melhor te é entrar na vida manco ou aleijado, do que, tendo as duas mãos ou dois pés, ser lançado no fogo do inferno. E seu teu olho te escandaliza, tira-o, e lança-o fora de ti. Melhor te é entrar na vida com um só olho, do que, tendo dois ser lançado no fogo do inferno." _(João: 3, 4-9)

***

* * *

****

**I**

* * *

- Mas que diabo, Saga! – Kanon ofegava, com as mãos nos joelhos. Treinavam numa área afastada do Santuário, treino físico apenas. Seu irmão o olhava a certa distância, rindo.

- Não tenho culpa se está ficando mole!

Kanon deixou um grunhido escapar de sua garganta e partiu para cima do irmão novamente. Saga riu novamente, sabia que Kanon, quando bravo, ficava mais vulnerável a seus ataques. E também sabia que tinha a vantagem entre eles dois, no que se tratava de sangue frio. Esperou Kanon se aproximar o suficiente para girar seu corpo, e num movimento fluido o imobilizou ao chão.

- Venci. - Saga sussurrou ao seu ouvido, maravilhado pelo cheiro de terra misturado ao aroma dos cabelos do irmão.

- Ainda é cedo para cantar vitória, irmãozinho... - Kanon forçava sua saída do solo, mas Saga o mantinha preso com punhos de ferro.

- É mesmo? Acho que não. - Saga forçou-o ainda mais contra o chão. Sentia que o contato entre eles aumentava mais e mais, e seu tão afamado autocontrole começava a fraquejar. Kanon ofegava sob si, sentia que ele também estava afetado pela proximidade quente de certas partes de seu corpo. - Desiste?

- Se eu desistir, você vai me soltar...

Kanon levantou os olhos, vendo a fantástica visão de Saga por cima de si, com os cabelos revoltos, o belo rosto corado pelo exercício e algo mais. _Aquele_ algo mais que fazia seu coração bater mais forte. Relaxou o corpo, elevando sua cabeça para buscar um beijo leve nos lábios do outro. No que foi prontamente atendido. O beijo aprofundava-se mais e mais, e os dois corpos tão próximos em posição de combate ficaram ainda mais próximos com a troca ardente de carícias. Kanon sentia as mãos do outro dentro de sua camisa, acariciando seu torso definido e passeando seus dedos por seus mamilos; não sabia como ele tinha tirado seu cinto tão rápido. Saga era usualmente muito controlado, sem dúvida o mais controlado deles dois; mas quando se animava... E sem dúvida estava bastante animado agora.  
Estava louco de desejo, mas ainda assim tentava interrompê-lo.

- Ai, Saga... Espera, nós estamos - ah! - fora de casa... E se alguém...

- Shh, Kanon... Não tem ninguém aqui e... Eu _quero_... - Saga sussurou no seu ouvido, entre uma mordiscada e outra. Não era seu normal, mas hoje, especialmente hoje, tinha acordado com uma vontade louca de seu amante. Queria tomá-lo, ouvi-lo gemer de prazer sob seu corpo, afogar-se nele. Aquele querer já lhe embotava os sentidos... Desceu pelo pescoço do outro, tirando sua camisa para beijar-lhe os mamilos e o abdome definido. Sentia Kanon ofegar pesadamente de prazer. Desabotoou e desceu-lhe a calça, beijando demoradamente seu abdome, para descer mais e mais... e tomar seu membro com os lábios, sugando-o com ternura e vigor.

Kanon gemeu entre os dentes, já tão enlouquecido de desejo quanto o irmão. Enterrou os dedos em seus cabelos, amparando a cabeça de seu gêmeo que agora lhe dava tão boas sensações. E Saga correspondia com mais vigor ainda, acarinhando a face interna de suas coxas.  
Kanon já sentia seu baixo ventre pulsando em deliciosas contrações. Não gozara ainda, mas estava ficando perto...

- Assim não... Vem... - Kanon dava acesso a si, abrindo mais um pouco suas pernas. Saga não diminuiu seu ritmo; gostava muito do que estava fazendo. - Vem logo, Saga...

Saga então não se fez de rogado. Tirou sua camisa, desceu suas calças. Em pouco tempo estava dentro de seu amante, que não demonstrou dor. O tomava com gosto e ritmo; o outro também correspondendo com sede de si, e eles moviam seus quadris em uma sincronia perfeita. Kanon fazia força para controlar seus gemidos, mas Saga parecia querer ouvi-los... Beijavam-se ardorosamente, gemendo na boca um do outro, até o clímax. E que clímax... Saga gemia ao ouvido de seu gêmeo, que abafava seus gemidos mordendo o nó dos dedos da mão.  
Ao final ofegavam cansados, aquilo sim fora exercício físico. Riam baixinho, e se beijavam carinhosamente enquanto recuperavam o fôlego. Algum tempo depois, se limparam e vestiram suas roupas.

- O que te deu, hein? - Kanon cutucou o irmão, rindo alegremente.

- Nada... Por quê, acaso está reclamando?

- Já me viu reclamar disso? Nunca! É só que... fazer isso assim, ao ar livre, é meio arriscado...

- É... - Saga, agora saciado, tinha que concordar.

Nem ele, tão conhecido por sua sabedoria, podia prever as consequências do que aconteceria se fossem descobertos... Eram irmãos gêmeos, não dois amantes quaisquer. Mas, mais uma vez tinham escapado. Continuavam incógnitos em sua... relação. Abraçou seu gêmeo, afundando o rosto na lateral de seu pescoço para beijá-lo docemente. Kanon o acarinhava, estreitando-o em seus braços. Eram tão raros esses momentos, pois devido sua condição peculiar, tinham que ser sempre muito cuidadosos, se amando e demonstrando seu carinho às escondidas.

Porque o Santuário de Athena era um lugar de moral estreita para certos tipos de coisas.  
A norma corrente pregava que os Santos não deviam ter vínculos com sentimentos mundanos, mas na prática as coisas funcionavam de forma diversa... Cavaleiros que tinham relacionamentos amorosos geralmente não eram muito mal vistos, desde que o tivessem com as pessoas _certas_. Haviam, sim, alguns cavaleiros que se relacionavam entre si; e boa parte do Santuário não viam problema em relação a isso. Outros eram criaturas hedonistas, que buscavam no sexo o escapismo pelas vidas perigosamente instáveis que viviam; e até aí tudo bem, desde que mantidas as devidas aparências.  
Mas eles eram _irmãos_. Irmãos gêmeos idênticos. O que tinham, aos olhos do mundo, não era amor: era incesto. Não havia aparência que suavizasse algo assim. Uns chamavam de pecado, outros de crime. E todos, em todos os pontos de vista, repudiavam a simples sugestão de algo desse tipo.

Um barulho, e ambos sentiram o sangue em suas veias gelar. Viraram-se na direção do som, e deram de cara com Aiolia de Leão, em trajes de treinamento como eles, olhos arregalados e uma expressão indecifrável em seu rosto.

Saga se afasta do abraço do irmão com um pulo. Ambos com a mesma expressão de surpresa e aterramento em seus rostos. Aiolia não respondeu de pronto, parecia... processar algo em sua mente. Kanon percebia Saga querendo dizer algo, e apertou o mais discretamente possível o punho do irmão.

- Eu estava... andando por aqui e ouvi um barulho. Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Havia _algo_ na voz dele. Saga sentia seu corpo formigar de nervoso.

- Estávamos treinando, acabou virando uma brincadeira...

- Sei. - Aiolia andava para trás, se afastando. - Eu... tenho que ir.

Saga abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Kanon apertou seu pulso de novo. Aiolia se afastava velozmente, queria sair dali. Kanon umedecia nervosamente a boca seca enquanto o cavaleiro de leão ia embora. Olhou para o irmão, nervoso como nunca estivera antes. Não sabia o que Aiolia tinha visto, mas pelo que ia nos olhos do leonino, não seria coisa boa. Saga o olhou de volta, com o temor estampado em seus olhos.

***

* * *

Busted?

Aqui, assumo que Saga e Kanon estão juntos. Não é, necessariamente, uma continuação das minhas outras histórias. Existem muitas fics excelentes que retratam os gêmeos juntos em segredo, algumas delas como faves no meu profile, so pick your fic...

Mas imaginem, apenas _imaginem_ o que aconteceria se as pessoas _suspeitassem_ do que acontece à noite na casa de Gêmeos. Como elas reagiriam? Com apoio e compreensão, contra todos os paradigmas sociais? Ou se aferrariam à moral e aos bons costumes e se apressariam em condená-los?

Stay tuned...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Nhá...

**Aviso: **Como hábito, em minhas fics sobre Saga e Kanon: Twincest e Lemon. Sorry, não sei (ainda) escrever sobre eles de outro jeito... Quem não gosta pode se sentir avisado. Alguns personagens podem estar meio OOC. Ou não.

On with the show.

* * *

**Skandalón**

* * *

**II**

* * *

Aiolia voltava para a Casa de Leão.

Já andava calmamente agora. O que não significava, porém, que estivesse com seu coração calmo. Ainda pensava insistentemente no que vira ainda há pouco.

Vira os gêmeos da terceira Casa abraçados, estreitos nos braços um do outro, como...

Tentava afastar o pensamento de sua cabeça. Eram irmãos, e irmãos demonstram carinho uns com os outros, certo? Ele mesmo gostava de demonstrar seu carinho por seu irmão sempre que podia...

Não. Ele _nunca_ abraçou Aiolos assim, como eles estavam se abraçando.

E o cheiro. Sentia o cheiro daquele lugar onde os dois estavam, e o conhecia bem. Era um cheiro suave, porém muito peculiar.

Engoliu em seco. Já era constrangedor o suficiente assumir que mais cavaleiros se relacionassem entre si, porque ele mesmo não via esse tipo de relacionamento com bons olhos mas não podia impôr seu ponto de vista aos outros, porém... Aquilo, o que estava pensando, era _loucura_. Ele estava supondo, em sua cabeça, que Saga e Kanon tinham ligações mais estreitas que as ligações fraternais entre si...

Sabia o que vira. Não era mais uma criança ingênua e idiota. _Ninguém abraça um irmão daquele jeito!!! _

É verdade que nunca, nunca gostara de Saga. Nem mesmo quando criança, e ele ajudava seu irmão Aiolos a tomar conta dos mais jovens, como ele. Também não simpatizava com Kanon.  
Sabia também que os dois passaram por coisas terríveis, e que estavam realmente dispostos a servir o Santuário com lealdade e presteza. No final das contas, era isso que importava, não?

Ainda assim, uma voz dentro de si o atentava. Se alguém fosse capaz de tamanha perversão, seriam esses dois. Porque era isso, perversão! A mais torpe das perversões: Incesto. Deixar-se cegar pela luxúria a ponto de se deitar com seu próprio sangue.

O próprio pensamento em si o fazia ferver de indignação.

O Santuário de Atena é um lugar sagrado. E os Cavaleiros que a defendem devem ser exemplos de retidão moral. Por isso que eles não devem se envolver com questões mundanas como paixão, luxúria e sexo!  
E ele acreditava nisso. Sofria as consequências disso. Era por isso, basicamente, que não se envolvia mais a fundo com a bela e valorosa Amazona de Águia.  
Porque ele não era como os outros, que negligenciavam suas tarefas para se dar ao desfrute com um sem-número de mulheres e homens de vida fácil, como Máscara da Morte e Afrodite; ou que se envolviam entre si num relacionamento dito estável, porém homossexual, como Milo, Camus, Mu e Aldebaran... Ou mesmo como Shura, que vivia com uma das amazonas mais lindas do Santuário, Geist.  
Não, ele não. _Ele_ era um Cavaleiro. _Ele_ levava a sério o juramento que fez ao conseguir sua armadura. _Ele_ honrava o santuário nos preceitos que jurara seguir!

E agora esses dois, _esses dois_ que tanta desgraça trouxera para o santuário em geral e para ele e sua família em particular, resolvem ter um caso um com o outro???

Entrou na sua Casa pisando duro. Conforme os pensamentos iam e vinham pela sua mente, a sua indignação crescia. Ouviu um barulho atrás de si.

- Olia? - Seu irmão Aiolos o esperava em sua casa, estranhando o rosto franzido e os lábios apertados do irmão. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não...

- Não mente pra mim. - Aiolia não queria falar, mas Aiolos o conhecia melhor do que isso. Tocou seu irmão no ombro e o sentou em uma cadeira da sala, tomando suas espáduas tensas nas mãos. - Me fala o que é.

- Não é nada, Olos.

- Ah, tá... Então você chega em casa com essa cara e quer que eu acredite que não é nada?

Aiolia soltou um longo suspiro. Olhou para o irmão, que tanto sofreu... que morreu por causa de Saga e suas maquinações malignas. Baixou a cabeça.

- É que eu acho que eu vi uma coisa que... não é certa.

- Ah, Olia, vai implicar com a alcova dos outros cavaleiros de novo? - Aiolos deixou escapar um sorriso divertido

- E por que não? Nós somos cavaleiros, e não estamos aqui pra isso! Além do que é... mais errado do que o normal.

- Pfff... Certo, e quem foi que você viu dessa vez?

- Eu vi... Eu vi o Saga com o Kanon, eles...

Aiolos parou seu sorriso no meio, cortando a frase do irmão. Empalideceu.

- O que disse?

- O que você ouviu, eles...

- Você tem _certeza _do que está dizendo? O que foi que você viu? - O cavaleiro de Sagitário mal conseguia esconder sua inquietação.

- Eu... estava caminhando por perto, ouvi um barulho... eles estavam na floresta do lado da arena, afastados de todos, se abraçando...

- Isso não tem nada demais!

- Não era um abraço de irmão, um beijava o pescoço do outro e...

- Não. Você está enganado!

- NÃO! Eu não estou! EU SEI o que eu vi! E a clareira onde eles estavam cheirava... a sexo!

- Você tem NOÇÃO do que está dizendo, seu indecente? - Disparou Aiolos, nervoso.

- Peraí... Por que você 'tá tão puto desse jeito? - Aiolia devolveu. Então as peças do quebra-cabeça se juntaram diante de si. - Não vai me falar que você... gosta do Saga.

Aiolos não pôde desmentir o irmão. Sempre se sentira muito atraído pelo geminiano, desde quando eram moleques que aspiravam a uma armadura de ouro. Encantava-se com o jeito sisudo, porém terno, do outro. Nunca concretizou uma investida formal, posto que sentia que não seria correspondido, pois Saga era tão sério... Mas gostava demais dele.

Aiolia não conseguia acreditar no que percebia. Tão puro que Aiolos era! Era como um passarinho seduzido por uma cobra venenosa.

- Eu não acredito, Olos! Céus, ele foi o responsável pela sua morte! Eu vivi treze anos ouvindo você ser chamado de traidor por causa dele! E você ainda _gosta_ desse infeliz?

- Não foi culpa dele!

- Ah, claro, foi tudo culpa do Ares, eu sei... Porque ele, o Saga, é uma pessoa ótima! Um partidão! Ele e o irmão são pessoas fantásticas!!! Só é uma pena que você não seja o tipo dele, se é que me entende!

Aiolia levantou, seus olhos faiscando fúria. Aiolos passou treze anos morto, mas ele não.

Durante muito tempo, fora o cavaleiro de ouro de segunda classe, o irmão do traidor. Ele ficou no santuário, aguentando os desmandos de Saga travestido de Mestre Ares. Ele viveu para aguentar os olhares de esguelha, os cochichos por suas costas, a contínua e insistente desconfiança e o questionamento acerca de sua capacidade, e de sua lealdade. Era o estranho no ninho, o intruso na festa, não importava o que fizesse, o quão bem lutasse, o quão fiel se mostrasse...  
Lutou por Atena desde o começo, chegou a confrontar Mestre Ares por isso. Foi cruelmente manipulado, mais uma vez... Graças aos céus os cavaleiros de bronze conseguiram vencer a batalha pela vida de sua deusa! E então Saga, o verdadeiro traidor, o homem responsável pela morte de seu irmão, por transformar sua vida num inferno, resolve se redimir com a deusa cometendo suicídio. E adivinhem? Todos engoliram essa! Saga, mesmo morto, era o grande cavaleiro de Gêmeos, o quase divino por sua bondade! Então, o irmão gêmeo perdido e perverso de Saga, que pouquíssimas pessoas conheciam, e os que conheciam tinham como morto, retorna liderando os generais marinas em outra investida contra Atena! E quando Poseidon perdeu a batalha e ele não tinha mais para onde ir, o cínico faz o quê? Pede perdão à Deusa! E é perdoado!!! E com Saga morto, dão a ele, a ELE, a armadura de ouro de Gêmeos!!!

- O que há, Olos? Não vai continuar defendendo os dois cínicos por conta de sua paixonite pelo Saga?

- Cala a boca!

- Não calo!!! Passei treze anos calado, aguentado toda a sorte de impropérios vindos desse puto! E não me venha com essa de que ele não era senhor de seus atos, porque 'pra mim não importa! Enquanto você estava morto eu fiquei aqui, vivo, levando o nome de traidor por causa dele! E se ele fosse tão boa pessoa, não treparia com o próprio irmão!!!

Foi interrompido por um tapa na cara. Aiolos respirava pesadamente, tentando controlar sua fúria; e Aiolia não acreditava que seu irmão lhe levantara a mão por causa de Saga.

- Escute bem, Aiolia de Leão... - Aiolos continuou, em voz baixa, pausada, respirando fundo para tentar retomar seu controle. - Você está enganado, e eu o proíbo de dizer essa inverdade a quem quer que seja!

- Não sou mais seu irmãozinho menor há treze anos, Sagitário. - Devolveu Aiolia, no mesmo tom perigosamente baixo do irmão. - E estou falando a verdade. Você pode tirar a prova se quiser. Se isso te ofende porque não é a você que ele escolheu, problema seu.

Aiolia caminhou lentamente para fora de seu templo, de costas para o irmão.

- E quanto a eles, Aiolos... Se quisessem privacidade, não fizessem o que faziam em lugar público. Cedo ou tarde, terão o que merecem.

***


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Senão não chamaria Saint Seiya, já que o santo em questão é um porre.

**Aviso: **Ah, gente, sério, a esta altura vocês já sabem. Mas não custa avisar... Então tá: Esta fic contém angst, lemon e twincest. Quem não gosta, não curte ou se ofende deve procurar outra coisa para ler.

On with the show.

* * *

**Skandalón**

* * *

**III**

* * *

Aiolos já saíra há algum tempo da casa de Leão. Pensava consigo que seu irmão não devia ser tão turrão. Estava óbvio que o que ele insinuava era um engano. Uma inverdade. Uma peça que seus sentidos lhe pregaram. Tinha que ser!

Porque Saga não faria uma coisa dessas. Não seria _capaz_ de uma coisa dessas. Não seu puro e honrado Saga...

Andava apressado pelas casas zodiacais em direção à saída do santuário. Tinha que dar uma volta, espairecer a cabeça na vila. E tentar tirar esse absurdo de sua cabeça. Mas ainda assim, um pensamento teimoso lhe atormentava.

_E se Aiolia estivesse certo?_

Podia, sim, compreender perfeitamente que dois homens se envolvessem. Não era o usual, mas era uma forma de amor válida. E afinal, como cavaleiros, conviveram muito pouco com mulheres: As amazonas cobriam o rosto, as aldeãs viviam na vila isoladas do convívio diário com os cavaleiros, e as servas eram geralmente velhas criadas... Nada mais natural que os aspirantes, no auge de sua adolescência, acabassem por se admirarem entre si...

Mas dois irmãos? Gêmeos? Não. Isso era _demais_.

Saga jamais faria isso. Não compactuaria com tamanha sandice! Mas Kanon...

Kanon seria capaz. Era cínico, manipulador, insolente, debochado, amoral. Ele sim seria capaz de engendrar um absurdo como esse, e mais, ainda seria capaz de enredar Saga em sua lábia. Atena dizia que ele havia se regenerado, estava arrependido de seus pecados e se voltara ao caminho do bem. Mas leopardos não mudam suas pintas, e Kanon não tinha a escusa de uma faceta ruim para lhe justificar os atos.

Sim, era isso! Acaso Aiolia tivesse razão, _com certeza_ deveria ser Kanon o responsável. Tinha que ser! Saga não seria capaz!

Estacou diante da casa de Gêmeos. Sentia que havia alguém lá; um dos dois, apenas pelo seu cosmo não conseguia discernir qual deles. Pensou se talvez não fosse boa idéia vê-los agora, mas precisava sair do santuário...  
Suspirou e entrou.

***

Kanon exercitava, sozinho, um de seus muitos dons ocultos: cozinhar.

Sim, porque ao contrário do que pregava o imaginário coletivo, ele não era um inútil completo.

Desde muito cedo ele e Saga tiveram que se cuidar sozinhos. Isso significava também tomar conta da casa em que moravam nos tempos de treinamento. E, graças a inépcia de seu irmão para talentos culinários, acabou descobrindo seu dom para a cozinha, hábito que perdurou ao longo de sua vida como aspirante ao cargo de cavaleiro de Gêmeos, aos tempos como general marina e à sua redenção ao receber o perdão de Atena. Sorria ao lembrar o quanto já remoera seus frustrados planos de dominação mundial enquanto cortava carne, picava legumes, elaborava variados pratos e se entretia com receitas novas que aprendia sem dificuldade.  
Era esse um ritual que prezava, por ajudá-lo a abstrair das mazelas de sua vida, que nunca foram poucas. E quanto mais triste, frustrado e estressado ficava, mais elaboradas ficavam suas receitas.

E hoje estava empenhado em um prato especialmente difícil.

Tinha motivos de sobra para estar estressado. Desde que foram surpreendidos por Aiolia, se sentia acuado perto de Saga. Sabia muito bem que, se fossem descobertos, teriam o inferno pela frente.  
Praguejava aos céus enquanto picava os temperos. Por que, de todos os cavaleiros deste santuário, tinham que ter sido surpreendidos justo por Aiolia?

Não é que não gostasse do Cavaleiro de Leão. É bem verdade que não tinha muita simpatia por seu modo maniqueísta de ver o mundo. É bem verdade que o achava inseguro demais, ressentido demais. Mas não _desgostava_ dele. Porém...

Sabia perfeitamente que Aiolia carregava uma mágoa muito grande deles dois. E que ele, em sua sanha por reconhecimento e justiça, era rápido em julgar e condenar pessoas; e muitas vezes o fazia por impulso. Aiolia era um dos cavaleiros que seguiam piamente o preceito de que os santos de Atena deveriam ser santos no sentido literal da palavra. E ele, em sua imaturidade de jovem, jamais teria o aparato necessário para lidar com um romance tão não-convencional.  
Continuava entretido com sua receita. Legumes picados, massa folhada pronta, claras em neve. Checou pela enésima vez a temperatura do forno, que dessa vez estava boa. Seus braços doíam pelo cansaço de bater as claras e a massa à mão, mas isso o distraía. Era bom...

Suspirava pesadamente. Nem aquela receita conseguia afastar seus pensamentos daquela situação. Procurava uma saída, mas dessa vez não havia. É certo que Aiolia os vira se abraçando somente, então talvez ele não tivesse provas o suficiente para expô-los... Não. Ele não _precisava_ de provas. Kanon sabia, e bem, que nesse tipo de coisa, o ônus da prova cabe ao acusado, e não ao acusador. Bastava que ele levantasse a suspeita, e tudo estaria perdido.

Aiolia era um barril de pólvora, pronto para explodir. Sempre soubera disso. Mas agora, o pavio estava aceso.

Ouviu um barulho, alguém entrava em seu templo. Fez um muxoxo ao identificar o dono do cosmo. Aiolos. Era _tudo_ o que precisava.  
Literalmente sentiu o cavaleiro de Sagitário se aproximar. Dele, ele não gostava. Nem um pouco. Sabia que ele sempre tivera um sentimento recolhido por Saga. E permaneceu de costas para a porta quando Aiolos entrou na cozinha.

- Saga? - Aiolos surpreendeu-se ao ver onde o ocupante do templo estava. Perguntou já sabendo quem era.

- Não. - Kanon permanecia de costas.

- Ah.

- O que quer?

- Onde está o Saga?

- Treinando.

- Hum. Não sabia que cozinhava.

- Pois é.

Kanon sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro e forçá-lo a se virar na direção de seu dono. Aiolos o fitava com um olhar intenso, e algo... o incomodava.

- O que quer, Aiolos? - Replicou impaciente. Começava a desconfiar que Aiolia podia ter comentado o que vira com o irmão. Se isso aconteceu, seus problemas acabavam de aumentar consideravelmente.

- Nada. Hum, seja o que for que esteja fazendo, está ficando com uma cara boa.

- Hunf. - Desvencilhou-se dele e puxou uma cadeira. - Senta aí. Estou colocando isso no forno, em meia hora fica pronto. Enquanto isso você espera o Saga.

Aiolos sentou, ainda medindo o geminiano de cima a baixo. Kanon era arredio, mas estava mais arredio do que o costume.

- Ele chega a que horas?

- Não sei. Mas não deve demorar muito não.

Kanon se arrependia de ter convidado o sagitariano para ficar. Ainda sentia seus olhos queimando em suas costas, mas tinha que fazer um esforço para parecer simpático. O que para a maioria das pessoas significava apenas ser normalmente cordial, para ele representava um enorme esforço. Não fora talhado para cumprir mesuras sociais... Em outra situação, correria com o sagitariano dali e pronto.  
Mas não estava em posição de distribuir pauladas e pedradas. E tinha quase certeza que Aiolia falara a respeito dos dois com o irmão.  
Aiolos continuava calado, o que, ao mesmo tempo que desconcertava Kanon, o deixava mais tranquilo. Embora imaginasse o motivo do silêncio do outro, não tinha talento para conversar amenidades.

Ambos ouviram e sentiram Saga chegar no templo. E Aiolos sentia, especialmente, o quanto Saga ficara desconcertado de percebê-lo ali.

- Aiolos?

- Oi, Saga.

- Oi.

- Bom, vocês podem conversar no salão, enquanto eu dou um jeito nessa cozinha. - Kanon deu um jeito de tirar os dois dali. Se tinha uma coisa que não queria ver era Aiolos fazendo corte para seu irmão. Ambos foram para o salão do templo, onde Saga se acomodou num dos divãs e Aiolos sentou ao seu lado.

- E então? - Saga, sempre tão acessível, estava estranhamente arredio. Aiolos conseguia palpar seu incômodo.

- Ah, faz tempo que a gente não se fala. E aí, como estão as coisas?- O sagitariano parecia casual, mas fitava o outro com olhos duros. Saga sentiu um frio na espinha.

- Bom... Tudo na mesma, sabe como é essa vida que a gente leva...

- É... sei. - Aiolos o media atentamente de cima a baixo. E Saga fazia seu melhor para esconder sua apreensão e se mostrar o mais casual possível.

- Kanon parece estar bem aqui.

- É, ele está. - Saga sentia seu nervoso crescer mais e mais. Aonde Aiolos queria chegar? Enquanto mordia casualmente uma maçã, sua mente trabalhava rápido. Sabia bem que Aiolos tinha uma queda por si, e sempre se fizera de desentendido. Mas algo o dizia que essa tática não funcionaria mais.

- Vocês dois estão se dando bem, então. Isso é bom. - Aiolos conseguia ser bem cínico quando queria. E essa era uma dessas ocasiões. Aproximou-se do cavaleiro de Gêmeos e delicadamente ajeitou seus cabelos atrás da orelha, fazendo Saga se sobressaltar um pouco. - Isso te faz feliz, não?

Saga sentiu seu corpo formigar de nervoso, de novo. Conhecia bem Aiolos e estava habituado às reações do antigo companheiro de treinos, mas essa era uma absolutamente nova e desconhecida para ele. Então ele sabia. Céus, Aiolos, de todas as pessoas, sabia!!! Aiolia deve ter lhe contado, e ele veio até aqui para confrontá-lo. Uma coisa era Aiolia desconfiar deles, o cavaleiro de Leão era jovem, com pouca vivência e poderia ser mais facilmente desarmado. Outra coisa, completamente diferente, era Aiolos desconfiar também. E isso era uma desgraça.

- Eu não devia estar comendo essa maçã agora. Seja o que for que Kanon faz lá dentro, está com um cheiro muito bom. - Saga tentava desviar o assunto, e Aiolos continuava a brincar com seu cabelo.

- É. Eu não sabia que ele cozinhava. - Aiolos continuava encarando Saga com insistência e dureza, apesar do tom doce e descompromissado que usava. Saga se levantou devagar.

- Ele cozinha muito bem.

- Não conhecia esse lado dele, confesso.

- Kanon tem muitos lados que as pessoas infelizmente não conhecem.

- Mas que você conhece, não é? - Os olhos de Aiolos ficaram ainda mais duros. Na realidade, quase faiscavam. Saga tentava ardorosamente sustentar esse olhar.

- Eu acho que sim.

- Sei. Sorte sua, não? - Aiolos levantou-se do divã e postou-se no centro do salão. - Bom, vou indo. Tenho que ir na vila ainda hoje.

- Não quer esperar a comida ficar pronta?

- Não precisa. Depois eu passo aqui ´pra conferir como ficou.

- Certo.

- Até mais, Saga. - Aiolos lhe deu as costas e caminhou para fora do templo. Saga o observava atentamente; sua máscara de casualidade se desmanchando à medida que o outro se afastava. Correu até a cozinha assim que perdeu o sagitariano de vista em seu caminho até a saída do santuário. Encontrou Kanon, sentado em uma das cadeiras, com a expressão mais apreensiva que já o vira ter.

- Ele já foi? - Kanon levantou os olhos.

- Já... - Saga puxou outra cadeira e sentou-se ao lado do irmão. Kanon se levantou logo depois para checar o forno. Ao que parecia, seu prato estava pronto. Desligou o forno e tirou a travessa de lá para a deixar descansando em cima da mesa.

- 'Tá pronto, Saga. Agora só tem que esfriar um pouco.

- Deve ter ficado ótimo, como sempre.

- Vamos ver. - Kanon mantinha os olhos baixos. Saga o pegou pela mão e o levou até a despensa. Lá o abraçou com força e beijou seu pescoço.

- Me perdoa... - Sussurava no ouvido do outro. Kanon pegou-lhe o rosto com as mãos.

- Nunca mais peça perdão por uma coisa dessas. Nunca.

- Ele sabe, Kanon, e a culpa é minha. Se eu não tivesse...

- Não. Não... Você me fez muito feliz daquela vez, Saga. Você me _faz_ muito feliz. Só você me faz feliz... - Kanon estreitava seu irmão nos braços. Seu gêmeo, seu amor, seu amante...

- Ele sabe, Kanon. Ele sabe! - Saga afundava o rosto nos cabelos do irmão. Doía só de pensar no que poderia acontecer. - Veio aqui para confrontar a gente. Se fosse só o Aiolia, as coisas estariam ruins, mas o Aiolos também...

- Shh, calma. Não tem o que a gente fazer agora...

Continuaram ali abraçados por alguns minutos. Saga cortou o silêncio com uma risada abafada.

- Que foi? - Perguntou Kanon.

- Olha só a gente... Tendo que ficar junto escondidos na despensa!

- É. Estamos ferrados.

***

Aiolia andava a esmo na vila.

Sentia raiva. Uma raiva tamanha que não conhecia fronteiras dentro de seu coração.

Seu irmão lhe dera um tapa na cara.

Já tinha apanhado, sido ferido e mesmo morto em batalhas. Mas nunca ninguém lhe batera na cara. E seu próprio irmão fez isso. Cego de amores como um adolescente, por ninguém menos do que Saga de Gêmeos.

Era um idiota, seu irmão Aiolos. Ainda via naquela víbora geminiana o mesmo coleguinha adolescente de seus treinos. E ele, seu irmão, era o mentiroso... Mas Aiolos veria quem era Saga na verdade. Nem que fosse essa a última coisa que fizesse...

***

* * *

Putz, esse capítulo demorou pra vir até mim...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu apenas pego alguns cavaleiros emprestados prometendo devolvê-los em bom estado.

**Aviso: **Esta fic contém angst, lemon e twincest. Quem não gosta, não curte ou se ofende pode ir na bolinha azul no canto esquerdo da tela, que aponta para a esquerda, e que quer dizer "Voltar Para" e procurar outra coisa para ler. De resto, enjoy.

On with the show.

* * *

**Skandalón**

* * *

**IV**

* * *

Aiolos andava a esmo pela vila.

Antes, tinha esperanças que seu irmão tivesse visto coisas, achados coisas...

Não podia conceber a idéia de Saga enamorado do próprio irmão.

Agora, praguejava baixinho todos os impropérios que conhecia.

Kanon. Maldito Kanon. Maldita cópia barata, imoral, traiçoeira e ladina de Saga.

O conhecia desde pequeno, foi um dos poucos que sabia da existência do irmão de Saga, treinado em segredo para lhe suceder como cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos, caso se fizesse necessário.

E desde pequeno era uma criatura endemoninhada, distorcendo a beleza da figura que partilhava com o irmão como um perfeito anjo mau.

Ainda se lembrava de quando o vira pela primeira vez. Quando eram menores, crianças ainda, o vira brincar com uma serpente. Em um primeiro momento, achou que era Saga, e ficara preocupado. Ainda se lembrava de quando o menino virou-se para si, e o olhou com aqueles olhos tão parecido com de Saga... mas que eram completamente diferentes. Kanon sempre tivera aqueles olhos oblíquos, ora maliciosos e insinuantes, ora fugidios... Sentira seu corpo tremer, e não sabia do que era. Hoje sabia bem o que percebera naqueles olhos, pois Kanon tinha algo que Saga não tinha: malícia.

O pequeno Kanon brincando com uma serpente era realmente uma alegoria perfeita do que é o pecado.

Lembrava-se da bronca que tomara ao descobrir o segredo bem guardado que era a existência de Kanon. Fora obrigado a jurar pela Deusa que jamais revelaria esse segredo a ninguém. Apenas ele, Saga, o Grande Mestre e o treinador dos dois jovens sabiam que Kanon existia. Vira os dois meninos crescerem e se tornarem rapazes belos como anjos, e vira Saga manter sua alma puritana, enquanto o outro abusava de uma mistura explosiva de beleza, pureza e pecado. Kanon era obrigado a manter-se longe dos olhos da maioria do Santuário, mas exercia poder em todos os que conheciam: o Grande Mestre temia sua natureza. Saga exasperava-se, tentando corrigi-lo incessantemente sem sucesso. Ele mesmo, Aiolos, ficava desconcertado em sua presença. Por fim, o mestre dos gêmeos se dividia entre a fúria e um fascínio desmedido por seu segundo discípulo, e era o que mais se empenhava em mantê-lo longe dos olhos de todos. Fora um pequeno escândalo, disso se lembrava bem; Shion teve de afastar o pobre homem, pois sua alma antiga e experimentada intuíra que o outro estava enfeitiçado por seu aprendiz. Kanon contava apenas catorze anos, e é bem verdade que nada de mais grave aconteceu, mas só isso lhe dera uma idéia do poder destrutivo que aquele rapazinho tinha. Naquela época, os aprendizes e cavaleiros tinham de se manter puros, virgens dos segredos do amor e do sexo. Mas até mesmo ele, Aiolos, sentia a influência do pecado que se avizinhava de Kanon. E Saga, como sempre, mantinha a pureza prístina daqueles a quem os prazeres mundanos não conseguem alcançar.

Isso não mudou depois da Ressureição. Saga, apesar da culpa que o assombrava, ainda mantinha sua alma pura; e de Kanon, que antes usava sua sensualidade para seduzir, enganar e convencer, agora dizia-se que fora convertido ao bem pelo perdão e graça de Atena. Mas Kanon exalava sedução, apesar de seu temperamento arisco. Era belo como o irmão, mas atraía muitos olhares mais por ter uma sensualidade nata. Não era óbvio como Afrodite, nem muito menos vulgar como um qualquer. Conseguia persuadir quem quisesse, e seduzir com aquele jeito de quem não quer seduzir. Muitos o desejavam em segredo, e outros tantos nem em tanto segredo assim. Percebia como Milo tremia na presença dele, apesar de seu decantado relacionamento com Camus. Percebia como Shaka, o homem mais próximo de Deus, abria os olhos na presença daquele que enganou um Deus. Demônios, até mesmo Rhadamanthys, o mais forte espectro do inferno, beijaria os pés daquela bela serpente em forma de homem, apenas por um olhar. Era fato que Kanon poderia ter quem quisesse.

Mas Kanon era teimoso e não se envolvia com ninguém. E depois da ressureição, até encobria seu magnetismo natural de que tantas vezes fizera uso quando jovem, talvez para melhor se encaixar no perfil de santo arrependido que tinha agora. Era fiel a Atena, e a ela só, mas não era mais o rapaz deliberadamente provocante que fora quando era a mera sombra de Saga. Mas por debaixo daquela pose de homem respeitável e solitário que ele agora cultivava, ainda fervia o fogo lúbrico que lhe corria nas veias. Todos sabiam, todos sentiam. Até mesmo ele, Aiolos..

E eis que quem, logo quem aquele exemplo de perfídia resolveu seduzir? Saga.

O puro, imaculado Saga.

Aiolos sentia o sangue ferver em suas veias. Sentou-se em uma taverna, pediu uma garrafa de vinho. Encheu uma taça e a virou sem pensar em mais nada, além de sua própria indignação.

Ninguém resistiria a Kanon. Muito menos Saga, em sua inocência.

O pensava mil vezes maldito.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Saga terminava de lavar os pratos depois de um almoço gostoso, com os devidos créditos ao irmão gêmeo. Sorria levemente ao pensar que essa era uma das únicas coisas boas dessa situação toda: Kanon desatava a cozinhar feito um louco.

O sorriso morreu rápido nos seus lábios. De resto, não havia mais vantagem nenhuma.

Estava apavorado com a idéia de que Aiolos soubesse. Sabia que o sagitariano era boa pessoa, mas também sabia, e sempre soube, que ele tinha sentimentos por si. E que, por trás da bondade dele, havia uma certa impulsividade que lhe dava medo.

Aiolos o idealizava como santo e puro. Em outros tempos, ele mesmo se pensava assim. Hoje, sábio pelos anos que contava, sabia que sua pretensão ao puro e perfeito era uma fuga desesperada de sentimentos que o assolava desde muito cedo: seu amor desmedido por Kanon e seu orgulho gigantesco.

Sim, ele fora a mais orgulhosa das criaturas. Punha-se humilde, bom, justo e misericordioso para receber os louros de sua boa conduta. Perdia-se na vaidade de ser o santo de Gêmeos, no prestígio de sua posição, nos olhos agradecidos dos pobres a quem ajudava. Por outro lado, amava seu irmão de uma maneira desmedida, e sentia vergonha e nojo desse sentimento. Logo se viu em um círculo vicioso onde, para negar seu laço com seu irmão, o repelia e tentava esquecê-lo se afogando em virtude. Admoestava-o, culpava a ele por essa nódoa em seu comportamento, via pecado em tudo que ele dizia ou fazia. Mas fervia por dentro ao ver como seu antigo mestre o olhava, com olhos de fúria e desejo. E se admoestava ainda mais por ser capaz de perceber, naquele olhar, um sentimento que na realidade compartilhavam. Negava, negava e negava, dizia a si que era Kanon o culpado, que ele o enfeitiçava da mesma maneira que enfeitiçara seu mestre, e o punia por sua própria fraqueza. E se punha ainda mais na posição de santo, puro, bom, misericordioso.

Aiolos acreditava. Todos acreditavam, menos Kanon, que o conhecia como ninguém. E Kanon ria dele, debochava de sua virtude, o dizia um excelente ator. E brigavam mais e mais.

Perdido em seus delírios de orgulho e virtude, não via o que acontecia a seu irmão. Lentamente, o misto de fúria, recriminação e desejo com que seu antigo mestre o tratava, aliada a maneira como ele mesmo o tratava, o faziam amargo e raivoso. Privado do convívio com as pessoas e julgado como maligno por aqueles que o conheciam, ele fez o óbvio: assumiu o papel que lhe impunham. Tornou-se pérfido, ladino, amoral e ambicioso. Dizia que provaria ao mundo que era poderoso, forte, e não apenas a mera sombra de um fraco que se fingia de salvador da humanidade. E não media esforços para isso. E tão logo o antigo treinador fora afastado de si, tramou contra tudo e todos. Seu único erro foi lhe contar seu plano, pois precisaria de sua colaboração. E ele, o magnífico e puro Saga de Gêmeos, jamais poderia compactuar com tamanha maldade. Foi assim que o trancou na prisão de pedra do Cabo Sunion e cometeu o maior erro de sua vida.

Percebeu o erro quando caiu a noite e seu gêmeo não estava em casa. Teve que se trancar no quarto e jogar a chave por baixo da porta para não voltar ao encontro dele e tirá-lo de lá. Gritava, chorava, rogava a sua preciosa Atena que o redimisse, que redimisse a eles dois. As palavras de Kanon preso naquele lugar ribombavam por sua cabeça, e se desesperava ainda mais; negando-se a acreditar no que lhe ficava cada vez mais claro. Os dias se passavam, e seu irmão lhe fazia falta. Tanta falta... Shion o admoestava pela sua constante instabilidade, Aiolos o sufocava com a admiração de sua bondade fictícia...

E no dia em que o cosmo de seu irmão desaparecera, entrara em transe e perpetrara todas as ações que ele lhe propusera. Fora dominado pelo mal, que se alimentara de todo seu esforço em negá-lo. Tentava pará-lo, mas esse mal se tornara uma entidade à parte, com sede de provar a todos que pensavam que Kanon era o mal o quanto poderia ser pior do que ele. Matou o Grande Mestre. Ordenou a morte de Aiolos. Tentou matar Atena encarnada. Tomou a identidade do Grande Mestre para si e abusou de sua posição para afogar o Santuário em sangue, sexo e perdição. Seduzira cavaleiros, se deitara com homens e mulheres, lhes mostrando o rosto apenas para matá-los em seguida. Perseguira poder, posição e força, desmesuradamente; e tudo que sua antiga persona, ainda consciente dentro de si, conseguia fazer era chorar e lamentar o que havia se tornado...

O outro, seu lado escuro, o fustigava diariamente. Ria, o chamava de fraco, o condenava e lhe dizia cada atrocidade que cometeria, para puni-lo por ter entregue à morte o único tesouro que ambos desejavam mais que tudo. E Saga chorava dentro de si. Seu antigo orgulho fora reduzido a pó. E quando fora confrontado com a própria deusa Atena em pessoa, conseguira uma brecha para reunir suas forças e entregar-se à morte. Achava que o encontraria no inferno. E realmente foi para lá, mas não o encontrou.

No lugar dele, encontrou sua redenção.

Soubera o que fora feito de Kanon. Ele sobrevivera, e levara seus planos a cabo: enganara um Deus, manipulara o reino dos Mares, e se confrontara com Atena em pessoa. E perdeu. Mas mesmo derrotado, não tinha morrido. Sua alma não estava no inferno, pelo menos.

No inferno, teve a prova cabal de que se livrara de seu orgulho. Aceitara servir a Atena travestindo-se de lacaio de Hades. Pior ainda, aceitara liderar os outros cavaleiros envolvidos no plano de Shion. O pior dos traidores, isso era o que ele deveria ser aos olhos de seus antigos pares, e aceitou de bom grado. E na batalha, reencontrou seu irmão vivo, vestindo a armadura que um dia foi sua, redimido de seus crimes e também o chamando de traidor, e doeu. Chorou ao pensar que, ao fim e ao cabo, Atena conseguira recuperar a alma de seu irmão. A batalha se seguira, o corpo cedido por Hades se desintegrara, Kanon morrera enfrentando Rhadamanthys, para enviar a armadura de Gêmeos ao muro das Lamentações. Lá, pela glória da missão de jogar a luz do sol naquele lugar de escuridão, fora revivido novamente, e sentiu a essência de seu irmão fundir-se à sua. E teve uma oportunidade única de ver, com os olhos da alma, que Kanon era bom. E que ele, Saga, se sentia completo com seu gêmeo junto a si. Morreu feliz aos pés daquele muro.

Quando reviveu, Kanon estava ao seu lado. Não mais o jovem distorcido pelo rancor, mas um homem com virtudes e defeitos, e mais virtudes do que defeitos. Fizeram as pazes, e se dispuseram a voltar a ser dois irmãos unidos.

O amor desmedido que sentia por Kanon voltou, forte como nunca. E ele, agora homem feito, tivera sua sensualidade natural decuplicada. Seus olhos felinos eram ainda mais devastadores do que antes. E mais uma vez se viu presa daquele sentimento avassalador. O amava, o queria, e não tinha idéia do que faria. Para piorar, não fora o único.

Kanon agora era uma pessoa pública. Todo o santuário sabia de sua existência, e eram agora capazes de comprovar seu poder de sedução, ainda que no atual caso totalmente involuntário. E novamente se via fervendo por dentro ao perceber os olhares e propostas que ele recebia, quantos o desejavam; secretamente ou não... Mas ele declinara todos e todas. Permanecia só e, por irônico que fosse, procurava se isolar. Tinha temperamento seco por demais, era desconfiado e tinha pouca paciência para mesuras sociais. "Gato mordido de cobra tem medo de linguiça", ele dizia. Enfurnava-se no templo quando não estava treinando, vivia uma vida caseira. Não se sentia confortável na própria pele, e Saga soube o porquê no momento em que viu os olhos dele cheios de tristeza. Ele ainda lembrava das acusações de que fora alvo na infância e na juventude, de como os olhares de desejo se tornavam palavras duras de recriminação e violência verbal. E por mais que seu coração doesse, Saga decidira, naquele dia, fazer aquilo que nunca havia feito: apoiar o irmão. Agora, só agora entendia que ele não tinha culpa do efeito que causava nos outros. Assim como ele, Saga, seria sempre bom, justo e misericordioso aos olhos dos outros; Kanon tinha o dom de despertar os baixos interesses das pessoas.

Ficaram muito, muito próximos, apesar da dor que isso lhe causava. Kanon percebia que ele sofria, mas não sabia o porquê. E Saga tentava arduamente convencer seu coração teimoso de que deveria se contentar apenas com essa proximidade fraternal.

Mas um dia ambos resolveram esquecer seus pesares e comemorarem juntos, mesmo que sem razão aparente. Kanon cozinhara, ele, Saga, comprara vinho na vila; comeram e beberam noite adentro. Logo abriam a alma um para o outro, falando de assuntos que os colocaria mais como dois homens normais, e não dois santos de Atena. Falavam de sexo, amor, desilusão, vinho, pileques... Estavam completamente bêbados. Saga ainda se lembrava do quanto rira naquela noite estranha, onde até as aventuras sexuais que protagonizara quando possuído pela sua face demoníaca eram engraçadas, enquanto Kanon ria e ria, fazendo chacota do poder de sedução que todos lhe atribuíam, e de como ele não funcionava com um desejo proibido que ele tinha e não dizia por quem. Beberam mais, e mais, rindo como idiotas das desgraças de suas vidas. E tudo realmente parecia tão pequeno, sem importância alguma. Tentavam sair da sala, um se escorando no outro, gargalhando da própria dificuldade de encontrarem seus quartos naquele templo imenso. Acabaram cambaleando para dentro do quarto de Kanon, e nenhum deles tinha noção do quanto perderam o controle da situação. Ao tropeçarem no chão e caírem na cama, se beijavam; e em pouco tempo Saga deixara que Kanon o tomasse.

Estavam loucos. Mas foi fantástico. E se amaram muitas outras vezes aquela noite, como se não fosse existir o amanhã.

Mas houve. Acordaram apavorados diante da consequência dos seus atos. E Saga ficou mais apavorado ainda quando ouviu seu irmão confessar, aos borbotões, que sempre o amara em segredo; e viu seu pavor virar desespero ao vê-lo se levantando para fugir do templo que compartiam, maldizendo a si próprio como o culpado pela perdição de seu irmão. Arrastou-o de volta ao quarto para seu turno de confissões, deixando que ele lhe visse a alma, nua e crua. Ameaçou-o, dizendo que se ele o deixasse, o perseguiria pelo mundo afora, lhe declarando seu amor. Se isso não funcionasse, se mataria. Dissera-lhe que a morte era preferível a não tê-lo nunca mais, e antes que terminasse sua linha de raciocínio se viu novamente envolvido pelos braços amados de seu irmão. Ali decidiam que ficariam juntos.

Não era mais criança e sabia no que se metera. Não tinha a quem atribuir a culpa, foi uma situação tão espontânea que nem ele e nem o irmão sabiam dizer quem havia começado... Em algum ponto seu instinto de auto-preservação o advertera do que faziam, mas o ignorou solenemente em prol de um amor tão antigo quanto ele mesmo, e tão arrebatador que não deixou espaço para outros argumentos. O amor é assim, não aceita outra razão do que ele próprio em si.

E amava seu irmão. Zeus, como o amava. E sabia com certeza absoluta de que era amado também, em igual medida. E esse amor lhes trouxe muito mais felicidade do que esperariam ambos...

Em um mundo perfeito, amaria seu irmão como seu homem e que se explodisse o resto do mundo. E as pessoas não os julgariam apenas pelas convenções que eles mesmos, cavaleiros, teimavam em quebrar, posto que viviam, morriam e matavam por sua Deusa sem titubear.

Mas o mundo não era perfeito. E ele sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. Eram, os dois, exemplos da imperfeição do mundo e de suas consequências. Mas agora ele era feliz. Muito, muito feliz. E temia por toda essa felicidade, e pelo preço que pagariam por ela.

Terminou de ajeitar a cozinha, sacudindo levemente a cabeça para espantar o turbilhão de lembranças e sentimentos que o tomou. Hoje a criada não viria, e ele achava melhor assim. Gostava de limpar, arrumar, pôr um mínimo de ordem em um mundo tão bagunçado... Sentiu-se bem ao constatar a cozinha limpa, organizada, cheirosa e brilhante.

Sentiu alguém mais se aproximar dos fundos de seu templo. Sorriu de leve ao reconhecer o cosmo do colega da casa de aquário.

- Salve, Camus de Aquário. - Disse ainda teimando em esfregar a pia já limpa, para então se voltar em direção a seu visitante.

- Saga, o que está fazendo? Exercitando seus dotes domésticos? - Camus estava de bom humor. Bem, isso era bom. O aquariano era uma pessoa dada a extremos de humor, ora estava frio e distante, ora estava afável e bem humorado, como agora.

- É... Sabe, é bom para distrair a mente.

- Kanon andou cozinhando, então. _Mon Dieu_, os irmãos gêmeos mais prendados do santuário. - Camus sorria, divertido. - E você nem me chamou para provar.

- E eu lá sei quando ele resolve bancar o cozinheiro? Só sei que depois a cozinha sobra para mim.

- Se dê por feliz que ele até suja pouquinho. Quando Milo se pôs a cozinhar, tive que mandar limpar até o teto da cozinha depois.

- E a comida ficou boa, pelo menos?

- Não. E onde está o mestre-cuca?

- Lá dentro. Está passando um daqueles programas culinários na televisão, que ele tanto gosta de assistir. Ainda sobrou um pouquinho, quer?

- Hum, se não for incomodar eu quero sim.

Saga serviu o colega, que atestou alegremente o excelente cozinheiro que seu gêmeo era. Gostava da companhia do cavaleiro de gelo. Isto é, quando ele era boa companhia.

Camus era um homem de reações imprevisíveis. Ainda no Inferno, ele, o frio cavaleiro do gelo, ousou chorar perante ele e Shura, pois em toda sua vida nunca dissera, ou sequer insinuara, o que realmente sentia pelo seu dito melhor amigo, o cavaleiro de escorpião. E isso porque Shura, além de heterossexual convicto, era tido como dono de muitas das declarações mais homofóbicas do Santuário. Claro que a temperatura subiu, e na primeira oportunidade Shura espetou o colega por abrir-se de maneira tão pouco honrosa sobre sua ainda menos honrosa opção sexual. Camus mandou Shura ir para aquele lugar, sem a menor cerimônia. E para ele, Saga, sobrara a função de contemporizar a situação toda; mas em seu íntimo sorria por dentro e respeitava ainda mais o cavaleiro do gelo. Se ao menos ele tivesse tido sua coragem...

Após o renascimento, Camus não perdeu tempo. Foi até Milo, o encostou na parede e despejou seu sentimento de maneira a deixar o Escorpião aturdido. Milo era extremamente dependente da opinião dos outros sobre sua pessoa, e por ele jamais assumiria nada com o colega de aquário, ainda que também o amasse em segredo. Mas, ao se ver confrontado pela realidade de que Camus se afastaria definitivamente dele caso ele não saísse de cima do muro, teve de ceder. Mas, como sempre, à sua maneira. O francês vivia com Milo uma relação de altos e baixos, em que o temperamento orgulhoso, marcial e controlador de um e a natureza indomável do outro se chocavam quase que diariamente. Mas ainda assim, sentou e ouviu atentamente o colega discorrer sobre os últimos arroubos de Milo. Afinal, Camus devia estar querendo desabafar, conversar, ter uma opinião de alguém de fora de seu relacionamento, ou apenas ter alguém que lhe escutasse, sem fazer julgamentos. Ah, sim, era um dos defeitos de Milo: adorava julgar as pessoas.

Simpatizava com a necessidade do outro. Eram pouquíssimas as pessoas que o ouviriam sem reservas nem preconceito, dentro daquele Santuário. O próprio Camus lhe confessara que jamais pensaria que o magnífico Saga de Gêmeos seria capaz de ouvir confidências amorosas de um cavaleiro homossexual. O primeiro a se assumir como tal no Santuário de Atena.

E pensar que em outros tempos Camus teria sido condenado à morte por tal blasfêmia. Hoje, ele apenas deu o exemplo que foi seguido por outros tantos.

Pensava internamente no contraste das situações: Ele, com a corda no pescoço, vendo seu idílio perfeito se desfazendo nas mãos dos outros dois irmãos cavaleiros. E Camus esbanjando bom humor e querendo conversar sobre seu delicioso inferno particular.

* * *

Fic renascida das cinzas!

Tinha parado com tudo, por PURA falta de inspiração mesmo. Mas um belo dia ensolarado resolvo dar uma olhadinha nesta fic em hiatus, e eis que me ocorre a idéia de aprofundar um pouco as análises sobre Aiolos e Saga. O capítulo ficou enorme, fazer o quê...

Uma coisa sempre me incomodou nos universos Yaoi de CDZ: todo mundo era muito gay e feliz. E na vida real a coisa não corre bem assim, especialmente em ambientes tipicamente masculinos. Por isso retratei alguns cavaleiros como heterossexuais convictos e, por que não, algo homofóbicos... Não que eu realmente os veja assim: retratá-los dessa forma é o que eu acho que fazer a história funcionar.

O próximo capítulo deve sair logo. Assim que ele resolver baixar em mim, hehe.

Até breve... Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. A não ser que MK resolva me doá-los como um gesto de benevolência.

**Aviso: **Esta fic contém palavras fortes, angst, lemon e twincest. Não é classificada como 'M' à toa. Quem não gosta, não curte ou se ofende pode ir na bolinha azul no canto esquerdo da tela, que aponta para a esquerda, e que quer dizer "Voltar Para" e procurar outra coisa para ler. De resto, enjoy.

On with the show.

* * *

**Skandalón**

* * *

**V**

* * *

Rodório, ao entardecer, numa taverna qualquer.

Um homem alto, de cabelos curtos castanho-claros e olhos amendoados estava sentado bebendo, já em sua quarta garrafa de vinho. Ou quinta, vai saber. Há algum tempo já não contava mais quantos copos já tinha tomado.

Outro homem, de olhos verde-escuro e cabelos negros se senta em sua mesa, e puxa o resto da garrafa para si, se servindo de um copo.

- Ainda é cedo para festejar desse jeito, Olos.

- Não estou festejando.

O homem levanta uma sobrancelha, levemente surpreso. Aiolos de Sagitário de porre em uma taverna, às cinco da tarde, não era exatamente o que ele esperaria ver. Suspirou levemente, tentando arrancar do amigo o motivo de tal mudança de comportamento.

- Então está afogando as mágoas, né?

- Bem... - Aiolos esvaziou o copo num gole só, e antes que pudesse pedir mais uma garrafa foi parado pelo colega. - Shura, você acabou com o resto da minha garrafa e agora vem aqui me regular? Não sou criança e...

- Ainda é. - Foi interrompido pelo cavaleiro de Capricórnio. - De certa forma, mas... Ainda é.

- Estou com a idade que devia ter hoje. Não sou um moleque de quatorze anos como quando...

Shura baixou a cabeça, girando o copo com vinho barato na mão. Essa era uma memória que ele queria, e muito, esquecer. Ainda se lembrava de como fora responsável pela morte de seu então melhor amigo. Estavam de volta à vida e, por baixo de toda a felicidade e do oba-oba, ainda sobravam muitas arestas para aparar entre eles. Muitas mesmo.

Ainda assim, voltando o pensamento para coisas mais imediatas, não deixaria o colega na sua frente beber mais um gole do que fosse.

- Você pode ter a idade que quiser, mas nem isso vai te salvar do embaraço que vai ser chegar no Santuário desse jeito... Aliás, eu sei que eu nem tenho o direito de perguntar, mas... O que te aconteceu?

- Mais fácil perguntar o que não aconteceu.

- Aiolos, eu...

- Não é com você. Não. Quando eu disse que o que passou ficou no passado é porque ficou mesmo. Ficou sim... - Aiolos fez uma pausa, baixou os olhos. - Vem cá, você gosta da tua menina, né?

- Às vezes eu acho que gosto. - Shura deu uma gargalhada seca. - Mas você bem sabe que eu passei um mau bocado até resolver ficar com ela de vez. E teu irmão não facilitou...

- Eu soube. - Aiolos continuava brincando com o copo vazio.

- Ih, já vi tudo. - Shura deu um suspiro longo. - Porra, velho, ainda não desencanou dele?

- Não sei do que fala.

- Sabe. E você mente mal pra caramba, se quer saber... Olha, eu podia ser mais criança naquela época, mas não era burro. E você era meu melhor amigo.

- Ora... Mas você não achava isso tão errado? Gostar de um cara?

- Vá, certo eu não acho. Mas já parei de julgar faz tempo, já que pelo visto eu sou minoria. - Outra risada seca. - É que, antes de eu vir pro Santuário, eu vivi num orfanato católico, lá na Espanha. Isso era pecado mortal, sabe?

- Pecado... O que mais era pecado?

- Ah, tanta coisa... Mas isso era pecado mesmo. E era um orfanato onde as meninas ficavam separadas, a gente mal tinha contato com elas. Mas me fala uma coisa... Por que você gosta tanto dele?

- Como assim?

- Ah, 'cê sabe. Eu nunca entendi. Tipo, naquela época ele era um herói pra gente. O grande Saga... Mas hoje, sei lá...

Aiolos baixou os olhos. E dizer o quê? Que se encantava com sua pureza?

Shura continuou, apesar do evidente desconforto que subitamente o tomou.

- ...Foi mal, às vezes eu esqueço que você não estava aqui quando ele era o Grande Mestre.

- Não era ele, Shura.

- Mas ainda assim é estranho.

- Você ainda tem mágoa dele, então. Por ele ter...

- Olha... Quando nós nos encontramos no inferno, ele era 'ele' de novo, mas estava muito mudado. Não era aquele Saga de antigamente, nem o psicopata depravado que ele incorporava. Mas ele estava mais... triste, sei lá. E aceitou de cara liderar a gente na 'caçada' pela cabeça de Atena. Eu nunca pensei que ele aceitaria. Ali, na missão, ele voltou a ser o Saga de antes. Só fraquejou uma vez, quando saiu da casa de Gêmeos. Deve ter descoberto que o irmão estava vivo, no lugar dele... Ele chorou naquela hora, sabe?

- Não devia. O Kanon não vale nada.

- Você conhecia ele também, né?

- É. Por isso te digo que ele não vale nada.

- Mas cara... O Saga jogou ele na prisão do Cabo Sunion, o largou lá pra morrer... Acho que foi por isso que ele desenvolveu a dupla personalidade dele, talvez... Matar irmão é pecado. Se fosse você, teria tentado matar o Olia?

Aiolos sentiu a boca amargar. Veio-lhe na garganta a réplica de que... incesto era mais pecado do que fratricídio. Engoliu o amargor de volta.

- O Olia não. O Kanon sim.

- Certo. Mas dizem - _dizem - _que ele lutou muito no inferno. Fez mais que o Olia, o Mu e o - heh- Milo. - Nessa hora, Shura não conteve uma risadinha. Gostava muito de Aiolia e de Mu, mas ver Milo apanhando seria um dos pontos altos de sua existência. Tinha uma certa antipatia pelo cavaleiro boquirroto e cheio de si que Milo era, na maioria das vezes. Ademais, não se esquecia de Camus confessando seu amor pelo Escorpião no Inferno, quando eram espectros. Seria cômico, se não fosse trágico.

- Fez, é?

- É. Ele pode não valer nada, mas o cara é esperto. E finalizar o Rhadamanthys em pêlo, sem armadura, não é pra qualquer um.

- Sei. Mas ele teve que morrer pra fazer isso. - Aiolos queria muito pedir outra garrafa do que fosse, contanto que tivesse álcool. A raiva, latente até então, estava voltando. E ouvir Shura discorrendo sobre as qualidades de Kanon não estava ajudando.

- Isso é. Mas agora que estamos todos de volta... pelo jeito que o tal juiz do inferno olha pra ele agora, ele deve é ter gostado de ficar tão pertinho do Kanon. - Shura engoliu com dificuldade uma gargalhada.

- Kanon sempre foi assim, _sedutor_. - Aiolos sentia a raiva dar um tom mordaz à ultima palavra dita.

- Como assim? Vai me dizer que ele tentou te seduzir?

- Ah, não. O que ele ganharia com isso? Nada. - Uma inspiração longa, Aiolos precisava controlar a raiva que já alcançava níveis estratosféricos. Só conseguia imaginar as táticas de sedução que o gêmeo usara para enfeitiçar Saga. - E ele não faz nada sem ganhar algo em troca. Especialmente seduzir e encantar pessoas.

Shura, apesar do aparente relaxamento, estranhava muito as atitudes do amigo. Nunca tinha visto Aiolos endereçar tanta mordacidade para uma pessoa só. Apesar de que tinha uma bela idéia de que tipo de pessoa era Kanon antes de sua redenção. Mas uma dúvida martelava em sua cabeça: se Kanon não fizera nada diretamente a Aiolos, por que então o sagitariano estaria tão ressentido assim com ele em particular?  
E o porre todo não era por causa de Saga?

- Ahn... Então o Kanon andou aprontando com o Saga? Por isso você 'tá desse jeito com ele?

_Imagina... O Kanon só está dormindo com o Saga, e desse jeito aí que você está pensando. Nada demais. - _Aiolos engoliu a frase com muita dificuldade. Tinha uma vontade louca de gritar para o mundo o que aquele pervertido estava fazendo. E só não fazia isso por temor ao que pudesse acontecer a Saga. Pensou mais um pouco e completou seu raciocínio, com uma voz mais rouca do que o habitual.

- O Kanon é uma víbora que se aproveita descaradamente do fato do Saga adorá-lo. Mas deixe estar... Deixe estar...

ooo

Shura deixava Aiolos na casa de Sagitário, da forma mais discreta possível. Já vira muita gente bêbada, ele próprio inclusive, mas nunca vira ninguém com uma conversa tão esquisita.

Arrumou a cama do amigo e lá o deixou, já praticamente desacordado. Entretido que estava em sua tarefa, não se deu conta que Aiolia entrava no templo do irmão. Tomou um susto ao se virar e dar de cara com o Leão, que estava com cara de pouquíssimos amigos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Capricórnio?

- Hum, nada não. Só vim deixar o Olos aqui, ele...

- Ele bebeu? - Aiolia sentiu o cheiro de bebida que exalava do irmão, e estava incrédulo. Nunca em toda sua vida tinha visto o irmão beber o que fosse. - O que você deu pra ele?

- Nada! Eu encontrei ele assim numa taverna em Rodório, e decidi trazer ele pra cá. Falando nisso, eu que pergunto: aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Como assim?

- O Olos bebendo de tarde é bem pouco usual, não acha?

Aiolia apertou os olhos, controlando sua vontade de dizer algumas verdades ao colega de armas. Respondeu num tom seco:

- Você chegou a falar com ele?

- É, ele estava dizendo algo sobre Saga, e Kanon, mas eu não entendi direito...

- Eu não acredito... - Aiolia abafou uma risada irônica. Estava de péssimo humor e magoado, mas ver o irmão bêbado no início da noite, e por causa de Saga, era realmente a cereja do bolo. Intuiu que explodiria, e falaria mais do que deveria, mas mandou às favas a sua prudência. Retorquiu em um tom ainda mais seco, carregado de ironia.

- Não entendeu? Eu te explico: O Aiolos tem um sentimento pela pessoa fabulosa que é Saga de Gêmeos. Só que o geminiano já tem dono.

Shura arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Da primeira parte eu já sabia. - Devolveu o capricorniano, também num tom seco. - E quem te disse que o Saga está com alguém?

- E por que você acha que o Aiolos tomaria um porre desses?

- Aiolia, esse Santuário é um ovo. Se Saga tivesse uma namorada, todo mundo saberia. Não foi assim comigo?

- Alguns segredos são muito bem guardados, Shura.

- Peraí... - Shura apertou os olhos. - Dono?

- E o que te fez pensar que Saga se enamoraria de uma mulher?

- _Por los dioses... _Mais um_... _Bom, eu nem sei porque eu me espanto, afinal pelo jeito eu sou o único aqui que gosta de mulher.

- Eu não gosto de homem. Não me paute pelo meu irmão que eu não tenho tanto mau gosto assim.

- Aiolia, você não gosta de ninguém. Ou melhor, até gosta, mas é teimoso demais pra dar a cara a tapa.

- Eu sou um Santo de Athena, e ao contrário de tantos aqui, honro meu juramento. - Aiolia falou devagar, saboreando cada palavra. - Mas no meio de tanta libertinagem, ao menos você teve a decência de se amigar com uma mulher. Bem mais nova, é verdade, mas uma mulher...

Shura sentiu o sangue ferver.

Capricornianos são famosos pela boa memória, e ele não era exceção.

Cavaleiros eram homens que também tinham suas necessidades, e tanto ele como Aiolia tinham seus encontros fortuitos com moças da região para aplacar seus desejos. Mas ele sempre fora avesso a encontros tão casuais, e sentia falta de uma presença feminina em sua vida. E tudo que passara apenas reafirmou sua convicção de que não queria estar sozinho. E logo enamorou-se da melhor amiga de Shina, apesar de ela ainda estar no final da adolescência. E Aiolia o recriminou por ter se envolvido com uma _garota_; ainda pior, amazona.

Como se ele, Aiolia de Leão, pudesse negar o óbvio interesse na amazona de Águia.

Mas ambos deram azar, pois a amazona de Águia era ainda mais ciosa das tradições do santuário do que o cavaleiro de Leão. Jamais lhe mostraria o rosto, como sua amazona fizera para ele assim que teve a primeira oportunidade, e ele não se fez de rogado.

- Tinha me esquecido o quanto você se incomoda com o que acontece no quarto dos outros, Leão. Mas não é essa a questão. A novidade é o teu irmão começar a fazer isso também. Se Saga está com um cara, por que o Olos haveria de estar tão fulo da vida com o irmão dele?

- Porque nesse antro que virou o Santuário da deusa... - Foi interrompido pelo irmão, ainda zonzo pela bebida, andando em direção à saída do templo.

- Onde você vai? - Aiolia, apesar de ainda estar com raiva pela bofetada que levara, estava começando a ficar preocupado. Enquanto que Shura estranhava tudo de tudo: Jamais vira o amigo assim.

- Tem alguém com quem eu preciso falar. Não me esperem. - E Aiolos saiu pela porta, quase em disparada.

Aiolia, que antes simpatizava com a idéia de jogar tudo no ventilador, começou a pensar em reconsiderar sua posição.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. A não ser que MK resolva me doá-los como um gesto de benevolência.

**Aviso: **Esta fic contém palavras fortes, angst, lemon e twincest. Não é classificada como 'M' à toa. Quem não gosta, não curte ou se ofende pode ir na bolinha azul no canto esquerdo da tela, que aponta para a esquerda, e que quer dizer "Voltar Para" e procurar outra coisa para ler. De resto, enjoy.

On with the show.

* * *

**Skandalón**

* * *

**VI**

* * *

Arredores do Santuário, à noite.

Kanon voltava do mercado de Rodório, onde tinha ido no final da tarde para comprar algumas coisas que precisaria em casa. Não se importava pelo adiantado da hora; na realidade, a escuridão o deixava bem mais confortável. Tinha passado a vida aprendendo a se esgueirar nas sombras, para que ninguém o visse. E, pensando bem, era irônico pensar que, agora que não precisava mais se esconder, ele tinha verdadeira predileção por passar ao largo das vistas de todos. Porém era difícil de se ignorar aquele rapaz alto, forte e belo que era o ex-marina. Mesmo que estivesse vestindo uma camiseta simples e uma calça puída, ainda possuía uma figura majestosa.

Mas, ao contrário de outro belo famoso, Afrodite de Peixes, conhecido não só pela beleza, mas pela sua fixação nela própria; Kanon a detestava.

Para começar, ele era belo como Saga.

Sempre tivera adoração pelo irmão. Ele era seu tudo, sua vida, seu referencial. Era essa devoção que tornara sua situação de anonimato forçado suportável no começo, pois faria qualquer coisa pelo irmão. Mataria, morreria, encerraria seu rosto em uma máscara de ferro, bastava que Saga lhe pedisse. Queria Saga sempre perto, tocá-lo, acarinhá-lo, mesmo que, naquela época, não houvesse uma conotação escusa nisso.

Depois, as coisas pioraram muito.

Saga passou a evitá-lo, seu Mestre começou a ver defeitos em tudo o que fazia, a querer afastá-lo de seu Saga e deixá-lo apenas perto de si. Saga se distanciava dele, seu Mestre o sufocava, o escondia, praticamente o trancafiava longe de tudo e todos. Principalmente de seu Saga. E Kanon não entendia. Seu mestre falava em pecado, em desgraça, em perdição, e ele não entendia. Dizia que ele, Kanon, poria todos eles a perder.

Lembrava, e bem, do quanto doía. Mas o que mais doeu em si não foi o isolamento forçado e nem os desvarios de seu velho mestre.

Ele e Saga compartilhavam tudo dentro de casa. Afinal, para todos os efeitos, ele não existia, só Saga existia. Assim, usavam as mesmas roupas, o mesmo banheiro, a mesma cama. E ele amava dormir junto de seu adorado irmão. Estar tão perto de seu Saga, tão lindo que ele era, tão puro, tão perfeito... E uma noite, sonhou que Saga o beijava, o abraçava, o acariciava. Sonhou que seu Saga o amava. Acordou com o membro ereto, roçando no seu próprio irmão adormecido... E todas as palavras duras, acusações e gritos de seu Mestre passaram a fazer sentido. O quanto ele era impuro, o quanto ele era degenerado, doente e vil. Ele ainda era um garoto imberbe, mas já sabia o quanto aquilo estava errado. Saga, tão garoto e tão imberbe quanto ele, se tornava belo como um deus, e a medida que isso acontecia, seu coração e seu próprio corpo palpitava por ele. A Kanon nada restava além da amargura de ter que afastar o irmão de si. E, sem o carinho de seu irmão, ele não tinha nem sequer o referencial de si mesmo.

E seu Mestre reparava no rapaz bonito que ele se tornava. Ao contrário de Saga, que era belo e puro como um anjo, seu Mestre o dizia uma serpente que viera ao mundo para espalhar pecado com uma beleza que não era sua. E quanto mais belo Saga se tornava, mais as pessoas o adoravam, mais Saga se aproximava delas e se afastava de si. E mais seu Mestre escondia a ele, Kanon.

E ele sentia ciúmes. Um ciúme doentio, amargo, dolorido, que o fazia odiar. Odiava seu Mestre, odiava Aiolos, que já sabia que ele existia e que já se encantara de Saga; odiava Shion, odiava Saga. E odiava a si próprio.

Kanon se arrepiava só de se lembrar a maneira como seu Mestre o olhava. O afã com que ele o escondia. A amargura e o rancor que cresciam em si.

Depois de algum tempo, seu Mestre já não se contentava mais em olhar apenas. Tentava tocá-lo, enquanto o acusava de seduzi-lo e de jogá-lo num antro de perdição, dizendo que tudo, tudo aquilo acontecia por culpa sua. Ele se lembrava de que resistia no começo, mas a sua amargura já se transformava em maldade, e sua maldade logo percebeu que podia usar aquilo a seu favor.

Foi quando ele começou a seduzir seu Mestre.

Deixava que o velho o tocasse. Se tocava pensando em Saga, para que ele pudesse ver, e o velho enlouquecia pouco a pouco. E, um dia, seu Mestre perdeu o controle e tentou tomá-lo, mas aí então ele não deixou, teve medo. E, enquanto ele resistia e o velho tentava tê-lo à força, foram flagrados por Shion.

Nunca ninguém soube a real dimensão do caso, nem mesmo Saga. Shion soube apaziguar bem a situação. Mas seu mestre foi afastado de si e de Saga, e foi exilado do Santuário. Matou-se pouco tempo depois, perseguido pela loucura e pelos seus próprios demônios. Para Kanon, aquela foi sua primeira vitória.

Mas Saga percebeu parte do que tinha acontecido. Ele percebia, e o culpava, e o acusava. E Kanon o acusava de volta, conseguia enxergar a dualidade que seu irmão encerrava em si. O atentou, e sem o velho Mestre para lhe atrapalhar, engendrou o plano que escandalizou Saga, mas que ele seguiria depois de trancá-lo na prisão do Cabo Sounion. Lá dentro, seu ódio cresceu e rompeu a barreira dos limites conhecidos. E odiou Saga, odiou muito, quis vê-lo morto tanto quanto queria ver morto seu Mestre. Jurou vingança, jurou que Saga pagaria com juros e correção monetária por tudo, tudo que ele passara. Mal sabia ele que, enquanto ele lutava pela vida e destilava seu ódio, Saga perdia o juízo e se entregava a seu lado escuro.

E, como seu velho mestre morto previra, ele, Kanon, fora a perdição do seu querido Saga.

Anos depois, quando soube o que acontecera ao irmão e soube que ele se matara, não gargalhou pela vingança perfeita que se concretizara. Ao contrário, chorou lágrimas amargas, quebrou tudo que viu pela frente, quase machucou a si próprio, uma parte de si morreu também. No fundo, ainda o amava. Sempre o amou, em todas as noites em que saía do reino dos mares até a superfície disfarçado como um civil, para afogar-se em noites de sexo e buscar satisfação, em todos os muitos corpos que possuíra, em todos os que deixara o possuir. Todas as vezes que tomava alguém, ou que se entregava a alguém e chegava ao orgasmo, era Saga que via, era em Saga que pensava. E se mortificava toda vez que isso acontecia.

Depois veio sua derrota no reino dos mares, e a certeza de que fora Atena, e não seu ódio, o que o salvou da morte naquela cela pútrida. Por muito pouco não deu cabo de sua própria vida ao perceber que a Deusa tão amada pelo seu Saga lhe poupara mesmo com tudo que havia feito contra seu Mestre e contra seu irmão. Não havia lágrimas suficientes para que ele pudesse chorar seu arrependimento, mas decidiu que pagaria pelos seus pecados com sua vida e muito mais. Voltou ao Santuário, prostrou-se aos pés de Atena em pessoa e implorou para que ela o deixasse ajudá-la na guerra santa que se avizinhava. Dizia que não era merecedor do perdão da Deusa, mas ainda assim lutaria para salvá-la porque ele devia isso a ela. E ela, inexplicavelmente, fez mais: o perdoou, e disse que ele usaria a armadura de Gêmeos e isso traria a ela muito orgulho. Mas Kanon fraquejou ao ver a armadura que tanto lembrava seu Saga, e se recusou terminantemente a entrar no velho templo e ser assaltado pelas memórias do irmão morto.

Seu coração quase parou ao ver Saga como um espectro. Teve vontade de matá-lo com suas próprias mãos, não acreditava que ele, seu querido, pudesse descer tão baixo. E odiou a si mesmo como nunca. Nem mesmo o 'perdão' de Milo o aliviou de sua amargura. Doía demais ver o que seu irmão se tornara, um lacaio de Hades, em troca de um arremedo de vida. Mais tarde soube que aquilo era um embuste, mas nem isso diminuiu sua dor. Não teve coragem de olhar nos olhos de seu Saga, seu querido, seu amado, quando lhe entregou a adaga dourada com a qual deveria dar cabo da vida de Atena.

Depois descera ao Inferno, disposto a matar e morrer como um guerreiro. E não hesitou ao abandonar a armadura de Gêmeos e imolar-se, levando Rhadamanthys consigo. Queimou até que seu corpo virasse pó, e ria consigo mesmo ao imaginar sua beleza desfigurada pelas chamas. Uma beleza que nunca lhe serviu de nada.

Mas acordou depois ao lado de Saga. Atena tinha vencido, estavam todos vivos de novo.

Tinha tanta vergonha de si mesmo... Nem que ele queimasse vivo por mil vidas sua vergonha não diminuiria. Não tinha o valor de sequer olhar os outros nos olhos, não tinha a coragem de dirigir uma palavra que fosse ao seu irmão. Mas Saga veio até ele, dizendo que ele era seu irmão querido, que o amava e que o queria perto. Na verdade, Saga implorou para que ele ficasse. E, mesmo sabendo que seria uma tortura ficar próximo do irmão a que amava de forma não natural, aceitou; pois seu Saga lhe pedia para que fossem uma família. E, se Saga queria, eles seriam, mesmo que isso lhe custasse o sofrimento eterno.

E, Zeus, como sofreu. Sofria ao ver seu Saga melancólico, sofrendo pelos pecados que, sabia, fora na verdade ele quem causara. Engolia a vontade de se matar toda vez que o via assim. E Saga, querido como sempre fora antes de tudo acontecer, tentava animá-lo. A ele! Dizia várias vezes que estava feliz por ele estar ali. Que agora ele não precisava mais se esconder, que devia mostrar-se ao mundo, enquanto sua real vontade era se enterrar num buraco e nunca mais sair de lá. Evitava as pessoas, não queria conviver com ninguém, nem mesmo Saga. A certeza absoluta de que o amava de forma imprópria o assolava todos os dias, e aquilo o torturava. E Saga aferrava-se a ele, para lhe dar apoio, carinho e amor fraterno, e isso apenas fazia tudo muito mais difícil. Odiava a si próprio, mas só não dava cabo da própria vida porque Saga sofreria com isso. E, pelos deuses, já causara tanta dor ao seu amado irmão...

E no dia daquele fatídico jantar, onde tinha cozinhado e Saga comprara várias garrafas de vinho, bebeu muito mais do que estava acostumado. Riam, brincavam, faziam troça de suas dores, que não eram poucas... Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, se sentia confortável e relaxado. Não se afastou quando Saga o abraçou, quando deu por si se beijavam com o mesmo desejo incontido de seus sonhos, e em pouco tempo não conseguiu mais se segurar. Tomara seu irmão como homem, várias vezes, e quando acordou naquela manhã e se viu nu na cama, abraçado a seu irmão, entrou em pânico.

Como seu velho Mestre previra, fora a perdição de seu amado irmão, pela segunda vez.

Afastou-se, falando descontroladamente, confessando para um Saga aturdido o fato de que sempre o amara como homem e não como irmão; que era um desgraçado, impuro, que só servia para trazer desgraça e pecado para aqueles à sua volta. Não aguentava ver o que fizera, e estava decidido a desta vez resolver o problema com sua morte, quando Saga o arrastou de volta para o quarto para dizer que sempre o amara em segredo. Não acreditava no que ouvia, mas via Saga chorar como uma criança, enquanto confessava que o amava e desejava como homem desde sempre, que fora um fraco covarde e o recriminara por isso, que odiou seu velho mestre por perceber nele o que também via em si, que odiou-se por tê-lo deixado na prisão para morrer expiando um pecado que também era dele, e que ele também sentia uma dor profunda de tê-lo próximo a si como irmão apenas, mas o fazia porque o amava tanto, mas tanto, que o queria perto de si e feliz, mesmo que fosse de forma estritamente fraternal; e confessou como seu coração finalmente conhecera a felicidade enquanto gozava nos seus braços, chamando pelo seu nome enquanto conhecia o maior prazer que já sentira em toda sua vida, e que não suportaria mais viver sem o que experimentou nessa noite que ele disse abençoada. E Saga implorava para que ele não o deixasse, para que se deixasse amar por ele.

Foi ali que não conseguiu resistir e arriscou tudo. Decidiu ceder aos apelos de Saga, e amar seu irmão sem reservas. E, contra todas as previsões, conheceu a felicidade que nunca tinha conhecido.

E agora, andando de volta para seu templo, via sua felicidade ruir.

Sabia que era questão de tempo até que Aiolia desse com a língua nos dentes e falasse com seu irmão Aiolos. E Aiolos, de posse dessa informação, era uma equação imprevisível. Na melhor das hipóteses, daria com a língua nos dentes também. Na pior... Tentaria se aproximar de Saga de posse dessa informação. Um suspiro desiludido saiu de sua garganta, enquanto ele lembrava os inúmeros momentos felizes que vivera ao lado do irmão.

Sabia que provavelmente essa felicidade se desintegraria, em variados graus de destruição de suas vidas pessoais. Mas será que ele aguentaria? Como ele ficaria sem seu Saga?

Súbito, sentiu que alguém o seguia. Não que tivesse medo, era um cavaleiro de ouro, afinal de contas. Mas sentiu seu coração se apertar quando percebeu quem estava ali. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, sabendo que a hora que ele tanto temia chegara muito mais cedo do que ele esperava. Pediu, em uma prece muda, à sua Deusa que o ajudasse e que protegesse sua felicidade, antes de se virar para o homem que já vinha a seu encontro...

- O que foi, Aiolos? - A voz de Kanon saiu triste, cansada. Mas Kanon não deixou de se surpreender com o estado do sagitariano, que estava visivelmente bêbado e alterado.

Aiolos nada respondeu, e ao inves disso lançou-se contra o ex-marina, jogando-o em um beco estreito por ali perto, longe das vistas curiosas de todos. Kanon não opôs muita resistência, pensando que um lugar mais ermo era até uma boa idéia para o embate difícil que certamente o esperava. O gêmeo caiu sentado no chão, as compras espalhando-se pelo chão também.

- Eu sempre soube, desde o começo, que você era encrenca. - Começou Aiolos, com ódio na voz. - Mas o tempo me mostrou que encrenca era muito, muito pouco para você. Não é mesmo, _Segundo?_

Segundo. Era assim que seu velho mestre o chamava. Aiolos sabia, já o ouvira ser chamado assim. O nome lhe doía, e Aiolos sabia.

- Aiolos, você não está em condições de discutir o que quer que seja. Vamos, eu te levo para casa e...

- Eu estóu em tão boas condições quanto estaria em qualquer momento. - Cortou o outro. - Mas agora, você vai me ouvir.

- Aiolos, por favor...

- Por favor o quê, seu pervertido? Já não bastava você enfeitiçar o seu mestre, já não bastava você fazer ao Saga tudo o que você fez, plantar o mal no coração dele, e agora você resolve seduzir seu próprio irmão?

Kanon sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Duas, três. Aiolos sabia. E ele não estava preparado para que lhe jogassem na cara todos os seus muitos pecados, o quanto de sofrimento ele causara, o quanto Saga sofreu por sua causa. Aiolos, esse diante de seus olhos, _morrera_ por sua causa...

- O que foi, o gato comeu sua língua? Não vai dizer nada? Logo você, o rei da lábia? Ora vamos!

- Aiolos, eu não... - A voz de Kanon era um murmúrio, que foi interrompido pelo agarre firme do sagitariano em seu rosto.

- Vai negar? - Os olhos dele faiscavam. - Olha na minha cara, olha bem na minha cara e diz que é mentira!

- Eu... - Kanon sentiu um bolo tampar sua garganta. Ele não estava preparado para isso, ele nunca estaria preparado para isso.

- Nega, seu filho da puta! Nega! Não é você que é tão bom mentiroso? Não é você que pode enganar um Deus? Então me engana, seu filho da puta, olha na minha cara e diz que o que eu tou falando é mentira!

Aiolos gritava descontrolado, a poucos centímetros do outro, que ele levantara pelo colarinho da camiseta e agora prensava contra uma parede do beco. Diante do silêncio do outro, sentia sua raiva explodir dentro de si. Tudo que aconteceu, o que ele dizia a si mesmo que tinha ficado no passado... O amor por Saga, que nunca o amou. Se ele o tivesse amado, nada disso teria acontecido... Saga não teria perdido a sanidade. Shion não teria sido assassinado. Ele mesmo não teria morrido...

- Você tem noção do que você fez, seu puto desgraçado? Você tem noção da dor que você causou? De tudo que você fez porque você simplesmente não conseguia se conformar com o fato de que você não presta?

- Não, eu... - Kanon balbuciava enquanto sentia seu corpo ser prensado contra a parede pela força do outro. Suas costas já doíam, mas nada se comparava a dor de ter seus pecados diante de si.

- Seu desgraçado, maldito, você nem sequer tem a coragem de negar, não é? E por quê? Já não te basta tudo que você destruiu, agora você vai destruir o Saga também?

- Não! - Gritou Kanon, já em lágrimas. - Não, eu não vou, eu amo ele, você não entende,...

- O que eu não entendo? Hein? Me diz, Kanon, o que eu não entendo. - Aiolos dizia em seu ouvido, entre os dentes. - Me diz o que é que se passa nessa sua cabeça doente e que eu não entendo. Vai dizer o quê, que vocês se amam, que você está apaixonado por ele? Ele é seu IRMÃO, seu doente! ELE NÃO TE AMA, ele não pode te amar assim desse jeito, ele é seu irmão, mas você simplesmente retorceu o amor que ele sente por você e o seduziu!

- NÃO! - Gritou Kanon, com a voz cheia de desespero. - Eu não seduzi ninguém! Ninguém! Eu nunca seduzi ninguém...

- Como não seduziu, Kanon? - Vociferava o outro. - Olha bem pra você! O seu mestre, O SEU MESTRE, você seduziu! Você enfeitiçou aquele pobre coitado, que terminou perdendo o juízo e se matando POR TUA CAUSA! O SAGA já perdeu o juízo uma vez por TUA CAUSA! E agora você está enfeitiçando seu irmão, seu próprio irmão gêmeo, do mesmo jeito que enfeitiçou aquele velho! E você ainda tem a cara de pau de dizer que não é culpa sua?

Kanon sentia suas pernas bambearem. A voz de Aiolos começou a se sobrepor à voz de seu antigo mestre. "Olha o que você faz com as pessoas, o que você faz comigo! É culpa sua, é CULPA SUA!"

- Quantos mais, Kanon? Tem um monte de gente aqui mesmo no Santuário que treparia contigo se você quisesse! Por que o Saga? POR QUÊ?

"É culpa sua, Kanon, eu não quero fazer isso, mas você me faz, você me força! VOCÊ ME TENTA! É culpa sua!"

- Fala! Fala! Por quê? Por quê, Kanon?

"É CULPA SUA! CULPA SUA!"

- PÁRA! - Kanon gritou, às lágrimas, tentando afastar o sagitariano de si e quase caindo no processo. O outro, porém, lançou-se novamente na direção dele e o prensou contra a parede, dessa vez não lhe dando nenhuma margem de movimentos. Ainda assim, Kanon tentou se separar, e acabou derrubando os dois no chão. Aiolos não se intimidou, e imobilizou o outro usando seu corpo por cima dele, o que deixou Kanon de costas para o sagitariano e em ainda mais desvantagem do que antes.

- Fala, Kanon... - A voz imperiosa de Aiolos seguia rente ao seu ouvido, o sagitariano tinha os olhos cheios d'água. - Fala que é mentira, fala... Eu estou mentindo? Estou?

- Não... - Kanon sussurrou entre as lágrimas. O agarre do arqueiro ficou mais forte.

- Seu prostituto imundo... - Aiolos sussurrava no seu ouvido, roçando seus lábios no lóbulo de sua orelha. Kanon sentiu uma vertigem, reconhecia com clareza o timbre de desejo mesclado no ódio presente na voz rouca do outro, tão parecida com a voz do seu antigo mestre, as palavras ditas então e repetidas agora. - Porque é isso que você é, seu puto. É isso que você faz com as pessoas. Sabe o que você merece, não sabe?

Kanon não respondeu, apenas balançou positivamente a cabeça.

- ...Eu devia fazer você engolir esse choro, seu puto... - O agarre de Aiolos em si seguia muito forte, dava para sentir o hálito do sagitariano cheirando a álcool. E Kanon conseguia sentir a ereção do outro, enquanto ele desabotoava o fecho da sua calça e deslizava a mão pelo seu baixo ventre. - ...É disso que você gosta, é isso que você pede, é tudo culpa sua...

Kanon sabia que poderia se desvencilhar do sagitariano, bastava elevar seu cosmo e ele seria mandado para longe. Não era um rapaz indefeso, como não foi naquela outra vez em que viveu uma situação tão semelhante, e ali conseguiu se defender. Mas agora... Agora não tinha o mais mínimo controle sobre sua culpa, o enorme sentimento de que aquilo tudo era culpa sua. Porque era, ele sabia, ele sempre soube. Sentir o membro enrijecido do sagitariano colado na suas nádegas já descobertas, em meio seu cosmo em fúria, o deixava desconcertado, muito mais desconcertado do que ficara daquela outra vez, muito mais. Era isso que ele fazia com as pessoas. Era por isso que Shion o temia, que Saga no começo o evitava, era por isso que seu Mestre não lhe resistiu.

E ele tinha a ilusão de que poderia ser feliz? Feliz ao lado de Saga? Hah.

Aiolos tinha toda a razão. Ele acabaria destruindo Saga, de novo. Na realidade, é provável que isso já tivesse começado a acontecer. Saga estava certo era quando o evitava e repreendia, e não agora quando dizia que o amava. Porque isso não podia ser amor, não podia. Saga estava cego, encantado e seduzido por ele como todos os outros, e por isso mesmo perdera o discernimento e correspondia ao amor que ele, Kanon, sempre devotou ao irmão. Logo, esse amor degeneraria para a loucura que o possuiu naqueles anos negros, e Saga estaria irremediavelmente perdido...

E Saga não merecia mais dor, mais sofrimento, não merecia em absoluto se ver desfigurado pelo ódio e pelo desejo sujo, exatamente como Aiolos estava agora.

E ele, Kanon? Ele merecia. Merecia pagar pelos seus pecados, pelos seus crimes, todos eles. Ele merecia a dor, merecia queimar no fogo do inferno de novo. Ele merecia, sempre mereceu, o que Aiolos estava para lhe fazer. E Kanon finalmente entendia que ele não tinha o direito de pará-lo agora.

Aiolos, por sua vez, não se detinha. O álcool e o ódio que sentia se misturavam e obnubilavam seus sentidos, e o cheiro do geminiano o estava enlouquecendo. Ele sabia, sempre soube, que nem mesmo ele era imune ao mais novo dos cavaleiros de Gêmeos. E vê-lo entregue sob si, soluçando lágrimas amargas, estava acabando com qualquer resquício de racionalidade que ele ainda pudesse ter. Sentia uma raiva infinita, e um desejo de igual proporção. Nem sequer conseguia parar e pensar no quão errada estava aquela situação toda, não conseguia se frear nem sequer enquanto liberava o fecho de sua calça e descia o seu zíper para libertar seu membro já apertado dentro da calça para roçar nos glúteos já expostos do geminiano, que não oferecia resistência nenhuma. Kanon merecia, merecia sentir dor, merecia sentir vergonha, merecia ser tomado naquele beco sujo como uma prostituta de quinta categoria...

- AIOLOS! - A voz do irmão o interrompeu como um raio. Sentiu ser bruscamente separado do ex-marina, que continuou no chão aos soluços.

- ME SOLTA! - Rugiu o arqueiro, enquanto lutava para se desvencilhar do irmão. - ME SOLTA! Me deixe terminar o que eu vim fazer com esse puto!

- AIOLOS, NÃO! - Aiolia se lançou sobre o mais velho, desesperado para freá-lo o e evitar o pior. - Pára, Aiolos!

- VAI DEFENDER ESSE PUTO AGORA? VAI ME DIZER QUE ELE NÃO MERECE ISSO?

Shura olhava a cena completamente incrédulo. Conseguiram achar Aiolos por milagre, mas nem em mil anos ele conseguia imaginar o que tinha diante de seus olhos. Aiolos completamente ensandecido, tentando fazer o que ia fazer com Kanon, que agora se encolhia no chão, sem se importar em puxar sua calça e se compor dos olhares dele, de Aiolia e de outros curiosos que chegaram por ali, atraídos pela confusão.

- Aiolos, por tudo que há de mais sagrado, PÁRA COM ISSO! - Aiolia estava tendo muitas dificuldades para segurar o irmão, que avançava para cima do geminiano, ainda possuído pela fúria.

- VOCÊ MELHOR DO QUE NINGUÉM SABE, OLIA! Sabe o que esse degenerado fez! Sabe o quanto ele é podre, o quanto ele é doente, sabe o quanto uma pessoa precisa ser desgraçada na vida pra trepar com o próprio irmão! Porque foi isso que ele fez! Seduziu o próprio irmão dele! O Saga! Desgraçado!

Aiolia engoliu em seco. Shura olhou para Kanon, completamente desconcertado. E todos os outros curiosos em volta ouviram o que o sagitariano acabara de berrar.

Sagitariano esse que continou berrando, despejando em todos a sua revolta.

- Nem coragem de negar esse desgraçado tem! Ainda tem a cara-de-pau de achar que fez isso por amor. Amor, há! Uma praga como essas, amar alguém! Um imprestável, um degenerado, um pervertido como esse, querer que eu acredite que ele AMA o SAGA! E você vem me dizer que ele não merece? Pois eu, EU vou dar a ele o que ele merece! - Aiolos se livrou de Aiolia, ainda sem palavras pelo que acabava de ouvir, e novamente avançou para cima do geminiano. E o alcançaria, se não fosse freado por Shura no último momento.

- Aiolia, pelos deuses, vamos tirar o Olos daqui! - o capricorniano gemeu. - Rápido, antes que isso acabe em uma merda pior do que já está!

Aiolia obedeceu, ajudando a segurar o irmão que lutava como um touro bravo para se soltar. O leonino, porém, não conseguia tirar os olhos de Kanon, ainda encolhido no canto do beco, com o rosto escondido entre as mãos sujas, o corpo que balançava aos soluços. E Aiolia não conseguia evitar a sensação horrorosa que o tomava quando via o geminiano assim.

Aiolos tinha escancarado o segredo dos gêmeos. Todos ouviram; ele, Shura, os curiosos em volta... E em pouco, pouquíssimo tempo, uma história como essa se espalharia pelo Santuário e arredores como rastilho de pólvora. Ele deveria estar se sentindo contente, vingado. Era isso que ele queria, não?

Não, não era.

Aiolia estava mortificado por ver o que seu irmão acabara de fazer, não parava de pensar no que _poderia_ ter acontecido se os deuses não o tivessem guiado para aquele beco escuro. Doía muito ver seu irmão desfigurado pela fúria, doía muito ver o ex-marina encolhido num canto, chorando e tremendo, não lhe lembrando em nada a imagem do demônio incestuoso que pintavam as palavras duríssimas do irmão. E doía mais ainda começar a ver que, por mais erros que tivessem cometido Saga ou Kanon, era Aiolos, transtornado pelo ódio e pela bebida, que quase incorreu num dos piores pecados que poderia imaginar. Aquilo lhe doía mais do que o tapa na cara que seu irmão lhe deu antes, e que tanto lhe inflou de raiva.

Logo percebeu, enquanto carregava seu irmão junto com Shura aos trancos para longe daquele lugar, que aquela dor era remorso.

Mas o pior de tudo é que ele sabia que o que havia sido feito ali, naquele beco, não teria volta, estava feito para sempre.

Sabia que quando Aiolos voltasse a si o remorso o carcomeria, porque o irmão era boa pessoa, e só fez o que fez porque estava fora de si. Sabia também que muitos o julgariam, o diriam um bastardo que tentou abusar de outra pessoa, e isso era em parte verdade... Outros diriam que foi muito bem feito o que ele fez, até o aplaudiriam, mas não teriam que carregar o peso dos atos daquela noite... E, ironicamente, poucos veriam o que ele viu ali; uma pessoa transtornada pela fúria de um amor não correspondido e que não sabia direito o que fazia, e outra transtornada pelo peso de pecados passados e pelo peso de um amor que ia contra todas as regras sociais existentes.

Aiolia sentia o remorso queimar dentro de seu estômago. E sabia, para seu mal, que não poderia reverter o que ele causara nem que ele quisesse muito.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Kanon não saberia precisar quanto tempo levou deitado ali naquele chão escuro e sujo. Mas, enfim levantou-se do chão do beco, ajeitou a calça como um autômato e recolheu as compras no chão. As lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo seu rosto, havia um bom número de pessoas ali, o encarando e cochichando enquanto ele passava.

Mas sua mente não conseguia registrar mais nada.

Nem viu os cochichos enquanto passava, não notou a sujeira que manchava sua roupa, a terra que sujava seu rosto. Sua mente estava estranhamente vazia. Ele estava vazio.

Andou a esmo, mas depois dirigiu-se ao seu templo. Saga precisaria das compras. Mas não podia encontrá-lo. Não. Não mais.

Saga não merecia. Não merecia. Sua mente repetia essa frase como um mantra. Não merecia mais dor, mais devastação em sua vida. Não merecia o único talento que ele tinha, que era o de destruir a vida das pessoas.

Chegou perto do Santuário. Ele sabia os caminhos ocultos, passara a vida se escondendo de todos.

E Saga precisaria das compras. Estava faltando comida na casa, Saga poderia ficar com fome. Mas ele não podia vê-lo. Não, não mais.

Oculto de todos, deixou as compras cuidado e até ternura na entrada do seu templo. Sentiu uma dor intensa, aguda, em pensar em seu Saga, seu querido, amado Saga, queria tanto vê-lo sorrir para si uma última vez...

Mas não. Não podia. Se Saga o visse, ele não teria forças para fazer o que precisava ser feito. Ele sabia que Saga o amava, que Saga... _acreditava_ que aquilo que ele estava sentindo era amor. Mas não. Não era. Não podia ser. Era doença. A _sua_ doença. E Saga não merecia isso. Não merecia. Não.

- Não mais... - Murmurou. - Não mais...

Deu as costas para o templo e saiu de lá, ainda oculto. Chorava de novo, as lágrimas desciam sem nenhuma reserva, mas ele não percebia, e se percebia não se importava.

- Meu Saga, eu te amo... Me perdoe, me perdoe por tudo... Eu só queria... Eu só queria ser feliz, me perdoe... Me perdoe...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Saga corria pelas ruas da pequena vila de Rodório, estava procurando por Kanon.

Algo em seu coração lhe dizia que tinha alguma coisa muito, muito errada.

Corria, corria, não achava seu irmão, e a sensação o sufocava. Tinha medo.

Onde estava seu Kanon?

Não podia, não queria perder seu Kanon. Não. Ele era nada mais, nada menos do que a razão de sua existência, e sempre fora assim. Sempre o amara, precisara dele como precisava do ar que respirava. Já perdera seu Kanon uma vez. Se perdeu também.

Não aguentaria perder seu Kanon de novo. Não.

- Kanon!

Viu o mercado. Entrou atarantado, perguntou a vendedora se tinha visto seu irmão. Ela disse que tinha, e que ele tinha saído há mais ou menos uma hora e meia atrás. Correu na direção que a moça lhe indicou, mas não via nada.

Sua atenção foi atraída para um grupo de pessoas, havia uma pequena comoção ali. Algumas pessoas o encaravam insistentemente. Outras cochichavam, havia alguns olhares hostis.

- Olha, é o outro. - Ouviu alguém murmurar. Sentiu uma vertigem, seu estômago embrulhou e seu corpo começou a formigar de nervoso.

- Será que é verdade? - Ouviu outra voz.

- Deve ser, o que estava pegando o outro lá era o cavaleiro de Sagitário.

- Deve ser verdade. Que horror.

Agora seu corpo todo formigava, sentia sua vista escurecer. Aiolos. Aiolos...

- Não... - Murmurou, mas sabia que o pior tinha acontecido. Aiolos tinha confrontado Kanon, na frente de todos e...

"Incesto..." Ouviu alguém murmurar entre cochichos. "O outro bem que ia merecer a lição que ia ganhar, se os outros...!

- Não. Não. Não. - Murmurava, enquanto olhava no meio da pequena turba procurando pelo irmão. Adiantou-se pelo beco, e viu algumas frutas caídas no chão, mas não havia mais ninguém. As pessoas o olhavam com dureza, seu corpo formigava de nervoso, sua vista escurecia, respirou fundo.

Onde estava Kanon?

Saiu dali e viu um soldado raso no meio da turba. Agarrou-o com rudeza e o levou para um lugar mais afastado.

- O que aconteceu?

- Senhor... - O soldado, pálido como uma folha de papel, gaguejava para dar a resposta.

- FALE! - Sua voz saiu dura, seca, muito parecida com a voz do seu lado escuro. Mas a imagem se formava em sua cabeça. Aiolos confrontando Kanon, Aiolos fazendo mal a Kanon.

- O cavaleiro de Sagitário e o seu irmão estavam brigando... O cavaleiro de Leão e de Capricórnio separou...

- O que mais? - Rosnou Saga. Sentia, sentia claramente que o soldadinho tinha visto tudo, tinha deixado acontecer, julgado seu irmão, era tão mais fácil julgar e condenar a Kanon do que a Aiolos... Sagitário fazendo mal a seu Kanon. A imagem na sua cabeça, o corpo formigando, a preocupação se transformando em ódio frio. - FALE!

- Senhor, eu...

- Fale, ou eu arrancarei as imagens da sua cabeça à força, eu juro!

- Eu não vi direito, senhor, eu...

- FALE!

- Eu...

Saga perdeu a paciência, reluziu seu cosmo e atacou o guarda com um Satã Imperial. Sentia o corpo formigando, as imagens dançavam na sua cabeça, Aiolos confrontando Kanon, Aiolos fazendo mal a Kanon.

Seu Kanon. Seu.

Equilibrou seu cosmo, tinha o guarda sob seu controle.

- Fale.

O guarda lhe deu o retrato fiel do que viu: Aiolos sobre Kanon, com as calças parcialmente abaixadas. Aiolia e Shura tirando o sagitariano de cima de seu irmão, enquanto ele o acusava de incesto e berrava sua indignação por ele ter lhe seduzido. Aiolos dizendo que Kanon merecia o que estava por lhe acontecer. O guardinha rindo, achando que Kanon merecia também. Aiolia e Shura levando Aiolos dali, Kanon ficou sozinho num canto enquanto a turba se afastava. Ninguém o ajudou, ninguém perguntou ao seu querido se ele precisava de alguma coisa, um copo d'água que fosse. Ninguém.

Saga sentiu seu peito arder. O ódio frio fez com que seu corpo parasse de formigar. Mas o peito ardia, ardia e doía, fizeram mal a seu querido, fizeram mal a seu Kanon.

O guarda foi ao chão com um golpe seco. Não o matara, pois havia testemunhas de que ele estivera com esse infeliz. Mas ele ficaria desacordado por um bom tempo.

Saga deu as costas e saiu dali. Tinha que encontrar Kanon. Começou a correr desembestado, precisava achá-lo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Olá, alguém ainda lê isso?

Bem, aos leitores, mil desculpas pelo atraso inimaginável. É que, realmente, a inspiração para esse capítulo baixou só agora, e as 'real life demands' estão realmente demandantes. Mas enfim, espero que gostem! E ficou positivamente ENORME o capítulo. Mas ele me veio, e eu só consegui parar de pensar nele depois que eu coloquei tudo isso no papel.

Muito obrigado aos leitores de sempre! E um beijo especial para a Suellen_san!

Aos leitores de Sui Generis, calminha que o ch novo já está no forno!

Beijos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa é uma atividade sem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

**Aviso: **Esta fic contém palavras fortes, angst, lemon e twincest. Não é uma das muitas fics por aí classificadas como 'M' à toa. Quem não gosta, não curte ou se ofende com o conteúdo pode ir na bolinha azul no canto esquerdo da tela, que aponta para a esquerda, e que quer dizer "Voltar Para" e procurar outra coisa para ler. De resto, enjoy.

On with the show.

* * *

**Skandalón**

* * *

**VII**

* * *

Máscara da Morte andava à paisana pelos arredores do Santuário, em busca de diversão para passar a noite. Alguém para brigar, alguém para bater. Queria mesmo era uma boa briga de bar, mas uma bela puta também seria uma boa pedida. Sem a armadura, ele se parecia muito pouco com o letal cavaleiro de Câncer, e lembrava muito mais o rapaz de pele amorenada, olhos azuis e cabelos precocemente grisalhos que poucos conheciam pelo nome de Angelo, mas era tão letal quanto. Eficaz no manejo do cosmo, eficaz nas técnicas de luta, bom atirador, assassino preciso. Angelo era a antítese de seu nome.

Além de tudo era um homem sensual, tinha uma bela figura, e era plenamente consciente de que tinha um efeito devastador em homens e mulheres. E, como ele mesmo dizia, não valia o que o gato enterrava. E isso não mudou nem depois de sua redenção. Defenderia sim a justiça e a bondade em nome da sua Deusa, mas se recusava a levar a vidinha correta que outros pregavam. "Se eu matar todos os meus demônios, meus anjos podem morrer também¹", ele leu isso uma vez, e a frase se aplicava a ele como uma luva. Como poucos, Máscara da Morte era consciente de suas limitações e defeitos, e preferia conviver pacificamente com eles na medida do possível a gastar uma enorme quantia de sua energia para corrigi-los.

Claro, seu modo ortodoxo de ver as coisas geralmente o faziam ser mal entendido em quase cem por cento dos casos, mas ele não se importava mais. Tinha sua vida, alguns colegas, poucos companheiros, suas farras e enfim.

Ainda não era nem dez da noite, daria tempo de encher a cara. Era muito mais divertido brigar de cara cheia, sem dúvida nenhuma. O ápice de sua diversão seria brigar com Aiolia de cara cheia, mas uma briga com outro santo de Ouro traria muitos problemas, ele teria que se explicar muito, por divertido que fosse não valeria o aborrecimento posterior. Mas era fato que Aiolia tinha o poder de lhe encher a paciência como poucos. Sua mania de querer dizer para todo mundo o que era certo e errado o tirava do sério, e uma vez lhe deu uns bons sopapos porque o santinho de Leão veio lhe repreender pela sua conduta, segundo ele, _imoral_. Obviamente, mandou o leonino tomar naquele lugar e até sugeriu que poderia lhe fazer esse favor que ele bem que ia gostar, e adorou ver o mais novo perder as estribeiras e partir para cima dele. E, tendo a oportunidade e o pretexto, deu no leonino uma sova memorável. Era fato que Aiolia, no uso de seu cosmo, era poderoso como poucos e dava trabalho; mas em técnicas de luta Máscara da Morte era imbatível.

E enquanto se divertia internamente lembrando da briga com Aiolia, eis que o dito-cujo surge em sua frente. Já se preparava para pensar que era sorte demais, e que ele ainda nem estava bêbado, mas algo chamou sua atenção.

Aiolia não estava sozinho, ele estava com Aiolos e Shura.

Aiolos tudo bem, mas Shura? Até onde sabia, o capricorniano e o leonino não se bicavam muito desde que Shura amigou-se com sua atual companheira.

Reparando melhor, viu que Aiolos estava com os cabelos despenteados, a roupa suja e amarfanhada, e aparentemente estava bêbado e bem alterado.

E isso sim chamou sua atenção.

Se Aiolia era o defensor da moral e dos bons costumes do Santuário, o mesmo não poderia ser dito de Aiolos. Na verdade, ele era o _exemplo_ da moral e dos bons costumes do santuário. Sempre responsável, correto, cordato, educado, altivo e bem-humorado, algumas vezes conseguia ficar ainda mais irritante que o irmão. Mas era boa gente, isso nem ele podia negar. Por isso mesmo, a visão que tinha diante de seus olhos lhe fazia tão pouco sentido.

Aproveitando-se do fato de que eles ainda não o tinham visto, ocultou-se para averiguar o que se passava. Poderia ser divertido.

- Me solta, me solta! - Gritava Aiolos. - Por que foi me atrapalhar? Eu ia dar naquele demônio a lição que ele bem merece! Desgraçado maldito!

- Chega, Olos! - Aiolia lhe deu uma sacudida. - Presta atenção no que você quase fez, pelos deuses! O que estava se passando na sua cabeça? Tem idéia do que poderia acontecer?

- Aquele prostituto imundo MERECE isso! Há, Aiolia, você está pensando que eu não sei de quem eu estou falando? VOCÊ é que não sabe! Você é que não sabe o que aquele demônio fez com o mestre dele, fez a mesma coisa que está tentando fazer com o Saga! Enfeitiçou o velho, seduziu o velho! E agora está tentando fazer a mesma coisa com o irmão!

- Aiolos... - Shura estava atônito. Sabia que provavelmente Aiolos não estava mentindo, e depois de ver esse desfecho muita coisa fazia sentido para ele agora.

- NÃO! Vocês tem que saber, todo mundo tem que saber! Aquele degenerado se dispôs a seduzir o próprio mestre só pra se livrar dele! Agora deve estar fazendo a mesma coisa com o Saga! A mesma coisa! Sem o Saga no caminho, ele fica com tudo, que é o que ele sempre quis! Aquele prostituto imundo, aquele pervertido!

- CHEGA! - Gritou Aiolia. - Cala essa boca, pelos deuses! Aiolos, por tudo que há de mais sagrado, será que você não percebe o que você quase fez? O que aconteceu?

- Peraí, mas não era você que estava todo puto com essa história, não foi você que viu os dois juntos? Agora vai querer defender? NÃO! - Aiolos estava fora de si, enquanto Aiolia e Shura o arrastavam de volta para as doze casas.

Enquanto os três seguiam em frente com dificuldade, Máscara da Morte sentia um buraco no seu estômago.

Não teve dificuldade nenhuma de saber de quem eles estavam falando.

E, bem, há muito ele já desconfiava que o que se passava na Casa de Gêmeos era isso. Honestamente, não se importava, não tinha nada com a vida dos outros. Mas pelo jeito Aiolos descobriu tudo e jogou a caca no ventilador, e Angelo se recordava de alguns fatos citados pelo sagitariano. Era bem novinho ainda, mas se lembrava que o mestre de Gêmeos fora afastado do Santuário, mas nunca soube o porquê. E nem sabia de Kanon, ninguém sabia. Conhecia pouco a Kanon. Mas conhecia Saga. De todos os cavaleiros, era talvez o que conhecia melhor o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Não o Saga de agora, o bondoso. Ele conhecia o _outro_ Saga. O Saga que tomou para si a identidade do Grande Mestre. O perverso, o amoral, o pervertido, o homem mais cruel e perigoso que já conheceu em toda a sua vida. O único homem de quem verdadeiramente tinha medo.

Lembrou-se de como se aproximou do então Grande Mestre, quando ainda era um adolescente. Mesmo novo, tinha uma bela idéia do que era a vida e de como funcionavam as coisas. Mas nada no mundo poderia prepará-lo para o que viu acontecer no Santuário sob o domínio de Saga. Mesmo ele, que se considerava um insensível e defensor da lei do mais forte, tentou à sua maneira amenizar o que se passava ali. Muitos morreram, e por suas mãos; mas Angelo tinha consciência, como ninguém, de que se não fosse por ele e Afrodite, muitos mais teriam morrido. Muitos mais. Inclusive Aiolia, o defensor dos fracos e oprimidos que tanto o antagonizava. Aiolia, em sua ignorância pueril que perdurava até os dias de hoje, nunca desconfiou de quão perto esteve de perder muito mais do que a vida, ainda garoto, pelas mãos do falso patriarca. E muito menos de quem foram os responsáveis pela sua salvação...

E ele temia o Patriarca. Temia. Não pelo grande poder que possuía Saga, embora isso fosse por si só um bom motivo. Mas aquele Saga não era o cavaleiro de ouro honrado que era sempre atrelado a seu nome. Não. Ele não atacava honradamente. Ele nem sequer atacava, pois quem ataca espera um revide. Não. 'Ares' simplesmente mirava em seu alvo e destruía, atacava pelas costas, matava sem dar a menor chance de defesa. Tomava as pessoas a seu bel-prazer, usava e abusava de sua autoridade para perseguir, torturar e abusar daqueles que julgava merecedores de seus 'castigos'. E até para ele, Angelo, um vira-lata sem eira nem beira, um filho de uma prostituta de beira de cais na Sicília, que sempre sobreviveu baseado na lei do mais forte... Até para ele aquilo era demais. Por várias vezes quis ser um cego como Aldebaran, como Aiolia, ou como Milo, ou como Camus, que não enxergavam a totalidade dos fatos nem que eles lhes aparecesse na cara cobertos de luz neon. Ou simplesmente ser desinteressado de tudo, como Shaka, que sob a pose de 'homem mais próximo de Deus' não se importava com nada além do seu próprio umbigo. Mas não, essa sempre foi sua sina: Angelo, como poucos, era capaz de perceber coisas que ninguém percebia. Desde criança era capaz de ouvir os mortos, se comunicar com o outro mundo. E por sua percepção aguçada, sempre, sempre era capaz de saber de coisas que ninguém sabia. E ao contrário dos outros, que foram abençoados pela ignorância, ele foi obrigado a ver o que acontecia, sem atenuantes. Logo descobriu a identidade verdadeira do Patriarca, seguido depois de Afrodite e Shura. Mas Shura, perdido na culpa que o assolava por ter assassinado seu melhor amigo a mando do Patriarca e no estado de negação em que entrou depois, numa tentativa inconsciente de justificar seu ato, apenas conseguia se relacionar com assuntos referentes à sua tragédia pessoal. E, consequentemente, sobrou para ele, e Afrodite, a responsabilidade de atuar como homens de confiança do então Grande Mestre.

Foi a pior época de sua vida, vida essa que nunca foi boa.

Os mortos gritavam em seus ouvidos, exigiam vingança, exigiam retratação, exigiam que aquele falso Mestre fosse aniquilado. Ele ouvia, ouvia tudo, e muito pouco podia fazer. Apenas atuar nas sombras para, matando alguns, salvar outros tantos. Mas os mortos falavam, e gritavam, e exigiam, e eram tantas as vozes que em vários momentos sua sanidade esteve em jogo. Vários. O Grande Mestre sabia, podia sentir. E também o pressionava, o enredava em sua teia, agia pelas sombras atacando seus pontos fracos, minava seu autocontrole... Até que sua sanidade ruiu. E, embora isso o envergonhe até hoje, nos dias que antecederam a batalha das Doze Casas ele estava meio louco. Não se lembrava de tudo daquela época, apenas flashes de memória que até hoje o perseguem em pesadelos. Pesadelos que a bebida, as farras e o estilo de vida libertino que levava ajudavam a afastar. Quando se viu 'vivo' novamente como espectro de Hades, ironicamente, foi a época em que esteve mais são; visto que não ouvia mais as vozes e os lamentos dos mortos. Mas tinha muito sangue nas mãos, e simplesmente sabia que não conseguiria lutar contra seus antigos companheiros. Queria ficar no inframundo e não deu tudo de si, não chegou nem perto disso... Apenas usou toda a força de seu cosmo para derrubar aquele muro. Só. E por ele teria ficado morto, mas foi trazido de volta.

É bem verdade que, nessa nova vida, as coisas estão melhores do que antes; os mortos estão mais quietos, falam com ele aqui e acolá apenas, não é mais aquela lamentação constante. Mas não foi fácil ser confrontado com as consequências da sua loucura. As máscaras de cera estavam lá, pregadas na parede, cada uma delas moldadas dos rostos das pessoas que matou naqueles tempos negros numa ironia infame ao apelido que adotou; e elas quase o fizeram perder o juízo de novo. Foi por muito, muito pouco. Teve um branco, é verdade; lembrava-se vagamente de Afrodite e Aiolia tentando segurá-lo enquanto ele berrava alguma coisa que agora não se lembra muito bem... Acordou em sua cama, dois dias depois, com o quarto todo pintado de branco e as paredes do templo tão limpas e tão brancas quanto foram na primeira vez que o ocupou. E nem sombra das máscaras infames na parede. Ninguém o disse, mas soube que fora Afrodite quem fizera isso por ele.

Quando começou a desconfiar de que Saga e Kanon estivessem juntos, passou a observar melhor ao mais velho deles. Não se escandalizou nem fez ceninhas, esse definitivamente não era seu estilo; e pouco se importava com quem Saga de Gêmeos andava. Mas se importava, sim, com o fato de que um romance assim tão não convencional pudesse desestabilizar o já instável cavaleiro, e isso poderia trazer de volta sua faceta mais escura. Kanon não tinha boa fama, aliás a tinha péssima, mas ele mesmo não era ninguém para julgar os outros. Assim, passou a observar atentamente o cotidiano dos dois, e sinceramente o que encontrou foi uma vida a dois tão bucólica que chegava a ser besta. Mas era óbvio que ambos se amavam, se queriam bem, se completavam e todas aquelas coisas de almas gêmeas e tal. Totalmente incompatível com o Saga dos tempos mais escuros. Aliás, era fato que nunca tinha visto Saga tão bem. E, dado o conhecimento prévio que tinha, ficou feliz por ver que Kanon na verdade _estabilizava_ Saga. E isso manteria o outro longe. E, por ele, se o mais velho dos gêmeos precisasse transar com o outro pra se manter são, isso só seria um problema se Kanon não quisesse. Como pelo visto ele queria e muito, estava tudo certo.

Mas é óbvio que o caso com os irmãos de Sagitário e Leão era totalmente diferente. Estava pegando a história de 'orelhada', mas era um perfil muito típico: Aiolia deve ter ficado sabendo de alguma coisa, ficou todo ofendido e foi bater com a língua nos ouvidos de Aiolos. Aiolos enfureceu-se com o mais novo dos gêmeos, sabem lá os deuses por quê, e deve ter confrontado o mais novo para tirar satisfações ou o que fosse, e o tempo fechou.

Estalou a língua, prevendo enormes problemas.

Se o romance dos gêmeos caísse na boca do povo graças àqueles dois patetas, a legião de hipócritas dentro do Santuário entraria em polvorosa. Apesar de ser um romance tão estável e que não fazia mal a ninguém, eles seriam apedrejados em praça pública. Disso tinha certeza. A vida de Saga e Kanon ficaria insuportável, e as coisas poderiam sair totalmente do controle. Saga reagia muito, muito mal à pressão. O fato era que Aiolia e Aiolos, vivendo eternamente no quadradinho imaginário deles, não tinham a menor idéia com quem estavam lidando. Ou com o quê.

Decidiu intervir. Mas antes, por cosmo, deu um alerta ao outro homem em quem confiaria para lidar com uma situação como essa: Afrodite.

Então saiu das sombras e se pôs na frente do grupelho.

- Alto lá, _bambinos_.

Shura e Aiolia empalideceram, Aiolos não pareceu se importar muito.

- Máscara da Morte... - Shura balbuciou. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu estava passando por aqui e não pude evitar de ouvir a conversinha de vocês. Muito discreta, por sinal. Congratulações ao Sagitário. Agora, pelo visto, eu vou ter que limpar a merda que vocês fizeram.

- Não se meta nisso, Máscara da Morte. - Aiolia o cortou. - Isso não lhe diz respeito.

- Engano seu, Leão. Me diz respeito sim, mais até do que você imagina. - Angelo respondeu num tom pausado, pouco usual para ele, mas que Shura empertigou-se ao ouvir. - Então, seja um menino bonzinho e me conte tudo o que aconteceu.

- Eu já disse que não é pra você se meter nisso.

Angelo rolou os olhos, e voltou-se para o cavaleiro de Capricórnio.

- Shura, _mio amico_, faça as honras, então.

- Quer saber mesmo, Máscara da Morte? - Aiolos estava ainda bem alterado. E continuaria, mas foi interrompido por Shura.

- Aiolia descobriu que Saga e Kanon estão tendo um... caso.

- Hum. Errado, não é um caso qualquer, eles estão juntos já tem um tempo. Até aí eu meio que já sabia. O que eu quero saber é o que isso tem a ver com o Aiolia e o Aiolos. Especialmente a parte em que o Aiolos fica tresloucado desse jeito.

- Então isso já era do teu conhecimento, italiano? - Aiolos cortou o outro com ironia. - Então você ajudava a acobertar aquele pervertido?

- Não, Sagitário, eu não ajudava a acobertar ninguém. E isso não devia era ser do teu interesse, mas pelo visto você se ocupa ainda mais das alcovas alheias do que seu irmãozinho metido. Ou o interesse é exclusivo para os gêmeos, vai saber...

- Ora, seu carcamano filho duma puta!

Angelo não se alterou, estava acendendo um cigarro.

- Hum. Olhe, Aiolos, para qualquer outro o xingamento seria ofensivo, mas no meu caso não é, porque é verdade. Hum. - Tragou o cigarro e soltou a fumaça lentamente, e até o sagitariano reparava, bem lá no fundo de sua mente ainda embotada pelo álcool, que o italiano ficava muito sensual quando fazia isso. - Mas não usemos isso para desviar do verdadeiro ponto de interesse, sim? Ainda estou querendo saber o que exatamente aconteceu entre vocês e os gêmeos.

- Olha, vamos deixar essa história pra lá. Já deu toda a confusão que tinha que dar.

- Não deu não, Shura. Não deu não. Hum... Porque pelo que eu entendi, o Aiolos e o Kanon tiveram uma... altercação, digamos assim. E a merda deve ter voado direto no ventilador, eu presumo. Estou errado, Aiolia?

Aiolia estreitou os olhos, mas não podia negar que o italiano estava certo.

- Hum. - Continuou o outro, ainda tragando o cigarro lentamente. - Vou entender teu silêncio como um sim. Mas, foi só isso, não? Uma briga?

Aiolia, Aiolos e Shura seguiram num silêncio incômodo. Máscara da Morte, acostumado com as entrelinhas como era, imediatamente soube que isso não era um bom sinal.

- Olhem... - O italiano quebrou o gelo. - Eu não estou fazendo isso para mortificar vocês. Meu interesse é fazer uma espécie de controle de danos, afinal, como alguns aqui sabem, tudo que envolve os gêmeos apresenta um perigo adicional, por assim dizer. Eu até entendo que para a cabecinha de vocês três essa história toda de incesto vá ser um bicho de sete cabeças; mas pra mim se for o necessário para... que as coisas continuem como estejam, por mim tudo bem. Mas se alguma coisa mais séria aconteceu, é melhor que eu saiba, porque eu realmente acho que vocês vão precisar de ajuda. Entenderam, ou querem que eu desenhe?

Shura entendeu o recado. Ele não era conhecedor de todos os detalhes daqueles tempos negros onde Saga era presa de seu lado escuro. Mas ele tinha, sim, uma boa idéia do que se passava. Mas nem ele podia negar que, se havia uma pessoa que devia ser plenamente ciente dos fatos daquela época, era o homem plantado na frente deles.

E, por mais que doesse admitir, se Máscara da Morte dizia que estava preocupado com as repercussões dos fatos daquela noite, era porque ele devia ter um bom motivo.

Foi por isso que o espanhou baixou a cabeça e decidiu contar tudo, sob os olhares atordoados dos outros dois.

- Como eu disse, Aiolia viu os dois juntos. E contou pro Aiolos. O Aiolos sempre teve uma queda pelo Saga, e conhece o Kanon. Inclusive, disse que o Kanon foi o pivô do exílio do mestre dos dois... Eu mesmo nem lembrava disso, mas o Aiolos se lembra. O Aiolos encheu a cara, perdeu as estribeiras e acabou encontrando o Kanon. E... as coisas saíram do controle.

O rosto de Máscara da Morte ficou sombrio.

- Quanto as coisas saíram do controle?

- Muito.

- Como assim?

- Ele... Sei lá eu como, mas ele conseguiu dominar o Kanon e tentou pegá-lo à força. - A voz de Shura era um murmúrio. Aiolia sentia seu estômago revirar novamente. Aiolos baixou os olhos; uma coisa era fazer aquilo no calor do momento, mas... outra coisa era ouvir o que fizera na voz do amigo. A nota de pesar que ele usou o devolveu de volta à razão. E o peso do que fizera caiu todo de uma vez em seus ombros.

Máscara da Morte empalideceu.

- Alguém viu?

- Muita gente viu. - Shura coçou a cabeça, respirando pesadamente. - E ouviu também, quando nós separamos os dois... Aiolos deixou escapar o que o Aiolia descobriu. A gente até que chegou bem na hora, não aconteceu nada de mais grave do que isso, mas... isso que aconteceu já foi...

Angelo fechou os olhos. Não esperava, mesmo, que fosse tão ruim.

- Onde está o Kanon agora?

- Eu não sei, nós... tiramos o Aiolos de lá.

- E ele ficou lá?

- Ficou.

- Tá machucado, alguma coisa assim?

- Não sei, acho que não.

- Mas... O Aiolos não chegou a...

- Acho que não.

Mais um momento de silêncio incômodo.

A mente de Angelo trabalhava rápido, ele pensava no que fazer. A situação era muito ruim. Não só Aiolos escancarara o segredo de Saga, mas também atacara aquilo que ele tinha de mais caro a si. Mas, bêbado e com o coração partido, ele não tinha muita idéia do que fizera. Pelo menos não até agora. Mas nada disso o salvaria da fúria de Saga.

E Angelo sabia o que a fúria de Saga podia trazer de volta.

- Merda. - Máscara da Morte suspirou pesadamente, resmungando entre os dentes. - Merda, merda, merda... E o que vocês iam fazer agora?

- Estamos indo para as doze casas... - Aiolia tentou argumentar.

- Pois me escute bem, leãozinho: Sob nenhuma circunstância ou possibilidade, vocês vão pisar nos arredores das doze casas até que sejam liberados para isso. Vocês vão para outro lugar agora.

- Eu... Preciso falar com Saga... - Murmurou Aiolos.

- De jeito nenhum. - Cortou Angelo. - Aiolos, você não vai sair de onde eu te colocar, e especialmente não vai procurar o Saga. Entendeu? Já basta a merda que você fez.

- E o que eles vão fazer? - Perguntou Shura.

- Vão para um lugar seguro, até que as coisas se acalmem. Você vai me ajudar, mas também vai ter que tomar cuidado... Afrodite está a caminho.

- Você acha que... - Shura não chegou a completar a frase. Mas Angelo entendeu.

- Você sabe que otimismo não é minha especialidade, espanhol. Tomara que não, mas... - Angelo parou a frase no meio, realmente não queria ter que lidar com tudo aquilo.

OOOOOOOO

Depois de rodarem por toda a madrugada dentro de um táxi, os quatro estavam em um chalé rústico nas proximidades da fronteira com a Turquia. Era um lugar bem afastado do Santuário, e a 'viagem' foi até bem cansativa, posto que ninguém abriu a boca para falar nada.

Aiolos, já desperto dos efeitos da bebida, estava se sentindo péssimo. Na verdade, nunca se sentira tão mal em toda a sua vida.

Não é que tivesse deixado de odiar a Kanon, não era isso. Mas... O que aconteceu naquele beco, a sua fúria desmedida, a maneira como atacou o geminiano, a forma como quase o teve ali, a vileza e a asquerosidade do ato que só não cometeu porque foi impedido pelo irmão... Ele sabia, melhor do que ninguém ele sabia que, se ninguém tivesse aparecido, ele teria tomado o outro ali, à força, como um animal, como um estuprador vil.

E como, como ele tinha a coragem de apontar o dedo a alguém?

E Saga? Seu puro, santo Saga, o que pensaria? Kanon podia não valer nada, mas Saga o amava, não? Mesmo que enfeitiçado e seduzido, Saga amava o irmão. Fosse aquele amor o que fosse. Droga, ele só queria proteger Saga, só queria proteger... Mas, então, por que sua consciência lhe gritava que o que ele fizera era tão abominável? Por que ele não conseguia esquecer do rosto de Kanon, da tristeza infinita que ele transparecia, das lágrimas que ele chorou ali? Por que, por mais que ele se repetisse que provavelmente aquilo tudo era uma encenação do ex-marina, aquele argumento não o convencia no mais mínimo? Por que ele se sentia tão sujo, tão podre, tão infame?

Tentava se convencer que era culpa de Kanon, que ele era um pervertido, incestuoso, homem de muitos pecados, todos eles muito graves; e que bem que ele podia ter reagido, vai ver ele até queria... Mas ele sabia, desgraçadamente ele sabia que nada daquilo era verdade.

Ele, Aiolos, o atacou. Ele, Aiolos, o golpeou onde sabia que o desarmaria, ele o acuou, ele farejou as fraquezas do outro, o deixou vulnerável e, ao vê-lo entregue em sua vulnerabilidade, deu o bote e só não consumou o ato porque foi impedido. E depois daquilo o mataria, com certeza o mataria. E não fez isso por desejo de justiça, de vingança, ou por indignação pelo que Kanon era, pelo que Kanon foi... Foi por desamor, foi porque no fundo de seu coração ele sabia bem que Saga escolhera amar a Kanon, e não a ele.

Se sentia imundo.

Quando chegaram no tal chalé, Aiolos se acomodou mecanicamente numa cama, mas não conseguiria dormir, por mais que seu corpo lhe fustigasse de tanto sono. Era só ele fechar os olhos e as imagens do que aconteceu naquele beco voltavam na sua mente, seu estômago se revirava e ele tinha uma vontade imensa de morrer. E nunca desejou tanto em sua vida que arrependimento matasse.

Mas não podia morrer. Não poderia. Ele tinha que pelo menos tentar consertar o que fez. Mas... como? Ele sabia que não havia conserto, não havia volta...

OOOOOOOOO

Saga procurou, procurou e procurou por seu Kanon, a noite toda. Procurou sem parar, sem descanso, sem um minuto sequer de intervalo. Agora, andava pelos caminhos da vila até o santuário sem direção definida, por mais que seu corpo protestasse e pedisse por descanso. Mas não. Tinha que encontrá-lo, simplesmente tinha.

O dia já raiava, mas ele não o encontrou. E ele sabia, sabia que algo estava muito, muito errado. Sentia em suas entranhas que a cada minuto que se passava, mais distante seu amado ficava de si.

Seu peito ardia. Doía. Doía muito, doía tanto saber que estavam expostos, o que fizeram a seu querido. E ele não estava lá, não estava lá para defendê-lo, para ajudá-lo... Doía ver Kanon atacado, humilhado como um qualquer, tratado como lixo por um homem que se disse seu companheiro de armas, ridicularizado, julgado e condenado por um bando de pessoas medíocres que nunca fizeram nada de útil em suas vidas. Kanon, pese aos seus pecados, se sacrificou para salvar o mundo, expiou suas faltas em sangue e fogo. Quem mais ali daquela turba que ria dele e o julgava por incestuoso e pecador poderia dizer o mesmo?

A vida nunca fora justa com o seu amor. Não. Saga sabia. Saga sempre soube, e aquela certeza sempre abalou sua fé na vida, nos homens, nos desígnios dos deuses. Ver seu amado ser relegado a uma existência nas sombras, vê-lo ser punido simplesmente pelo fato de ter nascido depois dele. Vê-lo ser escondido, proibido de ver o mundo, asilado das outras pessoas e entregue aos cuidados de um mestre demente, doente, que se enamorou dele e fez da vida dele um inferno. Um homem que o convenceu de que ele não prestava, de que ele, um rapaz até então inocente, era culpado pela perversão que existia em sua cabeça apenas. Sabia, melhor do que ninguém, antes do Kanon vil e amoral que ele aprisionou, houve o Kanon inocente, vítima de todos os muitos reveses que se impuseram em sua vida.

Sim, era bem fácil se sentir cheio de direitos e apontar o dedo para Kanon. Acusá-lo, condená-lo. Mas quantas pessoas, nesse mundo, não teriam a mesma reação que ele teve, vivendo a vida que ele viveu?

E Saga sabia, também, que falhara com seu irmão. Várias vezes. Falhara com ele desde o primeiro momento em que lhe disseram que ele era o _Segundo_, o gêmeo maldito, para que ele pudesse ser o consagrado; e ele aceitou essa situação. Falhara com ele quando se deixou cegar pelo seu orgulho, acusando-o também de pecador e perverso, enquanto tentava arrancar de si o amor que sentia por ele e que, naquela época, achava tão errado. Falhara, sim. Devia era ter dado as costas ao Santuário, saído para nunca mais voltar, ou então gritado a todos, desde o primeiro momento em que percebeu a real dimensão do amor que sentia, que ele era seu amor, seu amado, seu tudo... E agora, logo agora que ele finalmente estava dando a seu querido o amor, a admiração e a felicidade que ele sempre mereceu, ele é novamente punido como um pecador infame...

Incesto? Que fosse, não se importava o mais mínimo... O inferno sempre foi onde ele não estava, onde não havia seu amor. Sofreram os dois por treze anos apenas para provar essa verdade. De que vale uma vida de tristeza e desamor em troca de virtudes? De que vale uma vida sem seu Kanon, sem seus olhos, seu sorriso?

Seu peito ainda doía, ardia como se ele queimasse por dentro. E ele queimava. Queimava de raiva, raiva pelo que fizeram ao seu querido. Queimava de desespero, por ele estar por aí, sozinho, acompanhado apenas pelos seus demônios, se acreditando um pária maldito que na verdade ele nunca foi. Queimava de tristeza de ver que, agora que seu querido tinha um pouco de felicidade, ela era esmagada pessoas que se incomodavam com a vida dos outros e não sabiam se ater aos próprios assuntos...

Que mal, pelos deuses, eles faziam ao mundo estando juntos? Ficando juntos? Dando amor e carinho um ao outro? Qual era o grande mal que havia nisso?

E não conseguia achar seu Kanon. Queria achá-lo, abraçá-lo, dar-lhe amor, carinho... Dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que ele o amava, que ele não poderia nunca viver sem ele...

Conseguia sentir o ódio frio martelando em sua alma. A escuridão de outros tempos se revolvendo dentro de si, clamando por liberdade, clamando por vingança, clamando pelo sangue e pela dor daqueles que machucaram aquele que tanto ele como seu lado escuro amavam mais do que tudo.

- Kanon, meu amor, onde você está...

Não conseguia parar de pensar, de imaginar seu irmão naquele beco, as palavras do soldado raso ainda em sua mente, vivas como se as tivesse escutando nesse momento. Imaginava o desprezo nos olhos das pessoas escandalizadas, falsos moralistas que usavam as falhas dos outros para encobrir os próprios pecados. Imaginava Kanon subjugado por Aiolos, considerado por todos a virtude encarnada, e sabia em seu íntimo que ele não reagira ao sagitariano como deveria por seu sentimento de culpa, imposto pela violência psicológica de que ele fora na verdade uma vítima, por anos e anos a fio. Imaginava as acusações e os brados dos defensores da moral e dos bons costumes, chamando-o de pervertido, imoral, sodomita incestuoso...

Quando se deu por si, estava na entrada de seu templo; tinha vindo por um dos muitos caminhos ocultos que levavam até ele. Fechou os olhos lentamente, pois não acreditava que seus pés tinham o trazido até aqui sem que seu cérebro se desse conta. E, ainda, nada de Kanon.

Foi quando ao olhar para a entrada, viu um pacote de compras amassado e meio sujo, colocado atrás de uma das pilastras.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, que simplesmente ele não fez nenhuma menção de segurar. Sabia que fora Kanon que as deixara lá. Também sabia que seu irmão não estaria no templo. Ainda assim entrou, chamando por ele como um louco e o procurando, várias e várias vezes, em cada canto daquela construção imensa; apenas para confirmar o que sua alma dolorida já sabia. Quando parou, desabou sentado no chão, soluçando e chorando alto sem nenhum pudor.

Seu querido tinha ido embora.

Mas ainda chamava por ele, esperava que ele sentisse o quanto sua alma estava machucada por se ver longe de seu amor. Mas por que ele voltaria, afinal? Para ser machucado, magoado pelo mundo pela enésima vez? Para que ele, Saga, falhasse com seu amor novamente?

- Não, meu amor, não... - Soluçava alto, quase engasgando com as próprias lágrimas. - Não mais, meu amor, não mais... Eu não vou deixar mais... Eu faço qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa, eu faço...

Não. Saga lutaria. Faria o que fosse preciso, enfrentaria quem fosse necessário, defenderia seu amor com unhas e dentes. Dobraria o mundo, mas não deixaria que nada nem ninguém magoasse, machucasse ou fizesse mal a seu amor. Nunca mais ele choraria, nunca mais ninguém encostaria num fio de cabelo dele que fosse. Não deixaria que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém fizesse mal a Kanon, nunca mais.

- Nunca mais... - Saga murmurava, com o rosto surcado de lágrimas. - Nunca mais, meu querido, nunca mais. Eu lhe prometo. Eu _juro_.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

1- "Kill all my demons, and my angels might die too", uma frase de Tenessee Williams. Na verdade, a frase não é bem assim, e foi dita numa entrevista do escritor à Playboy em 1973.

* * *

Hello, people!

Feliz pelas reviews que recebi, então respondamos!

Suellen San, Yuki Tinuviel e Lya S, muito obrigada pelos elogios! E, aos leitores anônimos, deixem reviews! Fico super feliz de recebê-las.

E, ao que parece, a história está renascendo das cinzas com força total. Não, Ikki não ajudou. Hehehehehehehe.

Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa é uma atividade sem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

**Aviso: **Esta fic contém palavras fortes, angst, lemon e twincest. Não é uma das muitas fics por aí classificadas como 'M' à toa. Quem não gosta, não curte ou se ofende com o conteúdo pode ir na bolinha azul no canto esquerdo da tela, que aponta para a esquerda, e que quer dizer "Voltar Para" e procurar outra coisa para ler. De resto, enjoy.

On with the show.

* * *

**Skandalón**

* * *

**VIII**

* * *

_Arredores da fronteira entre Grécia e Turquia, de madrugada. _

Máscara da Morte estava em um telefone público, discando para um número que sabia de memória. Aguardou alguns minutos, até que ouviu uma voz masculina do outro lado da linha.

- Tá a fim de me sacanear, é?

- Foi mal, mas é importante. Alguém te seguiu?

- Claro que não, tá pensando que eu sou quem? Mas por que isso? Por que não me ligou lá em casa?

- Não é seguro.

- Angelo, eu não tou podendo com tuas paranoias agora. - O homem do outro lado da linha, um rapaz andrógino com louros cabelos compridos presos um rabo de cavalo frouxo e de beleza quase sobrenatural, estava usando uma roupa casual, mas que ressaltava ainda mais sua androginia; e falava de um telefone público fora do Santuário, mas nas proximidades da área de treino dos soldados e aprendizes mais baixos. - Você me interrompe quando eu estava fazendo algo _importante_ e me faz arrastar minha beleza até esse fim de linha aqui pra atender telefone? Eu devia te quebrar a cara, sabia?

- Afrodite, eu tou falando sério.

- Tá, tá, falando sério, sei. - O sueco rolou os olhos. - O que é?

- Sabe aquele meu chalé?

- Sei.

- Eu tou aqui. Tou precisando que você venha. Mas antes pega aquela grana que eu tenho, você sabe onde que tá. Pega tudo.

- Você está tirando uma com a minha cara? Pra que diabo você... - O sueco parou a frase a seco. - O que você fez, Angelo? Por favor, não me diz que...

- Não. Não é isso, não aconteceu de novo, nem vai mais acontecer. Mas eu preciso muito que você venha aqui.

- O que é?

- Eu não posso dizer por telefone. Mas é encrenca. Grande.

- Angelo, eu oficialmente não estou entendendo nada. Mas ó, eu chego aí em um instante.

- Não use a velocidade da luz.

- Hã?

- Podem te rastrear o cosmo se você fizer isso.

- Rastrear meu... Cara, mas assim eu vou demorar um tempão pra chegar aí.

- Velho, não discute, pega uma porra de um avião e traz teu rabo loiro até aqui. Só toma cuidado de não emitir a passagem no teu nome, compra o bilhete em dinheiro vivo. Eu tive que vir de carro, mas você está sozinho, é mais fácil.

- Mas que diabo é isso?

- Eu vou ter que desligar. Estou te esperando.

- Ange...

Afrodite foi interrompido pela ligação cortada. Desligou o telefone, bufando. Respirou fundo, tentou se acalmar. Apesar de sua irritação, sabia que faria exatamente o que o amigo pediu.

OOOOOOOO_  
_

_Santuário de Atena, início da manhã. _

Mu de Áries, sempre educado, polido, cordato e suave com as pessoas, andava em direção a vila com o coração enegrecido por dentro. Quem visse sua fachada jamais saberia o que se passava por dentro do ariano.

Ele sempre fora o exemplo da disciplina, da obediência, do respeito. Sempre foi um rapaz calmo, controlado, respeitoso e fiel. Sempre fez tudo certo, mas... Quem o conhecia sabia que, por baixo de toda a mansidão, obediência e controle, havia uma alma incandescente como o ferro com que trabalhava.

E foi em nome disso que se envolvera com seu colega de armas e vizinho, Aldebaran.

Ah, o amava. Desde sempre, para ser sincero. Amava o amigo fiel, que mesmo quando ele abandonou o Santuário pela força das circunstâncias, não o deixou sozinho e lhe proveu em Jamiel nos momentos de maior precisão. Amava sua risada majestosa, sua tez morena, seus traços de caboclo mestiço; até mesmo aprendera o que significava aquela palavra estranha, indígena, mas que tão bem representava seu amor. Mas ele era seu amigo, apenas. E ele sofria muito por ser loucamente apaixonado por seu melhor amigo. Ele não podia amá-lo, era verdade. Afinal, ele também era homem. Mais do que isso, era um dos últimos descendentes da raça de Lemúria, era uma pessoa com uma reputação a zelar. Não podia, simplesmente, se enamorar de seu amigo Aldebaran. E por isso, Mu sofria. Mas ninguém nunca perceberia, porque ele era Mu, cavaleiro e forjador de armaduras, o homem disciplinado que tinha a capacidade de suportar dores lancinantes com um sorriso no rosto. E ninguém percebeu.

Passou-se a luta nas Doze Casas, e seu caboclo foi derrotado por Seiya, mas escapou vivo. Outros pereceram, e Mu não conseguia sequer imaginar a dor que sentiria se tivesse que ver seu moreno no meio dos cadáveres daquela batalha. Veio a crise com Poseidon, e permaneceram ali, no Santuário, por ordem de Dohko de Libra.

E, então, veio a batalha contra Hades e os espectros.

Mu viu seu mestre Shion, homem severo que o criou como filho, surgir dos mortos numa insurreição que também envolvia outros cavaleiros mortos. Logo, intuiu que aquela seria a 'Guerra Santa' de sua era, mas não temeu por si. Temeu pelo seu moreno.

Mas, quando correu para vê-lo, ele estava morto. E ele, desgraçado que era, nem sequer podia chorar a morte de seu amor. Porque era segredo, porque ninguém nesse mundo poderia saber que ele, o Grande Mu de Áries, discípulo de Shion e descendente da raça de Lemúria, era um homossexual perdidamente apaixonado por um de seus colegas de armas. E o peso de tudo aquilo caiu em suas costas, queria largar tudo, queria que o mundo se acabasse e ele se acabasse junto com o mundo. Seu Aldebaran estava morto. Era só isso que ecoava em sua mente.

Então resolveu lutar com tudo o que tinha. Se morresse, morreria em batalha, levando o máximo de inimigo que pudesse. Deixou vir à tona o que mantivera preso por anos em sua alma: o ressentimento por ter fugido do Santuário às pressas, a dor de ter perdido seu Mestre tão precocemente, a amargura por ter visto o Santuário inteiro ser enganado por treze anos, a raiva pela impotência pelo pouco que pôde fazer, o desespero de ver seu amado morto. E tudo isso se transformou em fúria durante aquela batalha. Lutou como nunca, no Santuário e no Inferno. E, na hora de derrubar o muro dos Lamentos, viu a armadura de Touro e o cosmo de sua Deusa lhe conceder um último favor, um último desejo: Viu seu caboclo vivo de novo. E ele lhe sorriu, aquele sorriso branco de dentes perfeitos, contrastando com a pele morena, que tanto lhe povoou os sonhos desde sempre. Foi para o seu lado, pegou em sua mão, alçou seu cosmo ao infinito sabendo que morreria. Mas morreria ali, do lado de seu amado, de seu moreno.

Quando voltaram à vida, as coisas pareciam voltar lentamente ao que eles chamavam de normal. Seu moreno seguia como seu amigo. E ele, mesmo feliz por ele estar vivo de novo, não conseguia evitar a dor de tê-lo tão próximo, mas tão distante.

Mas eis que, um dia, Camus se declarou para Milo, e todo o Santuário soube. Mais: O próprio cavaleiro do Gelo, pouco afeito que era a pautar-se pela cabeça dos outros, deu o pontapé inicial a divulgação pública, pois foi ele, em pessoa, quem deu as novas ao Grande Mestre Shion.

Shion ficou uma fera, pois o homem severo que ele era tinha imensas dificuldades em aceitar dois cavaleiros de ouro como amantes. Mas foi enfim obrigado a _tolerar_ o acontecido depois que Dohko intercedeu para acalmá-lo. Muitos torceram o nariz, mas ele, Mu, em seu interior admirou ao extremo a coragem do francês. Ah, se Aldebaran sentisse um tiquinho de amor que fosse por ele, faria exatamente o mesmo.

E, em outro dia, seu amigo foi lhe procurar como de hábito. Tomaram chá, conversaram amenidades, e Aldebaran tocou seu rosto e, enquanto o repreendia pela sua solidão auto-imposta, lhe disse que uma pessoa bela e doce como ele não deveria ser tão sozinha. E Mu não aguentou, e roubou um beijo de seu colega.

Pensou que tomaria uma surra, mas não tomou. Aldebaran ficou confuso, não tinha entendido como ele pudera fazer aquilo. Mu sabia que estava correndo um risco enorme de perder até mesmo a amizade de seu moreno, mas sei moreno lhe correspondeu. E foi a partir daí que ficaram juntos. Não de forma tão aberta; mas estavam, sim, juntos e felizes.

Então, ontem, tudo mudou.

Shion o chamara para uma reunião a portas fechadas. Ao chegar, encontrou seu mestre possesso, e foi com a raiva retorcendo seu rosto agora jovem que o confrontou a respeito de seu relacionamento. Ainda que acuado pelo seu antigo Mestre, Mu fez o inverso do que fizera a vida toda: não se dobrou em obediência.

Em resposta, levou várias bofetadas no rosto, cada uma mais dolorosa do que a outra.

Em meio aos tapas, Shion lhe disse coisas horríveis. Chamou-o de pederasta imundo, pervertido, afeminado, indigno. Acusou-o de traição não só ao posto de Cavaleiro de Áries, que fora dele um dia, mas também ao povo de Lemúria. Acusou-o de traí-lo não só como mestre, mas como o pai que sempre lhe fora enquanto esteve presente. Disse que ele o envergonhava, arrastava o nome de seu Mestre, de sua Família e de seu Povo na lama do ultraje público, disse que ficara sabendo daquele disparate por fofoquinhas de criados do Santuário. Bradou que não o tinha criado e treinado para que ele acabasse se comportando como um qualquer, se esfregando com outro homem. E exigiu, aos berros, que Mu desse fim àquilo que ele chamou de indignidade.

Mu tentou se defender, disse que ele não tinha vergonha nenhuma do que fazia, que era feliz, amava e era amado, e que não abriria mão daquilo. E o que era para ser uma reunião a portas fechadas virou uma discussão amarga com gritos, acusações e ofensas de ambos os lados. Não fosse por Dohko, que viera até ali atraído pela gritaria, eles teriam chegado aos golpes. Mas nem o fato de precisar ser segurado pelo cavaleiro de Libra fez seu mestre se acalmar. Aos gritos, Shion lhe dera um ultimato: Ou ele acabava tudo com seu moreno, ou Aldebaran seria afastado da Ordem.

E Mu sabia perfeitamente que Shion era bem capaz de cumprir sua palavra.

Não sobravam muitas opções.

Quando deu por si, estava já na vila, andando pela feira onde viera buscar abastecimentos. A manhã estava como sempre agitada, mas um burburinho em particular lhe chamou a atenção.

Um grupo razoavelmente numeroso de populares conversava a respeito de algo que acontecera ontem à noite. Mu, de início, não se fixou em detalhes, mas foi quando o nome de Aiolos foi citado que ele, discretamente, passou a prestar atenção.

O que ouviu o deixou alarmado.

Escutou o grupo de populares discutir a história de uma briga entre Aiolos e Kanon. Ou melhor, de um _ataque_ de Aiolos a Kanon. Ouviu o relato, com riqueza de detalhes, de como Aiolos estava por dar uma lição ao demônio incestuoso que o Santo de Sagitário acusara a plenos pulmões de, pecado dos pecados, deitar-se com o próprio irmão. E, pelo que diziam, Aiolos só não conseguiu seu intento porque fora impedido por Aiolia e Shura, para tristeza dos aldeões ali presentes, que continuavam a condenar e aviltar incessantemente o segundo cavaleiro de Gêmeos sob a acusação de incesto e pederastia.

Mu não tinha ideia se isso era verdade. Mas a briga provavelmente foi. E, era verdade, não se recordava de ter visto no Santuário, enquanto saía, nenhum dos envolvidos. E pensou, com amargura, que os desocupados de plantão não tardariam a levar a história aos ouvidos de Shion, no pior dia possível para isso.

Mas, era bem certo, nada disso resolvia seu problema.

Seguiu andando, se servindo dos mantimentos que precisava comprar, quando algo mais no burburinho lhe chamou a atenção. Agora, os aldeões não mais se contentavam apenas em achincalhar o nome de Kanon, de afirmar que ele merecia queimar no fogo do inferno. Alguns deles agora se organizavam para procurá-lo e... dar-lhe a lição que Aiolos falhou em ter dado. Alguns ânimos se inflamavam, dizendo que o pecador pervertido teria de pagar pelo que fizera.

Tentou não aparentar seu interesse, e ser o mais discreto possível, mas em seu íntimo sabia que nada daquilo terminaria bem.

Ele, em si, ficaria sim muito assombrado se descobrisse que o que diziam era verdade. Mas, escandalizar-se àquele ponto?

E, se fosse parar para pensar, não eram eles todos irmãos de armas, os cavaleiros de Ouro? Não fora isso que Shion lhe disse?

Shion. Mu rapidamente entendeu a outra parte do problema. Se tinha alguém que realmente se escandalizaria com aquela história, seria Shion.

Decidiu voltar ao Santuário, precisava falar com Aldebaran. E algo lhe dizia que não seria só o ultimato que recebera de seu Mestre que abalaria as estruturas da Ordem.

OOOOOOOO

Shion andava de um lado para o outro dentro de sua sala privativa, como um leão enjaulado.

Estava enfurecido. Hah, enfurecido era pouco.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que Mu, dentre todas as pessoas, fora capaz de enfrentá-lo dessa maneira.

Estava amargamente arrependido de não ter punido exemplarmente Camus de Aquário pela ousadia que tivera. Estava, imagine, amargurado de ver o que o Santuário se tornara em sua ausência.

Sabia o que fizera Saga quando dominado pelo lado escuro de sua alma. Sim, ele soubera das perversidades que ele fizera, da libertinagem e da imoralidade que foram perpetradas no solo sagrado do Santuário. Sua alma queimava só de imaginar o que aquelas mesmas paredes para onde olhava devem ter vivenciado enquanto esteve ausente.

Fora um tolo de permitir que, depois de todos trazidos de volta, os cavaleiros pudessem ter relacionamentos amorosos.

Agora, aí estava: Camus de Aquário fora apenas o primeiro. Estavam juntos, ele e Milo. Milo ainda tinha alguma vergonha na cara e não parecia tão confortável na situação, mas Camus? Esse simplesmente não estava nem aí para nada. Assumia para quem quisesse ouvir a sua condição, sem nem se importar com sua posição de Cavaleiro de Ouro, sem nem sentir sua cara tremer. Depois, Shura teve a ousadia de trazer para dentro de sua casa uma garota recém-saída da adolescência. Não uma garota qualquer, mas uma amazona, pelos deuses.

E agora, Mu, seu pupilo, tem a coragem, o desplante, a cara-de-pau de lhe _enfrentar_ porque quer ter um relacionamento com Aldebaran de Touro. Ele, seu pupilo, o bebê que ele criara como o filho que sua vida de cavaleiro nunca o permitiu ter.

Ele sabia porque tinha se afeiçoado tanto ao bebezinho órfão que recebera das mãos daquela anciã, uma das últimas representantes de seu povo agora quase extinto; há pouco mais de vinte anos atrás. O bebê tinha os olhos _dela_.

Sim, ele lembrava. Já fora jovem como eles, já fora impulsivo como eles. Já, também, sentira seu coração palpitar mais forte por uma pessoa. Mas ele tivera que renunciar a seu amor, não? Era essa sua obrigação. E ele a cumprira, não cumprira? Não renunciara ao sentimento que tivera desde que pôs os olhos nela pela primeira vez? Não a viu renunciar a sua feminilidade, se tornar uma guerreira para enfrentar a dor de lutar contra seu próprio sangue em nome da Deusa? Não lutou como se nada sentisse, não afogou em seu peito a mágoa e o desespero de ter de sobreviver àquela guerra hedionda enquanto ela morria?

Então, qual era o problema desses rapazes que simplesmente não abriam mão de seus caprichos para servir à Deusa e à Ordem como deveriam?

- Você fez muito mal, Shion. - A voz de Dohko o interrompeu em seus devaneios.

- Não lhe pedi opinião. E a maneira como trato meu pupilo é de minha responsabilidade, e minha só.

- Ele não é mais seu pupilo. É um homem, caso ainda não tenha percebido.

- Homens não se deitam com outros homens.

- Não? - Dohko saiu das sombras. Olhou para o velho companheiro de armas, que era a coisa mais próxima que tivera de um amigo. Estava jovem como ele, tão jovem quanto naquela época longínqua. Mas seus olhos, ao invés do brilho vivaz e impulsivo daqueles tempos, agora traíam todos os muitos anos a mais que ele vivera. - Quem disse que não, Shion?

- Você veio aqui defender o Mu?

- Ele é um bom menino. Aldebaran também é um bom menino. Shion...

- Você não está em posição de me dar conselhos. E eu não vou, _não vou_ tolerar isso.

- Shion, eles já sofreram tanto... - Dohko baixou a cabeça. - Por que se opor à felicidade desses homens?

- Já parou para pensar que não é do nosso destino sermos felizes? - Shion levantou os olhos. - Não estamos aqui para buscarmos alegrias e bons momentos. Estamos aqui para defender a Deusa, o mundo e a Ordem, com nossas vidas se necessário. Por isso, e por causa disso, não podemos nos distrair com coisas mundanas.

- O amor pode ser tudo, meu amigo, menos mundano. - Dohko suspirou. - Eu só espero, velho amigo, que você não se esqueça de que o amor está para as almas assim como a luz do sol está para as plantas. Defender o mundo, e a Deusa, não é um dever... É um ato de amor. É só é capaz de atos de amor aquele que ama.

- Velho amigo, eu respeito suas opiniões, mas não venha me falar do que você mesmo nunca viveu. Eu bem sei que você nunca teve uma companheira. Quem ouve você falando assim até pensa que você já teve um grande amor um dia...

- Eu tive. - Dohko baixou os olhos. - Mas mesmo os grandes amores da vida não precisam ser correspondidos, Shion. Agora, se me dá licença...

Shion continuou olhando o amigo se retirar de sua sala, mantendo seu andar lento apesar de seu corpo tão jovem; num contraste impressionante entre o Dohko daquela época distante e o de hoje. Mas Dohko nem sequer chegou no final do corredor; foi interrompido por um servo que quase tropeçou nele sem querer para entrar na sala do Grande Mestre, esbaforido.

- Vossa Excelência... Nós temos um problema.

OOOOOOOO

Aiolia sabia, dentro de si, que nunca tinha sido um exemplo de paciência.

Desde que se entendia por gente, lutava contra sua impulsividade e tentava pensar, parar, ponderar antes de falar e agir. Às vezes conseguia, às vezes não; mas ele sempre seguia tentando.

Mas naquele momento, precisamente, ele poderia jurar que nunca essa batalha interna havia lhe parecido tão difícil.

Dormira mal, muito mal. Aliás, a palavra dormir parecia a si um eufemismo irônico para uma noite infernal onde a sua consciência fora palco de uma batalha entre sua culpa e sua impulsividade. Passara a noite rolando na cama dura daquele chalé velho, pensando naquilo tudo que estava acontecendo, que tinha acontecido, que estava por acontecer... Pensava em Aiolos, que também rolou na cama do lado da sua por toda a noite. Pensava no que seu irmão fizera, no que ele fizera, no que eles causaram, no que o que eles causaram por sua vez também poderia causar.

E nunca, em toda sua vida, lamentou tanto sua impulsividade. Nunca estivera tão arrependido de ter aberto sua boca.

Sua impulsividade gritava para que ele fosse ao Santuário para tentar por a situação em pratos limpos. Tentar consertar a confusão criada, justificar os atos do irmão. Esse pensamento sozinho quase o empurrava para fora da cama e o colocava em direção ao Santuário na velocidade da luz, e ele sabia muito bem que em outros tempos seria exatamente o que ele teria feito, mas... Ele já não era assim tão ingênuo.

Sua culpa sussurrava em seus ouvidos. E boa parte do que ela dizia estava correto. Sabia que muito do que acontecera simplesmente não tinha conserto. Lembrava-se de uma frase de Shaka de Virgem que dizia que palavras são como folhas ao vento, e que depois que você as espalha, fica quase impossível recolher todas elas de novo. A história dos gêmeos já devia ter ganho todo o Santuário a uma hora dessas, e seria impossível reparar o estrago. E, por pior que considerasse os dois, sabia que se aquilo tudo viesse a público, como veio, os riscos para o Santuário, para as pessoas em torno e até para eles mesmos aumentavam em progressão geométrica.

Teve vontade de estapear a si mesmo. Sabia que, algum tempo antes, esse desfecho era precisamente o que ele queria. Mas em sua raiva, em seu afã de ver Saga ou Kanon pagarem pela raiva que sentia, simplesmente se esquecera de considerar a possibilidade de Saga de Gêmeos perder o controle novamente.

Respirou fundo, tentando afastar os pensamentos de sua cabeça. Olhou para Shura, que estava sentado na mesa tomando um copo de água, pensativo como nunca. e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar ao lado do colega.

- Oi...

- Oi, Aiolia. - Shura respondeu numa voz cansada. - Dormiu bem?

- Não.

- É, imaginei.

- Cadê o Máscara da Morte?

- Saiu pra comprar umas coisas pra comer. E eu pedi também que ele ligasse pra uma pessoa pra mim.

- Ah... - Aiolia suspirou. - Shura?

- Hm?

- Desculpa...

Shura suspirou de uma forma seca. Olhava fixamente para o copo vazio nas suas mãos.

- Olha, eu sei que isso tudo é culpa minha. Desculpa mesmo, eu não queria que isso acabasse assim...

- Aiolia, eu... Eu até que te entendo, sabe? Porque eu nunca ia imaginar que o Kanon e o Saga fossem... Zeus, que absurdo. - O espanhol passou as mãos pelo cabelo. - Eu mesmo não sei se eu ia me segurar calado.

- Eu não devia ter falado nada pro Olos. Não devia.

- Aiolia... A gente não tinha como saber que isso tudo ia acabar assim, que o Olos ia beber e fazer aquilo...

- Não é culpa dele também.

- Eu sei que não. Acha que eu não sei que nessa história toda ninguém foi mais prejudicado do que ele? Porra, ele morreu! Eu... - Shura parou, respirou fundo. - Não adianta ficar remoendo quem tem culpa do quê.

Os dois pararam e olharam para o quarto, ouviram um barulho. Aiolos saía pela porta, sem a bandana vermelha na cabeça, os cabelos castanhos e cacheados revoltos, os olhos inchados e olheiras no rosto.

- Olos... - Aiolia levantou num pulo, puxou o irmão pelo braço e o sentou na cadeira. - Toma um pouco de água.

Aiolos pegou o copo e bebeu a água devagar. Terminou e aclarou a garganta.

- Olia... Isso não é culpa sua. Não é... - Parou de falar, a garganta fechara e os olhos se encheram de lágrimas, de novo. - Eu que... Eu... É culpa minha.

- Não é culpa de ninguém, Olos. - Shura replicou numa voz suave. - E discutir isso agora não vai ajudar ninguém. Nem o Saga e o Kanon.

- Eu _preciso_ falar com o Saga.

- Olha, eu entendo. Você vai falar, Ok? Mas não agora, vamos esperar um pouco.

- Esperar o quê, Shura? - Aiolos se levantou para encarar o espanhol, os olhos cheios de lágrimas que já escorriam pelo rosto. - A uma hora dessas, todo mundo já sabe do que aconteceu. Já devem estar na porta do Saga, jogando pedras na cara dele. E o Kanon... Zeus... Eu não posso ficar aqui. Eu tenho que voltar, eu tenho que achar o Saga, eu preciso muito falar com ele!

- Olos... - Aiolia segurou o irmão pelo braço e o puxando para um abraço. - Calma...

- Eu não queria... Eu não queria que fosse assim, eu não queria... - Aiolos chorava, escondendo o rosto no ombro do irmão mais novo. - Eu preciso falar com o Saga, eu não fiz por mal...

- Eu sei. Eu sei, eu também. - Aiolia tomou o rosto do irmão nas mãos, secando as lágrimas com os dedos com o máximo de cuidado. - Mas agora se acalma, certo? É melhor mesmo a poeira assentar um pouco.

- Olos, o Aiolia tem razão. Agora não vai adiantar nada. Eu sei que é uma merda, mas a situação vai acalmar e aí você fala com o Saga...

Os três foram interrompidos pela visão de Afrodite de Peixes, vestido à paisana e andrógino como nunca, entrando pela porta e olhando para os três com uma expressão de absoluta incredulidade, para depois arrematar:

- Mas o que diabos é isso?

OOOOOOOO

Mu caminhou devagar até a Casa de Touro. Entrou, tentando desanuviar a mente e esquecer o turbilhão de coisas em que pensava. Mas foi surpreendido por Aldebaran.

- Mu, onde você tava?

- Eu fui comprar umas coisas lá pra casa. Mas... Você está estranho, o que aconteceu?

- Você viu o Aiolos? Ou o Kanon?

- Não... Mas eu ouvi alguma coisa sobre uma briga entre ele e o Kanon. - Mu respirou fundo, com um mau pressentimento. - Por quê?

Aldebaran apertou os lábios, pensando no que ia dizer.

- A criadagem está em polvorosa aqui. Estão falando por aí que o Saga e o Kanon tem um caso.

- Eu ouvi isso também.

- Onde?

- Na feira.

Aldebaran puxou o ar pelo nariz, com força.

- Então. Imagina o bafafá, a criadagem não fala de outra coisa. E diz o rumor que o Aiolos, que soube do caso, estava ontem à noite dando um... _corretivo_ no Kanon.

- Eles usaram essa expressão? - Mu franziu o cenho.

- Você ouviu... Essa parte também?

- Ouvi, eu... Até umas pessoas diziam que tinham que encontrar o Kanon pra dar nele uma lição.

- Deuses. - Aldebaran passou as mãos grandes no seu cabelo liso e luzidio, nervosamente. - Eu tou preocupado, Mu. Tudo bem que eu acho que isso deve ser mais uma dessas fofocas de gente que não tem mais o que fazer, mas que é estranho que os dois tenham simplesmente desaparecido do mapa... Isso é. E eu não vi o Saga também, e olha que ele sempre foi de ir treinar cedo. Não vi o Aiolia, nem o Shura... Porque pensa bem, se uma coisa dessas fica por aí na boca do povo, é bem capaz desses aldeões quererem mesmo fazer uma besteira. E você não está preocupado?

- Eu estou. Mas eles são aldeões, o que poderiam fazer? - Mu puxou uma cadeira e se sentou. - O que me preocupa é o Shion saber.

- Falar nisso, o que ele queria ontem com você? - Mu retesou as costas, involuntariamente. O outro percebeu. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu, sim. Eu... Ele soube da gente.

- E?

- A gente brigou feio, De. Muito feio. - Mu soltou um suspiro. - Ele veio pra mim exigir que a gente acabe tudo.

- Como assim?

- Você entendeu. Ele nunca aceitaria... Ele nunca vai aceitar. Ele disse isso pra mim.- Mu respirou fundo, de novo. - E, pelo menos por agora, acho melhor a gente dar um tempo.

Aldebaran olhava para ele, incrédulo. Mu sentiu seu coração pesar, e a raiva arranhar em sua garganta. Engoliu tudo, tentando fingir calma.

- Como é, Mu?

- É, isso que você ouviu. - Mu sentia os olhos arderem, a boca ficar seca, a garganta embolar e tentava desesperadamente sufocar aquilo tudo. - Pelo menos agora, é melhor.

Mu conseguia ler a decepção nos olhos de seu moreno. Conseguia vê-lo travar o maxilar, engolir seco. Sabia o que estava fazendo. E isso doía mais do que tudo que já tivera que fazer na vida.

Mas ele não tinha escolha.

- Foi só ele te chamar num canto e te dar uma bronca, né? - Aldebaran disse num tom sarcástico, mas que não conseguia esconder a tristeza. Talvez ele nem estivesse tentando, na verdade.

- De..

- Não me chama assim. - Cortou o outro, disfarçando a raiva com um risinho seco. - Mas tudo bem, é culpa minha. Eu devia imaginar que isso fosse acontecer. Tudo bem, Mu. Se você acha melhor.

- Aldebaran... - Mu fechou os olhos, tendo muita dificuldade para segurar as lágrimas. - ...me perdoa.

- Não tem o que perdoar, Mu. Agora, se me dá licença... - O outro passou por ele, indo para os quartos privativos e lhe dando as costas. - Você já é de casa, então sabe onde fica a saída.

Mu ficou sozinho, no átrio da entrada da Casa de Touro.

OOOOOOOO

* * *

Então, nasceu o ch novo.

É mais um interlúdio do que um capítulo, mas enfim, taí.

Agradecimentos aos reviewers de sempre: Suellen-san, Lya-s, Yuki-tinuviel.

Aos outros leitores, deixem reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa é uma atividade sem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

**Aviso: **Esta fic contém palavras fortes, angst, lemon e twincest. Não é uma das muitas fics por aí classificadas como 'M' à toa. Quem não gosta, não curte ou se ofende com o conteúdo pode ir na bolinha azul no canto esquerdo da tela, que aponta para a esquerda, e que quer dizer "Voltar Para" e procurar outra coisa para ler.

De resto, enjoy.

On with the show.

* * *

**Skandalón**

* * *

**IX  
**

* * *

_Arredores da fronteira entre Grécia e Turquia, de manhã. _

Aiolia de Leão, Aiolos de Sagitário e Shura de Capricórnio olhavam aturdidos para a figura andrógina que acabava de entrar pela porta do chalé, olhando para eles com a mesma surpresa nos olhos. A dita figura tirou o casaco preto e pesado que usava, mostrando uma figura esbelta, apesar dos músculos evidentes, e o conjunto de camiseta, calça justa e botas de couro que usava.

Ainda que em roupas casuais, que não diferiam em nada das usadas por tantos outros rapazes de sua idade, a beleza extraordinária de Afrodite de Peixes ainda se fazia notar: Os cabelos platinados e os olhos azuis celestes, o rosto delicado de simetria perfeita, a pele lisa do rosto que dava a impressão de ser ainda imberbe. De fato, Afrodite fazia jus ao nome que adotou quando virou cavaleiro.

Mas, ainda que fosse assim tão belo, Afrodite tinha, assim como o colega Máscara da Morte, uma péssima reputação. O fato de também ser costumeiramente sarcástico, irônico e até mesmo mal educado com seus pares, somado ao ar de superioridade que o cavaleiro emprestava a si próprio no lide com outras pessoas, não ajudavam em nada a melhorar sua imagem com o resto da Ordem. Não que ele se importasse muito; nutria um desprezo indisfarçável pelos seus outros companheiros de armas. A bem dizer, apenas se dava com Máscara da Morte, outra atual _persona non grata_ do Santuário e a quem, contra todas as expectativas, considerava como o mais próximo de um amigo que era capaz de ter.

E, ao ver no chalé do amigo as três pessoas que encontrou, não deixou de ficar surpreso. Shura de Capricórnio não o surpreendera tanto assim, não eram amigos mas tanto ele quanto o italiano tinham uma história pregressa com o guardião da décima casa, dado aos tempos de 'mandato' de Saga... Mas Aiolos e Aiolia? Era inesperado encontrá-los ali, para dizer o mínimo.

- E então? Alguém pode me explicar o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Máscara da Morte nos trouxe... - Aiolos respondeu com uma voz cansada, totalmente fora de lugar no sagitariano, usualmente cordato e afável.

- Isso eu percebi, Sagitário. - Afrodite torceu o nariz, mal disfarçando a irritação. - A questão é por quê ele os traria aqui.

Shura suspirou, enquanto Aiolia e Aiolos se entreolhavam mantendo as cabeças baixas e um ar cansado. Isso não passou desapercebido pelo cavaleiro de Peixes, especialmente Aiolia, usualmente irrequieto e até mesmo explosivo.

- Ah, bom. Você chegou, finalmente... - Máscara da Morte entrou também pela porta, com uns pacotes de compras na mão. - Trouxe o que eu te pedi?

O pisciano foi até seu casaco e pegou um pacote amarelo com pouco mais de um palmo de tamanho, e o estendeu ao colega.

- Toma.

- Tá tudo aqui?

- Claro que tá. Acha que eu ia o quê, pegar uma parte? Pensando bem, eu devia.

- Humpf. - Máscara da Morte abriu o pacote, olhou o conteúdo sem mostrá-lo aos outros. - Valeu.

- Agora, dá pra me explicar por que eu tive que me atacar até aqui pra encontrar essa reunião de tão ilustres figuras?

- Senta que eu te explico. - O italiano apontou o sofá pequeno para o colega. Os outros se sentaram nas cadeiras. - A propósito... Quando você saiu do Santuário, como estavam as coisas por lá?

- Tava tudo normal. Por quê?

- Ah.

- Máscara da Morte, dá pra me explicar o que está acontecendo? - Afrodite estava se irritando. - Por quê me chamar aqui, pra te trazer essa... encomenda?

- É o seguinte: O nosso digníssimo Aiolia aqui viu o Saga e o Kanon juntos.

- Tá, e daí? - Afrodite fez um muxoxo. - Os dois são irmãos gêmeos, e depois que fizeram as pazes vivem pregados. Eu mesmo não imaginava que eles seriam capazes de ficar juntos no mesmo recinto sem matarem um ao outro, mas já que o improvável aconteceu e eles se acertaram, não me surpreende que os dois não se misturem muito com o resto, já que nós somos uma Ordem tão unida e todo mundo se dá tão bem, não?

- Não, Afrodite... Ele viu os dois _juntos_. Não como amigos. Como homens, sacou?

- ...Como é? - Afrodite não conseguiu esconder a surpresa nos olhos.

- Você entendeu... - Máscara da Morte franziu o cenho, enquanto o outro fazia um silêncio desconfortável que...

...Logo foi substituído por uma mais desconfortável ainda crise de riso por parte do pisciano.

- Desculpe, mas isso é... Inacreditável! Mas que bela putaria está virando esse Santuário, não?- Afrodite ria e ria, sem controle algum. - E depois sou eu o depravado!

- Qual é a graça, Afrodite? - Shura estava se irritando.

- A graça, Capricórnio? - Afrodite levantou os olhos, ainda rindo com gosto. - Pois eu te digo qual é a graça: Eu e o colega Máscara da Morte aqui passamos anos escutando da 'gente de bem' do Santuário o quanto nós somos imorais e depravados... O _promíscuo _aqui já escutou cada coisa! De vocês então...

- A culpa não é minha se você não se dá ao respeito e fica andando por aí feito uma putinha, Peixes.

- Pois Shura, se tua mulherzinha tiver metade do talento da _putinha_ aqui entre quatro paredes, você é um cara de sorte. - Afrodite levantou os olhos faiscantes para o outro, que nem esperou o pisciano terminar a frase para avançar em cima dele, no que foi segurado por Aiolia e Máscara da Morte.

- Chega disso os dois! - Gritou o italiano. - Afrodite, não provoca.

- Provocar? - Afrodite ria de quase chegar às lágrimas. - Provocante é a visão daqueles dois deuses gregos juntos numa cama! Eu pagava pra ver isso! Será que se eu me oferecer pra um _menàge_, eles topam?

- Afrodite de Peixes, isso foi baixo até para você - Aiolia fechou ainda mais a cara para o pisciano, que o ignorou solenemente enquanto ria de quase se dobrar.

- Agora deixa eu ver se eu adivinho: Aí o nosso ilustríssimo Aiolia de Leão, defensor da Moral e dos Bons Costumes, ficou indignado com o que os dois gostosões fazem entre quatro paredes.

- Afrodite, pelos Deuses, o negócio é sério. - Máscara da Morte exasperou-se. - Mas... É, foi bem por aí.

- Aí... Você trouxe o trio calafrio aí pra eles não saírem espalhando geral ou o quê?

- Quem dera. A merda já fedeu, Afrodite. O Aiolia contou pro Aiolos, que por sua vez tem uma paixão recolhida pelo Saga, e por isso ficou desiludido, tomou um porre pra afogar as mágoas e ficou completamente bêbado e... Para de rir, porra!

- Ai, ai... Desculpa, sério... - Afrodite finalmente se esforçava para controlar a crise de riso, que tinha ficado mais intensa à menção da bebedeira do Cavaleiro de Sagitário. - Mas até aí está tudo muito cômico, mas eu não estou entendendo o porquê de trazê-los até aqui e nem esse segredo todo.

- Então, o Aiolos ficou bêbado, se emputeceu, foi atrás do Kanon, e eu sei lá como ele nocauteou o Kanon e depois tentou comê-lo à força. Num beco no meio da vila de Rodório. E ele quase conseguiu, não fosse o Aiolia e o Shura separarem os dois a tempo.

Afrodite parou de rir na mesma hora. Sua expressão, antes sardônica, ficou subitamente séria.

- ...O quê?

- Calma, tem mais: O Aiolos acabou gritando pra todo mundo ouvir que os dois estavam juntos, com todas as letras.

- Alguém ouviu? - A voz de Afrodite agora estava baixa.

- Segundo eles, muita gente.

- ...Então, a essas alturas, o Santuário e a vila de Rodório inteira já estão sabendo. - Concluiu o agora atônito cavaleiro de Peixes, que sentou-se de novo na cadeira da qual tinha se levantado em sua crise de riso.

- E agora, continua achando graça? - Máscara da Morte levantou uma sobrancelha. Afrodite permaneceu calado, o rosto bonito retorcido numa expressão apreensiva.

- Bem... E aí eu trouxe os três para cá. - Concluiu o italiano. - Achei perigoso eles ficarem dando sopa no Santuário, quando o Saga descobrisse o que o Aiolos fez com o Kanon. E, pior ainda, quando o povão descobrisse a coisa toda do incesto.

- Você sabe que está se encrencando muito dando guarida pros dois irmãozinhos, não sabe?

- Veja bem, eu não tou fazendo isso por eles. Só achei que seria melhor o Saga não achá-los, por enquanto.

- O Saga não achá-los? Ah, mas ele vai achá-los, nem que eles se escondam no mesmíssimo inferno! - Afrodite levantou-se num pulo da cadeira, preocupado como nunca os outros três o haviam visto. - E você, num acesso de burrice, resolveu dar abrigo pra eles! Posso saber por que calhou de fazer uma estupidez desse tamanho?

- E o que é que você queria? Que eu deixasse eles lá?

- E por que não? Não é como se eles fossem seus amiguinhos de infância! Mas que diabos!

- Chega! - Aiolia gritou, mais para desafogar o aperto em seu peito do que por qualquer outra coisa. - Vocês não precisam ficar falando assim da gente na nossa cara! Eu não pedi a ajuda de ninguém, muito menos de vocês dois aí! Eu não devo porra nenhuma pra dois tipos que nem vo...

- CALA ESSA BOCA! - Afrodite rugiu, cortando a frase do outro no meio, que estacou assombrado pela raiva que via nos olhos do pisciano. - Você deve pra gente muito, muito mais do que você imagina, seu filho da puta! Você, mais do que qualquer outro!

- CHEGA, Afrodite! - Gritou Máscara da Morte, o que fez o outro se virar em sua direção, ainda com ódio nos olhos; ódio esse que se abrandou aos poucos, enquanto passava os olhos nos presentes daquela sala e se esforçava para controlar sua respiração entrecortada. - Eu já disse que não tou fazendo isso por eles. Eu só não quero que...

- Já é tarde. Ele vai voltar. Ele vai, o Saga não vai conseguir segurá-lo. Não depois de uma... Afronta desse tamanho. - Afrodite suspirou, desolado. - Só que, dessa vez, a gente não vai ter como chegar nele, mais.

- Como assim? - Shura perguntou.

- Você sabe, Shura. Você não é totalmente ignorante. Se fosse antes, ele ficaria satisfeito com a cabeça dos dois numa bandeja de prata. Agora... Ele vai querer fazer as coisas do jeito dele. Sabe, aquele negócio de fazer os dois sofrerem antes de terminar com eles?

- E o Kanon? - Máscara da Morte perguntou. Afrodite levantou os olhos.- O Kanon teria como segurá-lo, não?

- Isso... Até pode ser. Mas... O Kanon também não vai deixar isso barato, de jeito nenhum... Falando nisso, alguém sabe dele?

- Quando a gente... levou o Aiolos embora, o Kanon ficou lá. - Shura disse, num tom de voz baixo.

- Vocês simplesmente deixaram o cara lá sozinho? - Afrodite parecia não acreditar no que ouvia.

- Olha, a gente tinha que carregar o Aiolos embora antes que ele acabasse fazendo uma besteira sem volta... - Aiolia tentou se justificar.

- Leão, besteira sem volta ele já fez. - Afrodite retorquiu.

- Seria bom encontrar o Kanon, sim. - Aiolos, por sua vez, que estava até então calado e sorumbático, resolveu falar. - Ele... Ele ficou muito abalado. Eu... disse coisas que... Eu...

O sagitariano respirou fundo, engolindo o bolo em sua garganta. Sentia o remorso queimar dentro de si, os olhos marejavam mesmo sem ele querer. Se obrigou a continuar.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, eu preciso que vocês saibam... Eu... Perdi a cabeça. E eu perdi a cabeça porque... Eu sempre gostei do Saga. Sempre, desde quando a gente era aprendiz. E eu descobri, antes de ganhar minha armadura, que o Saga tinha um irmão, o Kanon. Vocês não o conheceram, ninguém sabia dele, me fizeram jurar pela Deusa que eu também não ia contar. E o Kanon... O Kanon era diferente do Saga, bem diferente. Eles tinham um mestre que treinava os dois, mas o Kanon treinava escondido, o mestre se esmerava em manter o Kanon longe de todo mundo. Ordens do próprio patriarca. E... O Kanon seduziu... Esse mestre se enamorou do Kanon, um tempo antes do Saga receber a armadura. O Grande Mestre afastou o velho, mas ele ficou louco. Eu soube que ele tinha se matado, logo depois do Saga se sagrar cavaleiro de Gêmeos...

- Culpa do Kanon, você quer dizer? - Afrodite levantou uma sobrancelha. Aiolos baixou a cabeça, enquanto o pisciano continuava. - Aiolos, quantos anos tinha o Kanon quando isso tudo aconteceu?

- Uns catorze, se tanto.

- Certo. Aí um menino de catorze anos é quem seduz um velho mestre, então? Um que passou a vida inteira isolado de todo mundo, só tendo contato com o irmão, o Patriarca e esse mestre?

- Afrodite, eu morri com catorze anos. E, salvo engano, muitos aqui aos catorze já tinham responsabilidades como cavaleiros. Matávamos, morríamos...

- Aiolos, existe uma enorme diferença entre uma coisa e outra, até mesmo para você... Quer ver? Quantos anos você tinha quando esteve com um homem pela primeira vez?

- Eu... - O cavaleiro de sagitário titubeou.

- Ahh... Entendi, ainda não esteve com um homem. Até hoje. Aí você quer que um garoto de catorze anos tenha a maturidade para ter, de caso pensado, seduzido um?

- O que você tá querendo dizer?

- Aiolos, o cara era um pedófilo, acorda! E o Kanon era a presa perfeita! Menino, bonito, isolado de todos, não tinha nem para quem reclamar. Há, depois disso tudo vocês não queriam que ele quisesse matar todo mundo?

O sagitariano ficou em silêncio e baixou a cabeça. Afrodite continuou.

- Meninos não seduzem homens, Sagitário. Ainda que o próprio menino acredite que esteja fazendo isso, porque o homem o manipula a pensar assim. Mesmo que o menino em questão seja Kanon de Gêmeos. Aliás, se isso realmente aconteceu, muito provavelmente foi assim que o homem insano que se fez passar por Dragão Marinho começou a existir dentro de Kanon.

Aiolia olhou para o cavaleiro de Peixes, atônito. Era verdade, bem verdade, que o tinha em baixíssima conta, mas não esperava ouvir justamente de Afrodite uma colocação que fizesse tanto sentido. E, era certo, que também podia ver as coisas pelo ponto de vista que ele tinha acabado de colocar. E isso só fez aumentar sua culpa, e a do irmão. Aiolos, por sua vez, mantinha os olhos fixos no chão, mas já desistia de lutar contra suas lágrimas.

- Eu... - Aiolos sentiu a voz embargar. - Eu realmente não queria que isso tivesse acontecido assim, eu sinto tanto... Eu errei, errei muito, mas é que eu fiquei com tanta raiva porque ele não me amou...

OOOOOOOO

_Santuário de Atena, manhã._

Shion simplesmente não acreditava no que tinha ouvido do criado.

O servente lhe contara, com riqueza de detalhes, o que se passou entre Aiolos de Sagitário e Kanon de Gêmeos. Em um beco escuro, no meio da vila, um bêbado, o outro um pederasta incestuoso.

Era demais.

Ele sabia, sim, que era um homem de moral rígida e valores tradicionais. Mas estava tentando fazer um esforço em prol dos 'novos tempos'. Mas então veio a história de Mu. E agora, isso.

E isso, por pior que fosse, não era tudo.

Sentiu seu sangue gelar em suas veias a cada palavra que o criado falava. Não só pelo escândalo armado, não só pela idéia de dois irmãos gêmeos em um relacionamento incestuoso, não só pelo envolvimento de um cavaleiro de ouro em uma tentativa de estupro.

Seu sangue gelara, seu coração falhara várias batidas ao ouvir o que ouvira principalmente porque ele já escutara isso antes.

Shion se lembrou imediatamente do velho mestre dos gêmeos, o que ele flagrou tentando tomar o então adolescente Kanon à força, quando ele ainda era um aprendiz. Lembrou-se do homem que tentara se explicar; dizendo que aquele adolescente endemoninhado desejava o próprio irmão, explicando que o rapazinho o seduzia, o enredava usando sua falsa inocência, que fazia isso com todos ao seu redor, até mesmo com Saga. E que aquele garoto acabaria pondo toda a sua Ordem a perder, no dia em que lograsse seu intento.

Ele o afastara de seus deveres como mestre, o afastara de Kanon, mas as palavras que ouviu jamais saíram de sua mente. E soube, em meio às confusas palavras que 'Ares' lhe dissera momentos antes matá-lo, o que Saga fizera ao irmão, e então intuiu que o velho transtornado pela paixão e pela loucura que ele afastara tempos atrás poderia muito bem ter razão.

E ele tinha. Sua morte fora a prova, sua morte foi o começo.

E aconteceria de novo. E isso, ele não podia deixar.

Ignorou os chamados de Dohko, confuso como nunca o vira antes quando escutou a história toda, e saiu a toda em direção a Casa de Gêmeos.

Ali chegara, e logo na entrada conseguiu sentir que algo estava tremendamente errado.

Entrou, e se surpreendeu ao ver a casa, antes tão arrumada, agora revirada. Móveis no chão, vidros quebrados, cortinas fechadas, a penumbra aumentando a apreensão que sentia.

Havia alguém lá dentro, ele podia sentir. Uma presença desolada, escura, mas agressiva e oscilante. Era um deles, isso tinha certeza; mas pela primeira vez em sua vida não conseguiu discernir qual dos dois era.

Caminhou até o vulto que estava largado em um canto da sala, envolto pelas sombras. No meio do caminho, parou. Podia sentir os olhos cravados em si, o redemoinho de emoções internas fervilhando dentro dele.

- O que aconteceu aqui? - Perguntou com a voz dura, e ele não respondeu. Sentia sua apreensão crescer, e intuíra vagamente qual deles aquela presença poderia ser. - Responda, Kanon.

Ouviu uma risada rouca, quase um ronco, em resposta. Engoliu em seco quando percebeu que podia estar errado.

- Saga? - Perguntou, hesitante. Outro ronco, que poderia ser uma risada, ou não.

- Não consegue mais nos diferenciar... - Não foi uma pergunta. A voz rouca o assustava, mas agora sabia que aquele era Saga. - ...Que ironia...

- Saga, o que aconteceu?

Nenhuma resposta. Começou a suar frio, sabia agora que a situação era muito, muito pior do que imaginava.

- Saga, responda. - Tentou avançar até ele, mas sentiu subitamente um desconforto, que poderia ser seu instinto de sobrevivência gritando para que não se aproximasse. Ou não. Parou em seco, ainda a meio caminho do outro. - O que aconteceu?

- Saga, Kanon, não importa... - O outro continuou com a voz arrastada, sussurrante, ignorando completamente o que ele acabara de dizer. - Não tem a mínima diferença, a mínima importância...

- Saga, onde está o Kanon? - Resolveu ser mais direto. Nenhuma resposta. - Saga, não tente protegê-lo dessa vez.

Outro ronco.

- Saga...

- Eu nunca o protegi. - A voz de Saga se quebrou num soluço. Mas ele continuou, num sussurro que Shion se esforçou para ouvir. - Eu nunca o protegi... Eu não o protegi desse lugar, eu não o protegi quando disseram que ele era o Segundo, e eu o Primeiro. Eu não o protegi de vocês, eu não o protegi daquele velho imundo que o desejava. Eu nunca, nunca, nunca tive o valor de protegê-lo...

Apesar do escuro, Shion quase podia ver as lágrimas descendo pelo rosto do outro.

- ...E quando eu entendo isso, quando eu finalmente entendo, já é tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde... - Ouvia agora Saga bater a parte de trás da cabeça na parede a cada vez que falava a última palavra.

- Saga...

- ...Você já soube, não foi? Já foram te contar a grande novidade do dia. Saga e o terrível demônio incestuoso, não é isso que andam dizendo por aí? Não é isso que o Aiolos disse? - Continuava ouvindo Saga bater a cabeça contra a parede. A voz chorosa ganhou um tom mais agressivo. - Veio aqui pra quê? Pra puni-lo, julgá-lo, jogar paus e pedras nele? De novo? Mais do que vocês já jogaram durante toda a vida dele?

- Não é isso... Saga, escute, eu não estou aqui para pra...

- Mentira.

- Saga...

- Mentira. - Saga começou uma risada nervosa, ainda mais aterradora pelo choro misturado a ela. - Mentira, mentira... Todos vocês, um bando de hipócritas mentirosos... Os nobres santos guerreiros de Atena, não passam de um autêntico saco de gatos...

- Saga...

- Foi por isso, foi por isso que ele... eu... os enganei tão facilmente... - Saga continuava rindo baixinho, e o barulho da cabeça batendo contra a parede o enervava além do que julgava ser possível. - Estavam todos tão preocupados com o próprio umbigo, em lustrar seus egos tão brilhosos, já... Tão preocupados com seus próprios interesses, necessidades... Foi tão fácil que chegou a ser frustrante...

Shion calou-se, mas sua respiração agitada podia ser perfeitamente ouvida por Saga e por ele mesmo. E Saga continuava rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, o desespero dele tão palpável que pesava no ar e o contaminava também.

- ...Ele não está aqui... Ele não está aqui... - As batidas na parede ficaram um pouco mais fortes. - Você chegou tarde, Shion, ele foi embora... Ele poupou o trabalho de vocês... Ele não está aqui...

- Saga... - Shion tentou se aproximar, intuindo que as pancadas na parede pudessem acabar machucando o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, mas um golpe telecinético o jogou longe. - Saga, não!

- Vai embora. - As pancadas ficaram ainda mais fortes. - Agora. Vai.

- Shion? - Dohko entrou, e olhou para o vulto na penumbra que Shion chamava de Saga. Parou em seco também, olhou para Shion, caído na outra ponta do lugar. - Shion, levante.

- Dohko...

- Ouviu o que ele disse. Saia. - O tom de voz do chinês não deixava margem para interpretações. Shion levantou, a contragosto.

Dohko olhou para o amigo, seus olhos lhe dando uma ordem clara que também foi entendida pelo seu cosmo.

Tinham que encontrar Kanon o mais rápido possível, custasse o que custasse.

Saga voltou sua atenção para Dohko.

- Você também. Sai.

- Saga...

- Vai embora.

Dohko abrandou o olhar, e elevou quase que imperceptivelmente seu cosmo, o brilho dourado tão leve o deixando com uma aparência quase etérea. A luz, ainda que fraca, deixava entrever o rosto do cavaleiro de Gêmeos, desfigurado pela dor e pelo desespero. Baixou seus olhos, num sinal de respeito pela fragilidade de seu colega, e baixou suas defesas para mostrar também uma parte de si a ele. Doía ver a dor que o outro sentia, doía lembrar o que ele mesmo sentia, o quanto tentou esquecer pelos muitos anos que viveu e não conseguiu... Mas se isso o ajudasse a ganhar a confiança do cavaleiro de Gêmeos, mesmo que momentaneamente, seu pequeno sacrifício valeria a pena...

Se aproximou lentamente de Saga, que não esboçava reação, mas continuava batendo a cabeça na parede. Segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e fez com que ele parasse.

- Pare, Saga. Vai acabar se machucando assim.

- Vai embora...

- Eu não estou aqui para julgar vocês. Você sabe, você pode sentir...

Não ouviu resposta.

- Está conseguindo ver, Saga? - Dohko baixou os olhos já marejados pela dor de suas lembranças, encostou sua testa na testa do outro, num carinho mudo. - Eu entendo você...

Saga fechou os olhos também, as lágrimas desciam com mais força.

- ...E, se você o ama, e ele te ama, não há o que chorar. Eu vou ajudar você, prometo.

- Ele foi embora... - Saga rompeu-se num choro desconsolado. - Eu o perdi, eu o perdi...

- Não... Enquanto ele te amar, ele vai ser sempre seu. Aonde quer que ele esteja, Saga, ele vai te amar e vai ser sempre seu. Por isso não desista, Saga... Não se deixe levar pelo escuro de sua alma...

- Eu prometo... Eu vou protegê-lo agora, eu juro... Eu quero tanto mostrar que eu vou proteger ele agora... Eles o machucaram tanto, sempre...

- Eu sei. Eu sei que você está com raiva, quer retratação e vingança, não? Mas se você ceder, ele, justamente ele, não iria gostar. Não é verdade, Saga?

Saga abriu os olhos, para ver o rosto complacente do cavaleiro de Libra com os olhos fincados em si.

Ele tinha razão.

- Eu não vou aguentar, Dohko... Por tudo que há de mais sagrado, se alguma coisa acontecer eu não vou aguentar...

- Shhh... Fique tranquilo. Ele vai voltar, nós vamos trazê-lo de volta, são e salvo para você...

Dohko envolveu o outro num abraço, deixando que ele desafogasse suas lágrimas. Engoliu em seco, sabendo que talvez tivesse acabado de prometer o que não pudesse cumprir. Em silêncio, rogou aos Deuses que o ajudassem.

OOOOOOOO

Shion olhava a cena, ocultando a si mesmo para que Saga ou Dohko não percebessem seu ato de rebeldia.

Estava confuso. Não conseguia entender as ações de Libra. Logo ele, a quem conhecia tão bem.

Será que ele não via o risco que corria? O que estava por despertar? E por que, por que apoiar Saga em uma sandice desse tamanho?

Viu quando ele expôs uma parte de si a Saga, e conseguiu entrever, inadvertidamente, uma pequena porção do que ele mostrara. Sentiu um amor unilateral, mas profundo e antigo, e acompanhado pela tristeza daqueles que não são correspondidos. Se negou a esmiuçar mais e descobrir por quem, não invadiria assim a privacidade do seu velho amigo...

No fundo, admirou a coragem do colega de expor seus sentimentos ao outro, num sinal de respeito a sua fragilidade. Tinha que concordar que ele mesmo jamais pensaria em algo assim. Era bem verdade, entrara ali disposto a encontrar Kanon para repreendê-lo exemplarmente, para dizer o mínimo dos mínimos... Mas encontrar Saga, dentre todas as pessoas, ali num canto, consumido pelo desespero e lutando a seu modo para não deixar escapar o mal que existia em si lhe desarmou muitas de suas defesas. Entendia que Saga quisesse proteger o irmão, entendia que ele até pensasse que realmente o amava. E, por isso, adoraria brindar com sangue e lágrimas todos aqueles que fizeram mal a Kanon...

Mas ele ainda não tinha se entregado. E, se não o fizera, não era por senso de dever, amor a humanidade ou o que fosse. Era por Kanon.

Era porque Kanon ficaria muito triste se o visse consumido pela loucura de seu lado ruim, de novo...

E esse componente da equação não se encaixava na cabeça de Shion.

Assim que soube de tudo, sua crença da redenção de Kanon foi imediatamente minada pelas palavras do velho mestre deles dois. Deu razão a todas elas e imaginou que ele estava, novamente, urdindo algum plano, uma estratégia qualquer para finalmente aplacar sua sede de poder, mesmo que manipulando seu irmão como o mestre disse que ele faria.

Então, por que desagradaria tanto a Kanon ver Saga se entregar a seu lado escuro, que pela lógica seria o parceiro ideal para ele? Por que Kanon se afastaria de Saga no lugar de se colocar em evidência e deixar a fúria das pessoas recair sobre si? Isso, somado à influência que ele teria por ter seduzido a Saga, com certeza traria o mal de volta ao primeiro cavaleiro de Gêmeos, incontrolável como nunca. Isso Shion conseguia ver claramente, bastava que Kanon virasse o bode expiatório das pessoas escandalizadas para que o mal em Saga voltasse. Bastava uma palavra de Kanon, menos que isso ainda, um gesto ou um olhar, alguém que lhe levantasse um dedo em contra. E 'Ares' estaria de volta, e eles teriam tudo para iniciar uma verdadeira diarquia perversa. Um plano perfeito, uma oportunidade única, com certeza...

Mas Kanon se afastou. Foi embora, deixou tudo e todos para trás, sumiu sem deixar rastro! Por que, sendo ele essencialmente amoral e perverso, abdicaria dessa chance de ouro?

A única resposta que tinha era na realidade outra pergunta, que colocava tudo em que pensara até agora em xeque.

E se ele não fosse, desde o começo, o pequeno demônio que o velho mestre pintou a si?

As palavras de Saga se repetiam na sua cabeça. "Eu nunca o protegi", ele disse. Saga acusava a si mesmo de nunca ter protegido o irmão... E ele, Shion, também não o protegeu. E Kanon...

Balançou a cabeça em negativa. Não podia ser, o mestre deles era um servidor leal da Deusa e do Santuário, homem de muita confiança, escolhido a dedo por ele próprio. Não podia ter se enganado tanto a respeito de uma pessoa. Não era possível...

Ou era?

Saiu dali o mais discretamente possível. Tinha que encontrar Kanon. Dentre todos, somente ele poderia esclarecer suas dúvidas. E, certamente, seria necessário para ajudar a Saga.

OOOOOOOO

_Arredores da fronteira entre Grécia e Turquia, de tarde..._

Aiolia tinha se cansado de andar dentro do chalé, já estava se sentindo um animal enjaulado.

Máscara da Morte saíra de novo, desta vez para comprar mais coisas com o dinheiro que Afrodite trouxera, ele supunha. E isso o incomodava profundamente. Nunca imaginou, em toda a sua vida, que estaria na posição de depender da boa vontade de outras pessoas, especialmente se as pessoas em questão fossem os cavaleiros de Câncer e de Peixes. Câncer, especialmente.

Ele realmente não esperava que Máscara da Morte, dentre todas as pessoas, viesse em auxílio dele e de seu irmão...

Câncer, até onde sabia, o detestava. E o sentimento era recíproco. Sempre se perguntara como um homem como ele tinha se tornado um dos cavaleiros de Atena. E nunca tinha chegado em uma resposta satisfatória. Não que ele próprio fosse um anjo querubim, mas Máscara da Morte era um assassino, um psicopata. Sempre se lembraria das muitas dezenas de máscaras mortuárias penduradas no templo de Câncer, a visão mais tétrica que já tivera em toda a sua vida. Não eram simples máscaras mortuárias, porque cada uma delas foi moldada com cera quente no rosto de uma das vítimas do cavaleiro. Homens, mulheres, crianças, todos dispostos nas paredes daquele templo, numa prova irrefutável do que Máscara da Morte havia feito em nome de Atena.

Ou do mais forte, como ele gostava de pregar naqueles tempos.

Antes da Ressureição, não tinha a menor dúvida de que ele, Afrodite e outros tantos eram meros assassinos numa armadura sagrada. Mas agora, tudo estava ficando nebuloso demais, eram muitos conceitos para se rever.

Lembrou do dia em que ouviu, de sua casa, o cavaleiro de Câncer berrar como se as mesmíssimas almas que mandou ao inferno estivessem o arrastando de volta ao inframundo. Foi ver o que estava acontecendo e o achou lá, completamente transtornado pela presença de seus troféus pendurados na parede. Não entendeu absolutamente nada quando Afrodite mandou que ele arrastasse o outro para fora do templo para que ele literalmente sumisse com todas aquelas máscaras da parede. E enquanto o arrastava para fora, ficou muito alarmado de ver que o outro estava completamente fora de si, falando coisas sem sentido algum. E viu Afrodite juntar a pilha de máscaras de cera num canto para logo depois atear-lhes fogo, a cera avermelhada escorrendo no chão como sangue engrossado.

Foi tirado de seus devaneios pela própria imagem de Afrodite, fumando um cigarro. O outro o viu, lançando-lhe aquele olhar de superioridade tão característico do cavaleiro de Peixes, e continuou fumando.

- Quer um trago? - Perguntou Peixes com ironia, sabia que o outro não fumava e se incomodava com quem o fazia.

- Não, obrigado. - Aiolia sentou-se à meia distância, ignorando a pequena provocação. - Onde está Máscara da Morte?

- Foi comprar mais mantimentos. - Afrodite deu uma tragada mais longa, a ponta do cigarro ficou mais acesa. - Vocês vão ter que passar um tempo a mais aqui.

Aiolia não conseguiu disfarçar seu incômodo com a idéia.

- Peixes...

- Hm?

- Foi bem pertinente aquilo que você disse antes. Sobre o Kanon, eu digo. - Aiolia pigarreou um pouco. - E me desculpe por... ter dito o que eu disse, sobre vocês e tudo...

Afrodite desviou o olhar e deu outra tragada, visivelmente incomodado. Aiolia não soube porquê, mas a cena do cavaleiro de Peixes incinerando as máscaras mortuárias de Câncer voltou para sua cabeça.

- Por que você pôs fogo nas máscaras dele? - A pergunta saiu meio de supetão, tirando de Afrodite um olhar surpreso.

- Hã?

- As máscaras, naquele dia que ele surtou. - Aiolia endireitou um pouco a pergunta.

Afrodite fixou seu olhar no nada, enquanto dava outra tragada, num momento de silêncio desconfortável. Aiolia já estava se resignando a ficar sem resposta, quando o outro cortou seus pensamentos ao resolver falar.

- No começo eram cabeças. Cabeças mesmo, de verdade. Ele trazia as malditas cabeças e deixava lá, penduradas na parede. - Outra tragada, e Afrodite continuou falando. - Eu não sei quem foi que o convenceu a parar com aquela merda, mas depois ele começou a trazer as máscaras de cera. Pendurava na parede também, uma por uma, o filho da puta. Como fazia com as cabeças.

Outro momento de silêncio desconfortável, quebrado por Afrodite, que parecia disposto a falar.

- Não tava dando pra conversar muito com ele naquela época. Ele tava mais doido do que agora, como se isso fosse possível. Eles não paravam de falar na cabeça dele, acho.

- Eles?

- Os mortos. Ele consegue ouvir gente morta. Ele me disse isso uma vez, tem muito tempo atrás. Disse que é assim desde pequeno. Mas enfim, acho que naquele tempo ele mal conseguia ouvir o que ele mesmo pensava. Acho que foi por isso que ele descobriu que o Saga tinha tomado o lugar do Grande Mestre. Depois disso ele foi ficando cada vez mais perturbado das ideias.

Aiolia continuou quieto.

- No inferno ele tava mais coerente. Aí a gente voltou, e eu realmente... Eu achei que ele fosse surtar de vez quando viu aquelas merdas penduradas na parede. Eu não sei se ele não lembrava ou o quê, mas... Eu queimei aquilo tudo, mandei os criados pintarem até as paredes pra ele não ver a marca de sujeira das cabeças também.

- Pensei que elas fossem os troféus dele. - Aiolia disse, num tom de voz distante. Afrodite deu uma risada seca. - Nunca que eu ia imaginar que as máscaras fossem tirá-lo do sério...

- Cada qual com sua cruz, não é? - Afrodite deu outra tragada, soltou o ar devagar. - Cada qual com sua cruz...

OOOOOOOO

* * *

Pois, o que posso dizer eu...

Essa está ficando uma fic pesada. De escrever, de pensar nela...

É bem verdade que eu não estou atualizando tão rápido quanto eu gostaria. É que eu, em um acesso de loucura, resolvi fazer essa fic e Sui Generis, JUNTAS. Uma é isso aqui que vocês estão vendo, a outra... Bem, a outra é Sui Generis, só lendo para saber (momento pub ad!) Mas, de antemão, uma não tem absolutamente nada a ver com a outra.

Ainda não escrevi tudo que eu queria nesse capítulo, porque senão ele ficaria enorrrme. Mas o outro já está martelando na minha cabeça, prometo.

Enfim, agradeço IMENSAMENTE as reviews que recebi. Latrodectism, Needy, Artemisa e Suellen-san (sempre!)

Mas respondendo às reviews que tão tem conta no FFnet:

Needy: Feliz de você estar gostando dessa loucura... BTW, A-DO-REI a comparação do meu Máscara da Morte com o Dexter (paixãããããooooo) e vc me deu uma ótima idéia ahahaha. Quanto a questão dos espíritos, eu realmente vi que no LC o Manigoldo é rodeado de espíritos e lida muito mais com a coisa toda de morte e espíritos do que o MM, e achei que seria um bom gancho colocar o MM no estilo 'I see dead people'... Que bom que vc gostou! E aí está, mais Afrodite de Peixes pra galere! Também Saga, para as almas mais necessitadas.

Ah, para os que sentem falta do Kanon... SUS-PEN-SEEEEE!

Artemisa: Me gusta muchísimo es que te estés gustando mi fic. Sigue también tu leyendo y escribiendo reviews... No voy a escribir mucho aquí, ya que tengo alguna dificultad para escribir en español, pero intentaré mi mejor. Hasta pronto, linda...


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa é uma atividade sem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

**Aviso: **Esta fic contém palavras fortes, angst, lemon, twincest e temas bem pesados. Não é uma das muitas fics por aí classificadas como 'M' à toa, nem uma fic de lemon docinho-sprite. Quem não gosta, não curte ou se ofende com o conteúdo pode ir na bolinha azul no canto esquerdo da tela, que aponta para a esquerda, e que quer dizer "Voltar Para" e procurar outra coisa para ler.

De resto, enjoy.

On with the show.

PS.: Esse capítulo é minha primeira tentativa de songfic. Eu SEI que eu deveria estar escrevendo Sui Generis e tudo, mas é que essa música, ESSA MÚSICA ME PERSEGUIU A SEMANA INTEIRA. O nome da música é Hurt, e ela foi escrita por Trent Reznor (do Nine Inch Nails) em homenagem ao ETERNO Johnny Cash, e foi gravada pelo próprio antes de morrer. Eu sugiro, de verdade, que vocês leiam o capítulo enquanto ouvem essa música. Acho que vai fazer muito mais sentido, assim. O FFnet não deixa a gente postar links, mas é muito fácil de achá-la, é só procurar no YouTube por ela.

* * *

**Skandalón**

* * *

**IX  
**

* * *

_Ilha de Patroklou, península da Ática, pôr do sol. _

O vento praiano lhe bagunçava os cabelos, e enchia suas narinas de cheiro de mar. E o sol se punha, num espetáculo digno dos deuses, e que tão belo era que trazia turistas do mundo todo para presenciá-lo. Via de longe o Cabo Sounion, com as ruínas brancas do antiquíssimo templo de Poseidon tintas de dourado pelo ocaso.

Um espetáculo digno dos deuses, sem dúvida.

Visão irônica que era, o sol majestoso que se punha, as ruínas do templo do deus dos mares, a falésia rochosa e imponente, o mar se quebrando abaixo. Terra firme com areia seca, plantas, algumas pessoas que passavam por ali; moradores locais, turistas, pescadores, vendedores...

Apenas para lembrá-lo que aquilo não o pertencia.

A ele, cabia a cela modorrenta, fedorenta e escorregadia, cheia de lodo e água salgada em que ficara confinado. A fome, a sede, os cortes nas mãos e nos pés, o ardor nos olhos, o cabelo ressecado e duro quando não estava molhado, o ar que se esvaía aos poucos conforme a maré subia.

Ele estava sentado em uma escarpa rochosa da pequena ilha que ele sempre via de sua prisão. Vendo de longe o local onde padeceu o que julgara ser o pior castigo de sua vida, a pequena cela que era virtualmente invisível aos olhos de quem a olhasse dali.

Mas ele sabia que ela estava lá.

Sounion. Poseidon. Passagens de sua vida menos do que honorável, menos do que admirável, menos do que virtuosa.

Mas ele precisava ver.

I hurt myself today

_Eu me machuquei hoje_

To see if I still feel

_Para ver se ainda consigo sentir _

I focus on the pain

_Eu focalizo a dor _

The only thing that's real

_A única coisa que é real _

The needle tears a hole

_A agulha abre um buraco _

The old familiar sting

_Uma picada familiar _

Try to kill it all away

_Eu tento matá-la de todos os jeitos_

But I remember everything

_Mas eu me lembro de tudo _

Já não chorava mais. Não tinha mais forças, se sentia seco como um graveto abandonado ao sol. Não tinha mais forças para chorar, para gritar, para maldizer sua sorte e a si próprio.

Sentiu os olhos pesados, e sua alma era como um buraco negro.

Tentava concentrar seus parcos esforços em ficar ali, imóvel, com o cosmo totalmente oculto, vendo o sol se pôr enquanto sentia a alma de Saga chamar a sua a gritos. Podia sentir o quanto ele estava desesperado, e cada lágrima nos olhos dele parecia sair dos seus próprios. Podia sentir os pensamentos dele como se fossem os seus, prometendo a ele proteção, amor, carinho, amor, desvelo, amor...

Saga se culpava. Achava que não lhe dera amor suficiente, proteção suficiente, carinho suficiente...

Tão tolo.

Foi muito, muito mais do que suficiente...

Os olhos cristalinos de Saga, a risada solta, os carinhos ousados, seus beijos. O Saga amoroso, atencioso, passional, apaixonado, amante... Esse Saga que não se mostrava a ninguém, só a si. Seu amante. Seu amado. Seu Saga.

Muito mais do que o suficiente para ele. Muito mais do que ele jamais sonhara.

Era seu sentido de vida.

Mas não era para ser.

What have I become?

_O que eu me tornei? _

My sweetest friend

_Meu mais doce amigo_

Everyone I know goes away

_Todos que eu conheço vão embora _

In the end

_No final _

And you could have it all

_E você poderia ter tudo _

My empire of dirt

_Meu império de sujeira _

I will let you down

_Eu vou te desapontar _

I will make you hurt

_Eu vou te fazer sofrer _

Ele sabia, há muito tempo já, que seria para sempre de Saga. Mas Saga não era seu. Nunca foi, e não deveria ser.E lutar contra isso seria modificar a ordem natural das coisas. Por mais que o amasse, por mais que o quisesse com loucura, ele o faria sofrer. Seu Saga sofreria, choraria ainda mais do que chorava agora, como todos os que se aproximaram de si choraram, sofreram, perderam lentamente tudo o que tinham de mais caro...

E Kanon não toleraria jamais fazer seu querido sofrer novamente, não de novo.

Seu Saga não merecia sofrer. Sofria agora, ele bem sentia, mas iria passar. Seria consolado pelo tempo, as pessoas eventualmente esqueceriam o escândalo, Saga eventualmente esqueceria também. Depois não sofreria mais.

E estaria então livre para viver, buscar sua felicidade e seguir o seu destino, ao lado da Deusa, no Santuário e nas estrelas brilhantes de Gêmeos.

E tudo o que viveram se tornaria um sonho louco, uma memória imprecisa talvez, quiçá um passado que devesse ser deixado para trás.

I wear this crown of thorns

_Eu uso minha coroa de espinhos _

Upon my liar's chair

_Sentado no meu trono de mentiras _

Full of broken thoughts

_Cheios de pensamentos quebrados _

I cannot repair

_Que eu não posso consertar _

Beneath the stains of time

_Além das marcas do tempo _

The feelings disappear

_Os sentimentos desaparecem _

You are someone else

_Você é outra pessoa _

I am still right here

_E eu ainda estou aqui_

Só Kanon que desgraçadamente sabia que não esqueceria nunca.

Nem o tempo, nem o isolamento, nem mesmo a morte ele podia buscar, e nem na morte ele seria capaz de esquecer. _Nada_ o faria esquecer.

Afastou de si as memórias da batalha de Hades, do embate no templo de Poseidon, de sua traição, de sua perfídia. Afastou as memórias de Sounion, do ódio que enegrecia sua alma, do velho mestre que o soube desgraçado no primeiro momento em que lhe pôs os olhos, do isolamento forçado, da vida de necessidades como aprendiz... Afastou todas elas de si, não tinha mais forças para lembrar do mal que causara, das vidas que ele destruiu. Afastou-as todas, porque eles o faziam desejar a morte, e Kanon sabia que não podia morrer. Se terminasse com sua vida, Saga sentiria sua morte. E sofreria...

Não queria mais ser capaz de lembrar. Ele sabia que deveria querer esquecer de tudo, apagar sua memória e deixarsua mente em branco. Mas só não queria esquecer de tudo porque não queria perder também as memórias de seu Saga. E tentou se focar nelas.

Ele sabia que se lembraria para sempre, ele tinha certeza, mas ao invés de maldizer-se de novo, Kanon ficou feliz. Seria esse então seu pequeno ato de rebeldia final, lembrar-se sempre dos seus momentos mais felizes com seu amado. E Saga seria sempre seu tesouro, a luz no fim do seu túnel_, _a memória mais linda que ele carregaria para sempre, a felicidade que salvava sua alma nos momentos em que o desespero fosse grande demais.

Fechou os olhos, o sorriso de Saga inundando seus pensamentos. E oculto, em segredo para que Saga não o achasse, desejou com toda sua força que ele tivesse sorte, apoio, amor, carinho, tudo o que merecia, mas que ele não podia mais dar. Desejou que pudesse ter a certeza de que seu Saga ficaria bem, no final das contas, e se tivesse essa certeza já se sentiria eternamente grato...

Pediu aos deuses, quaisquer deles que se dispusessem a ouvir suas preces de traidor, que protegessem Saga, acalmassem seu coração e o livrassem de todo o mal. Especialmente o que ele mesmo despertara. Mas sabia, sabia bem que seu Saga lutaria, mesmo sofrendo, mesmo ferido, ele não se entregaria à perdição de sua alma. Porque ele era a luz, e seu destino era brilhar.

E, com esse pensamento, levantou-se dali e seguiu andando.

What have I become?

_O que eu me tornei? _

My sweetest friend

_Meu mais doce amigo_

Everyone I know goes away

_Todos que eu conheço vão embora _

In the end

_No final _

And you could have it all

_E você poderia ter tudo _

My empire of dirt

_Meu império de sujeira _

I will let you down

_Eu vou te desapontar _

I will make you hurt

_Eu vou te fazer sofrer _

If I could start again

_Se eu pudesse começar de novo _

A million miles away

_A um milhão de milhas daqui _

I would keep myself

_Eu me manteria _

I would find a way

_Eu acharia um jeito_

OOOOOOOO

* * *

Para quem queria o Kanon... taí: capítulo curtinho, mas só dele.

* * *

Hora dos agradecimentos!

Mais uma vez obrigada aos fiéis leitores que acompanham/leem/mandam reviews!

Respondendo a Needy que não tem conta no FFnet: EU DISSE que vc tinha me dado uma ideia. A imagem de Dexter e aquele sorrisinho safado com a faca suja de sangue martelam na minha cabecinha agora ahahahahahaa. E, de novo, que bom que você gostou do Afrodite, mas eu não achei ele _biatch_ não! Mas que ele é um bocudo, isso ele é ahahaha. Enfim, continue lendo e mandando reviews, se possível!

Aos leitores tímidos, anônimos e afins, deixem reviews, ou mandem PM´s!

E, as always, stay tuned...

PS.: Leitores de Sui Generis que vieram até aqui, aguardem e confiem! O capítulo novo já já vai chegar!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa é uma atividade sem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

**Aviso: **Esta fic contém palavras fortes, angst, lemon, twincest e temas bem pesados. Não é uma das muitas fics por aí classificadas como 'M' à toa, nem uma fic de lemon docinho-sprite. Quem não gosta, não curte ou se ofende com o conteúdo pode ir na bolinha azul no canto esquerdo da tela, que aponta para a esquerda, e que quer dizer "Voltar Para" e procurar outra coisa para ler.

De resto, enjoy.

On with the show.

* * *

**Skandalón**

* * *

**XI**

* * *

_Casa de Áries_

Mu estava em oficina, olhando para o nada rodeado por armaduras que ele deveria estar arrumando.

O que tinha mesmo vontade de fazer, no momento, era pegar um litro de querosene, jogar em cima delas e atear fogo.

A conversa com Aldebaran não lhe saía da cabeça. E a decepção gravada em seus olhos doía como poucas coisas doeram em toda sua vida. Antes, ele não podia ter o amor de seu moreno, mas tinha sua amizade, seu respeito, sua admiração. Agora não teria mais nada.

Não era justo. Ele sabia, sentia essa revolta queimar dentro de si, e a frase se repetia dentro de si como um mantra. Não era justo que depois de tudo tivesse que jogar seu amor no vento. Mas que escolha ele tinha? Deixar que Shion o afastasse da ordem? Tirar de seu moreno seu posto de cavaleiro de ouro? Eles não foram criados como pessoas comuns. Não estudaram como outras crianças, apenas treinavam e treinavam para serem cavaleiros. E, se não fossem servidores de Atena, o que seriam nessa vida? Mu sabia bem que, analisando esse ponto, a ameaça de Shion era especialmente cruel. E por muito que ele estivesse com ódio e revolta, não tinha escolha.

Mas isso não acalmava seu coração.

Respirava fundo, tentava clarear a mente; mas as imagens da discussão árida que tivera com seu antigo mestre iam e vinham sem parar em sua cabeça. Tentava driblar a vontade enorme de gritar e quebrar, mas não podia perder o controle. Não podia.

Pra quê tanto controle?

- Mu? - Uma voz o tirou de seus pensamentos, e ele virou seu rosto até ela, porque simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que _ele_ tivesse vindo até ali. Levantou-se da oficina e andou até o átrio de sua casa, em direção ao dono da voz que agora permanecia em um silêncio mortal.

- É muita cara de pau a sua, vir até aqui. - Mu disse entre os dentes, enquanto Shion baixava os olhos. Ele já não tinha aquela aura imponente que os anos a mais lhe concediam, agora que parecia tão ou mais jovem do que ele. - O que você quer?

Shion trincou os dentes, sentindo na voz do pupilo um crescendo de raiva que estava para explodir.

- Veio aqui para saber se eu já fiz o que você mandou? - O outro continuou, com os olhos chispeantes. - Não precisava ter se dado ao trabalho, honrado Mestre. Eu fiz direitinho o que você mandou, então vossa excelência não vai mais precisar usar o Aldebaran pra me atingir. Era isso o que você queria? Se era, pode dar meia-volta e seguir seu rumo. E, se tem amor à vida, não apareça mais na minha frente.

- Não é por isso que eu vim aqui.

- Não? - Mu arregalou os grandes olhos, numa expressão de surpresa claramente fingida. - Oh, não, claro que não. Perdão, foi ingenuidade minha achar que você se dignaria a vir até aqui por isso. Você só apareceria aqui tão de pronto se precisasse de alguma coisa, e muito. Deixe-me adivinhar: você já ficou sabendo de Saga e Kanon, não?

- Você soube?...

- Até nisso você tem sorte, querido mestre. Seu pupilo pederasta não é mais o assunto da semana! - Mu bateu palmas, com um sorriso sardônico que lhe dava um ar sombrio totalmente fora de lugar em si. - Oh, mas ainda assim é um tremendo escândalo, não? Imaginar dois irmãos tendo um caso! E agora, venerável patriarca, como é que você vai contornar essa situação? Porque a moral do Santuário de Athena não pode ser manchada por uma barbaridade dessas! Não, os veneráveis santos da Deusa devem ser soldados prontos para servir de exemplo de moral e bons costumes! Não é assim, Shion?

- Mu...

- Me diz se não é assim, desgraçado! - Gritou o outro, com o rosto retorcido de raiva. Mu não conseguia mais, a fachada de polidez e educação de menino cordato se desfazendo à medida que subia seu tom de voz. - Não foi isso que você me disse quando me chamou pra dizer o quanto eu te envergonhei? O quanto eu decepcionei meus antepassados? Não foi você quem me bateu na cara pela desonra de me esfregar na cama com outro homem? Agora vem aqui fazer o quê? Me pedir ajuda porque, no mínimo, está se pelando de medo do Saga perder o controle de novo!

- Chega, Mu! - Shion não parecia disposto a ouvir mais, mas o outro não se interrompeu. - Eu vim aqui sim pedir sua ajuda, porque esse problema de Saga e Kanon pode muito bem abalar as estruturas do Santuário! Nós precisamos agir antes que a situação toda fuja do controle...

- Fugir do controle? Fugir do controle? Eu simplesmente NÃO acredito que você, em vez de estar preocupado com o que possa acontecer ao Kanon, solto por aí com toda aquela gentinha de Rodório querendo um pedaço dele, o chamando de besta incestuosa e planejando várias maneiras de fazê-lo pagar pelo crime de amar o seu irmão; você está preocupado em que a maldita situação saia do controle! ELA JÁ SAIU DO CONTROLE! Não tem como você livrar sua cara dessa vergonha, Mestre! Sua preciosa reputação pode ficar manchada sim senhor!

Shion parou em seco, com os olhos arregalados. O outro continuou, com lágrimas descendo no rosto, no meio de uma explosão emocional como ele jamais vira.

- ...E quer saber de uma coisa? Quer? Eu estou cagando para a preciosa reputação do Santuário. Eu vou ajudar o Saga sim, porque eu imagino o tamanho da dor que ele deve estar sentindo, que o Kanon deve estar sentindo... Não por você ou pelo Santuário. Eu, sinceramente, quero que você se foda.

- Mais respeito comigo, moleque ingrato! -Shion não conseguiu mais se conter e partiu para cima do ex-pupilo. - Quem você está pensando que é para falar comigo assim?

- E quem você pensa que é pra me exigir respeito? Com que direito, depois de me chantagear pra me afastar do homem que eu amo?

- Fala baixo, seu insolente! - Shion gritou de volta, a centímetros do outro, e terrivelmente incomodado com a menção do caso de seu pupilo com o vizinho da segunda casa. Nem percebeu que tinha levantado a mão de novo para acertar um tapa no rosto de Mu, e só tomou consciência de seu ato quando Mu segurou seu pulso com força para torcê-lo em seguida.

- Se você levantar a mão pra mim de novo eu te mato. - Mu apertava ainda o pulso em sua mão, trincando os dentes com toda a força que tinha. - Porque olha, não está me faltando vontade. Não mesmo.

- Mu... - Shion realmente não queria ter feito aquilo. Sentiu muita vergonha do que estava fazendo, do que tinha feito ao Mu, do que tinha feito em relação a Saga, e Kanon. Seria possível que ele pudesse se enganar tanto assim em relação às pessoas?

Mu soltou seu braço, e afastou-se dele.

- Eu já sei que o Kanon está sumido. Eu já sei que a gente de Rodório está atrás dele. E eu já sei que o Saga está a um passo de perder o controle de vez. Eu eu vou ajudar os dois, eu já disse. Agora, se era isso que você tinha para falar comigo, você já falou. Saia.

- Mu, eu...

- Sai daqui!

Shion baixou os olhos, sem coragem para pedir desculpas, envergonhado como nunca esteve em toda sua vida.

OOOOOOOO

_Arredores da fronteira entre a Grécia e a Turquia..._

Shura estava sentado numa clareira, pensando precisamente em como se viu arrastado para esse torvelinho de problemas.

Ainda bem que tinha conseguido que Máscara da Morte avisasse a sua namorada, amazona como ele, que saísse de cena por uns tempos.

As memórias dos tempos mais escuros do Santuário sob o comando de Saga não conseguiam ficar longe de sua cabeça. O risco de que tudo aquilo voltasse lhe revirava o estômago; mas, pior ainda, não podia evitar o desconforto de saber que, ironicamente, uma vez mais estava Aiolos no olho do furacão.

Apesar de saber que devia se afastar de toda aquela situação, não podia evitar a sensação de dívida para com o sagitariano. E era por isso que ficava ali, e se disporia a defender Aiolos e o irmão da ira de Saga, se fosse necessário.

Sabia que Aiolos tinha errado muito feio, mas não tinha também como responsabilizar totalmente o amigo pelo seu momento de descontrole. Porque de todos ali, era ele precisamente o que fora mais prejudicado por toda a sequência de eventos que resultou em sua morte. E Aiolos, até então, se comportava com a galhardia e a altivez daquelas almas que são maiores do que o mundo... Não demonstrara mágoa ou ressentimentos, embora fosse bastante compreensível que ele se revoltasse com o mundo em geral e o Santuário em particular.

Mas agora, por causa de sua antiga paixão por Saga, a habitual perfeição de Aiolos caiu por terra. Ele errou, sim, e foi um erro grave; mas ainda assim fez o que fez levado pela dor de se ver negado de seu amor por Saga. E agora, que a poeira estava baixando, via o amigo se amargar em arrependimento.

Aiolos merecia uma segunda chance. Todos eles, sem exceção, mereciam uma segunda chance... Mas esse fato, esse escândalo tinha potencial mais do que suficiente para abalar as estruturas já tão frágeis do Santuário.

Levantou-se alarmado quando ouviu uma certa agitação vinda do chalé. Aiolia veio até ele, com a apreensão estampada no rosto.

- Shura, você viu o Aiolos?

- Não, ele não estava aí com vocês?

- A gente pensava que ele estaria aqui com você. - Afrodite apertou os lábios.

- Ah, não... - Shura sentiu seu coração acelerar no peito, porque ele sabia muito bem que se Aiolos não estava ali... Ele tinha uma boa ideia de onde Sagitário podia estar. - Puta merda, vamos voltar pro Santuário. Agora!

- Não é possível que depois de tudo isso o filho da mãe tenha resolvido voltar! - Afrodite não parecia estar conformado.

- Ele voltou. - Aiolia sentia o coração galopar no peito. - E adivinha pra onde ele vai...

OOOOOOOO

_Arredores do Santuário.  
_

Milo voltava de uma sessão de treinos com a preocupação estampada no rosto.

Não que tivesse ido treinar despreocupado. Nada mais distante da realidade, aliás. Fora treinar sozinho em um lugar isolado, depois de ter mais uma discussão sem motivo com Camus. Pensando bem, isso não era verdade. Havia motivo, e ele sabia muito bem qual era.

Maldita hora em que se apaixonou por ele. Maldita hora em que deixou seus sentimentos tomarem o melhor de si, e o fizeram deixar cair seu disfarce de soldado perfeito.

Porque era isso que ele se esforçara tanto para ser, por tantos anos: um soldado perfeito. Um guerreiro eficiente, assassino quando preciso, que cumpre ordens sem pestanejar. E ele tinha logrado seu intento, tinha consciência de que poucos naquele santuário eram tão eficiente quanto ele. Em batalhas, em missões, no que fosse, Milo de Escorpião era quase que garantia de eficiência total. Ser um cavaleiro do Santuário sempre fora seu objetivo, seu sonho de vida, desde que se entendia por gente; e ele tinha se tornado um. Não um qualquer, mas um cavaleiro de ouro, membro da elite da elite dos gueirreiros de Atena.

Trabalhara anos para isso. Treinara, se condicionara para se tornar o que era hoje. E ele sabia que havia um preço a pagar: Abrir mão de certos sentimentos, de certos anseios, seria necessário. E ele não se incomodaria de pagar esse preço, pelo bem do cavaleiro que ele havia se tornado. Podia parecer piada, e provavelmente alguns cavaleiros achariam que era, mas antes de Camus ele nunca tinha tido ninguém. Podia até ouvir os comentários jocosos de Afrodite ou Máscara da Morte, mas ele preferia assim, pois era mais fácil dar tudo de si numa luta se ele pouco tinha o que perder. Então ele preferia desconhecer os segredos do amor e do sexo, porque ele punha bastante atenção nas palavras de seu antigo mestre, que dizia que o sexo era perigoso, pois quase sempre ele trazia envolvimento, e envolvimento trazia à tona sentimentos em seu coração que deveriam ser endereçados apenas à Deusa, e a ela só.

Mas mal sabia seu honrado mestre que, desde aquela época, seu coração já tinha dono.

Ele amava Camus, desde muito antes de entender que aquilo poderia ser chamado de amor. Ele se via irremediavelmente atraído pelo francês desde que pôs seus olhos azuis naqueles cabelos cor de fogo e nos olhos claros, avermelhados e penetrantes do então futuro cavaleiro de Aquário; quando eles dois vieram se apresentar ao Santuário ainda aprendizes, antes de seguir para seus locais de treinamento. O ruivo sisudo e sério nunca lhe saiu da cabeça, e os deuses sabem o quanto Milo se recriminava por não conseguir reprimir o sentimento que fazia seu coração teimar em bater mais forte por um menino como ele, futuro irmão de armas. Seu mestre certamente pensaria que essa seria uma vergonha suprema. Fez o que pôde para esquecer esse sentimento teimoso; lutou e treinou com paixão, batalhou com todas as suas forças para concluir o duro treinamento com o louvor de seu mestre, e voltou para o Santuário vitorioso, pensando que então era um homem, apesar da pouca idade, e trazia de volta a sagrada armadura que conquistara por direito.

Mas nada nesse mundo pôde prepará-lo para o golpe que sentiu em sua alma ao ver retornar também o cavaleiro de Aquário, com seus cabelos vermelhos e seus olhos que lhe queimavam como fogo apesar da frieza característica de Camus.

Camus logo então se tornou seu melhor amigo; logo dele, que nunca fora talhado para dividir seus sentimentos com outras pessoas... Mas se atraíam um para o outro sem fazer esforço ou mesmo buscar essa atração. Camus tinha o estranho dom de trazer de dentro de si o que tinha de melhor, e até isso lhe causava vergonha.

E como Camus era diferente de si! Debaixo de seu estoicismo e da sua frieza, havia um espírito indomável. Fazia o que queria, do jeito que queria, pensava o que queria, e deixou isso bem claro ao Santuário quando, sem mais, ausentou-se do lugar para treinar dois aprendizes para uma reles posição de cavaleiro de Bronze, nos confins mais gelados da Sibéria. Para Milo, um claro sinal de desacato a ordens superiores, mas ele conhecia Camus o suficiente para saber o quão pouco ordens superiores significavam para o amigo. Mas o que lhe desgostou não foi isso, foi o fato de que ele o deixou ali, sozinho num Santuário cada vez mais hostil, asilado de seus olhos e de sua companhia, e isso doeu-lhe tanto que nem pensava mais que isso era uma bênção ao seu coração rebelde que insistia em ainda bater mais forte por seu amigo. E, quando Camus voltava brevemente para deixar reavivar os parcos vínculos com o Santuário e trazer relatórios contando o progresso dos meninos sob sua tutela, bem que Milo tentava tratá-lo com frieza, para mostrar que ele não sentia sua falta... Mas falhava miseravelmente ao ver aqueles olhos olharem diretamente nos seus, e um sorriso pequeno se formar nos lábios finos do ruivo, em sua maneira muito particular de dizer que o estimava apesar da distância e da clara diferença de pontos de vista.

Quando ele voltara definitivamente da Sibéria, estava ainda mais frio e indomável do que nunca. Até para Milo era difícil lidar com o cavaleiro de Aquário, ou melhor, para ele talvez fosse especialmente difícil, pois Camus a seu jeito se mostrava a si, e também a seu jeito Milo o entendia... Eram os únicos capazes de entenderem um ao outro, ele tinha certeza. Mas de sua parte havia a infinidade de sentimentos ocultos, o desejo latente, seu coração que lhe gritava o amor -sim, amor- que sentia pelo colega de armas. E isso, ele calava. E havia entre eles esse silêncio que dizia mais do que palavras, mas que pesava como chumbo.

E veio a batalha das doze casas, onde Milo poupou o ex-pupilo de seu amigo. Apenas para ver Camus morrer pelas mãos dele. E ver Camus morto...

Não houve dor que se comparasse à visão de seu amigo morto. Nem a podridão que a queda do Patriarca escancarou, nem o fato de ter estado do lado errado por todos esses anos, nem ver sua eficiência sendo usada com fins tão escusos. Nada se comparou à dor da visão de Camus congelado, relegado ao frio e à morte com que brindava seus inimigos, mas tão plácido e belo em seu sono de gelo que parecia uma escultura erguida aos deuses.

Mas nem a aquela beleza póstuma aliviava seu coração que gritava de dor.

Nunca mais veria aqueles cabelos longos e ruivos, nem aqueles olhos intensos. Nunca mais para as conversas e os silêncios, nunca mais teria com quem abrir sua alma, nunca mais. Quando enterrou o amigo, chorou às escondidas todas as muitas lágrimas que represara dentro de si por anos e anos a fio. E se fechou ainda mais para os que sobraram vivos.

Foi torturante permanecer no Santuário enquanto se desenrolava a batalha contra Poseidon. Foi mais torturante ainda descobrir que Saga de Gêmeos, mesmo morto, ainda reverberava suas influências na terra na existência de um gêmeo perverso, que manipulava deuses e homens a seu antojo. Mas Milo queria luta, queria sangue, queria que alguém sentisse também a dor imensa que sentia. Mas ordens eram ordens, e ele esperou até que aquela guerra acabasse.

Mas então iniciou-se o embate contra Hades e seus exércitos, o que seria a guerra santa dessa geração. Muitos tiveram medo, mesmo sem mostrar, mas Milo nada temia. Não temia a morte, posto que perdera parte de si com o amigo morto; não temia a dor, pois dor nenhuma nesse mundo poderia se comparar à tortura de seus dias sem a presença do cavaleiro de Aquário.

Mas, mais uma vez, ele estava errado. A verdadeira tortura, de fato, começou quando soube que Camus era um dos cavaleiros renegados que tinham sido trazidos de volta como espectros a serviço de Hades.

Nesse ponto, encontrou com Kanon, dito redimido, e expiou a culpa dele com suas agulhas. Mas enquanto fazia isso expiava a si também, e estranhamente entendia, de certa forma, o que passara aquele homem que ficara oculto por uma vida enquanto seu irmão recebia os louros da glória. Expiou a si também pelos pecados que cometeu em nome da Deusa; a culpa que sentia ao lembrar do massacre que promoveu na Ilha de Andrômeda, a vergonha de ter sido manipulado dessa forma e não ter percebido o que se passava bem embaixo dos narizes de todos... A culpa de ter tentando se enganar, virado o rosto sempre que via algo que sua consciência lhe dizia estar errado... E ele entendeu que cada agulha que acertara em Kanon deveria perfurar a ele mesmo também. Concedeu então seu perdão, como se ele valesse de alguma coisa, e sabia que daquela batalha não sairiam vivos. Depois se seguiu a morte de Shaka, a liberação do Sussuro de Athena, e cada um dos tabus do Santuário sendo desfeitos enquanto os três cavaleiros de Ouro feitos espectros subiam para reclamar a cabeça de Athena. Encontrou Camus, viu seus belos olhos opacados pela perda da visão pelo embate com Shaka. A deusa então fez seu sacrifício, e Milo então deixou vazar sua dor por se sentir tão traído ao vê-lo numa súrplice negra, enquanto o pegou pelo pescoço tentando matá-lo... Mas ainda assim não conseguiu terminar o que fazia, não conseguiu sujar suas mãos com o sangue do homem que amava.

Descobriu depois o embuste, mas sua alma doía e nada faria aquela dor passar. Lutou, apanhou como nunca nas mãos de Radamanthys e foi vergonhosamente derrotado, mas Atena lhe deu novas forças e conseguiram chegar até a Giuddeca. E, quando entendeu o que teriam que fazer para derrubar o Muro dos Lamentos, entendeu também que morreria ali.

E quase morreu antes da hora, ao ver a armadura de Aquário vazia lhe trazer de volta seu amigo, tão amado em segredo, para que ele lhe lançasse um olhar cálido e um sorriso franco. Morreu feliz. Mas acordou de novo. Tinham sido todos trazidos de volta; teriam uma nova chance para viver em tempos de paz, disseram.

Foi quando seus atuais problemas começaram, de verdade.

Camus o encontrou, disse que tinham que conversar. Aceitou a proposta, e foi nessa conversa a sós que Camus lhe disse as palavras que jamais esperara ouvir:

_"Eu te amo"._

Passou um bom tempo sem conseguir dizer palavra. Ficou em silêncio, apesar de saber muito bem que devia falar. Mas não sabia o que dizer. E Camus ficava em silêncio, olhando para ele com mais intensidade do que nunca, enquanto ele tentava forçar as palavras a saírem de sua boca.

Como estava calado, Camus continuou a falar. Disse que o amava, desde há muito, e que não estava mais disposto a se esconder. Se ganhara uma nova vida, uma nova chance, queria viver tudo o que podia, do jeito que queria, fiel a seus princípios, fiel a sua natureza. Queria ser livre.

E nunca ninguém ensinou Milo a ser livre.

Ele era um soldado. Cumpria ordens à risca, era discreto, eficiente, sucinto. E, como todo bom soldado em batalha, não sabia o que almejar de sua liberdade.

Lembrou-se de ter balbuciado alguma coisa sobre Camus ser seu amigo. E ele foi categórico: disse que o amava, mas que não seria capaz de engolir esse amor para ser apenas um bom amigo. Sentia muito, muitíssimo, mas não teria essa capacidade, ainda. E Milo entendeu que Camus acabaria se afastando dele, se ele não tomasse uma decisão sobre o que fazer. E ele não podia ficar sem Camus.

Mas logo o tempo encarregou-se de mostrar que ele talvez não tivesse tomado a decisão mais certa...

Se amavam, mas brigavam feito cão e gato. Mas sempre as brigas acaloradas terminavam em noites de paixão erótica dignas dos deuses. Disso, não podia reclamar. Duvidava muito que tivesse com mulheres os orgasmos que tinha com Camus. Era fato de que ele mesmo se descobriu bem mais sexual do que jamais imaginaria que fosse; mas sua grande surpresa era que, nesses momentos, a frieza notória do francês se derretia para dar lugar a um amante sem amarras, sem inibições, sem vergonhas e sem pudores. Camus não era delicado, nem afeminado como as críticas que ouvira pela vida toda o faziam imaginar aqueles que se deitavam com homens; muito pelo contrário: era dominador mesmo quando às vezes se deixava dominar. Entre quatro paredes, Camus se transformava em uma força da natureza, se alimentando de seu fogo e incendiando seu corpo e seu coração.

Não podia negar que no início o sexo fogoso com Camus aplacava muito bem o calor das brigas. Mas, com o passar do tempo, as noites de amor intenso não estavam mais, por si só, bastando para levar aquele amor adiante.

Estavam, eles dois, falhando miseravelmente na construção de um relacionamento.

E a desgraça é que Milo sabia que era por culpa dele.

Não conseguia se aceitar como parte de uma relação como a deles dois. Tão não convencional, tão fora dos padrões que ele passou a vida aprendendo a respeitar e admirar. Quase podia ouvir a voz de seu mestre o recriminando por ter cedido à tentação e se transformado num sodomita que se revolcava na cama de outro homem e, o cúmulo, gemia enlouquecido de prazer quando ele lhe tomava. Não aguentava os olhares recriminadores das outras pessoas, especialmente outros cavaleiros de ouro, como Aiolia e Shura; e se sentia como um inseto embaixo de uma lente de aumento. Dissecado, falado, exposto, desnudo aos olhos de todos, e para todo mundo ver. Camus lidava bem com isso, visto que nunca se importara com a opinião alheia a seu respeito, mas ele... Ele simplesmente não sabia como conviver com a ideia de ser assunto, de ser alvo, de estar em evidência por outra coisa que não fosse seus resultados profissionais.

Camusl, claro, percebia tudo. E se ressentia, ficava frio, distante e irritadiço, porque sentia que Milo tinha vergonha da situação deles, e Milo se sentia culpado porque sabia que era verdade.

Por outro lado, Milo tinha ciúmes. Nunca fora capaz de se imaginar assim, mas tinha ciúmes de Camus. Ressentia-se cada vez que Camus saía só, depois das brigas por motivos fictícios que apenas encobriam a verdadeira ferida na relação deles dois, e Milo morria de medo de que ele acabasse por encontrar outra pessoa que o satisfizesse mais em suas necessidades do que ele fazia. Tinha ciúme quando ele passava tempo com Hyoga, ou com Isaac. Tinha ciúmes quando ele conversava com Saga, de quem ficara próximo depois do que passaram no Inferno... Ele sabia que era errado, que era criancice de sua parte, para dizer o mínimo, mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar.

E também não evitava de ressentir-se por Camus não manifestar ter ciúmes dele. Nem mesmo quando seus olhos se demoravam mais do que o necessário em Kanon, que partilhava a beleza de Saga, mas tinha em torno de si uma aura de mistério e perigo que seu irmão não tinha. Kanon o atraía, como atraía homens e mulheres a si de forma involuntária... Camus percebia; porque por mais discreto que Milo fosse, seu amante era mais perspicaz ainda; mas ele não demonstrava raiva, não reclamava, não lhe exigia fidelidade, não fazia nada do que ele fazia. Camus simplesmente não parecia se importar.

E Milo se sentia inseguro. Ele, logo ele que passara a vida toda buscando eficiência e segurança.

Tinha vergonha de amar Camus, mas tinha um medo quase irracional de perder seu amor... E esse misto de sentimentos o faziam se sentir como um menino fraco e cheio de dúvidas. Muito distante da imagem que construíra para si.

Andou lentamente até as proximidades das doze casas, até que viu Camus ao longe, correndo preocupado na mesma direção. E aquele ar de preocupação em Camus era algo bem fora de lugar.

Maldita natureza desconfiada a sua, porque imediatamente ocultou-se para que Camus não o visse, e se pôs a seguir seu amante.

Viu Camus parar um grupo de criados para perguntar por Saga, e Milo sentiu seu sangue ferver.

Então Camus briga consigo, e vai correndo se consolar com Saga? Logo com Saga, justo com Saga?

Voltou sua atenção ao aquariano, que não obteve uma resposta adequada e partiu em busca do cavaleiro da terceira casa, correndo agora em direção à casa de Áries. E Milo foi atrás.

Camus chegou em Áries e correu para a entrada, sem nem se preocupar em avisar o guardião da primeira casa de sua presença ali. E, nervoso como Milo estava, não percebeu também que Mu não foi recebê-los à porta, como de hábito... O escorpiano apenas registrava Camus, que parecia dominado por um sentimento de urgência que parecia tão deslocado em si que fazia o ciúme arder em seu coração. Não segurou a raiva em si, e seu cosmo reluziu ameaçadoramente. E imediatamente o aquariano percebeu sua presença, e parou em seco na saída de Áries.

- Procurando por Saga? - Milo saiu das sombras, com os olhos azuis faiscando.

- Deu para me seguir agora? - Camus levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu perguntei primeiro. - Milo deu mais um passo à frente, sem ceder um milímetro ao olhar duro que o aquariano lhe dirigia. Pelo contrário, o olhar de Camus apenas fez com que sua raiva aumentasse. Raiva, ciúme, frustração... Logo Milo percebeu que seria uma péssima ideia permanecer na discussão, mas não conseguia mais segurar a língua. - Mas não, não estou te seguindo. Estava voltando para casa, e vi você procurando por Saga, todo preocupadinho. O que foi, está precisando desabafar com ele?

- Nós... - Camus baixou os olhos. E essa era uma reação tão antinatural em seu aquariano que Milo não pôde evitar o estranhamento. E, enraivecido como estava agora, a sensação de que aquela fuga de Camus bem podia ser uma confissão involuntária de culpa foi inevitável. - Nós não temos tempo para isso, Milo. Agora não.

- Eu acertei, não? - O escorpiano deu um sorriso amargo. - Lá vai você levar nossos problemas para os ouvidos daquele sonso. De novo. Depois vem o quê? Ele vai te consolar?

- Não acertou. - O outro levantou os olhos. - O Saga está com um problema.

- E você com isso?

- Saga não é sonso, Milo. Eu sou amigo dele. A propósito... - O francês arqueou os lábios levemente. - Falando em gente sonsa, sabia que seu _amigo_ Kanon está com problemas também.

O tom irônico de Camus deixou Milo desconcertado. Sabia bem ao que ele se referia, mas não seria desarmado fácil assim. Nem por Camus de Aquário.

- Kanon não é meu amigo.

- Não, claro que não. E nem é sonso também. Só é o cara que você não consegue parar de devorar com os olhos a toda vez que o encontra.

- Você fala como se ligasse.

- Não, na verdade não... - Camus estreitou os olhos. - Só coloquei isso em perspectiva para que você entenda que erra ao chamar Saga de sonso, já que consegue ser infinitamente mais sonso do que ele. Mas eu não ligo. Até porque _ele_ não se interessaria por você.

Milo sentiu a boca amargar, mas a resposta que veio à sua cabeça morreu em seus lábios com a chegada de Mu de Áries ao local onde estavam.

- Se vocês vieram até aqui para brigar, pelo menos tenham a decência de não fazer isso na minha casa. - Mu falou num tom amargo, absolutamente fora de lugar no usualmente cordato tibetano. E, pelo inusitado da situação, chamou a atenção dos outros dois cavaleiros de ouro.

Milo, observador como era, logo reparou nas olheiras que marcavam os olhos do protetor da primeira casa. Até lhe passaria na cabeça de perguntar o que o manteve acordado à noite, não estivesse ele próprio tão amargado também.

- Eu estou subindo para ver o Saga. - Camus respondeu ao ariano.

- Não vão passar daqui, nenhum de vocês dois. - Respondeu o ariano, mantendo o tom amargo. - O que o Saga menos precisa agora é de se meter no meio das briguinhas de vocês.

- E quem é você pra me dizer isso, Mu? - Rebateu o francês. - Eu vou subir e está acabado. Saga é meu amigo, e eu vou lá pra prestar ajuda a ele. Já o Milo pode ficar aqui contigo, eu não me oponho nem um pouco.

- Você não vai subir, Camus. - Mu repetiu lentamente, num tom que não admitia réplica. - Quer ajudar? Nós podemos ajudar procurando o Kanon, que sumiu depois de tudo que aconteceu. Mas, por favor, não vá atrás do Saga. Não do jeito que você está agora.

- O que aconteceu? - Milo não estava entendendo muito do que estava sendo dito, posto que depois de brigar com Camus se isolara.

- Saga e Kanon, juntos, como um casal. _Isso_ aconteceu. Aiolos ficou sabendo, ele e o Kanon brigaram muito feio, Aiolos conseguiu dominar o outro e o atacou... - Mu não se sentia animando a entrar de cabeça nesse assunto, mas temia que não tivesse escolha. Pensando bem, era melhor assim, podia se ocupar ao invés de ficar pensando em Aldebaran e Shion.

- Como? - Milo arregalou os olhos muito azuis. Nem em um milhão de anos pensaria em algo assim.

- Isso que você ouviu. E, como se fosse pouco, a briga dos dois foi no meio da vila, e um monte de gente viu. Rodório inteira já está sabendo, e vocês sabem como aquela gente é.

- E o Kanon sumiu, você disse? - Camus perguntou.

- Sumiu. E eu ouvi pela cidade que os aldeões querem encontrá-lo para... Dar uma lição nele, o demônio incestuoso, sabem como é. Agora, vocês podem imaginar o que pode acontecer se esses aldeões encontrarem o Kanon antes de nós.

Milo e Camus ficaram em silêncio depois que Mu acabou de falar.

- Para procurá-lo sem levantar muita comoção, podemos ir à paisana. - Milo falou pausadamente. - Um grupo pequeno, mas experiente nisso. Eu me candidato.

- _Você_ vai procurar o Kanon? - Camus levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu não conheço ninguém melhor pra isso. Algum problema?

- Não. - A expressão de Camus novamente se tornou indiferente.

- Eu vou com você. - Disse Mu.

- Eu fico, vou ajudar a cuidar de Saga. - Camus respondeu, e Milo apertou os lábios. - Ele não vai poder ficar aqui desassistido.

- Concordo. Mas tem outra parte do problema: Aiolos. - Mu ponderou. - Ele não foi visto aqui no Santuário desde então, mas eu tenho muito receio do que pode vir a acontecer se ele aparecer.

- Acha que Saga pode perder o controle de vez? - Milo perguntou, entendendo onde o ariano queria chegar.

- Eu duvido. - Disse Camus. - Apesar de tudo, Saga é uma boa pessa.

- Claro que é. - Milo respondeu, irônico, mas logo desfez o tom. - Mas por via das dúvidas seria muito melhor que Sagitário ficasse longe. Falando nisso, onde estão Aiolia e Shura?

- Sumidos também. Foram eles que separaram a briga, dizem.

- Acha que Aldebaran pode ajudar, Mu? - Milo perguntou.

- Claro. Se vamos eu e você, ele pode ficar aqui. Dohko e Shion também estão a par do assunto...

Os três se calaram, ao sentir que alguém se aproximada das doze casas, se identificando pelo cosmo para quem quisesse ver.

- Oh, merda... - Camus tensionou a mandíbula, ao perceber Aiolos como o dono do cosmos que se aproximava dali à velocidade da luz.

OOOOOOOO

* * *

Hello, folks...

Em primeiro lugar, mil perdões pelo atraso nesse capítulo. Já ia começar com aquela história toda de 'falta de tempo, bloqueio' and so on, mas é melhor eu poupar vocês e ir direto ao ponto!

Esse capítulo é outra espécie de interlúdio, e vai servir de ponte para outro momento importante da fic, que virá rapidinho! A história já martela incessantemente na minha cabeça, sabe aquilo de ter as cenas 'prontas' na ideia e depois elas tem que se encaixar na tela do computador? Então, tá assim. Mas, pelo menos, eu já vislumbrei o final da fic, ou pelo menos uma ideia de como ela pode terminar.

O capítulo passado foi muito Kanon-cêntrico, então nesse eu senti a necessidade de fazer uma coisa mais voltada para os outros. Não só a repercussão do incidente em si, mas os conflitos dos outros personagens também. E também, para as amantes de Poison & Ice, uma parte de minha visão pessoal do que seria a relação entre Milo e Camus nesse universo. Eu penso muito neles também, e sério, me dá umas ganas loucas de fazer uma espécie de spin-off deles dois. Masss, terminando isso primeiro, né?

Enfim, aguardem e confiem, o próximo capítulo vai chegar, com o encontro (finally!) entre Saga e Aiolos.

* * *

Agradecendo minhas reviewers, Needy, Suellen-san (sua LINDA!) e Becky Gemini! Muito obrigada, mesmo, por lerem essa loucura aqui ahaha.

Respondendo à Needy, que não tem conta no FFnet, mas que já tá querida e amiga do coração ahahaha:

TÃÃÃO FELIZ de vc ter curtido minha referência à Hurt! Também sou uma rocker das antigas, e curto muito Johnny Cash, desde muito tempo já! Mas, deixando o momento Kiss Clasic Rock FM de lado, eu achei mesmo que essa música seria um excelente retrato do estado de espírito do Kanon. É bem isso mesmo que vc disse! Tomara que vc goste desse também, e espero as reviews de TODAS VOCÊISSS!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa é uma atividade sem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

**Aviso: **Esta fic contém palavras fortes, angst, lemon, twincest e temas bem pesados. Não é uma das muitas fics por aí classificadas como 'M' à toa, nem uma fic de lemon docinho-sprite. Quem não gosta, não curte ou se ofende com o conteúdo pode ir na bolinha azul no canto esquerdo da tela, que aponta para a esquerda, e que quer dizer "Voltar Para" e procurar outra coisa para ler.

De resto, enjoy.

On with the show.

* * *

**Skandalón**

* * *

**XII  
**

* * *

Aiolos veio do chalé onde estava escondido até o Santuário, usando seu cosmo dourado para viajar na velocidade da luz. O coração estava disparado, quase na boca, mas não era pelo esforço físico.

Não tolerava mais ficar lá, escondido como um bandido, se torturando pela culpa do que fizera.

Precisava falar com Saga.

Sabia que, a uma altura dessas, Aiolia, Máscara da Morte, Shura e Afrodite já deveriam estar em seu encalço, mas nada nesse mundo o impediria de fazer o que tinha que fazer. Era o que precisava ser feito.

Literalmente sentiu a apreensão dos outros cavaleiros dourados do Santuário. Sentiu o temor de Shion, o aterramento de Dohko, a estupefação de Milo, Camus, Mu e Aldebaran. Mas que nenhum deles ousasse se colocar em seu caminho.

Sagitário não era idiota. Sabia, sim, que corria um risco seriíssimo ao confrontar Saga. Vivera muito pouco, é verdade, e vira muito pouco do Saga de alma negra, mergulhado na loucura até o último fio de cabelo. Mas não era ignorante dos fatos que assolaram aquele Santuário sob o domínio do mal dentro de Saga. E aqueles relatos de uma época negra lhe enchiam o coração de dor e, por que não, desespero.

Não pedira para amá-lo, não conseguia controlar seu coração teimoso que ainda insistia em ver Saga como o menino belo e puro de suas recordações mais lindas. Muito embora soubesse que aquele Saga de suas memórias provavelmente já não existisse mais, se é que ele existiu um dia. Mas sofria de ver o que Saga tinha se tornado, se recriminava pelo fato de não ter sido capaz de sobreviver à fuga com Atena para tentar ajudar seu amado... Teria ele sido capaz de consertar as coisas? Teria ele feito alguma diferença?

Não saberia nunca, e essa era sua desgraça...

Parou diante das doze casas, e viu diante de si Mu, Aldebaran, Milo e Camus. Dohko chegava também, assim como Shion. Todos com olhos suplicantes a si, e ele sabia o que lhe iriam pedir.

Mas ele iria subir. Ninguém nesse mundo o impediria.

- Aiolos, o que está fazendo aqui? - Dohko tomou à frente, com a voz trêmula. Era, deles todos, o que talvez mais entendesse o que passava o sagitariano. Era o que sabia o que era viver um amor impossível, pelo simples fato de que o objeto de seu amor não lhe corresponderia nunca. E o chinês sabia que em muitos momentos foi absolutamente imprescindível a torturante técnica do Misopheta Menos, que fazia seu coração bater tão lentamente às vezes que ele até sentia que o torpor persistente que lhe embotava a mente era uma bênção.

- Eu vou falar com o Saga. Se me derem licença...

- Aiolos, veja... - Dohko tentou argumentar. - É melhor você esperar um pouco. Pelo menos até que nós encontremos o Kanon, aí tudo vai ficar mais fácil...

A menção de Dohko ressaltou ao sagitariano a outra parte do problema.

Kanon, de quem ele nunca gostou. O gêmeo que tantas vezes vira ser chamado de maldito, de segundo, e que se esmerava em fazer por merecer cada um dos adjetivos torpes que seu velho mestre lhe dirigia.

Mas era o mesmo homem por quem seu coração gritava de culpa. O mesmo homem que chorava amargado enquanto ele perdia a cabeça e se via fazendo uma das coisas mais repugnantes que ele mesmo podia imaginar, e que nada fez para esquivar-se do mal que ele pretendia lhe fazer...

E a dor daquela culpa o massacrava a cada segundo, sem trégua.

Sentiu os olhos arderem e embaçarem pelas lágrimas que tentava segurar.

- Onde está o Kanon? - Perguntou com a voz rouca, já imaginando a resposta.

- Ele não apareceu desde... Desde o que aconteceu. - Dohko estava hesitante, mas Aiolos tinha que saber.

Aiolos reprimiu um soluço, com a garganta queimando.

- Eu tenho que ir. - Aiolos disse de supetão, aspirando o ar de forma dura enquanto crispava os lábios. - Eu... Eu preciso falar com o Saga.

- Falar o quê? - Camus adiantou-se. - Você sabe o que fez, Sagitário. Sabe a gravidade do que fez. Acha que vai consertar tudo com uma conversa a sós com o Saga?

- Não... - Aiolos baixou os olhos, envergonhado. Mas não podia voltar atrás. Sabia que muito do que acontecera não tinha conserto, mas ele precisava tentar. Por isso tinha que falar com Saga.

- Você não vai subir. - Milo deu um passo à frente. - Não vai, Aiolos. Já chega de desgraças por aqui, não precisamos de mais uma.

- Eu vou, nem que eu tenha que derrotar todos vocês. E eu posso derrotar todos aqui, não duvidem.

- Aiolos, seja razoável... - Aldebaran alinhou-se a Milo. - Se você subir lá, você pode morrer. O Saga está se segurando a duras penas, e te ver não vai ajudar...

- Se esse é o problema, eu garanto a vocês que ele não vai causar mal algum a mais ninguém. Custe o que custar. - Aiolos apertou os olhos. - Eu juro, a todos vocês, que o que vocês chamavam de 'Ares' não vai sair daquele templo. Não vai. Mas eu _vou_ subir.

- Aiolos... - Dohko estava ainda diante do sagitariano. - Por tudo que há de mais sagrado, não faça isso agora.

- Eu tenho que fazer... - Aiolos sussurrou entre lágrimas que já não conseguia segurar. - Eu tenho... Por favor entenda...

- Aiolos... - Shion aproximou-se, também falando em voz baixa. - Agora é muito perigoso. Eu sei que você quer falar com ele, entendo, mas agora não. Por favor...

- Eu preciso, Mestre Shion. Eu preciso. Por favor, todos vocês, me deixem ir...

- Nós só não queremos que você se machuque, filho... - Shion tomou o arqueiro pelos ombros. - Nós só não queremos que fique mais machucado do que já está...

- Eu vou. - Aiolos limpou o rosto com o dorso da mão e ergueu a cabeça, resoluto, e avançou escadarias acima. - Eu não sou tolo, sei o que pode acontecer. Mas o que quer que se passe, será da minha vontade. Eu _tenho_ que fazer isso.

- Aiolos... - Mu adiantou-se para alcançar o sagitariano, mas foi impedido por Dohko. - Você... vai deixar ele subir?

O chinês assentiu, olhando para Aiolos com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. 'Eu entendo', ele pensou para que o sagitariano sentisse. Aiolos assentiu, e subiu apressando o passo.

OOOOOOOO

Aiolia sentia o coração sair pela boca, e os olhos empapados em lágrimas.

Era culpa sua, e sua só.

Dele que não soube manter a boca fechada, dele que não soube impedir que sua indignação tomasse o melhor de si. E não dava nem pra dizer que era a primeira vez.

E agora lá ia Aiolos, como uma estrela cadente de encontro à morte certa, de novo.

Aiolos ia morrer, ele sabia. Saga o mataria. Disso tinha certeza. Porque não havia como Saga não matá-lo depois do que ele fez.

Aiolos ia morrer de novo, e dessa vez era por sua culpa.

Estavam ele, Shura, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte rumando para o Santuário, usando toda a velocidade de que dispunham, rezando para que chegassem a tempo de evitar uma tragédia. Mas ele sentia que não conseguiria chegar a tempo.

Queria tanto voltar atrás, impedir a si mesmo de estar naquela maldita clareira naquele maldito dia em que vira o que viu. Impedir a si mesmo de contar ao irmão o que viu, impedir-se de vomitar nele sua indignação pelo que viu entre os gêmeos. Mas sabia que apesar do poder de viajar à velocidades estratosféricas e de serem capazes de destroçar estrelas, não podiam voltar no tempo...

Chegaram no Santuário, para encontrar um pequeno grupo de cavaleiros de Ouro e Shion parados no pé das escadarias.

E Aiolia soube que tinha chegado tarde demais.

OOOOOOOOO

Aiolos parou no umbral da casa de Gêmeos, sentindo um buraco no lugar do seu estômago.

Seu coração pulava no peito. E dessa vez nem se importava mais de segurar as lágrimas.

Sentia a oscilação do cosmo de Saga de longe. Sentia como seu cosmo chamava pelo do irmão, em desespero e sem resposta. Sentia a ausência de Kanon pesar como chumbo em sua consciência, e sua garganta engasgava a ponto dele quase não conseguir respirar.

'_É obra sua_', pensava ele, baixando a cabeça em vergonha, e considerou por um momento voltar dali. Não por medo, mas por falta de coragem de ver os olhos de Saga depois do que ele fizera.

Se pudesse voltar atrás... Mas não podia.

Entrou no templo e sentiu seu coração pesar de novo ao ver o lugar mergulhado na penumbra, as janelas fechadas, tudo revirado e quebrado no chão.

Andou até um canto, sentindo mais do que vendo o vulto que mantinha os olhos cravados em si.

- Eu não imaginei jamais que você fosse ter colhões de vir até aqui. - Ouviu a voz rascante de Saga, rouca pelo choro e pela raiva que conseguia, sem dúvida nenhuma, sentir vir do outro.

Baixou a cabeça, sentindo a vergonha pesar em seus ombros como nada nunca pesara antes.

- O que diabos você veio fazer aqui, Aiolos?

- Eu precisava falar com você...

Ouviu um ronco seco, que deveria ser uma risada. Sentiu Saga levantar-se e sair das sombras para que ele o pudesse ver.

Seus cabelos desalinhados, o rosto surcado por caminhos de lágrimas. Os olhos com escleras vermelhas, que faziam suas irises ainda mais azuis. O rosto bonito retorcido em uma careta de ódio.

- E você então vem aqui, depois do que você fez, falar _comigo_?

- Saga...

Saga agora o cercava, andando devagar em torno de si, com a respiração pesada e ruidosa.

- É muita coragem a sua, _Aiolos_. - Saga dizia seu nome como se pudesse cuspi-lo de nojo. - Ou muita falta de amor à vida. Porque, veja bem, eu estou com _tanta_ vontade de lavar esse chão com o seu sangue imundo.

- Eu...

- Veio aqui pedir desculpas? Veio aqui tentar consertar o que você fez? Você acha que isso que você fez tem conserto, Aiolos?

- Eu sinto muito, Saga... - Soluçou mais do que falou, sentindo as lágrimas correrem de novo pelo seu rosto. - Eu...

- Veio aqui chorar na minha frente pra ver se eu te perdoo? - Saga deu outra risada seca, estreitando os olhos vermelhos enquanto a escuridão de sua alma gritava dentro de si. - Então vamos lá. Você atacou meu irmão, o dominou num beco escuro, o acusou de ter me seduzido e me enganado para arrastar a mim, seu precioso Saga, para um incesto vergonhoso. Não contente, você ainda tentou tomá-lo à força. Só não fez isso porque te seguraram. Agora, me responda: Por que você fez isso, Aiolos?

- Eu estava bêbado... - Aiolos soluçou de novo. Saga apertou os punhos, seu rosto retorcendo-se ainda mais. - Eu achei que...

- Achou que o Kanon estava me aliciando? Me fazendo mal? Achou que você tinha que me salvar do demônio incestuoso que é o meu Kanon depois que teu irmãozinho foi correndo contar pra você o que sabia sobre a gente? Era isso que você achou, _Aiolos_?

- Eu só queria te proteger... - O outro disse num sussurro mal e mal audível. Mas Saga ouviu, e parou bem diante do outro, bufando pelo nariz e respirando pesadamente.

- Me proteger... - Saga repetiu pausadamente, apertando os punhos até quase cravar as unhas nas palmas das mãos brancas de tão fechadas. - Me proteger. Ah, claro... Muito, muito nobre da sua parte, _Aiolos_.

- Eu sinto tanto...

- Não sente, não. - Saga deu dois passos para trás. - Não sente não. Você veio aqui para que eu expie seu pecado, pra que eu aplaque sua culpa...

- Saga...

- E se eu te matasse, Aiolos? Isso ia aliviar a sua culpa, ia?

Aiolos baixou a cabeça, há muito tempo sem conter as lágrimas. Sentiu Saga se afastar ainda mais, imaginando que ele já ia preparar um golpe.

Sabia que Saga poderia matá-lo. Soubera desde o momento em que decidira vier até ali, ainda no chalé. E agora, imaginando que isso estava para acontecer, percebeu que não se importava.

Desde que aquela tristeza fosse embora...

O golpe não veio.

Aiolos levantou os olhos, e entre o véu de lágrimas viu Saga olhar fixamente para ele. Ainda com a mesma expressão raivosa, ainda com os olhos cozidos de tanto chorar.

Era sua culpa, ele sabia. E doía tanto, tanto ver seu Saga assim...

- Eu não vou te matar, Aiolos. - Saga relaxou as mãos, sentindo-as formigarem pelo sangue que voltava à elas. - Não. Não vou te matar porque você não merece que eu te mate. Mas eu quero que você ouça bem o que eu vou te dizer, porque é a última vez na sua vida que você vai ouvir minha voz. Eu quero que você olhe bem no meu rosto, porque é a última vez que você vai ver minha cara.

- Saga...

- Eu não amo você. Nem sequer gosto de você. E foi por isso que você atacou o homem que eu amo. Não porque você tenha se escandalizado pelo fato de que nós somos irmãos e amantes, não pelo fato de que Kanon seja quem ele é, quem ele foi... Foi por despeito. Despeito porque ele é meu irmão gêmeo, ele é um pecador arrependido, e mesmo assim eu escolhi a ele. E eu escolheria quantas milhares de vezes eu pudesse, escolheria ele, e sempre ele. E não você. Ele, não você. E é por isso, Aiolos, que eu não vou te matar. Não vou te dar o gostinho de morrer para aplacar sua culpa. Você vai viver pra saber que eu amo ele. Você vai viver pra se lembrar do que fez, e por quê você fez. E eu sei, ah, como eu sei bem o quanto a culpa pode maltratar uma pessoa...

Saga falava cada palavra devagar, como se pudesse saborear cada sílaba; enquanto andava até a armadura de Gêmeos em sua caixa de pandora, pegando-a pela alça para colocá-la em seus ombros. Dirigiu-se à porta para sair dali, deixando o outro para trás, perdido com seus próprios demônios, mas virou-se para ele uma vez mais.

- Não, _Aiolos_. Você vai ficar aqui, vivo. Para que você saiba que eu_ nunca vou te perdoar_.

Saga saiu pela porta, descendo as escadas em direção a Áries.

Aiolos caiu de joelhos, chorando alto como nunca chorara em toda sua vida. Sentia a garganta doer e o peito rasgar-se em dor como nunca. E ele sabia bem porque doía tanto.

Doía porque ele sabia, e bem, o quanto havia de verdade no que Saga lhe dissera.

A morte teria lhe doído menos.

OOOOOOOO

Todos os outros cavaleiros entraram em alerta quando viram Saga descendo as escadas com a caixa de pandora de sua armadura nas costas.

Ninguém disse uma palavra.

- Não precisam chorar, Sagitário está vivo. - Saga disse num sussurro.

Andou até Shion, e lentamente tirou a arrmadura de suas costas para colocá-la aos pés do Grande Mestre.

Shion olhou para o outro, atônito. Sabia o que aquilo significava, e sabia que Saga também sabia.

- Eu vou embora. - Ele disse, enquanto olhava fundo nos olhos do Patriarca de sua ordem. - Junto meus pertences e saio daqui no final do dia.

- Mas Saga... Seu posto como cavaleiro...

- Eu renuncio.

OOOOOOOO

* * *

Oi todo mundo...

Então, mais um capítulo saindo do forno.

Agradeço demais às fiéis reviewers Becky Gemini, Needy, Suellen! Muito obrigada pelo apoio, sério.

Respondendo às reviews, então...

Becky Gemini: Que bom que vc está gostando! Bom, o murro do Saga no Aiolos não saiu, mas eu espero que vc goste, já que eu acho que ele foi ainda mais cruel do que se tivesse batido nele. Não acha? Tomara que vc tenha gostado! Beijo!

Needy: Nossa, que bom que vc gostou do meu Mu (a possessiva ahahaha). Mas até que eu tentei fazer ele próximo do Canon, feliz por vc ter gostado. Segundo... Camus e Milo! AMEI que vc concorde com o fato de que eles podem sim NÃO ser um casal feliz... É angst, bebê! Enfim, curti demais... E aí está Aiolos e Saga. Tomara que tenha gostado... Enfim, continue lendo!

Suellen: Mas é problema demais nessa fic né ahahahahaha... Mas é bem o que eu queria: um angst com drama, bastante drama. Mas tomara que não estaja virando uma novela mexicana, né? Vai melhorar, nem se preocupe. Beijos!

No mais... Stay tuned, people!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa é uma atividade sem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

**Aviso: **Esta fic contém palavras fortes, angst, lemon, twincest e temas bem pesados. Não é uma das muitas fics por aí classificadas como 'M' à toa, nem uma fic de lemon docinho-sprite. Quem não gosta, não curte ou se ofende com o conteúdo pode ir na bolinha azul no canto esquerdo da tela, que aponta para a esquerda, e que quer dizer "Voltar Para" e procurar outra coisa para ler.

De resto, enjoy.

On with the show.

* * *

**Skandalón**

* * *

**XIII  
**

* * *

Saga arrumava lentamente suas coisas, acompanhado apenas pela ausência de seu irmão naquele templo.

Essa ausência que o torturava, porque cada detalhe daquele lugar evocava suas lembranças. A risada macia que ele dava quando estava feliz ou satisfeito. Os gemidos ronronantes dele quando Saga o acariciava, ou beijava seu pescoço. A voz grave, mas cristalina, ecoando pelas paredes vindas de outro cômodo, quando ele queria chamá-lo ou falar de algo que estava fazendo, e queria que ele fosse ver o que era.

Fechou os olhos, podendo quase sentir o cheiro dele, a sedosidade de seus cabelos na ponta de seus dedos, o calor de sua pele embaixo de sua boca, da maneira como ele fechava os olhos e jogava a cabeça para trás quando se amavam, da entrega com que ele se abandonava em suas mãos...

Estava tudo aquilo marcado em si e não sairia nunca, não desbotaria, não empalideceria nem pelo tempo, nem pela distância, nem por nada. E era esse amor que agora o impelia a sair daquele templo e lançar-se no mundo, em busca de sua metade.

- Tem certeza que é isso que quer? - Ouviu a voz de Camus atrás de si, lhe tirando de seu devaneio.

- Eu uma vez prometi a uma pessoa que se ela me deixasse, eu a buscaria pelo mundo afora apenas para declarar-lhe meu amor... - Saga murmurou, olhando para suas poucas roupas numa bolsa puída. - Vocês podem não acreditar, achar uma loucura o que eu sinto, o que eu vou fazer... Mas isso, meu sentimento... Eu não posso seguir sem ele. Eu tenho que buscá-lo, encontrá-lo onde quer que ele esteja...

- Nós vamos procurá-lo também, Saga. Não pense que nós iríamos deixar ele por aí, depois do que aconteceu...

- Não. Sou eu quem tem de ir. Não o Santuário. Até porque eu duvido que o encontrassem.

- Nós não íamos atrás dele por ordens do Santuário. Eu, pelo menos, não.

- Camus...

- Eu não julgo você. - O francês falou, com voz firme.

- Você não precisa dizer o que eu quero ouvir, Camus...

- Você sabe, muito bem, que eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que fala o que as pessoas querem ouvir. Mas como eu, logo eu, poderia te julgar?

- Amar a um irmão não é a mesma coisa que amar a um homem qualquer, eu sei disso.

- É amor do mesmo jeito, Saga. Qualquer maneira de amor vale a pena...

- Obrigado, Camus...

- Olhe... - O outro baixou os olhos. - Você vai precisar de ajuda, Saga. Financeira. Porque nós, apesar de cavaleiros de ouro, somos na maioria homens de origem humilde, de muitas poucas posses...

Saga olhou novamente os parcos pertences em sua bolsa.

Seu colega tinha razão. Ele mesmo nada tinha além de seu posto e sua armadura. Talvez tivesse um pouco de dinheiro, mas nada além disso.

E também não tinha estudo afora o que recebera em seu treinamento; e que era muito diferente do programa escolar tradicional. E sabia que, apesar de ele ser mais versado do que a média dos cavaleiros, ainda assim sua educação não chegava perto de se equiparar ao necessário para competir com qualquer um do mundo exterior. (1)

- Não se preocupe, eu dou um jeito.

- Tome... - Camus lhe entregou um envelope estufado, com notas dentro. - Não é muito, mas deve te ajudar no começo.

- Eu não posso aceitar... - Saga sentiu seus olhos marejarem.

- Vai aceitar. Não recuse minha ajuda, por favor. E mantenha sua conta no banco, assim a gente pode te mandar mais.

- Eu não posso aceitar, Camus. Eu agradeço muito, você não imagina o quanto, mas eu não posso aceitar...

- Saga, amigo... Não recuse ajuda quando você precisa tanto dela. E eu não falo só por mim. Você e Kanon são importantes para nós, e é por isso que faremos o possível para te ajudar, mesmo estando afastado do Santuário.

Camus puxou o outro num abraço apertado, e Saga não conseguia mais segurar suas lágrimas.

- Não é porque você não quer mais ser o guardião de Gêmeos que vai deixar de ser nosso irmão, Saga. Somos todos irmãos de armas aqui. Vivemos juntos, lutamos juntos, sofremos e morremos juntos, não é apenas uma missão e uma armadura.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer...

- Não diga nada. Palavras atrapalham mais do que ajudam.

Saga se deixou chorar um pouco nos ombros do outro. Chorava pela dor, mas também pela incerteza de encontrar seu irmão amado, pela incerteza de como seria sua vida longe da única realidade que conhecia, pela incerteza de ser capaz de controlar seu lado escuro sozinho, em sua busca por Kanon.

Considerava Camus um amigo, desde o infame período onde estiveram juntos se preparando para a missão de portar as súrplices negras e invadir o Santuário, naquela busca fictícia pela cabeça de Atena. E era por isso que se permitia extravasar sua dor perto dele.

- Camus...

- Sim?

- Tenha paciência com o Milo, você. Não se esqueça você também o quanto você o ama.

Camus baixou a cabeça, num sorriso triste. Sabia, sim, o quanto amava o Escorpião, mas tinha a certeza viva de que esse amor não era, por si só, o suficiente...

- Não se esqueça do que você mesmo disse sobre o amor agora há pouco, sim?

- Não sou eu quem deve evitar de esquecer isso, Saga. - Camus disse, num tom levemente derrotado que muito poucos tinham a oportunidade de presenciar. Afastou-se do outro e tomou as mãos dele, fechando seus dedos em volta do envelope que lhe dera. - Mas isso não importa agora. O que importa é que você aceite minha ajuda e me procure sempre que precisar. Sabe que eu vou te ajudar não importa o que precise.

Saga segurou o envelope em suas mãos enquanto Camus saía, realmente emocionado. Sabia que assim que colocasse o pé fora daquele Santuário seria um sério candidato às pauladas e pedradas destinadas àqueles que contrariam as regras da sociedade, e poderia dizer que estava preparado para elas. Ou pelo menos era isso que achava. Sabia também que muitos habitantes do próprio Santuário lhe virariam a cara. Mas ele não esperava, mesmo, receber no meio de todo esse escândalo a ajuda que recebia agora. E era muito reconfortante saber que tinha uma mão amiga estendida em sua direção.

OOOOOOOO

Shion estava em sua sala, com a caixa de Pandora da armadura de Gêmeos diante de si.

Não podia deixar de se sentir responsável. Por que ele sabia que o grande responsável por tudo aquilo era ele, ninguém mais.

Quando voltara à vida, tentou deixar o passado todo para trás e guiar o Santuário para uma era de paz.

Mas o maldito passado insistia em voltar, arrastando consigo todas as pontas desatadas, todos os nós impossíveis, todas as dores e mágoas que ele queria que estivessem mortas e enterradas, como correntes arrastadas por um fantasma.

Queria ele poder dizer de si para si que aqueles revezes eram resultado de seu afã por um ambiente propício à paz no Santuário, que o fizera fechar os olhos às tensões ocultas dentro dele. Mas nem isso podia. Aquele revés, que deixava diante de si a armadura de Gêmeos em sua sala, não começara agora, mas sim antes, muito antes da ressurreição, muito antes de sua morte, antes da loucura de Saga.

Em que momento ele perdeu sua capacidade de discernir entre o certo e o errado? Em que momento ele se deixou cegar ao ponto de avaliar tão erroneamente uma situação?

Qualquer um teria perdão se fizesse isso, mas ele não.

Porque foi ele quem entregou os dois gêmeos à tutela daquele que então seria seu mestre. Foi ele quem determinou que Kanon seguiria escondido de tudo e todos, assim como Defteros, seu antecessor. A única concessão que fizera foi que o segundo gêmeo também recebesse treinamento e não usasse a infame máscara de madeira no rosto.

E ele, Shion, achava que tinha feito um grande benefício a Kanon com isso.

Como fora tolo.

Se o que se passava em sua cabeça agora era verdade, a prisão onde Kanon ficara encarcerado por toda sua infância e adolescência fora muito pior do que a vida de privações de seu antecessor.

Entregara duas crianças aos cuidados de um homem doente. Uma delas, sem chances de defesa.

E como esperariam todos que ele não fosse o que foi?

- Shion? - Ouviu a voz de Dohko, que estava preocupado com o amigo que se fechara em sua sala desde que Saga lhe entregara a armadura.

Shion não respondeu.

- Shion, eu sei que agora não é um bom momento, mas preciso conversar contigo...

- Eu errei. - A voz de Shion, tão clara e imponente, agora era um mero sussurro. - Deuses, como eu errei...

- Todos erram, Shion. Por que você seria diferente?

- Eu não podia errar tanto. Nem tão gravemente, meu amigo.

- Shion... - Dohko suspirou. - Foi um erro de avaliação, mas você ainda pode consertar.

- Não posso. Não mais...

Shion baixou a cabeça, mantendo um silêncio incômodo por certo tempo.

E foi num fio de voz que começou a falar, pela primeira vez em sua vida, da história proibida que envolvia Saga, Kanon e seu antigo mestre.

Dohko ouviu atentamente, sem dizer uma palavra sequer. E quando o lemuriano terminou, seguiu calado.

O silêncio, antes incômodo, agora era mortal.

- Entende o tamanho de meu erro? - A voz de Shion era um sussurro embargado.

- Você... Não tinha como saber...

- Como não? Os sinais eram tão claros... Como eu não pude ver?

- Mas você o afastou daquele homem quando presenciou aquela cena...

- E o que aconteceu antes? O que pode ter acontecido... Eu acreditava quando o mestre deles dizia que Kanon era maligno, que precisava ficar isolado e afastado de todos. Principalmente de Saga...

- Shion...

- Na verdade, ele o afastava de Saga porque era a única pessoa que poderia protegê-lo. Saga, e eu...

E o afastava de mim também. Como eu pude ser tão cego, tão burro?..

- Eu não posso opinar, mas me parece que Kanon também não facilitava as coisas...

- Ele era uma criança. - Sussurrou o lemuriano. - Uma criança que ouviu desde a mais tenra idade que era má, vil, indigna. E eu... Eu deixei isso acontecer... Eu falhei. Com Kanon, com Saga... E esse erro... Foi esse erro que começou tudo...

Dohko aproximou-se do amigo, tocando de leve seus ombros enquanto ele continuava a murmurar.

- ...A loucura de Saga... A maldade de Kanon... Foi esse erro que me tirou a vida, foi esse erro que matou Aiolos, que quase matou Atena... E ele foi meu...

O cavaleiro de Libra seguiu calado, enquanto o outro calou-se também.

- Mas... - A voz de Dohko nunca pareceu tão calma a Shion. - Você parou para pensar que tudo isso pode ser uma chance?

- De quê?

- De reparação.

- Não há reparação para o que foi feito...

- Eu sei, para grande parte realmente não há. O que foi feito há tantos anos está feito, é fato consumado. Mas você pode intervir para que a tragédia não se torne ainda maior.

- Como? Kanon sumiu, Saga vai embora...

- ...E os aldeões de Rodório podem atacar Saga. Ou você acha que Saga sairá do Santuário e andará pela vila sem ser incomodado?

Shion ficou pensativo ao escutar a colocação do amigo.

Realmente, era temerário que Saga saísse pela vila agora, a esta altura dos acontecimentos, visto que ela estava em polvorosa com aquela história. Ainda mais sendo Rodório uma vila tão pequena e religiosa como era.

Seria, sim, muito capaz que algum camponês mais revoltado e menos prudente tentasse algo contra ele.

- Foi por isso que você veio aqui conversar comigo? - O lemuriano perguntou ao amigo.

- Eu fui informado que alguns aldeões estariam buscando Kanon para dar-lhe o que chamariam de uma lição. Nem eles o encontraram, ainda bem. Mas se Saga sair daqui e encontrá-los...

- Entendo... - Shion levantou-se. - Você poderia me fazer um favor, amigo?

- Claro.

- Chame Saga, diga que eu quero lhe falar.

- Estou indo. - Disse o outro, dirigindo-se à porta.

- Dohko...

- Sim?

- Muito obrigado, meu amigo. - Shion lhe fez uma discreta reverência. - Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você...

O outro deu um sorriso triste, e saiu pela porta.

OOOOOOOO

Saga chegou até o salão do Grande Mestre, para ajoelhar-se na frente de Shion. Pela última vez.

- Levante-se, Saga.

O outro se levantou mecanicamente para ouvir o que o Grande Mestre tinha a lhe dizer.

- Eu não vou tentar te dissuadir da ideia de deixar o Santuário de Atena, embora eu não concorde com ela. Mas não posso revogar sua decisão, nem questionar seus motivos. Mas eu posso, e vou, garantir que você nos deixe em segurança.

- Eu não preciso de proteção.

- Eu sei que não. Mas será melhor para você e para todos que evitemos embates desnecessários.

- Sim, senhor. - Saga meneou a cabeça, num ato respeitoso mas absolutamente impessoal.

- Saga...

- Sim?

- As portas do Santuário estarão sempre abertas para você e seu irmão. Saiba que vocês dois poderão voltar, assim que você o encontre...

Saga retorceu os lábios, baixou os olhos.

- Nós o escoltaremos para longe de Rodório. - Completou Shion. - Não será bom que as pessoas de lá o vejam agora...

- Eu não ligo a mínima para o que diz aquela gentinha.

- Não será bom fomentar ainda mais a confusão, Saga... E, com o tempo, eles esquecerão. Encontrarão outra coisa para lhes ocupar a mente. Ademais, mais reverberações desse escândalo só prejudicarão suas buscas por Kanon.

Nisso, Saga tinha que concordar. Enfim aceitou que Shion o acompanhasse até seu templo, para então ser escoltado para fora do Santuário, teleportado pelo Grande Mestre para longe da vila.

OOOOOOOO

Alguns dias depois...

Aiolia seguia preocupado com o irmão.

Saga tinha deixado o Santuário, como prometera. Sem mais alarde do que fizera quando entregara ao Grande Mestre sua armadura. Simplesmente se fora dali, deixando para os que ficavam o templo vazio de Gêmeos como uma das lembranças de que ele um dia estivera lá.

A partida de Saga foi um golpe duro para Aiolos. Ele não disse a ninguém os termos de sua conversa com o então cavaleiro de Gêmeos, e se fechou em si tão logo Saga abandonou o Santuário. E nem Aiolia conseguia tirá-lo de seu isolamento.

E Aiolia também se sentia culpado.

Era duro ter aquela realidade jogada em seu rosto toda vez que cruzava o templo de Gêmeos. Era duro saber que fora ele quem provocara aquilo tudo ao contar para o irmão o que vira. Era duro saber que pessoas mesquinhas usavam aqueles fatos para julgar e espezinhar os habitantes da terceira casa, impondo a eles a realidade que tinham agora: as vidas de Saga e Kanon foram mortalmente afetadas. As de Aiolos, e a dele próprio, também.

Aiolia já não andava mais com o mesmo porte altivo de antes. Já não tinha mais seu orgulho tão impávido. Porque tinha agora um peso na alma, uma culpa que não podia expiar.

Sangue inocente nas mãos.

Saga, Kanon... Por mais errado que achasse dois irmãos se unindo carnalmente, eles não mereciam o que tiveram.

Aiolos... Por mais errado que ele estivesse quando fez o que fez naquele beco, ele não merecia o que estava tendo.

Saiu de sua casa para passar por Virgem e subir para Sagitário.

Encontrou Shaka imóvel, em posição de lótus, olhos fechados e alheio a tudo ao seu redor.

Nada incomum, tratando-se de Shaka. Ele podia passar horas, até dias assim, desligado do mundo exterior. Em outras épocas passaria reto, sem nem se preocupar em dizer bom dia, ou pedir permissão para passar, porque sabia que era inútil. Mas não hoje.

Hoje, ele invejou por um instante o vizinho de casa.

- Sabe... - Aiolia falou para o outro, que não parecia ouvir. - De toda essa história, eu me lembrei de uma coisa que você disse, sobre flechas e palavras...

- "Há três coisas que nunca voltam atrás: A flecha lançada, a palavra dita e a oportunidade perdida..." - Shaka disse, surpreendendo o outro.

- Isso.

- É um provérbio chinês.

O cavaleiro da quinta casa baixou a cabeça.

- E o que eu faço agora, com tudo isso? - Aiolia perguntou.

Shaka abriu os olhos, e se levantou do chão, andando lentamente até o outro colega.

- Eu errei, Shaka. Eu errei. Eu me arrependo tanto...

- Há de se dar tempo ao tempo. É tudo que você pode fazer...

OOOOOOOO

* * *

1 - Em Esparta os soldados recebiam orientações muito básicas sobre matemática e línguas: apenas o suficiente para ler, escrever e fazer contas simples. O resto do tempo deles era dedicado ao treinamento em artes da guerra. Estou fazendo um paralelo aqui com a realidade do Santuário de Atena, onde também intuo que os cavaleiros, mesmo os de ouro, não tivessem como receber uma educação tradicional por conta das exigências do treinamento.

* * *

Olá todo mundo...

Bem, aqui está mais um capítulo de Skandalón pra vocês. Espero que gostem!

Aproveitando o espaço aqui pra deixar meus agradecimentos às reviewers Becky Gemini, Elindrah, Needy, Suellen-san e Alice. Beijos pra todas vocês!

E respondendo quem não tem conta no FFnet...

Needy: Tenho que registrar o QUANTO eu ADOREI seu termo Canon-Sue. Eu já tinha visto Gary Stu, Larry Sue, mas Canon Sue? Eu não conhecia... Mas honestamente, não acho que se aplique tanto ao Aiolos. Mas enfim, eu entendi o espírito da coisa: o Aiolos é um ícone, um cavaleiro perfeito e sem falhas e isso sempre me incomodou tanto... A ponto de eu achar difícil trabalhar com ele. Porque né, o cara é o AIOLOS, entende? Por isso que eu achei tão interessante colocar ele como um 'catalisador' do escândalo. Mas enfim, sei que muita gente não concorda, mas é que eu tenho um problema seríssimo com caracterizações tão 'preto-no-branco'. E vai daí o porquê do Aiolos estar sendo retratado assim... Mas mesmo aqui, no universo de Skandalón, ele não é mau... E eu concordo muito com o que vc disse sobre ele ser imaturo, afinal ele pode ser um cavaleiro prodígio sim, mas a vida vai muito além disso... Enfim, amei sua review. Sério!

Alice: Poxa, outra review que eu amei demais! Cadê o botão do curtir? E, realmente, é bem isso que vc disse: eu sempre me incomodei com o fato do twincest ser visto com tanta naturalidade no fanom. Tipo, isso seria impensável na vida real. E o lado do 'escândalo' é uma coisa que me intriga na natureza humana: como o ser humano pode mostrar uma faceta cruel e sanguinária quando outorga a si uma posição de 'superioridade', seja ela de raça, cor, credo ou mesmo através de regras sociais. E é bem por aí que eu procurei retratar o incesto: como as pessoas lidam com o fato de terem 'razão'. Mais até do que com a descoberta do incesto em si... E quanto ao fato de 'descontruir' Aiolos, é bem por esse raciocínio: até as pessoas ditas 'de bem' podem cair na armadilha perversa de quererem punir pessoas 'erradas', clamarem por justiça para quererem ver sangue... E depois que a situação desaparece, a pessoa cai em si, e se vê tendo feito uma coisa que seria incapaz de fazer em uma situação usual. E, sobre o MdM... Devo ser eu (e você), mas eu achei essa frase TÃO a cara dele. Enfim, siga acompanhando! E mande mais reviews!

E, gente, creio que no período de festas eu deva ficar um tanto 'away', então, feliz natal e feliz ano novo procêis!

No mais, Stay Tuned!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Blá, blá, blá. Essa é uma atividade sem fins lucrativos. Blá, blá, blá.

**Aviso: **Esta fic contém palavras fortes, menção a uso abusivo de substâncias, angst, lemon, twincest e temas bem pesados. Não é uma das muitas fics por aí classificadas como 'M' à toa. Quem não gosta, não curte ou se ofende com o conteúdo aqui descrito pode voltar daqui, no harsh feelings.

De resto, enjoy.

On with the show.

* * *

**Skandalón**

* * *

**XIV  
**

* * *

Aiolos estava em Rodório, na fila de um banco, com um envelope na mão.

Estava vestido à paisana, com uma camiseta velha, calça jeans e um boné que escondia seus cabelos, jogando também uma sombra sobre seu rosto.

A faixa vermelha já não adornava mais sua testa há muito. Tirou-a de sua cabeça no dia em que Kanon desaparecera, depois dele perceber-se sóbrio e com o peso do que fizera em seu momento de loucura.

A história do incesto já parecia distante, e o escândalo que ele ajudara a protagonizar havia arrefecido. Outros escândalos ocuparam as pessoas da vila, sucedendo-se em velocidade cada vez maior com o avanço das histórias por televisão, revistas, rádio. E assunto, para aquelas pessoas, era o que não faltava.

Mas isso não significava que ele tinha esquecido. Porque ele nunca poderia esquecer.

Faziam sete meses e vinte e cinco dias que Saga tinha ido embora, e desde então não deu mais notícias.

E cada um desses dias foi duro com Aiolos. Parecia-se cada vez menos com a imagem que tinham de si. Muitas vezes se olhava no espelho, e não reconhecia quem o olhava de volta.

- Senhor? - A voz educada da moça do caixa do banco o tirou de seus devaneios. - O que o senhor deseja?

- Eu vim fazer um depósito em dinheiro. - Disse, em voz monocórdica. Estendeu um papel à moça do caixa. - Nesta conta.

- Em nome de Saga Tiropoulos?

- Sim.

- Certo. - A moça digitava na máquina registradora o comprovante. - É um depósito identificado, senhor?

- Não. - Aiolos baixou a cabeça.

Sabia que Saga jamais aceitaria seu dinheiro. Sabia que ele jamais aceitaria sua ajuda, da forma que fosse. Mas ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, pelo menos para que ele conseguisse olhar para a própria cara no espelho todas as manhãs.

Recebeu o comprovante de depósito, conferiu o número da conta corrente que recebeu o dinheiro, meneou a cabeça num agradecimento mudo e saiu do banco sem dizer palavra. Andou vagarosamente pela vila, em direção ao Santuário.

- Eu não entendo porque você está fazendo isso. - A voz rouca chamou a sua atenção, mas não se voltou para encarar seu interlocutor.

- Eu não espero que entenda, Máscara da Morte. - Devolveu no mesmo tom monocórdico que usou com a caixa do banco.

- Você sabe, ele não vai te perdoar porque você está lhe mandando dinheiro. Aliás, eu duvido que ele esteja movimentando essa conta.

- Pode ser. - Aiolos deu de ombros.

- Então por que você está fazendo isso?

Aiolos suspirou, baixando a cabeça enquanto os olhos do outro seguiam cravados em si.

- Sei lá, Câncer. - O sagitariano respondeu, num bufido. - Eu sei lá. Vai ver, eu estou fazendo isso porque eu sou burro. Vai ver é isso. Satisfeito?

- Não. - Máscara da Morte deu uma tragada no cigarro aceso. - Você está fazendo isso pra aplacar sua culpa.

Aiolos ficou em silêncio.

- Você vai deixar que ela acabe com você? - A voz do italiano tinha um tom reprovador.

Nenhuma resposta.

- Eu devia juntar você e o espanhol, trancar numa casa e tocar fogo. Era isso o que eu devia fazer. É mais prático do que deixar vocês definhando por conta própria.

Novamente, silêncio.

- Eu desisto. - Máscara da Morte deu um bufido. - Faz o que quiser, Sagitário. Fica sem grana, choraminga pelos cantos... Ou então toma logo um litro de raticida, _cazzo_. Mas toma do raticida dos bons, pra não perder nosso tempo.

Aiolos deu de ombros novamente, enquanto o outro já se afastava de si.

Máscara da Morte andou até seu templo, passando pelas salas onde ficavam as antigas máscaras e que agora eram pintadas de branco imaculado. Entrou na área privativa de seu templo, e fechou a porta.

- Eu tentei, caralho. Agora parem de falar na minha cabeça.

OOOOOOOO

_Casa de Câncer, uma semana depois_.

- Parem.

Máscara da Morte massageava as têmporas, trancado no escuro do quarto totalmente apagado.

Desde que Saga fora embora, seu sossego diminuíra.

As almas que lhe falavam desde a infância estavam inquietas. Não como na época de Ares, mas estavam novamente assanhadas. Falavam várias, almas perdidas que o buscavam para passar mensagens, avisos, confissões; muitas vezes ao mesmo tempo sussurrando incessantemente coisas sobre o passado, o presente e o futuro. Falavam de dor, pecado, escândalos, intrigas, crimes, arrependimentos, dívidas e dúvidas.

E a ele restava apenas ouvir.

Destampou uma garrafa de uísque barato, a bebida por vezes ajudava a calar as vozes. Isso quando ele desmaiava de tanto beber, diga-se.

- Parem.

Eles não paravam, nunca paravam.

Nem quando ele matava eles paravam. Na verdade, gritavam mais. Pediam a morte de ainda mais pessoas, por pecados que não cometeram nesta vida. E ele matava mais, e eles pediam mais, e ele matava. Ele era mais forte, era um justiceiro, eles diziam; porque ele merece o que vai ter, ele merece, hoje é só uma mulher, só uma criança, mas ele não era, era outra pessoa, outra pessoa que errou, que merece o que vai ter.

Balançou a cabeça, tomou um gole grande de bebida. Ele não era mais isso, um justiceiro. Não fazia mais isso, nunca mais faria isso.

- Parem. Eu já disse, parem.

Ele não matava mais em nome de ninguém. Ele não era mais essa pessoa.

Mas eles não paravam de falar.

Memórias que ele enterrou no fundo de sua mente começavam a voltar a superfície, os rostos petrificados de pavor das pessoas pendurados em sua parede, ele não queria lembrar.

Mas eles não paravam de falar.

- Por Deus, parem...

Há muito Angelo não falava de Deus. O Deus da Igreja de sua vila na Sicilia, o Deus das imagens no quarto de sua mãe, que apesar da pouca idade ele ainda conseguia lembrar. Ela era uma puta, uma pecadora, mas ainda assim rogava àquele Deus por proteção, para si e para ele.

Bebeu sofregamente meia garrafa de ouzo, não se importando com o queimor na garganta. Tossiu quando terminou, lutou contra a náusea para não vomitar.

- Parem...

Bebeu mais outros goles, sem nem sentir o gosto da bebida.

Tinha que apagar. Precisava apagar.

Mas as vozes seguiam falando.

Secou a garrafa que tinha aberto há tão pouco tempo. Mas a maldita resistência dos cavaleiros de ouro o mantinha de pé, consciente apesar de já muito tonto, e ouvindo as vozes dos mortos que lhe falavam incessantemente sobre as mazelas de suas vidas passadas.

- Por favor... - Disse, enquanto as memórias já se misturavam com alucinações do inferno.

Ficou feliz, sabia que nesse caso apagaria logo.

OOOOOOOO

Shaka estava sentado embaixo das árvores gêmeas, como de costume.

Mas dessa vez, ele não estava meditando.

Mantinha os olhos entreabertos, fixos num ponto inespecífico, com a cabeça cheia como nunca.

Era seu costume se manter à raia dos problemas do mundo exterior e ficar ali, em seu jardim, recluso em seu próprio mundo. Porque ele era o mais próximo dos deuses, o sagrado do céu ao inferno, e os problemas mundanos não deveriam afetar seu julgamento.

Porque seu julgamento nunca, jamais havia lhe falhado. Jamais. Sempre que se retirava em meditação para buscar respostas, elas sempre vinham a si. E isso era uma das coisas que tinha como verdade absoluta.

Sempre foi assim, e era assim que ele esperava que as coisas permanecessem...

...Mas não foi assim que as coisas se desenrolaram.

Enquanto ele buscava a iluminação embaixo das árvores gêmeas, o Santuário era consumido pela loucura de um homem que perdera metade de si. E ele só abriu os olhos, tanto no sentido literal quanto no figurado, quando foi confrontado e vencido -vencido!- por uma inusitada criatura: Ikki de Fênix. Insolente, desbocado, antigo pecador tido como redimido, com cicatrizes físicas e emocionais que o marcavam como imperfeito, irremediavelmente... humano.

Ele ousou desafiá-lo, e o improvável aconteceu quando ele venceu.

Teve que acordar em seu templo, vencido e atônito, apenas para mais uma vez se postar embaixo das árvores gêmeas e perguntar o porquê de ter sido vencido por uma criatura que julgava ser tão inferior a si.

Meditou, meditou e meditou...

...E não teve resposta.

Enquanto meditava e mergulhava a si mesmo na dúvida existencial do porquê de sua derrota, chovia. Chovia, chovia e chovia. O que lhe derrotara desceu até o reino dos mares, e eles tinham que ficar a postos no Santuário enquanto o céu se derrubava e os mares se levantavam em fúria.

E os garotos de bronze venceram, mais uma vez contra todas as expectativas. E ele ainda não tinha sua resposta. Ainda não sabia responder o porquê de sua derrota. Não sabia.

Meditou mais, comeu menos.

Em um de seus jejuns, desmaiou de fome, e nesse desmaio teve um sonho.

Sonhou com o mundo escuro, lavado em sangue e cinzas, ardendo no meio de corpos retorcidos pelo fogo e pela dor. E ele andava entre as cinzas, como já andara antes tantas vezes em seus treinamentos; mas dessa vez seus pés queimavam, ardiam irremediavelmente, e lhe era uma tortura pisar no chão em brasa. e lhe era uma tortura sentir o cheiro sufocante do sangue e dos corpos putrefatos, era uma tortura o sol coberto pelo negrume de um eclipse eterno e pelas trevas do inferno que descia à terra.

Ele correu, e enquanto corria caiu no chão, sentindo o chão em brasas queimar seu braço, o cheiro de sangue lhe provocando náuseas. Gritou como nunca gritara antes, com o mundo destruído lhe queimando a alma num desespero que jamais sentira em sua vida.

Acordou embaixo das árvores, com o sol batendo em seu rosto, nada tinha mudado, tudo parecia igual... Mas alguma coisa tinha mudado dentro de si.

Seria essa a resposta?

Convenceu-se de que sim quando o sol apagou-se e os cavaleiros traidores se levantaram de suas tumbas, avançando junto com os espectros de Hades pelo santuário pela cabeça de Atena. Foi só ali que entendeu aquele sonho que tivera quando desmaiara. Mas não entendia como poderia impedir aquilo, mas sabia no fundo de sua alma que _teria_ que impedir aquilo. Custasse o que custasse, porque era essa sua missão na terra. Mas não sabia o que fazer para evitar que o horror acontecesse. Tinha que descobrir; mas como, se não podia retirar-se para meditar em busca da resposta? O tempo urgia.

Mas, se era essa a resposta, do que ela adiantava, se estava incompleta? De que adianta uma verdade que você não entende?

Mas ao contrário das outras vezes em que se viu precisando de respostas e meditou para consegui-las, ao contrário das vezes em que meditou para ter a resposta e ela não veio... Dessa vez, a resposta veio espontaneamente a si. Sentiu, dentro de sua alma enquanto perdia as forças lutando contra Saga, Shura e Camus, que eles não estavam ali para servir o deus do Submundo, mas para enviar uma mensagem à Atena.

Ela teria que ir até os Elíseos e enfrentar o Deus do Submundo em seu próprio território.

Ela teria que morrer para fazer isso. O sangue de Atena teria de ser derramado para salvar o mundo.

E ele... Ele teria que morrer para garantir que isso fosse feito.

Ela tinha que saber, e ele se deixou vencer; e enquanto caía vencido para a morte enviou a mensagem à deusa.

Com a 'morte', despertou o oitavo sentido e desceu ao inferno. No inferno, porém, viu o cenário de seu sonho, viu a dor e o cheiro nauseabundo de sangue e morte. Mas seus pés estavam calçados, seu corpo protegido pela armadura, e ele foi até Giudecca... Para não conseguir derrubar o Muro dos Lamentos, apesar de todas as suas tentativas.

Somente conseguiu seu intento com seus outros companheiros, unidos para lançar o cosmo dourado que concentrava o poder do Sol sobre o famigerado Muro.

Morreu como sempre esperou que morreria: na glória de um bem maior. Mas não estava sozinho, nem estava acima de todos: era parte de um todo. E ele, sozinho, não era nada.

Voltou à vida, junto com seus companheiros, e não entendia o porquê de precisar voltar. Mas estava ali, ao lado dos outros, festejando a graça do perdão divino...

...E ele voltou a se isolar embaixo de suas Árvores Gêmeas.

Não sabia lidar com os outros. Não sabia lidar com os sentimentos que a visão deles lhe despertava, não sabia porque tinha que voltar para viver de novo se tinha cumprido sua missão e evitado o apocalipse daquele sonho.

E meditou, e meditou, e meditou mais, e comeu menos, e perdeu peso; mas não desmaiou ou teve nenhuma visão reveladora.

As meditações, agora, traziam mais dúvidas do que certezas.

As respostas não viriam mais a si?

Então ele já não era mais o homem mais próximo de Deus?

O que era ele, então?

O que eram eles?

E Shaka abriu os olhos, e quando abriu os olhos, ele _viu_.

Viu os olhos doces de Mu, mas tristes pela dor de tanta tragédia, e inseguros pela incerteza do que seria uma vida em tempos de paz e das escolhas que teria pela frente. Se sentiu sufocado por tanta humanidade.

Viu os olhos de Aldebaran, mansos como sempre mas tristes pelo sentimento de amar o que pensava não poder ter, e ao mesmo tempo que tinha tão perto, e se sentiu sufocado por tanta humanidade.

Viu os olhos tristes de Kanon, o homem que enganou um Deus e morreu para expiar seus pecados. Ainda que o tivesse feito, ele não se perdoara. Via em seus olhos a dor do arrependimento, da angústia que não passava, e se sentia sufocado por tanta humanidade.

Viu os olhos tristes de Saga, o homem cuja loucura dizimou o Santuário, e que morreu para expiar seus pecados tantas vezes quanto pôde, mas que ainda não se perdoara. Viu em seus olhos também o arrependimento, uma angústia que não sabia nomear, e se sentia sufocado por tanta humanidade.

Viu os olhos sombrios de Máscara da Morte, o homem amaldiçoado com o poder sobre os umbrais do Inferno, e que podia ouvir a lamúria incessante dos mortos que lhe tiravam o sono, que equilibrava sua sanidade entre excessos e sede de sangue, e se sentia sufocado por tanta humanidade.

Viu os olhos magoados de Aiolia, o menino que chorou a morte do irmão sem ninguém que o consolasse, que cresceu entre mágoas e mentiras que marcaram seu caráter de forma indelével, e se sentiu sufocado com tanta humanidade.

Viu os olhos cansados de Dohko, num rosto jovem que trazia olhos tão velhos, exaustos de tanta vida, e se sentia sufocado com tanta humanidade.

Viu os olhos duros de Milo, um garoto perdido escondido atrás da máscara de soldado perfeito, máscara essa prestes a ruir pela mácula que representava o amor que sentia e não queria sentir. E se sentiu sufocado por tanta humanidade.

Viu os olhos brilhantes de Aiolos, menino revivido mas preso em corpo de homem, e por isso despreparado para um mundo com o qual ele não tinha malícia para lidar. E se sentiu sufocado por tanta humanidade.

Viu os olhos culpados de Shura, o homem que carregava em si a dor de ter sido o que matou o melhor amigo, enganado por uma rede de intrigas e por um mau julgamento, e que tentava a duras penas perdoar-se pelo sangue em suas mãos, e se sentiu sufocado por tanta humanidade.

Viu os olhos indiferentes de Camus, que escondia feridas e sentimentos viscerais atrás de uma parede de insensibilidade gelada, também prestes a ruir pelo amor que sentia e não sabia como salvar, e se sentiu sufocado por tanta humanindade.

Viu os olhos ferinos de Afrodite, que escondia suas muitas inseguranças atrás da beleza quase impossível, do comportamento libertino e do desprezo a tudo que não se encaixava em seu universo, e se sentiu sufocado por tanta humanidade.

Viu os olhos argutos de Shion, que escondia atrás de sua sabedoria dores com que nunca soube lidar, e escolhas que o afastaram de coisas que lhe eram tão caras... E se sentiu sufocando por tanta humanidade.

E viu seus próprios olhos, azuis de um tom celeste, brilhantes como os olhos de uma criança, mas se sentiu sufocado por não reconhecer a humanidade em si.

Voltou correndo para seu refúgio debaixo dos Sales(1) Gêmeos, oprimido pelo mundo que nunca tivera aberto os olhos para ver.

Como podia ser ele o mais próximo de Deus, se era tão distante dos homens?

E enquanto ele se debatia, a vida seguia acontecendo, a despeito de suas dúvidas e de seu desespero.

Saga e Kanon se amaram numa paixão incestuosa que foi descoberta por Aiolia, que contou a Aiolos, que perdeu a cabeça e os atacou. Kanon sumiu, Saga foi embora, Aiolos isolou-se e Aiolia se torturava de culpa. Milo desabava sob o peso da farsa que criara para si, Camus se afastava de seu amor e tentava enterrar sua frustração sob mais gelo, Mu e Shion brigavam por divergências todas sobre moral e bons costumes, Aldebaran fora afastado de seu coração, Shura estava perdido no meio do tiroteio, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite seguiam à raia.

O Santuário estava se partindo, assolado pelos fantasmas de um passado que se recusava a morrer, e a Casa de Gêmeos vazia todos os dias lhes jogava na cara. E quanto mais cavassem as histórias antigas e novas, mais esqueletos sairiam dos armários para assombrar os que estavam vivos.

E ele, Shaka de Virgem, o homem mais próximo de Deus, sagrado do Céu até o Inferno, não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer.

Um pequeno zumbido começou a se fazer perceber em sua orelha.

Já o ouvia há algum tempo, dias talvez, mas nunca dera atenção. Mas o tal zumbidinho era insistente, um tantinho irritante.

Prestou atenção, e eram vozes. Distantes, baixinhas, mas vozes.

Shaka exasperou-se. Não estava se reconhecendo já há algum tempo, mas nunca fora de ouvir vozes. Por que ouviria agora?

'Vozes de quem?' Perguntou de si a si, e tentou prestar atenção para discernir palavras, mas era impossível. Era um som fraco, quase imperceptível, mas eram muitas as vozes. Balançou a cabeça, mais uma resposta que ele não tinha. 'Homem mais próximo de Deus', novamente pensou de si a si, dando um tom irônico ao pensamento.

- Nada. - Falou em voz alta, depois de um bufido de irritação, enquanto se levantava debaixo das árvores gêmeas. - Só um cavaleiro. Que, sozinho, não é nada.

Nem terminou de falar, e uma ideia lhe cruzou a cabeça.

Nem meditara, a resposta lhe veio. Imediatamente, de pronto. Sabia de quem eram as vozes, e quem estava as ouvindo.

Desceu o mais rápido que pôde.

OOOOOOOO

Aiolia estava em sua casa, tentando ler um livro embora sua mente não quisesse colaborar.

A inquietude que sempre fora uma de suas características agora vinha de outro motivo.

Soltou um bufido, que deveria soar irritado, mas saiu carregado de desconsolo.

O mundo esquecia o escândalo, mas ele não podia deixar de pensar na terceira casa vazia, na urna com a armadura de Gêmeos num canto do salão do Grande Mestre, no silêncio de Shion, no assunto que todos evitavam tratar.

Mais do que isso. Aquele escândalo, por mais que parecesse ser um incidente isolado, agiu como a gota d'água que transbordou o copo. E a paz tão frágil entre os cavaleiros de Ouro parecia se desmanchar entre os dedos deles todos.

E ele se sentia culpado. Sabia que nem tudo daquilo era culpa dele, mas não conseguia evitar a sensação de remorso. Sim, remorso de ver os olhos do irmão perderem o brilho, de ver a tristeza que lhe consumia enquanto ele crescia os anos que não viveu naqueles meses em que sofria pelo erro que cometeu. Remorso de ver como aquele escândalo escancarou coisas dentro daquele Santuário que deviam ficar enterradas, esquecidas pelo bem de todos...

E era irônico pensar que ele antes queria tanto que as pessoas vissem o que ele sofrera, e que os responsáveis pagassem por tudo que ele tinha passado. E agora lá estava: os seus algozes do passado tiveram a punição que ele antes ansiou, mas ele não sentia que a justiça tinha sido feita.

Não tinha. A união tão frágil entre seus companheiros de armas estava se desfazendo a olhos vistos. E a vingança -porque era isso, vingança, o que ele tivera- nada tinha lhe trazido de bom. Só mais mágoas e a culpa onipresente.

Jogou o livro num canto, já sem espírito de ler o que quer que fosse. Mas sabia que nada o ajudaria naquele momento.

- Aiolia? - A voz de Shaka o interrompeu, meio urgente.

- Passe. - Respondeu numa voz cansada.

Viu Shaka passando apressado, para então parar e olhar para si.

_Olhar_, com os olhos _abertos_.

Isso era novidade.

- Você... tem visto Câncer?

- Não... - Aiolia estranhou a pergunta. Não, fazia dias que não via Máscara da Morte, realmente. Mas isso não lhe chamara a atenção. - Por que você quer saber?

- Eu... Creio que ele está precisando de ajuda.

- Ajuda? - Aiolia franziu o cenho. - Como assim?

- Vem comigo.

- Ah? - Aiolia nem teve muitas condições de protestar, e se viu puxado pelo outro até a porta dos fundos do quarto Templo.

Shaka entrou sem nem pedir licença, o levando junto, e só então ele percebeu que realmente não sentia muito do cosmo de seu ocupante. Mas ele sentia que tinha algo errado.

- Máscara da Morte? - A voz de Shaka parecia urgente. - Máscara da Morte?

- Angelo. - Aiolia o corrigiu, ainda que mesmo para si parecesse estranho o que fazia. Shaka parou e olhou para si, com um brilho interrogativo nos olhos que era totalmente fora de lugar em si.

- Como?

- É o nome dele. Angelo.

A Shaka pareceu estranho saber que o cavaleiro da quarta casa tinha um nome. Ele sabia que todos eles tinham um nome, era verdade. Muitas vezes eles podiam não usar o nome verdadeiro; mas no caso do italiano sua alcunha não era só um nome fantasia, era uma máscara que representava uma das maiores controvérsias da Ordem: o assassino frio e sem clemência que matava em nome do bem.

Shaka entendia tudo muito bem, com os olhos fechados. E os olhos abertos de agora o confundiam com informações conflitantes.

Mas ele precisava _ver_.

Num canto da área privativa de Câncer, estava seu protetor, prostrado ao lado de duas garrafas vazias de bebida.

- Deuses, ele bebeu até cair! - O tom levemente irritado de Aiolia chamou a atençao de Shaka.

- As vozes. - O virginiano mantinha os olhos abertos, sentindo o estômago revirar um tanto pelo cheiro acre de bebida e suor.

Aiolia engoliu em seco. "As vozes", disse Shaka, para logo em seguida ele lembrar das palavras de Afrodite. "Eles não paravam de falar na cabeça dele".

Shaka se abaixou, engolindo o nojo pelo cheiro e a visão do outro cavaleiro, suado e sujo no chão, e o virou para si, notando que ele estava praticamente inconsciente de tanta bebida. Aiolia se abaixou também, para ajudá-lo a levar o italiano até o banheiro para limpá-lo um pouco.

OOOOOOOO

Máscara da Morte estava deitado em sua cama, entre o coma e a consciência, com o zumbido das vozes ao fundo.

Abriu lentamente os olhos, para ver diante de si um menino sujo, de cabelos curtos e espetados, muito parecido consigo próprio na idade que ele tinha; mas que usava roupas velhas, rasgadas, mas de um modelo que nunca tivera. Pareciam roupas de época, por menos que isso fizesse sentido.

Podia ser uma das almas que lhe falavam, mas isso não era possível. Ele escutava as vozes desde sempre, mas jamais tinha visto um deles.

- Eu matei você?... - Perguntou o italiano, com voz cansada, para ser respondido apenas com uma negativa de cabeça. - Quem é você então?

- Eu te conheço. - Disse o menino, com um tom levemente irônico que lhe era muito familiar.

- Conhece de onde, moleque?

- Conheço, só isso. - O menino sorriu, para aproximar-se e tocá-lo no peito com o indicador. - Eu conheço o que está aqui.

- Hein?

- Eles nunca irão embora. - O menino ficou sério. - Eles não irão. Eles são a fonte do seu poder.

- Mas que merda é essa?

- Você se perdeu, tentando fazer eles pararem. - O menino continuou, afastando-se um pouco e sorrindo. - Fez de tudo pra eles pararem de falar. Só não fez o que eles queriam.

Máscara da Morte soltou um bufido.

- E o que eles querem?

- Que você os ouça.

- Heh. - Deu uma risada seca. - Essa é boa. Moleque, eu os escuto desde que eu me entendo por gente...

- Escuta, mas não ouve. Tem que _ouvir_.

- Ouvir o quê? Que eles querem que eu mate _mais_ gente?

- Não é isso. - O menino zangou-se. - Eles não querem que você mate. Eles só querem ser ouvidos, que você _ouça_ o que eles tem pra falar.

- Como é?

- Tem que ouvir. - O menino repetiu. - Ouvir o que eles tem pra dizer. De verdade.

Máscara da Morte fechou os olhos, soltando um suspiro longo. Mas, quando os abriu de novo, o menino já não estava mais lá.

OOOOOOOO

* * *

1 - As árvores gêmeas do jardim de Shaka têm o nome indiano de _Sal _ou _Shala __(Shorea robusta). _

* * *

Olá todo mundo...

Bem, aqui está mais um capítulo de Skandalón pra vocês. Espero que gostem!

Aproveitando o espaço aqui pra deixar meus agradecimentos às reviewers** Becky Gemini, Needy, Suellen-San **e **Isuzu Behemot**. Beijos pra todas vocês!

Como de hábito, as lindas que tem conta no FFnet recebem meu carinho por PM, eheheh. E respondendo quem não tem conta no FFnet...

- **Needy**: De novo, felicíssima com sua review :333! E sim, achei interessante colocar aqui que os cavaleiros não devem ter muito estudo, já que não daria tempo deles estudarem e treinarem loucamente para seguir com a vida de cavaleiro. E, ademais, não é exatamente necessário que eles sejam muito versados pra lutarem, não é? Mas nada impede também deles buscarem conhecimentos por meios próprios ahahaha! Siga lendo e mandando review, sua linda!

* * *

No mais, o de sempre: Stay Tuned!

E, para as que sentiram falta dos gêmeos, só um segundinho que eles já vem!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence. Senão não chamaria Saint Seiya, já que o santo em questão é um porre.

**Aviso: **Ah, gente, sério, a esta altura vocês já sabem. Mas não custa avisar... Então tá: Esta fic contém angst, lemon e twincest. Quem não gosta, não curte ou se ofende deve procurar outra coisa para ler.

On with the show.

* * *

**Skandalón**

* * *

**XV**

* * *

Vários dias se passaram desde o encontro de Aiolos com Máscara da Morte na vila.

E Aiolos estava sentado de novo, numa taberna em Rodório, com um copo diante de si e uma infinidade de pensamentos lhe martelando a cabeça.

Mas dessa vez o copo não tinha bebida. Era água, já quente de tanto esperar para ser tomada.

Não, o sagitariano não se sentia melhor. Seus dias tinham se convertido em uma sucessão miserável de auto-comiseração e piedade, e até mesmo ele já chegava num acordo consigo próprio de que as coisas não poderiam continuar assim.

Mas não via muito o que pudesse fazer para elevar o seu espírito.

Sentiu Shura se aproximar, puxar uma cadeira e se sentar, em silêncio. Em silêncio continuou também, e ficaram os dois olhando para a mesa de madeira velha até que um deles resolvesse falar.

- Eu sinto muito por tudo, Olos. - Shura disse, a voz baixa e pausada. - Eu realmente sinto muito.

- Eu também.

Mais um momento longo de silêncio pesado.

- Não está tomando vinho? - Perguntou o espanhol.

- Não. - Aiolos engoliu em seco. - Não tomo mais vinho.

Shura tocou o braço do amigo, tentando lhe passar um conforto que nem mesmo ele tinha. Aiolos olhou para os olhos do amigo, com a culpa sempre presente neles. Mesmo agora.

- Shura... - Ele pigarreou, clareando a garganta. - Não precisa ficar assim tão preocupado comigo.

- Eu... Eu me sinto responsável... - O espanhol desviou o olhar.

Shura sabia, sim, que ele era responsável. Parcialmente responsável. Foi ele quem matou Aiolos, há tantos anos atrás. Foi ele quem levantou as mãos para sujá-las no sangue do amigo. Foi ele quem lhe tomou treze anos de vida, foi ele quem lhe causou o mais irreparável dos danos. Por ordem do então Grande Mestre, mas foi ele quem o fez, mesmo assim. E essa culpa já era parte de si há tanto tempo que parecia diluída no seu sangue, entranhada em cada ponto de seu corpo.

Aiolos deu um riso seco.

- Responsável pelo quê, Shura? - Disse o grego num tom amargo, no que Shura baixou a cabeça. - Já parou para pensar que você pode ter me feito um favor?

- Não diz isso nem brincando, Olos.

- Eu digo. - Aiolos foi quem, dessa vez, baixou a cabeça. - Porque... Vamos pensar. Como eu lidaria com o lado negro de Saga?

- Você resistiu, Olos. Fez o que era certo e não se dobrou a ele... Não se dobrou como eu me dobrei...

- Eu não tive tempo. Você me poupou dessa vergonha. - Aiolos limpou a garganta com um gole de água. - Mas hoje... Eu me lembro do momento em que eu o surpreendi tentando matar a Atena bebê. Eu vi a máscara dele cair, eu vi o rosto dele e as roupas de Grande Mestre que ele usava. Eu sabia o que tinha que ser feito e ainda assim eu não podia acreditar. Eu não _queria_ acreditar.

- Você teve mais coragem do que todos nós juntos, Olos...

- Não sei se foi coragem, se foi impulso. Mas... Se eu tivesse sobrevivido? Hã? Me fale você, Shura, o que você acha que ele faria comigo.

Shura manteve a cabeça baixa, tenso e envergonhado.

Depois da morte de Aiolos, ele passou muito tempo tentando se convencer que o que fizera foi correto. Que seu melhor amigo era um traidor, que seu coração lhe gritando que aquilo era um engano estava errado. Que aquele bebê nos braços dele era um embuste, que a verdadeira Atena estava segura dentro do Santuário.

A desgraça é que ele nunca conseguiu se convencer disso.

A dor de Aiolia lhe doía. O rechaço do irmão do amigo, o olhar distante e reprovador de Garan, e a certeza interior do tamanho do erro que cometeu. Tudo aquilo o assombrava noite após noite, e ele sufocava tudo pela manhã para vestir sua armadura e tentar seguir em frente.

Tentou, sim, confrontar o Grande Mestre. Após tanto tempo, tentou tirar a história a limpo, sanar dúvidas que já não aguentava mais ter em sua mente. Depois disso suas memórias ficaram borrosas, e ele soube depois que foi subjugado por um golpe controlador de mentes.

Saga lhe aplicara um Satã Imperial. Ele teve a coragem de lhe fazer isso. Para então usá-lo como mais uma marionete do Santuário.

Foi isso que Saga fez com ele.

Era isso que a personalidade má de Saga era capaz de fazer. Jogar sujo, atacar pelas costas, destruir vidas e pessoas para chegar onde queria. E ele queria tudo, não tinha limites.

- Ele... - Shura respirava devagar, procurando as palavras. - Ele teria te achado. Nem que fosse no inferno, ele teria te achado se não tivesse as provas de que tinha morrido de verdade. E não descansaria até que você estivesse morto...

- Ou até que eu passasse para suas fileiras. - Aiolos completou, sentindo os olhos marejarem. - Sabe como ele me convenceria? Porque ele tinha como me convencer. Ah, tinha. Você sabe que tinha.

- Não, Olos. Ele não poderia...

- Por que não? Por que eu sei o que é certo e o que é errado? Eu sei, Shura? - Aiolos estava quase chorando, a voz quebrada. - Eu não sei. Não sei. Se eu soubesse... Eu não teria feito o que eu fiz.

Outro momento de silêncio.

- Ele tinha algo que eu queria.

Shura ficou em silêncio. E o outro continuou num sussurro.

- Ele poderia ter me oferecido seu amor. Uma ilusão do que seu amor seria. E eu... Eu não posso dizer que tenho certeza de que não teria aceitado...

OOOOOOOO

Afrodite desceu até a Quarta Casa, para ver como Máscara da Morte estava.

Não se dava ao trabalho de anunciar sua entrada. Nunca o fez. Simplesmente ia entrando, do umbral até a antessala, da antessala até os aposentos íntimos, e de lá até o quarto do ocupante daquele templo.

- Acorda, Bela Adormecida. - Disse em tom sarcástico ainda antes de entrar no quarto, mas o colega já estava de pé. - Então você já está melhor, hein?

- Já. - Máscara da Morte estava sentado na cama, pensativo.

- Bom. - Afrodite foi até o bolso do casaco do amigo, para dali pegar um cigarro. - Tem fogo?

- No outro bolso. - Máscara da Morte disse, enquanto o outro já puxava o isqueiro para si.

- Toma. - O sueco lhe estendeu um cigarro que acendera no seu próprio já aceso. - Você tá com cara de quem tá precisando dar um trago.

O italiano pegou o cigarro, num muxoxo.

- Eu tava pensando em parar, sabia?

- Hah. Claro que estava, Angelo. - O outro tragou enquanto sentava ao seu lado na cama. - Fuma logo esse aí, que 'cê tá com uma cara horrível.

Passaram alguns momentos fumando em silêncio.

- Vem cá. - Afrodite quebrou o silêncio. - Verdade que o Shaka que te achou aqui?

- Foi.

- O _Shaka_? - O sueco não conseguiu conter um sorriso. - Será que ele voltou a escaramuçar a vida dos outros? Era um esporte de que ele gostava, há um tempo atrás...

O outro soltou um suspiro comprido.

- Olha... - Começou o italiano. - Eu tive uma visão, quando eu acordei.

Afrodite continuou calado, apenas olhando para o outro enquanto tragava o cigarro.

- Eu não sei se foi um sonho, ou uma visão, mesmo. Não sei. Mas... Era desses pivetes de rua, sujo pra cacete, remelento mesmo, usando uma roupa dessas bem rasgadas, mas que parecia de uma outra época.

- Mas você me disse que nunca tinha conseguido ver nenhum deles, só ouvir.

- É. Mas... Ele disse que me conhecia. Disse que... Eu devia ouvir os mortos. Ouvir mesmo, prestar atenção no que eles falam, me aproximar deles.

- Sério?

- Sério.

Novo momento de silêncio e novas tragadas.

- Afrodite...

- Oi.

- Você acha que é perda de tempo?

- De escutar o que eles tem pra dizer?

- É.

- Bem... - Afrodite falou, depois de soltar a fumaça com calma. - Se for... Também não é como se você tivesse coisa muito melhor pra fazer, não? Tempo é o que anda sobrando por aqui, nesses tempos de paz.

Máscara da Morte meneou a cabeça, dando certa razão ao outro.

O que ele tinha a perder, afinal?

OOOOOOOO

Shion recebeu Mu em sua sala, para que ele lhe entregasse mais um relatório sobre seu serviço de restauração de armaduras.

Era ele o único que no momento desempenhava a função, já que ele estava ocupado com os afazeres de Grande Mestre e Kiki ainda era jovem demais para ser mais do que um simples ajudante. E, como sempre, cumpria seu papel com presteza e eficiência.

Mas nada disso desanuviava o ar pesado e o clima tenso que ficava entre os dois, sempre que se encontravam para esses relatórios.

Seu ex-pupilo já havia deixado algumas armaduras no depósito onde elas ficavam após as restaurações. Era lá que ficavam as armaduras sem cavaleiro, seja por ainda aguardarem quem as reclame, seja por estarem vacantes pela ausência de seus antigos donos.

E hoje, naquele dia, Mu tinha finalmente terminado a revisão da armadura de Gêmeos, a nova ocupante daquele lugar.

- Trouxe os relatórios das armaduras consertadas, senhor. - Disse o cavaleiro de Áries, em tom formal. Excessivamente formal.

- Continue. - O coração de Shion pesava ao ouvir a voz do pupilo. Para quem não o conhecesse, não havia nada de errado ali; mas para ele a variação do tom de voz deixava claro o quanto Mu não queria estar ali.

- A armadura de Gêmeos apresentava avarias nas ombreiras, no peitoral e no saiote, afora também algumas desarticulações nos protetores nos braços, nas luvas e nas joelheiras, mas nada muito sério. O elmo estava intacto.

- Saga nunca foi de usar muito aquele elmo. - Shion colocou, pensativo.

Mu não respondeu. Seguiu-se um período de silêncio até que Mu continuasse.

- Foram feitos os reparos necessários e o polimento de rotina. Não foi necessário sangue para repará-la, ainda; mas como ela está vaga, creio que isso não chegue a ser um problema.

Shion baixou os olhos, enquanto a palavra 'vaga' ecoava em sua cabeça. Junto com ela, o peso de se sentir culpado por aquela situação, a frustração pelas buscas infrutíferas por Kanon, que literalmente se esfumara no ar, a apreensão de pensar em Saga e não saber o que tinha sido feito dele desde que abandonou seu posto.

- Muito bem, então.

- Algo mais?

- Mu... - Shion chamou o pupilo, vacilante. - Você foi muito eficiente, como sempre. Obrigado.

O Grande Mestre viu a expressão do ex-pupilo endurecer. Sutil, como era Mu, mas perceptível a si sem sombra de dúvidas.

E Mu simplesmente lhe deu as costas, deixou os relatórios preenchidos em cima de uma mesa e foi embora.

OOOOOOOO

Perto do Santuário havia uma pequena lagoa, que mais parecia um minúsculo oásis de verde no meio da paisagem seca e pedregosa.

Aldebaran estava lá, pensando na vida, e no quanto lhe doía a ausência de Mu.

E pensar que depois de tudo o que passaram, depois da amizade, da distância, da situação instável e perigosa da época de Saga como grande mestre; depois de tudo isto superado, o que tiveram caminhou para esse fim.

Não um fim épico, com morte e glória como na queda do Muro dos Lamentos, mas esse final melancólico, onde foi uma ordem, uma simples ordem, quem fez com que Mu recuasse e o deixasse.

Uma parte de si se dizia que não era justo. Não foi justo consigo, não foi justo com todos os anos de carinho, dedicação, amizade e amor platônico; com cada ferida que abriu em seus dedos ao subir aquela maldita montanha, com cada pedregulho que se desviou das rochas que escalava e quase torceu seus tornozelos, com a dificuldade que sentia cada vez que tinha que subir e lutar contra o ar rarefeito. Não, não foi justo que, ao simples som de uma frase e uma ameaça, Mu corresse para dentro de seu casulo novamente, como um bichinho assustado.

Ele sabia que Mu não era um bichinho assustado. Era um homem poderoso, senhor de si mesmo... Então por que agir assim?

Sabia que Mu e Shion estavam em maus termos depois da conversa que tiveram. Tinha esperança também que Mu estivesse a um passo de mandar tudo às favas e voltar para si. Talvez o que bastasse fosse que ele o procurasse de novo... Fosse mais uma vez de encontro a ele.

Mas ele não conseguia mais.

Ele, Aldebaran, estava cansado. Cansado de dar sem pedir nada em troca, cansado de sorrir e afagar para depois tocar o nada num piscar de olhos.

Mu era arisco, ele sempre soube disso; e sabia também o que poderia acontecer ao se envolver com o lemuriano. Ninguém podia dizer que ele entrou nisso enganado. Sua intuição tentou lhe avisar, mas o beijo inesperado dele em si o atirou num mundo de esperanças, onde ele podia ser feliz ao lado do amigo que amava desde sempre; um mundo colorido e etéreo onde não havia as traições, golpes e políticas do Santuário, onde não houve a loucura de Saga que matou Shion e levou o lemuriano para longe... Um mundo onde Mu o amava, e não mais fugia, não se escondia... Onde o sorriso de Mu não era só um sorriso, era a promessa de muito mais.

E foi feliz enquanto teve essa ilusão consigo; porque agora era o que lhe parecia, que tudo fora uma ilusão, daquelas que se tem nas grandes altitudes que ele mesmo enfrentou tantas vezes para chegar no cume da alta montanha onde ficava seu refúgio.

Era uma ilusão, sem dúvida, mas é que ela era tão melhor do que a realidade...

Mas nada disso diminuía seu cansaço.

Um touro cansado da vida era o que ele era agora, cansado do próprio temperamento manso, cansado do dever, do peso da armadura que carregava.

Cansado de tudo.

Sentiu Dohko se aproximar, para sentar a seu lado em frente ao lago, para também olhá-lo enquanto lhe fazia companhia.

- Bom dia, Touro. - A voz afável de Dohko chegou a seus ouvidos, embora sua mente tenha levado um pouco mais de tempo para registrá-la.

- Bom dia.

Seguiram-se uns minutos de silêncio, já que Aldebaran realmente não se sentia animado para continuar uma conversa. Sabia que Dohko estava ali por se preocupar consigo, embora o fim de seu relacionamento 'clandestino' com Mu tenha levantado bem menos atenção do que teria ocorrido em outras circunstâncias. Seu temperamento naturalmente manso e otimista até o fez pensar de si para si que, como toda situação tem um lado bom, _esse_ seria o lado bom de toda aquela situação que culminou com a deserção de Saga: Ninguém achou que ele e Mu fossem importantes o suficiente para merecer atenção naquele momento. Repreendeu-se pelo pensamento, sabendo que nada viera de bom daquela história. Até mesmo porque, com ou sem atenção de curiosos, eles seguiam separados.

Mu seguia longe, parecia não ter coragem de enfrentar seu Mestre.

E ele... Ele não conseguia mais ser a _montanha que ia até Maomé_.

- Pensando na vida? - Dohko tentou mais uma vez capturar a atenção do brasileiro para si.

- Pensando na vida. - Repetiu o outro, em tom monocórdico. - Aproveitando a folga enquanto se tem.

O chinês suspirou, e o brasileiro viu em sua visão periférica o outro se sentar ao seu lado.

Aldebaran fechou os olhos lentamente, pensando na ironia da situação em ter, ali ao seu lado, o melhor amigo e grande confidente do homem que jogou uma pá de cal em sua felicidade. Não que ele acreditasse que, àquela altura dos acontecimentos, Shion fosse ainda responsável pelo afastamento de Mu. Mas não conseguia evitar o ressentimento, isso era verdade.

- Todos nós temos muito o que pensar, Touro.

- Sim, verdade. Mas uns... - Aldebaran voltou os olhos para o chinês. - ...Tem mais em que pensar do que outros.

- Olhe... Eu sei que o que está passando não é fácil.

- Eu sei que você sabe, Dohko. - O brasileiro baixou os olhos, seguindo-se um minuto de silêncio entre eles. - Já faz muito tempo, não?

O chinês meneou a cabeça, querendo estar confuso, mas nem isso podia: entendia perfeitamente do que o brasileiro falava.

- Eu não sei... - Aldebaran continuou. - ...Eu não saberia dizer o que é pior: Se é viver um amor impossível ou se é ter o gosto de vivê-lo, só para perdê-lo depois. Você o amou, sua vida toda. Não é?

Dohko ficou calado, olhando para o chão.

- Está escrito em você, em você inteiro. Em tudo de você, há o amor por ele. E ele não vê, não verá nunca, porque não lhe é _conveniente_.

- Ele amava outra pessoa. - Dohko disse com um fio de voz. - E mesmo que ele não amasse... Ele nunca me amaria.

- Mas agora você tem escolha. - Aldebaran virou-se para ele novamente, com os olhos interrogantes. - Por que então seguir junto dele, sendo seu amigo, seu confidente, seu braço direito? Pra que dar tanto de si e se torturar assim?

- Ele precisa de ajuda. Ele precisa... De mim. - Dohko calou-se, e se seguiu um tanto de silêncio.

- Perdão pelo meu jeito incisivo, _Roshi_. - Aldebaran meneou a cabeça. - Mas eu preciso entender porque você fez... _faz_ isso. Como você consegue.

- Eu não posso negar meu apoio a ele, nunca pude. Ele precisa de mim. Talvez do mesmo jeito que o Mu precise de você, agora. E você... Não vê a bênção que tem? Ele te ama. Você sabe o que é o amor dele.

- Eu sei? - Aldebaran deu um riso seco. - Eu não sei se eu sei. É exatamente por isso que me dói tanto. Eu... Sempre o amei. E eu achava que meu amor bastaria para nós dois. Não basta. Eu não consigo mais.

Mais alguns momentos de silêncio.

- Eu não consigo ser como você foi, Dohko.

OOOOOOOOO

Camus estava sentado na escrivaninha de seu quarto, com um copo de vodca na mão.

A garrafa de onde veio a dose que bebia já estava vazia. Era um hábito que tinha, e sempre teve: o de beber vodca quando queria relaxar, ou se afastar dos problemas.

E que agora estava ficando cada vez mais frequente.

Já sentia a tontura do excesso de álcool em seu organismo, mas mandou a auto-repreensão para o Diabo. Não estavam em guerra, e mesmo que estivessem não estava no seu melhor ânimo para combater pela Terra.

Seus problemas eram agora de ordem íntima e pessoal.

O relacionamento com Milo estava chegando em uma encruzilhada decisiva. Ele tinha, sim, certeza do quanto o amava, e também de que muito provavelmente jamais o esqueceria.

Milo era uma tatuagem gravada em seu peito, uma marca que nunca sumiu, nunca nem sequer desbotou ou se borrou, no passado ou na distância, no calor do Santuário ou no gelo da Sibéria.

Milo era Milo, uma das únicas coisas constantes em sua vida. O homem que sempre amou com loucura, por quem saiu das sombras, por quem assumiu a si mesmo como era, por quem arriscou tudo o que tinha para viver seu amor.

O mesmo homem com quem agora não conseguia conviver.

Cada olhar embaraçado que sentia dele, quando alguém os olhava. Cada vez que ele baixava os olhos, e retirava delicadamente as mãos das suas, disfarçando o que sentia para que não fosse aparente aos outros a seu redor. Cada vez que ele se escondia, e escondia a eles dois, para que os outros não os vissem. Cada beijo que era dado com reticência, cada carinho que ele não tinha certeza se teria coragem de lhe fazer.

Ele não conseguia mais conviver com ele, ou mesmo respeitá-lo, por cada uma dessas coisas.

Porque ele, Camus, teve coragem.

Ele se expôs para tudo e todos, sem medo das opiniões alheias e seus preconceitos, pela vontade de viver um amor que o acompanhou por anos a fio. Ele teve coragem de assumir-se tal qual era, por si e por ele, porque queria que nessa nova vida ele pudesse viver o que não pôde em sua outra.

Não queria mais ser escravo de opiniões e ideias alheias; não depois de ter visto o Santuário inteiro ser enganado pela manipulação de um homem louco pela perda de sua metade, não depois de ter sentido a morte gelada e dela ter levado apenas os arrependimentos do que gostaria de ter vivido e não viveu.

Ele queria liberdade, ele queria Milo. O amor de Milo.

Mas o desgraçado tinha _vergonha_ de si.

Vergonha.

A palavra lhe soou tão amarga em seus pensamentos que virou todo o copo de vodca de uma vez só. Gostava da bebida pelo simples fato de ela não ter gosto de muita coisa. Descia fácil, subia rápido, era eficaz em lhe embotar a mente.

Camus sabia para onde aquilo estava indo. Ele queria que Milo o aceitasse sem reservas, da mesma maneira que ele fez. E porque Milo não conseguia fazê-lo, ele se ressentia. E com seu ressentimento, vinha sua raiva, que se travestia de ironia e pequenas agressões veladas, que Milo percebia e revidava. Antes eles curavam as feridas na cama, e Camus adorava ver a pompa e a pose de Milo desfeitas em seus braços, enquanto ele gemia seu nome arfando de prazer.

Como se ele quisesse provar ao outro do que ele era capaz.

Mas agora as feridas iam ficando cada vez mais fundas, e cada vez mais difíceis de curar. Mesmo as noites apaixonadas andavam mais raras, porque o ressentimento no final do dia era cada vez maior.

E Camus sentia uma raiva imensa de sua própria coragem, de seu próprio desprendimento em se assumir e assumir um relacionamento com uma pessoa que não era capaz de se doar a si acima de todas as coisas que aprendeu a admirar.

Acaso Milo achava que ele também não teve dúvidas? Que ele também não teve medo? Ora, teve tanto medo que morreu pela primeira vez com aquele amor enterrado no peito.

Todos eles morreram com seus esqueletos bem guardados em seus próprios armários.

Agora, o que ele tinha era a vontade de matar o amante a golpes, gritar o quanto se sentia traído e magoado pela cegueira dele. Tinha vontade de derrotá-lo publicamente dentro da arena, para então arrastá-lo até seu quarto atá-lo numa cama e fazê-lo seu mesmo que ele não quisesse, chamar todos do Santuário para ver Milo de Escorpião sendo tomado na cama, de quatro como um cachorro, para que nada sobrasse do orgulho que ele tanto fazia questão de manter.

E se sentia tão profundamente triste de desejar ferir aquele que amava tanto.

Porque nesse ritmo, em breve, nem sequer a amizade que sempre os uniu por tanto tempo se manteria de pé.

Sentiu Milo chegando em sua casa, e o momento era péssimo para isso. Estava remoendo muita mágoa, não conseguiria manter a cabeça fria, o peito aberto, não haveria hoje noite de paixão ou gemidos de prazer; tudo que ele antevia era uma briga, mais uma briga amarga que o afastava dele, que o fazia odiar o homem que sempre amou.

Mas como perdoá-lo por não aceitar o amor que ele tinha para dar?

Levantou-se da cadeira para ir até a cozinha, e deu de cara com o amante na sua sala de estar.

Rosto sem sorrisos, os olhos azuis apreensivos, críticas e ressentimentos silenciosos entre eles.

Havia ainda o que salvar disso?

- Você não devia beber assim, Camus. Não é...

- ...Não é digno de um cavaleiro de Ouro. - Cortou o francês, com a voz rouca.

Milo engoliu em seco.

Conhecia Camus, entendia seus sentimentos. Lia o outro como um livro aberto, e conseguia ver o que se escondia por trás da indiferença, passividade e agressividade do amante.

Ele estava saindo dos trilhos. Ele, logo ele, Camus de Aquário.

- Porque não é, _mon ami_. Você tem razão. - A voz do francês agora destilava ironia. - Não é nada digno de um Santo de Atena tomar um porre desses que eu estou tomando. A propósito, nem é digno também de um Santo de Ouro deitar-se na cama com outro Santo de Ouro. Não é?

Milo travou os dentes.

- Então por quê, Milo? - A voz do outro agora era um sussurro na sua orelha. - Por quê? Por que aceitou, por que me arrastou pra _isso_?

Os olhos de Milo desceram até o chão de mármore.

- Você podia ter dito não. Continuado virgem, se afogando em banhos frios pra aplacar seu corpo. Fugindo do que você gosta, do que você quer. Porque eu sei que você gosta, eu sei...

O grego baixou os olhos, sabendo que havia, sim, uma grande parcela de verdade no que o outro dizia.

- Por quê?

Camus lhe cobrava uma resposta. Ele tinha direito, Milo sabia que ele tinha. Mais do que qualquer um, mais até do que ele mesmo.

E ele não tinha uma resposta para dar. Ele não sabia o que dizer, e ficou calado, sentindo o silêncio pesar entre eles como nada antes pesara em toda sua vida.

- Saia, Milo. - A voz de Camus estava mais rouca e pesada do que antes. - Apenas saia.

OOOOOOOO

* * *

Bom, grande parte do trecho de Camus e Milo foi inspirado na música Locomotive, do Guns n' Roses. Tá, não é a melhor música deles, e nem a segunda melhor, mas... Poxa, eu sou uma entusiasta do Gn'R clássico (e como sou), e embora tenha minhas reservas aos Use Your Illusion I e II, acho a letra dessa música especialmente contundente. Recomendo escutarem a música prestando atenção na letra, e depois darem uma olhada nesse trecho em particular.

Then again, peço MIL desculpas pelo atraso, mas fiquem tranquilos que eu não me esqueci dessa fic.

* * *

E, agora, hora de agradecer pelo apoio de quem lê, e deixa suas impressões. Gente, sério, vocês não tem nem ideia do quanto isso é importante pra quem escreve! Então eu deixo aqui meu muito obrigado pra **Needy ** que me deixou uma chuva de reviews (AHAHAHAHAHA AMEI), pra **Becky Gemini, Elindrah, Suellen-san, Cristinangelolima, Stella de Aquario e DarkShaka Ficwriter!** Muito obrigada MESMO pra todos vocês!

E agora, ni lenta ni perezosa, vou responder a dona Needy que não tem conta no FFnet mas que, bem, conversa comigo aqui por esse espaço! MUITO MUITO MUITO OBRIGADA por todas as reviews! Li cada uma e amei todas, porque teve suas impressões e comentários, coisa que eu adoro. E continue acompanhando, viu? Beijos!

* * *

E, bem, no mais é o de sempre: Stay tuned, que o próximo eu PROMETO que não vai demorar esse tempão todo não. E Skandalón vai ganhar uma sidezinha oneshot, sabiam? A dica é... Tourocarneirismo! Aguardem e confiem!

* * *

08/05/2012


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Kurumada, Toei, Shueisha, Bandai, etc. Fanwork sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso: **Esta fic contém angst, lemon e twincest e não é uma fic classificada como M à toa. Quem não gosta, não curte ou se ofende deve procurar outra coisa para ler.

E meus agradecimentos mais sinceros a** Dark Shaka Ficwriter, **amizade fiel que serviu de estímulo e beta-reader desse capítulo e dos outros que virão! Sim, Skandalón está caminhando para seu final, e agora as atualizações dessa fic serão bem mais próximas!

Ok, on with the show.

* * *

**Skandalón**

* * *

**XVI**

* * *

_Santuário de Atena, Casa de Áries._

Mu andou lentamente até a porta dos fundos de seu templo, para receber um visitante que estava ficando cada vez mais assíduo. Olhou para as escadas, e lá estava a figura espigada de Shaka de Virgem, com a mesma túnica puída que acentuava sobremaneira sua magreza e fazia Mu se perguntar, uma vez mais, se ele andara jejuando de novo.

Não que fosse da sua conta, mas não podia evitar o pensamento.

Voltou sua atenção para os olhos dele, agora sempre abertos; duas iris azuis, enormes e interrogantes, que agora não mais prenunciavam a morte certa por meio da fúria do dono do mais poderoso cosmo dentre os cavaleiros de Atena; mas que agora sugavam tudo que podiam daquilo que houvesse em volta, como se quisessem rever o tempo perdido em captar os detalhes visuais do mundo.

Mas Mu não queria receber visitantes. Não se sentia confortável na presença de pessoas desde sempre, devido a seus poderes mentais que teimavam em colocar em sua cabeça os pensamentos dos outros. Geralmente não tinha dificuldades em bloquear essa invasão passiva de seu espaço pessoal, inevitável para todos os telepatas que conhecia; mas seu estado de péssimo humor e o sentimento sempre presente de desesperança que a falta de seu moreno lhe impingia dobravam suas defesas e tornavam os pensamentos de todos a sua volta um incômodo muito maior do que o usual. Seu afastamento silencioso era entendido por todos, e respeitado; exceto pelo cavaleiro à sua frente.

Não que pudesse culpá-lo. Shaka não era, normalmente, uma criatura dotada do que as pessoas chamam de traquejo social.

- Entre, Shaka. - Sua voz saiu num tom inadvertidamente lamurioso, mas ainda assim o indiano piscou os olhos vagarosamente e entrou.

- Kiki não está em casa? - A voz ligeiramente anasalada do indiano ecoou em sua mente, Shaka não fazia esforços para bloquear seu cosmo de interferir nos seus poderes psíquicos. Não era de fato um problema, porém; já que Shaka geralmente pensava o que dizia, e dizia o que pensava, como agora.

- Eu o mandei treinar. Estava precisando de espaço para trabalhar melhor. - Mu mentiu, e a pilha de armaduras ao canto poderia denunciá-lo de pronto. Não encontrava prazer no trabalho, e muitas vezes deixava a forja de lado apenas para ficar olhando a fornalha vermelha e brilhante. Shaka não pareceu perceber sua mentira, e passou pelas armaduras como se elas não estivessem lá.

O indiano piscou novamente, daquele jeito lento que ele piscava, e que a Mu parecia tão inumano. Não eram piscadelas rápidas como a de todos os outros; eram piscadas tão deliberadamente demoradas que pareciam programadas, como seriam em um robô. Mas Shaka tinha vários desses aspectos que o faziam destoar do resto da humanidade: a pele clara, algo amarelada, tão contrastante com o tom canela dos conterrâneos que não tinham a mesma ascendência britânica que ele; a compleição longilínea que ressaltava sua magreza, o rosto de traços alongados que o faziam parecer ainda mais magro, ressaltados por um nariz fino e levemente adunco, os olhos azuis brilhantes e algo infantis, que agora estavam sempre abertos ao mundo com um olhar invasivo, e as piscadas vagarosas e planejadas.

- O que foi? - Shaka perguntou a ele, com os olhos fixos em si.

- Nada. - Mu balançou a cabeça, e andou até uma das armaduras. Shaka seguia olhando-o com a mesma invasividade de sempre, mas dessa vez ele estava muito mais incomodado.

- Eu não entendo... - O indiano baixou os olhos, tocando o queixo de leve com o polegar e o nó dos dedos. - Não entendo porque você se mantém nessa situação.

Mu respirou fundo, travando a mandíbula e reprimindo a irritação em si. Sabia de que situação Shaka falava, e sabia também o quanto ele, como o asceta que era, não tinha experiência alguma para tecer comentários sobre sua vida mundana. Como poderia Shaka, dentre todas as pessoas, lhe dar opiniões sobre relacionamentos humanos? Seria cômico, não estivesse ele tão machucado com esse assunto.

- Você podia falar com ele. Procurá-lo, dizer que gostaria que ele voltasse a ficar com você. Shion não se oporá novamente, creio.

- Claro, Shaka. - Mu sorriu em amargura. - Eu vou até Touro, peço pra entrar, digo que sinto muito por tê-lo largado, que agora Shion vai nos dar sua bênção e seremos todos felizes para sempre. É uma ideia fantástica, Shaka, não sei como eu não pensei nisso antes.

Os olhos azuis agora estavam levemente arregalados, e Mu automaticamente se deu uma reprimenda mental. Não devia usar de ironia com Shaka, já que não era sempre que ele conseguia captá-la: Às vezes ele a interpretava com agressividade um tanto descabida, outras ele nem sequer a reconhecia. Como Shaka não respondeu, pensou que dessa vez ou ele compreendera corretamente o sarcasmo em sua voz, ou não vira problema algum no que ele dissera.

- Mas você realmente não pensou, Mu. - Shaka seguiu falando, no tom professoral que ele sempre usava quando queria que alguém depreendesse algo de suas palavras. - Está mais voltado a si mesmo e à vergonha de seus atos do que ao problema em si. Acha que ele vai rechaçá-lo, e por isso nem tenta.

- E não vai?

- O quê

- Me rechaçar? - Mu baixou a cabeça.

Shaka divergiu os olhos, pensativo.

- Pode ser... - Ele disse. - Mas você só vai saber se tentar, não?

Mu suspirou. Dessa vez, o indiano tinha um ponto.

OOOOOOOO

Aiolia estava sentado na frente da televisão, olhando para a tela sem prestar muita atenção no que via.

Aliás, não prestava atenção nenhuma. Sabia que o que passava era um enlatado americano, e só. Não sabia nada mais, não queria saber, nem se importava. As imagens que passeavam na tela eram apenas uma tentativa de distração contra o sentimento de culpa que se recusava a abandoná-lo.

As pessoas da vila não conseguiram encontrar Kanon, ele se esfumara no ar. Saga foi embora, e gradualmente as pessoas esqueceram, pararam de falar no assunto. A ira do escândalo arrefeceu, e mesmo os mais ofendidos seguiram com suas vidas.

Para as pessoas em Rodório que os viam apenas como personagens de uma história aterradora, era fácil esquecer que a virulência de seus julgamentos destruíram duas vidas, e afetaram seriamente a dos outros cavaleiros também. Era fácil esquecer que levantaram a voz e os punhos para exigir punição para duas pessoas que nada fizeram a eles diretamente, apenas por julgar 'errado' o que faziam, seus estilos de vida.

Essa era uma bênção que ele, o causador de tudo, não poderia ter nunca. Nem ele, nem Aiolos.

Ele não conseguia esquecer. Passar pela casa de Gêmeos vazia era como arrancar a casca da ferida que se recusava a fechar, e ele tinha que fazê-lo quase todos os dias. Por mais que mandasse alguns criados descer até a Vila para atividades mais diárias, ainda tinha que descer para treinar, ainda tinha sua função para cumprir.

Mas olhar nos olhos das pessoas lhe ficara difícil. E ele bem que tentava, mas nem sempre conseguia. Aiolos, então, estava ainda pior.

- Posso passar, Aiolia? - A voz de Shura o pegou totalmente desprevenido. Uma parte de si se recriminou por não ter percebido a aproximação do colega, mas no final das contas ele não se importava.

- Passa.

Shura entrou, mas em vez de seguir andando ele parou perto do sofá onde estava sentado.

- Que é que tá passando aí na tevê?

- Sei lá. Um desses seriados americanos, aí.

- Hm. - O outro assentiu. - Vai pra arena?

- Não sei. Tô sem saco pra treinar.

- Todo mundo, então. Aquilo tá cada dia mais vazio...

Aiolia sentiu uma parte de seu coração doer.

O escândalo já havia passado para as pessoas de fora, mas estraçalhou o que sobrara da unidade entre eles. A união que destruiu o Muro dos Lamentos era uma memória distante, tão irreal quanto a ideia de terem sido trazidos de volta. A ilusão do espírito renovado pelo perdão dos deuses se desfizera, e os guerreiros que deviam lutar juntos pelo bem na Terra agora nem mesmo eram capazes de tolerar a presença uns dos outros.

Era sua culpa.

Baixou a cabeça, balançando-a vagarosamente em sinal de concordância ao peso de seus atos. Sentiu os olhos de Shura em si, e a culpa sempre presente nos olhos do outro, que ele tanto fustigava antes nele com o nome de covardia, agora lhe era insuportavelmente familiar.

Criticar antes lhe era tão fácil...

- E o Aiolos, cadê?

- Foi pro banco. - Shura respondeu, agora se sentando no sofá ao lado do outro, olhando também para a televisão sem pensar em muita coisa.

Aiolia soltou um suspiro fundo, enquanto deixava seus olhos se perderem na tela à sua frente.

OOOOOOOO

Máscara da Morte estava sentado na cama da área privativa de seu templo, com as vozes lhe sussurrando coisas na cabeça de novo.

A urgência de lutar contra elas, fugir de suas lamúrias e afogá-las no que fosse capaz de calá-las lhe carcomia por dentro, como um costume entranhado em si, mas também lembrava do sonho, ou visão, que tivera com aquele menino.

"Você deve ouvir, de verdade", ele dissera, ou era algo parecido com isso. Mas o que era ouvir? Por acaso seria deixar que falassem até que ele perdesse os sentidos? Sentia medo de perder o juízo, ficar louco como ficara naquela época, e esse medo o fazia pensar que aquela ideia era uma loucura, e ele poderia muito bem fugir do controle e voltar a matar, não poderia?

Não era morte o que elas queriam? Ele lhes deu morte, muito mais do que poderiam sequer desejar.

Porém não podia negar que, também naqueles tempos, nunca lutara tanto contra as vozes, a ponto de tentar afogá-las com o sangue que tanto clamavam.

Sentia o medo de enlouquecer pelas vozes, sempre em sua vida desde que as ouviu pela primeira vez, ainda criança. Foi esse medo quem fez com que lutasse com unhas e dentes para calá-las, com bebida, sexo, morte, o que estivesse à mão. Vendeu sua alma a um diabo imaginário e a um Grande Mestre enlouquecido para calar as vozes que o perseguiam, mas quanto mais bebia, fazia sexo ou matava, mais as vozes lhe gritavam, mais ele fugia, mais sua mente se enfraquecia e mais ele se perdia...

"Você deve ouvir", a voz do menino em sua cabeça agora se confundia com a voz dos mortos que lhe diziam coisas. Não sabia se era uma lembrança ou mais um sussurro, e nesse momento desistiu de tentar diferenciar uma coisa da outra.

Fechou os olhos, não lutou. Respirava lentamente para espantar o medo, e aquietou a mente, deixando que os sussurros a ocupassem por completo.

"Apenas ouça", uma voz sussurrou, e muitas outras agora sussurravam também, mas não era mais aquele lamuriar constante de vozes indistintas, tantas que era impossível discernir o que diziam. Agora eram claras como nunca antes, mais claras até do que lhe eram as vozes dos vivos.

Agora ele entendia, ele pensava enquanto seu cosmo se acendia mesmo sem sua ordem, e as almas circulavam em volta de si como vagalumes de fogo-fátuo.

Finalmente ele entendeu.

OOOOOOOO

A reverberação de cosmo na casa de Câncer tirou Afrodite de seus pensamentos.

Era o cosmo de Máscara da Morte, sem dúvida, mas nunca o sentira assim, dessa maneira. Sentiu um buraco no estômago, porque ele sabia, e bem, do que era capaz Máscara da Morte quando ele saía de seu prumo.

E ele tinha jurado, de si para si, que nessa vida não teria mais os problemas que teve na anterior. Serviria, sim, como cavaleiro; mas estava mais do que decidido a viver uma vida o mais próxima do seu padrão de normalidade que ele pudesse levar. Pena que esses problemas insistiam em voltar, por mais que os espantassem eles voltavam como moscas em cima de carniça.

"E carniça é o que não falta nessa merda de lugar", pensou o sueco, rindo do próprio pensamento com a ironia que lhe era peculiar. Não que ele estivesse errado, porém: Nenhum lugar, dentre todos os que conhecia, era tão pródigo em segredos escuros e esqueletos no armário quanto o Santuário de Atena. Riu também do pensamento dos esqueletos, que estavam mais para cadáveres pútridos escondidos dentro de armários imaculadamente brancos, mas nem toda brancura do mundo, ou mesmo o cheiro de suas rosas, estavam conseguindo manter afastadas as moscas que rodeiam aquilo que é podre.

A verdade é que a ele, Afrodite, sempre coube o papel de 'limpar' a sujeira dos outros, custasse o que custasse. Não que ele não fosse bom nisso: Poucos tinham seu talento para matar, para lutar e para esconder as evidências de seus crimes e de outros. Foi isso que o tornou homem de confiança do então Mestre Ares, porque seu nome era garantia de que a missão seria bem sucedida e o controle de danos feito da maneira adequada. O perfume de suas rosas era sempre eficiente para cobrir a sujeira dos outros assassinos do Santuário, isso ninguém podia negar, e lhe era sim um motivo de orgulho.

Mas agora ele estava cansado disso. Queria viver sua vida, ter seus amantes, ser um homem de paz. Não porque se arrependesse de seus pecados, isso não. Não se arrependia de absolutamente nada, porque sabia que ele, e Máscara da Morte, por piores assassinos que pudessem ter sido, eram um mal necessário nos tempos em que Mestre Ares tinha poderes de vida e morte ali.

Mas isso era passado, e ele sinceramente queria que o passado morresse de uma vez.

Tentou sintonizar o cosmo do amigo, mas não conseguiu de pronto. Mas o que percebeu o deixou tranquilo: Fosse o que fosse, não parecia que ele estivesse lutando contra aquilo, que era justamente o que caracterizava o prenúncio das piores fases do outro.

Suspirou, e decidiu ir ter com Shion.

O passado precisava morrer, nem que ele mesmo se ocupasse de matá-lo.

OOOOOOOO

* * *

Bom, aproveitando o espaço pra agradecer as reviews que recebi! Gente, eu sei que eu atrasei essa fic loucamente, mas agora tudo vai mudar!

E meus agradecimentos sinceros a** Dark Shaka Ficwriter **(que não só deixa review como também serve de comentarista privado e beta-reader querido)**, Needy, Frozen Lotus, Cristinangelolima, Narcisa Le Fay e Suellen-San! **E TAÍ, dona Needy, o próximo capítulo de Skandalón que você já me cobrou um mooonte de vezes, e agora saiu!

E sem mais delongas, vou aprontar o outro já! Sairá rapidinho, prometo!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Kurumada, Toei, Shueisha, Bandai, etc. Fanwork sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso: **Esta fic contém angst, lemon e twincest e não é uma fic classificada como M à toa. Quem não gosta, não curte ou se ofende deve procurar outra coisa para ler.

E meus agradecimentos mais sinceros a** Dark Shaka Ficwriter, **amigo de fé e irmão camarada que serviu de estímulo e beta-reader desse capítulo e dos outros que virão.

Ok, on with the show.

* * *

**Skandalón**

* * *

**XVII**

* * *

_Santuário de Atena, aposentos do Grande Mestre._

- Mestre Shion? - O criado bateu em sua porta, e ele se levantou para atender.

- Diga.

- Afrodite de Peixes quer lhe falar.

- Ele quer marcar uma reunião?

- Bem... - O criado baixou os olhos, visivelmente nervoso. - Ele está no Salão, disse que quer lhe falar.

- Mas... - Shion não estava acostumado a receber pessoas no Salão do Grande Mestre assim, sem hora marcada, ainda que fossem cavaleiros de ouro. - Eu não...

- Ele me pediu para dizer que pode esperar o tempo necessário para que o senhor se componha... - O criado estava apavorado, e não era para menos: Sabia que Afrodite estava lhe mandando quebrar um protocolo, mas não é como se o pobre homem ali tivesse opção: Quem lhe dava essa ordem era Afrodite de Peixes, um dos dois mais temidos cavaleiros do Santuário. - Posso avisar que o senhor demorará um pouco.

- Não precisa, já estou a caminho.

Shion colocou uma túnica por cima de seu robe, e foi para o Salão. Lá estava Afrodite, de armadura e capa, e viu como ele se pôs de joelhos ao vê-lo chegar, como mandava o protocolo. Não podia deixar de perceber o quanto o rapaz era bonito, mas havia algo mais que não só ele percebia, como também lhe perturbava: Seu sempre presente ar de ironia; mesmo de joelhos ele mantinha o sorriso discreto de troça no rosto perfeito.

Sentou-se no trono, e o cavaleiro levantou.

- Diga, Peixes.

- Vossa Eminência, solicitei-lhe a presença para que convoques uma reunião dourada.

- Como? - Shion arregalou os olhos, pasmado.

- Uma reunião dourada, Eminência. - Afrodite meneou a cabeça, o esgar de sorna em seu rosto um tanto mais evidente enquanto ele movia a mão num floreio. - Em vista dos problemas recentes na Ordem, seria adequado que nos reuníssemos em uma assembleia para discutirmos vários assuntos pertinentes, com portas fechadas. Não achas?

Shion respirava pesadamente, tentando controlar a irritação em ver aquele cavaleiro petulante que vinha até sua sala lhe dizer como ele tinha que exercer sua função. Função que era sua há mais de duzentos anos, e que no atual ritmo das coisas chegaria até os trezentos.

E aquele rapazinho tinha a pachorra de vir até sua sala lhe dizer que precisavam de uma nova Reunião Dourada? Quem ele pensava que era para fazer isso?

Mas uma parte de si também não podia deixar de reconhecer que o rapazola tinha uma boa ideia. Perigosa, com certeza, mas que tinha seu potencial.

Desde a partida de Saga, os cavaleiros de ouro estava se distanciando cada vez mais uns dos outros, e se fechando em seus próprios problemas. Sua abordagem inicial de 'dar tempo ao tempo' e deixar os cavaleiros irem curando suas feridas estava apenas contribuindo para que eles se afastassem cada vez mais, e havia o sério risco de que, em algum momento, a união que foi capaz de derrubar o Muro dos Lamentos e afrontar os deuses se esfacelasse de maneira irremediável.

Shion sabia onde aquela montanha de ressentimentos tinha dado da última vez. Sabia melhor do que ninguém.

- É uma boa ideia, Peixes. - Shion fez um meneio com a mão, reconhecendo a contribuição do subordinado. - Teremos uma Reunião Dourada, então.

Afrodite baixou a cabeça em uma continência respeitosa, agradeceu e deixou o local, com o sorriso de lado no rosto traindo seu sentimento de vitória.

OOOOOOOO

Dohko de Libra aproximou-se de seu colega Shion, enquanto ele preenchia alguns formulários burocráticos. Fora informado da visita de Afrodite de Peixes, bem como de sua sugestão; e correu para conversar com o amigo.

- O que está fazendo, Shion?

- Convocando uma Reunião Dourada, como sugeriu Afrodite.

Dohko sentiu os músculos das costas retesarem. Sabia que os cavaleiros estavam se afastando uns dos outros, enquanto lidavam com as reverberações do escândalo que culminou com a deserção de Saga e o desaparecimento de Kanon, e que eram especialmente difíceis pelo tanto do passado incômodo que traziam de volta à superfície.

Mas não conseguia deixar de pensar que uma reunião desses mesmos cavaleiros poderia, muito bem, catalisar ainda mais desavenças e afastamentos até o ponto do irremediável, ao invés de curar as feridas da Ordem.

- Shion... - Tragou saliva para lavar a garganta, enquanto escolhia as palavras. - Sei que Afrodite deve estar imbuído das melhores intenções, porém...

- Dohko, por favor... Afrodite _nunca_ está imbuído das melhores intenções, amigo. - O lemuriano o cortou, também com tom pesaroso. - Isso é algo a se ter sempre em mente, ao considerar qualquer coisa feita por Peixes.

- Então por que ceder a sua requisição de uma Reunião Dourada justo agora? A Deusa está no Japão, retirada em recesso; nós somos sua representação aqui...

- Quando fui ter com Saga, logo que soube do que aconteceu na Vila, do ataque de Aiolos, dos rumores do incesto... Saga me disse que a Ordem não passava de um saco de gatos. Que estávamos tão ocupados com nossos próprios egos e com nossas questões que foi fácil manipular a todos para que seguissem suas ordens. - Shion falava em tom pausado, como se confessasse um pecado antigo ao amigo de séculos. - Ele conseguiu que Aiolos fosse morto, Shura o matou sem nem sequer questionar sua ordem. Quando tentou, tempos depois... Saga usou nele um Satã Imperial. Mu foi embora, teve que chegar ao extremo de fugir para manter-se vivo; e o restante podia sentir que havia algo de errado, mas ou não compreendiam o quê, ou entendiam mas não se importavam. A Ordem foi um alvo fácil para Saga por conta de sua desunião, e essa desunião veio de vários erros empilhados que minaram o relacionamento desses homens entre si...

- Entendo, Shion. Mas... Por que acha que colocá-los todos na mesma sala para discutir tantas arestas vá dar resultados melhores do que esse?

- Está na hora de dizermos às claras o que tem que ser dito, Dohko. Para o bem, para o mal...

- Isso não trará Saga e Kanon de volta, Shion...

- Não, e você não tem ideia do quanto eu lamento por isso. Mas faremos o que pudermos pelos que ficaram. - O lemuriano baixou a cabeça, mas parecia resoluto. - E é por isso que eu vou seguir o conselho de Afrodite.

OOOOOOOO

Shaka entrou no salão onde teriam a Reunião Dourada convocada pelo Grande Mestre.

Estava de túnica, sem a armadura, como foi requisitado.

Não entendia essa quebra do protocolo, e também não conseguia entender porque se sentia tão apreensivo com aquela ideia.

Há algum tempo, mais precisamente após a partida de Saga, ele vinha andando por todos os templos e tentando se aproximar de seus companheiros. Via nos olhos deles a estranheza de ver a ele, Shaka, logo Shaka, os abordando sobre assuntos comezinhos e manifestando interesse por suas vidas, como fazia quando era mais jovem. Algumas vezes sentia uma rejeição inequívoca por parte deles, caso de Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, e em outras os via tão absortos em seus próprios problemas que simplesmente se recusavam a ver uma saída.

Ficou surpreso, porém, de saber que foi Afrodite de Peixes, logo ele, quem teve a ideia de convocar a reunião. Mas o pai daquela ideia ainda não estava lá: Encontrou Aldebaran, que como sempre tinha sido o primeiro a chegar, e viu Mu entrar um tempo depois para tomar um assento ao lado do colega, e ex-amante.

Sentia no ar o clima pesado entre eles, como Mu se envergonhava de tê-lo deixado por acreditar que não tinha escolha, e como Aldebaran se ressentia de ter sido deixado mesmo sabendo que o outro o fizera para protegê-lo.

Não que ele estivesse errado: Sentia, também, que uma parte de Mu teve sim medo de seguir enfrentando seu mestre de forma tão acintosa, já que a ele era tão estranha a ideia de quebrar regras, ainda mais as estabelecidas por Shion...

Shura também acabara de chegar ali, se sentando na cadeira que lhe cabia, ao lado de um Camus que também chegava, suspirando entediado; alheio como sempre, mas mais irritadiço que o costume. Milo chegou logo em seguida, sentou em seu lugar, com os olhos baixos e as costas curvadas, e não lembrava em nada o homem de porte altivo e olhar duro de soldado modelo que vira em outras ocasiões. Dohko se sentou ao seu lado após uma saudação rápida, afável como sempre, e fora o único ali que tivera a preocupação de cumprimentar os outros colegas presentes.

Afrodite entrou com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, e se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Camus, que não manifestou reação. Aiolia entrou, junto do irmão, ambos com os olhos tristes e os ombros pesados, e Shaka sentia neles uma culpa tão intensa que quase podia tocá-la. Apenas Shura parecia se compadecer, ao levantar os olhos para o amigo que tomou seu lugar, enquanto Leão sentou-se ao seu lado sem dizer palavra.

Viu Shion chegar e seguir para seu lugar na sala, investido pela autoridade de Grande Mestre do Santuário, e Máscara da Morte não tinha ainda chegado. Mas ele estava vindo, Shaka sentia, e também percebia o cosmo dele diferente de antes, desde a perturbação de seu cosmo sentida por todos há alguns dias. Teve ímpetos de descer até a quarta casa para ajudá-lo novamente, porque sabia que eram provavelmente os mortos que estavam lhe perturbando, mas não o fez porque sentiu o cosmo dele estranhamente comungado com as almas desta vez. Não entendeu o que acontecia, mas ele parecia estar em paz. Voltou os olhos para a porta no momento em que o italiano chegou e se dirigiu em silêncio ao seu lugar ao lado de Aiolia, e não pôde evitar arregalá-los um pouco: Nunca tinha percebido seu cosmo tão forte, nem tão lúgubre.

Um pigarro de Shion anunciou o início da assembleia.

- Cavaleiros, sejam bem vindos.

O silêncio respondeu ao mestre com mais eloquência do que mil palavras.

Shion não se intimidou.

- Esta deveria ser a primeira reunião dourada com todos os cavaleiros presentes, em muito tempo. - O desconforto na sala era palpável a essas alturas, e Shaka viu, com o canto dos olhos, Aiolia baixar o rosto com a vergonha estampada no rosto. - Mas... Alguns acontecimentos conspiraram contra, e temos baixas importantes em nossas fileiras.

Mais silêncio, os olhos de Aiolos lacrimejavam.

- Mas não é para lamentar os acontecimentos passados que eu convoquei essa reunião, senhores. - Shion deu uma pausa, procurando as melhores palavras para se expressar. - Fomos todos trazidos de volta pela graça dos Deuses, para que pudéssemos guardar a Terra e proteger nossa Deusa das ameaças dos céus e das intempéries da Terra. Porém não poderemos fazê-lo no estado de desunião em que nos encontramos.

Shaka viu os olhos de Mu chispearem de raiva, contida a duras penas pelos anos de aperfeiçoamento de seu autocontrole. Aldebaran olhava com menos raiva, mas ainda assim a reprovação pelo que dizia o Patriarca era palpável. Aiolia e Aiolos mantinham os olhos baixos, os outros seguiam olhando com certo desinteresse.

- Essa desunião... - Shion respirou fundo, procurando forças para dizer o que queria dizer. Olhou para os olhos de Dohko, sentado em seu posto mas tentando lhe passar a confiança necessária para mais aquele momento que, ele sabia, era de provação. - Essa desunião é anterior à maior parte de vocês. Vem de erros antigos, vindos de outras gerações, mas perpetuados pela nossa atual.

Mu não conseguiu segurar um riso irônico, Aldebaran baixou os olhos. Os outros pareciam ouvir apenas por obrigação.

Shaka entendia os motivos de Shion ceder à convocação da reunião, e lhe parecia estranho que os seus colegas não compreendessem a necessidade de conversarem e superarem problemas que estavam não só paralisando o andamento de suas vidas, como também contaminando a unidade da Ordem. Era certo que aquilo não traria Saga ou Kanon de volta, mas era um primeiro passo, não?

Mas Shaka não contava que o ressentimento preso em cada um fosse grande a ponto de provocar essa paralisação, esse envenenamento paulatino tanto individual como coletivo.

- Nós somos guerreiros sagrados, e temos que fazer o necessário para preservar a Ordem. Atena precisa de nós, e nós precisamos uns dos outros... - Shion fez uma pausa, esperando que alguém da sua seleta plateia reagisse, dissesse algo, mas tudo o que via era a indiferença coletiva daqueles que preferiam deixar tudo aquilo como estava.

Afrodite pigarreou, limpando a garganta para falar.

- Bem, colegas... - Seu sorriso pícaro característico apareceu em seu rosto por alguns segundos, enquanto ele se levantava para tomar a palavra. - O que o Shion está aqui tentando falar, entre seus habituais eufemismos, é que nós precisamos lavar a roupa suja. - Agora um riso irônico se estampou em seu rosto. - Dohko, poderia trancar a porta, por favor? Não seria conveniente que ninguém fugisse daqui.

- Afrodite... - Dohko engoliu em seco, assim que percebeu o olhar apreensivo de Shion na direção do cavaleiro da décima segunda casa. Lavar a roupa suja com os presentes ali poderia ser uma ideia pior do que o originalmente imaginado por Afrodite, e ele não acreditava que o sueco estava fazendo aquilo coberto de boas intenções.

- Eu sei o que estou fazendo, Dohko. - O sueco pareceu ler seus pensamentos, e seu olhar ficou subitamente sério. - O que vai acontecer aqui pode não ser bonito, mas é necessário. Há coisas demais que precisam ser ditas,a despeito dos pruridos morais e normas de boa conduta.

Ainda silêncio. Afrodite continuou.

- Bem... Então nós podíamos começar pelo... 'mandato' de Saga como Grande Mestre, não? Creio que grande parte das... queixas dos nossos colegas vai estar centrada nesse período.

Shaka engoliu em seco.

O desconforto dos presentes agora era palpável. Ele mesmo não podia se dizer ignorante do que Afrodite dizia, uma vez que, nos tempos de Saga como Grande Mestre, as pessoas no Santuário se dividiam entre os executores das ordens de Saga, como Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, e os coniventes com elas. E todos os outros, todos, foram coniventes. Uns mais, outros menos, mas todos o foram.

Exceto Dohko, por estar preso em sua missão em Rozan e impedido de abandonar os cinco picos pelo motivo que fosse; e Aiolos. Mas, de certa forma, Aiolos também não contava; pois não viveu a totalidade daquele período.

- Alguém se habilita a começar a tecer comentários? - Afrodite mantinha um leve sorriso no rosto, e não podia deixar de saborear o incômodo que emanava dos colegas, exceto de Máscara da Morte.

Novamente, silêncio. Afrodite suspirou, reprimindo uma risada sardônica. Sua paciência estava acabando, e agora até ele tinha dificuldades para segurar sua língua ferina. Sim, porque ao contrário do senso comum a seu respeito, ele estava, sim, imbuído de boas intenções ao convocar a reunião dourada para tentar trazer o passado à tona, e então matá-lo de vez. E ele não podia dizer que não esperava encontrar resistência por parte dos colegas. Dado o perfil de seus companheiros ali presente, era até esperava por isso.

Mas o silêncio dos colegas, nesse exato momento, lhe parecia não só contraproducente, mas principalmente irritante. Se continuassem guardando os ressentimentos para si, não chegariam em lugar algum. E ele... Ele estava cansado do papel de 'faxineiro' da Ordem que sempre lhe cabia.

- Eu não vou dizer que não esperava por isso, realmente. - O sueco sentiu as palavras saírem de sua boca, num tom levemente mais irritado do que o usual. - Eu até previa que fazer vocês colaborarem acabaria sendo mais difícil do que arrancar um dente. Só que hoje, senhores, eu estou com meu saco cheio. - Fez uma pausa para uma inspiração funda, e finalmente deixou sua insatisfação falar. - Eu e meu colega Máscara da Morte, bem instalado na cadeira que lhe corresponde, passamos anos sendo apontados como os assassinos da Ordem, aqueles que se orgulhavam de fazer o trabalho sujo em nome do então Patriarca do Santuário. Não nego o que fiz, não estou aqui para isso. Mas estou de saco cheio de ser apontado como um criminoso, como se eu e os outros colegas que fomos fiéis ao então Grande Mestre fôssemos mais criminosos do que os omissos que estão presentes aqui, e que se acham menos imputáveis apenas porque não fizeram nada. Ou, talvez, porque apenas 'cumpriram ordens'.

Milo levantou os olhos, que faiscaram na direção de Peixes.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Eu não quis dizer, Escorpião, eu disse. - Afrodite levantou uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços. - Você, assim como todos os outros presentes aqui, são tão culpados da 'gestão' de Saga quanto ele próprio. Com a exceção de Aiolos, claro.

- É bem diferente, Peixes. Você, por exemplo, sabia a real identidade do Grande Mestre, e nós não. E isso faz toda a diferença.

- E que 'toda diferença' é essa? O fato de que vocês se esconderam atrás da Santa Ignorância ao negar algo que, que me perdoem a franqueza, era óbvio e ululante?

Camus respirou fundo, olhando de soslaio para Milo.

Aquelas palavras de Afrodite o feriam de maneira especialmente cruel, porque ele mesmo estava no Santuário no período do golpe de Saga e da posterior morte de Aiolos; junto com todos os outros cavaleiros dourados que, mesmo apesar de ainda estarem em fase de treinamento, estavam no Santuário para portarem suas armaduras de ouro por ocasião das solenidades anuais. E ele se lembrava de ter encontrado com Sagitário, tido então como traidor e quase assassino de Atena, fugindo com um bebê nos braços enquanto ele tentava pará-lo. E ele se lembrava, apesar de sua pouca idade, de como Aiolos tentou lhe dizer que algo ali estava profundamente errado, e que eles não podiam ser cegos a ponto de ignorar o que estava se passando.

E ele tinha a clara sensação, desde aquele tempo, que Aiolos estava certo.

Mas preferiu acatar o que o Santuário dizia: Aiolos era um traidor, o bebê que ele carregava era um impostor, e algumas línguas maledicentes até mesmo disseram que aquela menininha poderia ser uma filha bastarda sua, mesmo apesar de sua pouca idade; e que ele queria colocar no berço de Atena e usurpar o lugar da Deusa para seu próprio sangue.

Nem Milo sabia disso, ele não contara aquilo para ninguém; porque ele nunca tinha conseguido verbalizar suas suspeitas. Nem para si mesmo.

- Não era tão óbvio assim. - Aldebaran ponderou, também um tanto irritado.

- Só se não era pra você, que vivia de viagem em viagem até o cu do mundo atrás do teu macho. - Afrodite disse, entre os dentes. - Ora vamos, todos aqui enfiaram a cabeça na areia pra não ver o que estava claro como água. Mu se mandou na primeiríssima oportunidade que teve, e você, Aldebaran, ficou lá e cá; muito mais lá do que cá, a bem da verdade... Camus também picou a mula pra Sibéria. E, claro, tinha que sobrar pra quem ficou aqui segurando a rebordosa...

- Afrodite, por favor... - Dohko tentava contemporizar, sem sucesso. - Entendo o que você diz, mas ainda assim tentemos manter o respeito...

- Respeito é um dos problemas aqui, Libra, e você sabe muito bem disso. Todos aqui 'respeitam' a 'privacidade' dos outros quando lhe é conveniente, mas também sabem muito bem ignorá-la pra fazerem juízos de valor. Ou eu estou errado?

- Agora vai partir pro lado pessoal, é? - Milo levantou o queixo, com os olhos duros. - Porque se tem alguém aqui dentro que não tem a mínima condição de dar lição de moral em quem quer que seja, esse alguém é você, Peixes.

- E por que não, Escorpião?

- Porque você não fez o que fez somente 'cumprindo ordens'. Você gostou do que fez, assim como gosta do que faz. Você gostou de matar Albiore pelas costas, assim como gostava de matar pessoas inocentes a mando do Patriarca, assim como gosta de se comportar feito um viadinho promíscuo em todas as oportunidades que tem. Então não me venha com essa de que todos aqui são iguais, porque não são. Eu não sou igual a você, por exemplo.

- Quanto à parte de 'matar por gosto', eu discordo. Eu tive meus motivos, assim como você teve os seus para matar as pessoas na Ilha de Andrômeda. Mas enfim, esse não é o caso. Matar 'cumprindo ordens' é tão condenável quanto matar pelo que você chama de gosto, Escorpião, especialmente quando se sabe que há algo de podre no Reino da Dinamarca. Todos, e eu repito, todos vocês sabiam e preferiram se omitir da maneira que mais lhes foi conveniente. E quanto à parte do 'viadinho promíscuo'... Eu poderia muito bem fazer algumas colocações aqui; mas de certa forma eu não acho que você fique muito diferente de mim quando está na frente do Camus, de quatro, dando pra ele...

Dohko teve que literalmente segurar Milo para que ele não avançasse em Afrodite, cuspindo um 'filho da puta' cheio de raiva na voz.

- Não vai defender o teu parceiro, Camus?

- Vou. - O francês fuzilava o outro com o olhar. - Não creio que o que eu e Milo façamos na cama seja da conta de todos aqui, mas gostaria de salientar que ele, faça o que fizer, ainda tem mais classe do que você.

- Ouch. - Afrodite deu uma risada malvada para um Camus impassível. - _Touché, mon ami, _mas se é para ele falar de 'viadagem', não aceito que vocês venham falar de mim. Vocês não tem moral para falar de quem quer que seja nesse sentido. Eu não me envergonho do que faço, muito pelo contrário.

- Pessoal. Pessoal... - Aldebaran tentava contemporizar. - Deixemos os assuntos privados fora disso, por favor. Vamos voltar pro escopo dessa reunião...

- De qualquer forma, Afrodite... - Milo agora estava mais calmo, mas ainda parecia querer matar o sueco com os olhos. - Nós somos cavaleiros da Ordem. A patente mais alta de nossas fileiras, mas ainda assim tão cumpridores do dever quanto qualquer soldado raso desse Santuário. Não podemos basear nossas ações em impressões e desconfianças.

- Isso pode ser, mas você baseou-se em quê, exatamente, para atacar Kanon quando Atena claramente manifestou seu perdão e apoio a ele? - Afrodite retrucou de pronto. - Não, nem precisa tergiversar uma tentativa de resposta: Você o atacou baseado em seu próprio código de conduta. Na sua crença de que ele, mesmo perdoado pela Deusa, ainda não era merecedor de figurar entre nós sem antes provar seu valor, muito apesar da expressa opinião contrária daquela que é a figura de máxima autoridade de nossa Ordem. Nessa hora, Milo, você ignorou o que você mesmo acabou de dizer para fazer o que você, naquele momento, considerava correto. Não o julgo por isso, mas acho que essa sua galhardia poderia também ter lugar antes, quando Saga era o Grande Mestre. Naquela época você, e todos os outros presentes aqui à exceção de Aiolos, foram coniventes com o golpe de Saga.

- E pra quê esfregar isso tudo em nossas caras agora, Afrodite? - Aiolia exasperou-se. - Quem foi conivente, quem não foi, qual o ganho disso tudo?

- O ganho, Leão, é que não dá pra estratificar graus de culpabilidade aqui. Não existe isso de que uns de nós estavam mais errados do que outros. Até mesmo Mu foi conivente em seu afastamento...

- E o que você queria que ele fizesse? - Aldebaran voltou a interromper o sueco. - Éramos pouco mais do que crianças naquela época. Se Aiolos, que era Aiolos, foi morto sob o mando de Saga, o que você acha que aconteceria com ele?

- Não acho que Saga mataria o único forjador vivo restante na face da Terra, Touro. Você acha, Mu, que ele te mataria se você ficasse?

- Acho. - A voz de Mu se fez ouvir. - E eu preferi não arriscar. Desculpe por me preocupar com meu pescoço.

- Desculpas aceitas, Mu. Não que seja uma novidade, afinal não há bem mais precioso para você nesse mundo do que seu pescoço, todos nós sabemos disso.

- Afrodite... - Aldebaran massageava as têmporas, já não aguentando mais as provocações do outro. - Pela última e derradeira vez, vamos parar com isso... Apontar culpados e agredir os outros não vai trazer ninguém de volta, nem muito menos arrumar os problemas da Ordem. Eu sei que fui conivente em minha omissão, e sei também que o fui porque tinha meus interesses fora do Santuário, como vocês bem sabem, e também porque não sentia a firmeza necessária para arriscar meus interesses em prol de uma Ordem onde era cada um por si e o Grande Mestre contra todos... No meu país, antes de eu vir pra cá, eu vivia em um orfanato católico. Lá também nos falavam de Santos, mas não como nós, eles não eram guerreiros. Eram pessoas que a Igreja canonizava por vários motivos, sendo um dos mais importantes a caridade para com os outros, a abnegação, o sacrifício... Pessoas com uma história de vida onde o outro tinha mais sentido do que eles mesmos.

- Nós somos assim. - Shion assentiu. - É nosso dever sermos assim.

- Somos? Nós nos sacrificamos na luta, porque é nosso dever, mas onde está a bondade no que devemos ser? O amor que deve permear nossas ações? O que eu vejo é que mesmo agora o Santuário que deveria proteger as pessoas pelo Amor da Deusa pela humanidade está preocupado em nos transformar em meras máquinas de guerra, usadas ao antojo de quem estiver ao mando... E nenhuma preocupação com aquilo que nos faz humanos, com aquilo que dá sentido ao amor. Assim tudo que acumulamos, Grande Mestre, são os pecados de quem tem que matar pelo que dizem ser 'um bem maior'...

- Não fosse pelos inimigos que matamos, hoje o Sol ainda estaria negro, e Hades estaria com o domínio absoluto da Terra. - Shion replicou, grave. - É um fardo pesado, esse que as estrelas nos deram para carregarmos. Não discuto, nem sequer refuto o que disse, mas como esperar que esse caminho não seja feito de sacrifícios? Quer maior sacrifício do que o de Atena, quando foi ferida pela flecha de Sagitta? Ou quando ela foi até Poseidon e foi aprisionada no Pilar Principal em troca de alguns momentos mais para que pudéssemos lutar? Ou quando ela deu cabo da própria vida para adentrar o Submundo? Não há sacrifício maior do que esse. Nós somos seus instrumentos, Aldebaran, e essa é nossa missão maior. Qualquer coisa fora disso é supérfluo.

- Eu sei, Grande Mestre. Mas, se me permite dizer, tudo o que desestabilizou a Ordem até agora foi o quanto negamos e sublimamos o que se diz 'supérfluo'... Todas essas coisas não devem ser nosso objetivo principal, eu concordo, mas também não merecem ser ignoradas ao ponto de se presumir que simplesmente não existem...

- Isso está no caminho de ser resolvido, vocês sabem. - Shion queria sair daquele assunto com aquele cavaleiro em particular, porque sabia do que ele falava, e não que aquilo viesse à tona ali. - Não creio que esse seja o foco, porém...

- Mas esse é o foco. - Mu tomou a palavra. - Todos estamos aqui falando dos nossos papéis dentro do golpe que Saga perpetrou, mas esse golpe não foi uma causa, e sim uma consequência. Você sabe disso, mestre, já que sempre soube do que nós tivemos de nos inteirar agora, por meio dos rumores e fofocas que você tanto detesta: a existência do irmão de Saga.

- Mas ora vejam só... - Afrodite sentiu o cheiro de sangue, e como um tubarão avançou naquela oportunidade. - Não me digam que logo o Mu, justo o Mu, fosse trazer esse assunto à baila: Dragão Marinho, ou a outra face de Gêmeos.

- Kanon, é por esse nome que o 'assunto' atende. - Disse Camus, irritado. - Ele é uma pessoa, não se esqueçam disso. E por muito tempo, todos se esqueceram.

- Inclusive o próprio Saga, que você defende tanto. - Milo disparou. - Mas Kanon não está aqui, Saga também não. Esse leite já foi derramado, não há mais o que fazer a respeito disso.

- Não é bem assim, Milo. Kanon foi uma pessoa que, uma vez em solo sagrado do Santuário, em vez de receber a atenção que uma criança merece, que uma criança tem que ter, foi escondido de nós todos...

- Mas a existência dele deveria ser um segredo no Santuário... - Shura respondeu ao colega francês.

- Sim, era. - Aiolos tomou a palavra. - O Mestre dos dois fazia a mais absoluta questão disso.

- Claro que ele fazia. - Afrodite respondeu. - Senão, como ele manteria Kanon preso no seu próprio mundo, ao seu bel-prazer? E ele fez um serviço muito bem feito, ao isolá-lo até mesmo de Saga.

- Kanon também não era esse anjo de candura passando por tantas coisas ruins. - Aiolos replicou. - O mestre dele podia ser um louco, um doente... Mas... Ele também não era totalmente inocente.

- Como que não era? - O sueco revidou. - Eu já te expliquei uma vez, vou falar de novo: ele tinha catorze anos. Catorze! Numa situação onde ele estava totalmente vulnerável. E, de mais a mais, qual era o grande motivo que levaria uma criatura como ele, que passou anos a fio sendo isolada e escondida de todos como se fosse um leproso, a se tornar um homem bom e fiel a Atena? Apenas por que ele nasceu depois de Saga? Não me façam rir. O Santuário é responsável pelo monstro que ele se tornou, e não adianta agora imputar essa responsabilidade nas costas de Saga, ou da 'maldade' de Kanon, ou do Destino do 'gêmeo maldito', que o seja.

- Como você sabe do 'Gêmeo Maldito'? - Dohko assombrou-se.

- Eu era um dos homens de confiança do Patriarca, e nunca levei minhas responsabilidades à ligeira. Informação é poder, ainda mais dentro do Santuário de Atena daqueles tempos.

- Kanon, como a outra face de Gêmeos, deveria ser regido pela Estrela do Caos, como seu predecessor o foi. - Shion disse, um tanto reflexivo. - Pelas leis de outros tempos, ele não deveria ter recebido treinamento para se sagrar cavaleiro. Dentre todos os seus predecessores, ele foi o único que recebeu treinamento oficial, justamente por conta do exemplo do antigo Segundo(1).

- Afrodite, em outros tempos, o Segundo nem sequer existia. - Dohko complementou o raciocínio do amigo. - Era muito raro, inclusive, que houvesse algum candidato à armadura de Gêmeos, já que muitas vezes seus pretendentes nem sequer conseguiam passar pela primeira prova, onde o Primeiro deveria vencer o Segundo para nascer vivo.

- Como assim, Libra? - Shura perguntou.

- Hoje, em tempos modernos, a medicina evoluiu o suficiente para que uma gravidez de gêmeos não seja tão arriscada para a mãe e os bebês por nascer. Mas antigamente não era assim. Uma gravidez de gêmeos era muito perigosa, era comum que não sobrevivesse nem a mãe, nem seus filhos. E com os aspirantes à armadura de Gêmeos não era diferente. Quando um lograva nascer vivo, era chamado de Primeiro. Pelo mito de Castor e Pólux, Pólux era o filho de Zeus, e Castor era o mortal. Pólux tinha poder sobre as galáxias, é ele quem protege e guia o Primeiro. Mas, para nascer, ele devia derrotar o Segundo, para conquistar a imortalidade do lado divino de Pólux. O Segundo, por sua vez, encarna o lado mortal da constelação, e pela sua descendência humana é passível de dominação pelas forças do Mal.

- Acreditava-se que o Segundo era fadado a sucumbir ao Mal, porque não tinha a proteção divina oriunda de Pólux, e pela sua ligação com o Primeiro, trazer as sombras ao seu coração puro. - Shion seguiu o raciocínio de Dohko. - E, ao sucumbir ao Mal, ele traria a destruição ao Santuário. Por isso a crença de que o Segundo nascia sob a Estrela do Caos, sendo a 'sombra' do Primeiro.

- Então, Shion, como explicar o que aconteceu com Saga? Por isso vocês acham que foi Kanon quem o corrompeu? - Camus perguntou.

- Na geração de cavaleiros de Ouro anterior à minha, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos tinha uma face conhecida como Cain, e outra conhecida como Abel. Mas eram, na verdade, duas almas totalmente distintas que partilhavam o mesmo corpo. Como era de costume naqueles tempos, Abel recebeu o papel de 'Primeiro' pela morte de Cain; mas de alguma maneira seu espírito conseguiu se alojar dentro do irmão, tendo controle parcial sob seu corpo. Foi assim que Cain conseguiu influenciar os acontecimentos da Guerra Santa de sua geração. Mas, na Guerra Santa de nossa geração, aconteceu algo até então inédito: Eram dois sob a constelação de Gêmeos: Aspros e Defteros. Apesar de Aspros ser o Primeiro, Defteros era o único Segundo vivo de que se tinha notícia até então(1). Nesse caso, aparentemente ambos sobreviveram ao nascimento, mas ficaram órfãos e por isso chegaram até o Santuário. Aspros foi acolhido como o Primeiro, mas se recusou a ficar sem seu irmão. Sem outro remédio, foi permitido que Defteros ficasse, mas sob a proibição expressa de receber qualquer treinamento, para que a profecia de que o Segundo usaria as forças de Gêmeos contra o Santuário não se cumprisse. Também era obrigado a usar uma máscara de ferro e madeira para esconder seu rosto e sua condição de Segundo. Ainda assim, Defteros assistiu ao treinamento do irmão, e conseguiu dominar algumas técnicas. Porém, mesmo com Defteros sob o controle do Santuário, Aspros foi dominado pelo seu lado maligno, inclusive usando o irmão para atacar o Grande Mestre do Santuário daquela época com um Satã Imperial. No momento do ataque ao Grande Mestre, Defteros resistiu, sabem os deuses como; enfrentou ao irmão e o venceu, mas pra isso precisou matá-lo...

- Então vocês erraram? Aspros era o Segundo e Defteros o Primeiro?

- Não. Aspros era o Primeiro, assim como Saga o é. Nisso, as estrelas foram claras. - Shion continuou. - Mas, após a morte do irmão Defteros foi até a Ilha Kanon, e lá se refugiou como um demônio que conseguia controlar os vulcões da ilha, se mantendo afastado do Santuário. Mas, apesar do seu afastamento, ele aceitou lutar contra os exércitos de Hades. Nessa luta, enfrentou seu próprio irmão, trazido da morte como um espectro de Hades, ainda sob o domínio de um Satã Imperial que aplicou em si mesmo para manter o condicionamento de derrotar todo o Santuário, mesmo depois de sua morte. Defteros enfrentou o irmão novamente, e precisou morrer diante de seus olhos para reverter os efeitos do Satã Imperial sobre Aspros. Após a morte de Defteros, ele voltou ao seu normal, ainda mais forte do que antes por conta do cosmo do irmão que o apoiava, e lutou com todas as suas forças contra os exércitos de Hades, inclusive sendo capaz de selar Hipnos...

- Qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência... - Riu-se Afrodite. - Mas pra quê trazer isso tudo à baila?

- Porque pela primeira vez em toda a história da Ordem, o Segundo foi capaz de usar seu cosmo para auxiliar o Primeiro, e o tornou mais poderoso do que ele jamais foi. Graças à ação de Defteros, fundamental para nossa vitória naquela época, Kanon foi aceito no Santuário e recebeu treinamento. Mas ainda assim, tinha que ser mantido em segredo, pois ele ainda é o Segundo, e não o Primeiro.

- E por isso, então, ele era isolado de todos e entregue aos cuidados de um homem que estava mais para um louco pedófilo do que para um mestre... Muito engenhoso, Shion. Tinha realmente tudo pra dar certo!

- Afrodite, você tem que entender que mesmo Shion não tinha como antever que o Mestre deles teria esse perfil. Ele errou, não vou dizer que não, mas não foi um erro intencional. Ele acreditou na boa fé daquele homem, e também acreditou no que ele dizia a respeito de Kanon. - Dohko tentou defender o colega.

- Kanon não era santo... - Aiolos falou, novamente. - Não, ele não era santo, nem mesmo bom. Era bem fácil ver erros e pecados no que ele fazia, e temer que ele desencaminhasse Saga.

- Bem conveniente ouvir isso de você, Aiolos. - Afrodite retorquiu. - Aliás, qual vai ser seu próximo passo, agora? Dizer que ele 'te provocou' a fazer o que você ia fazer com ele e que ele 'ia ter o que ele merecia'? E o seu irmãozinho vai concordar, claro! Ou não vai? Ora vamos, chega dessa palhaçada!

- Afrodite, chega! - Aiolia se exasperou. Aiolos baixou os olhos, num misto de vergonha e arrependimento. - Aiolos tinha bebido muito, não sabia o que estava fazendo, também!

- E o que te leva a crer que uma pessoa que passou a vida ouvindo que era maldita e perversa saiba o que está fazendo? Porque foi o que Kanon passou a vida aprendendo, não foi?

- Afrodite tem razão... - Aiolos disse. - Mesmo eu não tenho como dizer que não. Eu errei. Deuses, eu errei, errei muito... - Sua voz embargou, e ele tentou baixar o rosto para evitar que as lágrimas caíssem. - E, de minha parte, queria muito poder voltar atrás, não fazer o que fiz... Mas... Quando eu soube que ele e o Kanon... Eu tive raiva, eu tive ciúmes, eu julguei... Era fácil julgar apenas por saber que o que eles tinham era incesto, e ainda mais pra mim, foi fácil demais julgar, condenar, e me sentir no direito de aplicar a pena também. Eu jamais, jamais poderia ter feito o que eu fiz...

- Pronto, agora vai começar o ataque ao meu irmão. Bem o que você queria, não? - Aiolia enfrentou Afrodite com os olhos faiscando. - Ele errou, errou feio, eu também errei. Ele está arrependido, se pudesse voltar atrás e não fazer nada do que fez, certamente o faria. Taí, não era o que você queria ouvir? Já ouviu. Mas agora eu pergunto: Se o Saga pudesse voltar atrás, e não fazer o que fez contra o próprio Kanon ao trancá-lo na prisão do Cabo Sunion, ou mesmo não se deixar dominar pelo mal, ele faria? Vocês acham que ele abriria mão do poder que teve durante o período em que usurpou o cargo de Grande Mestre após ter matado Shion? Vocês tem certeza disso? Eu não...

- Aiolia... - Shaka tomou a palavra. - O que Saga era, enquanto Grande Mestre, não é sua verdadeira face. É uma parte dele, tão Saga quanto o que lutou ao lado de Shura e Camus; mas não é tudo o que ele é.

- Que viagem é essa que você tá falando, Shaka? Ou por acaso você está tentando justificar o Saga porque você, do alto de toda a sabedoria do homem mais próximo de Deus, também apoiou aquele facínora? - Leão revidou. - E não adianta me olhar assim, porque é o que ele é, é o nome que ele fez por merecer. Quantas pessoas Saga matou, quantas ele mandou matar?

- Aiolia... - Aiolos tentou interromper o irmão. - Shaka tem razão. Saga não era assim. Não era...

- O que você sente por ele, o que quer que seja isso, te cega para quem ele realmente é. - Disparou o mais novo. - Ele, por algum motivo que eu sinceramente ignoro, sempre foi capaz de inspirar as pessoas, de fazê-las seguir suas ordens sem sequer questionar. Não foi assim com todos aqui no tempo em que ele simplesmente te declarou traidor do Santuário? Não foi assim quando você foi morto pelo homem que dizia ser seu melhor amigo? Como ele usou toda a admiração e a empatia que tinha das pessoas que o rodeavam? Como?

Shura baixou a cabeça, sem coragem nem sequer para revidar os argumentos de Leão.

- É parte do que ele é, é parte de Gêmeos ser assim. Luz e sombra, é o que eles são, todos eles. - Shaka continuou, pausadamente. - Neles, a luz é tão brilhante quanto as sombras são profundas. É essa a grande força de Saga, assim como foi a de todos os cavaleiros que vestiram a armadura de Gêmeos. É dessa dualidade que vem o poder de Gêmeos: A luz domina as galáxias, as sombras criam as ilusões...

- Teoria furada essa sua, Shaka. - Aiolia o interrompeu. - Porque, se for assim, não há necessidade de haver dois irmãos para uma mesma armadura, não? Se o cavaleiro de Gêmeos é dual sozinho, pra quê haver o Segundo?

- Não há Segundo. - Disse Shaka, com a voz calma contrastando com a agitação de Aiolia. - Não há Segundo, assim como não há Primeiro. São dois, sempre são dois, mas não há Segundo ou Primeiro. Existem dois porque são duas almas que se completam, se complementam; é a luz de um afasta as sombras do outro, e é a sombra de um faz a luz do outro brilhar. Se estão juntos, são fortes como nunca, se estão separados, tendem a se perderem em si mesmos...

- Eu não sei, Shaka, eu não sei. Isso me cheira a você querendo se justificar por ter apoiado Saga em sua omissão. Porque se você sabia de tudo isso, por que não agiu? Por que deixou tudo acontecer?

- Era necessário, Aiolia. Era necessário...

- Era um erro de julgamento seu! - Aiolia quase explodiu. - De todos vocês...

- E seu também! - Afrodite cortou o colega. - Se você diz que Shaka apoiou Saga em sua omissão, o que dizer de você?

- Eu nunca escondi minha mágoa desse lugar. Nunca. Assim como esse lugar jamais deixou de me lembrar, nem por um minuto, quem eu era depois do assassinato do meu irmão.

- E por quê você não se rebelou? Por que você não se afastou, como fez Mu? Não, muito pelo contrário. Passou anos tentando provar a todos que era um excelente cavaleiro, um grande homem do Santuário, até pintava os cabelos pra ficar menos parecido com seu irmão! - Afrodite explodiu. - Agora, que a maré virou a seu favor, é muito fácil você ficar reclamando de como você era maltratado, de como a vida foi injusta com você. Mas naquela época, Aiolia de Leão, você se esforçou para dançar conforme a música, sim!

- E que outra opção eu tinha, Peixes? Que outra opção me foi dada nesse maldito lugar? Essa merda de lugar matou meu irmão, e agora eu tenho que escutar que a culpa também é minha? Eu não tive culpa nenhuma quando Saga pegou a adaga dourada para tentar matar Atena. Eu também não tive culpa quando meu irmão foi morto pelo que se dizia seu melhor amigo...

- Aiolia... - Aiolos tentava cortar o irmão, que seguia falando com os olhos cheios d'água.

- ...Eu não tive culpa nenhuma quando eu fui cercado e maltratado por guardas que me acusavam de traidor por ser irmão de Sagitário! Que culpa eu tive nisso? Que culpa eu tive? Nenhuma! Mas vocês tiveram! Vocês, que sabiam o que estava acontecendo, nunca moveram uma maldita palha pra me proteger, nunca fizeram nada pra diminuir a dor e o sofrimento que eu sentia!

- Fale por você quando disser que nós nunca fizemos nada, seu imbecil! - Afrodite disse, entre os dentes. - Porque pra sua informação, nós fizemos muito mais do que você imagina...

- Fizeram? O que vocês fizeram, por exemplo? Falaram de mim pelas costas? Se aliaram a Saga pra tentar me derrubar? O quê?

- O que te faz pensar que o Grande Mestre te queria vivo, idiota?

- Então por que raios ele não me matou? Ele não era tão poderoso? Quem matou um, mata dois-

- Você não ia morrer antes que ele te tivesse! - Afrodite o cortou, aos berros. - E você não sabe o quanto eu e Máscara da Morte tivemos que nos esforçar para que ele não fosse atrás de você! Então se hoje, você se acha o Santo de Ouro mais valoroso dessa merda de lugar, é porque nós salvamos a sua bunda, literalmente! Que tal essa agora, Leão Dourado?

- Já chega! - Shion rugiu, controlando o tremor que a raiva lhe causava. - Já chega dessa indecência, Afrodite, por favor!

- Mas Mestre, você achou que seria fácil? Como você quer que esse lugar seja puro depois do que se passou aqui? Como? - Os olhos de Afrodite brilhavam, quase dando a impressão de que havia lágrimas neles. Uma ideia absurda, ainda mais se pensando em Peixes. - Porque foi isso que eu e Máscara da Morte fizemos enquanto estávamos aqui, ao lado de Saga. Já pararam pra pensar do que poderia ter acontecido se eu e Máscara tivéssemos fugido da raia igual aos nossos ilustres colegas aqui presentes? Aiolia teria sido violado. E morto. Um cavaleiro dourado, sacrificado para a loucura de Saga. E em pouco tempo outros teriam o mesmo destino. Saga não media esforços, Saga não se preocupava em manter as aparências para agradar a Aldebaran, Shaka, Camus, Milo, quem quer que fosse...

- Eu entendo, Afrodite. - Dohko interrompeu o sueco. - E realmente creio que você tenha razão ao dizer que muitos aqui te devem desculpas e explicações. Mas é hora de deixarmos o passado ir embora. Deixar para trás...

- Só poderemos deixá-lo para trás quando zerarmos nossas pendências com ele. - Camus disse, um tanto amargurado. - Fomos coniventes, sim. Mas temos que ter condições de vivermos nossas vidas através dessa culpa, que talvez não possa ser zerada nunca...

- Estamos aqui pra isso. - Shaka disse, num tom calmo e professoral. - Eu sei que muitos sofreram e pereceram, mas tudo o que se passou, tudo o que aconteceu, foi necessário. Era isso que os Cavaleiros de Bronze e Atena teriam que encontrar para que, de batalha em batalha, eles estivessem prontos para a Guerra Santa. E eu volto a dizer, apesar de tudo o que foi feito, de todo sangue, de toda a dor, de todo a indecência e indignidade... Ninguém sofreu mais do que Saga e Kanon. Mesmo Saga, em toda sua perturbação, foi um instrumento que burilou as nossas forças para o grande embate; assim como Kanon, em sua própria loucura e ressentimento, foi o instrumento que catalisou tudo isso. É isso o que conta, no fim de tudo. E por isso eles devem ser perdoados, também, como todos nós devemos perdoar e nos perdoar.

- Falar é fácil... - Aiolia disse, um tanto desconjuntado depois de sua briga com Afrodite. - Mas e você? Se perdoa, Shaka?

Shaka baixou a cabeça, pensativo. O silêncio pesou ali, talvez mais até do que pesava no começo.

- A Deusa nos perdoou. - Shion disse, num tom mais suave. - Os deuses nos perdoaram. Temos que fazer valer o valor desse perdão. Por favor, pensem nisso. - Derreou-se no trono, tão emocionalmente cansado que parecia ter vindo de uma violenta batalha. - Estão todos dispensados.

Os cavaleiros se levantaram, com o cansaço também evidente em seus olhos. Todos saíram em silêncio.

Todos, menos Máscara da Morte.

- O que quer, Máscara? - Shion disse sem nem sequer vê-lo, com o rosto escondido pela sombra da mão que lhe sustentava a testa. Mas logo Shion levantou os olhos, alarmado com a diferença no cosmo do italiano.

Os olhos de Máscara da Morte tinham mudado de cor. Não eram mais daquele tom azul cinzento; agora eram vermelhos, como olhos de coelho. E seu cosmo não era mais o cosmo de antes. Conseguia sentir o farfalhar das vozes dos mortos que o seguiam, não mais em dissonância como antes. Ele lhe lembrava, e muito, a presença de seu antigo Grande Mestre; quando ele, e não Mu, ostentava a armadura de Áries.

Mas não era Sage quem estava ali, nem Angelo. Era Câncer.

Shion endireitou a espinha, enquanto o cavaleiro a sua frente tomava uma cadeira para se sentar.

- Há coisas que você precisa saber. - Disse Câncer, e Shion preparou-se para escutar.

OOOOOOOO

* * *

EDIT: Acrescentando as coisas que eu esqueci...

1 - No Saint Seiya Senki (aka Sanctuary Battle, na Europa) para PS3, Aiolos encontra Camus durante sua fuga do Santuário, e o questiona sobre o que anda acontecendo por ali.

2 - Bom, aí entra um monte de headcanon meu, assumo. Mas seria mais ou menos o seguinte: No Next Dimension, Cain e Abel funcionam (até onde a gente sabe) como duas almas diferentes em um só corpo. Um some para o outro aparecer, e o próprio Ikki faz considerações sobre a situação deles e a de Saga, e Cain pensa consigo mesmo que a situação dele e de Abel é muito pior do que a de Saga (e Kanon), pelo que contou Ikki. Aí, eu pensei: Mas como a situação deles poderia ser diferente?

Aí que entra os headcanons.

Bom, Saga, no mangá, não assume uma dupla personalidade propriamente dita; embora no anime ele se apresente como Grande Mestre Ares. No caso, ele tomou a identidade de Ares para esconder sua própria, mas essa personalidade maligna de Saga _também_ se identificava como... Saga de Gêmeos. Psicologicamente falando, era como se Saga criasse uma 'persona' dele próprio onde ele desse vazão ao lado mais escuro de sua personalidade (no caso, seu _Id _ficaria totalmente liberado da influência moral do _Superego_). Mu menciona que ele sofria de dupla personalidade, mas ele não apresenta o quadro clássico 'de livro' que se vê na psiquiatria: Para isso, Saga teria que ter uma personalidade totalmente destacada da sua personalidade original, com outro nome, às vezes outra percepção de gênero, às vezes outra idade, etc. Porém, pesquisando a literatura sobre Transtorno Dissociativo da Personalidade, esse tipo de dissociação _parcial _(o 'ser eu, mas não agir como eu') poderia acontecer também, tanto no transtorno em si como numa forma extrema de psicose maníaco-depressiva (não vou entrar muito nisso porque vai ser uma tonelada de headcanon sobre Saga e Kanon, mas enfim). Mas o ponto principal aqui é de que Saga, pressionado pelo que sentia pelo irmão, pelo Santuário, pelas obrigações que assumiu e pela discrepância entre o que tinha e o que esperava em troca, acabou catalisando uma predisposição (genética? cósmica? mediada pela armadura...?) a esse tipo de transtorno.

O caso de Cain e Abel, porém, me inspirou uma ideia diferente: Crianças _ibeji _na cultura africana, que significa a criança que tinha um irmão gêmeo no intra-utero, mas que perderam o gêmeo univitelino ainda antes dele nascer. Em algumas partes da África, as mães cujas crianças são identificadas como tal andam também com bonecos que representam os bebês que perderam dentro do útero, que tem que receber cuidados e atenção para que o filho que não nasceu não se 'zangue' e acabe prejudicando a saúde do que sobreviveu. Aí, eu imaginei que Cain e Abel poderiam ter tido uma história semelhante: Cain não conseguiu nascer, mas manteve sua 'alma' dentro do corpo do irmão e, com isso, consegue assumir alguma parte de controle sobre aquele corpo.

No caso de Aspros e Defteros... Muita coisa dos meus headcanons está explicada ao longo do texto, mas a ideia é bem aquela: Na minha cabeça, Defteros seria o primeiro 'Segundo' vivo, e por isso foi condenado a não receber treinamento (pelo temor de que ele, o gêmeo nascido sob a Estrela do Caos, pudesse voltar seus poderes contra Atena e o Santuário) e a esconder seu rosto sob uma máscara de madeira. Ainda assim, eles deram seu jeitinho de lutarem juntos, e um ajudar o outro a dar o máximo de si.

É headcanon puro, eu avisei.

* * *

E então, o ano novo chegou, o mundo não acabou, e Skandalón será terminada! Em breve, muito breve! Novamente, agradecimentos especiais a quem lê, em especial a **Suellen-San, Frozen Lotus, Dark Shaka Ficwriter e Needy**! E não saiam daí, o próximo capítulo virá na próxima semana! Stay tuned!

* * *

**Human Being, 07/01/2013 **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Kurumada, Toei, Shueisha, Bandai, etc. Fanwork sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso: **Esta fic contém angst, lemon e twincest e não é uma fic classificada como M à toa. Quem não gosta, não curte ou se ofende deve procurar outra coisa para ler.

E meus agradecimentos mais sinceros a** Dark Shaka Ficwriter, **amigo de fé e irmão camarada que serviu de estímulo e beta-reader desse capítulo e dos outros que virão.

Ok, on with the show.

* * *

**Skandalón**

* * *

**XVIII**

* * *

Mu descia lentamente as escadarias, sem a menor pressa de voltar para seu templo depois daquela reunião.

"_Não há bem mais precioso para você nesse mundo do que o seu pescoço_"; a voz de Afrodite ressoava em sua cabeça, e não trazia apenas o incômodo já conhecido do tom jocoso do sueco. O que o incomodava, no entanto, era o tanto de verdade que havia ali.

Ele não se condenava por ter fugido. Nisso, sabia que se não tivesse ido embora do Santuário, após perceber o sumiço do cosmo de Shion e os eventos que culminaram na execução de Aiolos, ele teria sido o próximo. Mas ele, uma criança na época, não podia fazer nada além de se proteger.

Só que o 'se proteger' se estendeu para todas as nuances de sua vida.

Até mesmo em seu relacionamento com seu moreno.

Era verdade que Afrodite disse aquilo no intuito de magoar. Assim era Afrodite, não era apenas com o veneno de suas rosas que ele feria e matava. E era verdade que, nos idos tempos onde Aldebaran ia até Jamir para vê-lo, eles eram apenas bons amigos. Mas apenas um desses 'bons amigos' era sempre o que saía de um Santuário cada vez mais hostil para cruzar o mundo, escalar uma montanha, combater um exército de mortos-vivos no cemitério das armaduras e então chegar em Jamir apenas para desfrutar de sua companhia.

"_Na sua capacidade, quem confia mais sou eu..._"

Aldebaran confiava. Mas não recebia essa confiança de volta.

E Mu sempre se cercou de justificativas para tamanho apreço por sua segurança. A morte de Shion, a desconfiança nas intenções mal-explicadas do Santuário, tudo lhe era motivo para dar as costas ao resto do mundo. E até mesmo o homem que amava foi incluído, e lhe era bem duro perceber agora que, não tivesse Aldebaran sido insistente em buscá-lo em seu esconderijo para lhe oferecer sua amizade, ele hoje não teria nada do que viveu ao lado do seu moreno. Mesmo o início do relacionamento dos dois lhe foi no momento que considerou propício, quando não pôde mais reprimir o sentimento que o consumia ao ter como amigo próximo o homem que sempre amou, e que nunca deixou de lhe demonstrar todo o afeto que sentia.

Ele tocou seu rosto, e Mu devolveu-lhe um beijo.

Esse foi todo o risco que correu por seu moreno.

Encontrou Camus no meio das escadarias, descendo também em direção a Vila. Não deixou de reparar na ironia que era ver ali, na sua frente, o homem que primeiro assumiu seus sentimentos no Santuário, correndo todo o risco que ele mesmo tinha se recusado a correr.

Ainda assim sua relação com Milo naufragava, mas Camus não podia dizer que era por falta de coragem sua.

Viu como o francês olhou para si com certa irritação, e ainda assim desceu junto dele, em silêncio, por vários lances.

- O que foi? - Perguntou quando o viu olhá-lo de novo, da mesma maneira.

- Nada.

- Eu sempre posso ver o que você está pensando, você sabe. - Mu estreitou os olhos, sentindo o sangue ferver um tanto pelo tom de julgamento nos olhos do outro.

- Então veja. - Camus deu de ombros. - Você vai ver que eu invejaria sua sorte, não fosse o azar de você ser tão imbecil a ponto de deixar escorrer pelos dedos o homem que tem.

- Minha vida não é da sua conta, Aquário.

- Não é. Realmente, eu não dou a mínima. - Camus deu um riso seco. - Mas hoje, só hoje, vou abrir uma exceção. Você tem algo que eu queria ter, que é um parceiro comprometido com a vontade de ficar com você. Ou tinha, não sei. E está colocando isso a perder por comodidade.

- Eu não te dou o...

- Só que a comodidade é perigosa, às vezes. Porque você pode muito bem estar escolhendo o pior por medo de arriscar o que tem para conseguir algo melhor.

Mu calou-se, contrariado por ver o outro apontar aquilo com tanta precisão. E era exatamente porque ele estava certo que isso o irritava tanto.

- Faça algo a respeito, antes que seja tarde. - Camus completou, deixando o lemuriano para trás enquanto descia em direção à vila. - Pelo menos você ainda tem essa privilégio.

OOOOOOOO

Camus estava agora na Vila, atrás de algum lugar que vendesse a marca de vodca que gostava, e que agora estava tendo certa dificuldade de encontrar.

Uma parte de si, aquela mais estoica, lhe dizia que isso era uma coisa boa. Porque não era um bom sinal se as garrafas que ele tinha em casa estavam acabando tão rápido, beber para afogar suas mágoas não era uma boa alternativa. Só que sua outra alternativa usual para desopilar seu estresse, na verdade, era Milo.

"Não sobraram opções", pensou enquanto procurava a bendita marca de vodca. Não encontrou. "Na falta de tu, vai tu mesmo", pensou enquanto pegava algumas garrafas de outra marca que ele sabia não ter nem de longe a mesma qualidade; mas no momento de se dirigir ao caixa do mercadinho, encontrou Aiolos.

Viu como ele levantou os olhos até ele, olhos bem mais apagados do que ele se recordava; e viu também como ele olhou para as garrafas que carregava na cesta de compras. Esperou ver reprovação em seus olhos, mas não foi isso que viu. Não sabia dizer exatamente o que era aquilo que via, mas parecia um misto de melancolia e... experiência.

- Isso não vai te ajudar. - Ouviu a voz do grego, mais grave do que se lembrava, e percebeu que muito de suas recordações de Aiolos eram do garoto que salvou a pequena Deusa, e não do homem que tinha diante de si agora.

- Não é minha intenção que isso me ajude. - Camus baixou a cabeça, enquanto aquela sua parte lhe repetia que o outro tinha razão.

- Nunca é. - O grego completou. - Mas a gente sempre acaba esperando que o embotamento nos ajude a esquecer, a suportar...

Camus assentiu enquanto colocava a cesta de compras em cima de uma gôndola vazia; os olhos de Aiolos ainda sobre si.

- Você nunca mais tomou nada desde...

- Nada, desde aquele dia. - Aiolos respondeu, balançando a cabeça em afirmativa. - Não é fácil, eu sei.

- Hm.

- Eu sinto muito, Camus. Eu sei que Saga era seu amigo...

- Todos nós sentimos, mas deixe isso pra lá. - O francês meneou a cabeça. - Você, e todos nós, já sofremos as punições, não?

- Sim, sofremos. - Aiolos respondeu, com a voz apagada.

Alguns momentos de silêncio, e Camus ouviu a voz do grego de novo.

- Dizem por aí que cada trago de bebida tem um nome...

- Todos sabem o nome dos meus tragos, Aiolos. - Camus deu de ombros. - São vários tragos com o mesmo nome.

- Vocês não estão mais juntos?

- Não sei se realmente estivemos juntos algum dia. Eu estava lá. Ele... - O francês hesitou. - Ele tinha seus problemas quanto a 'estarmos juntos'.

Mais alguns momentos de silêncio entre eles.

- Mas ele gosta de você, não gosta? - Aiolos perguntou.

- Gostar, nesse caso, não é suficiente...

- É mais do que eu tenho, se me permite dizer. - O grego baixou a cabeça. - Por Zeus, se eu tivesse isso...

- Faria tudo por ele, não é? É o que todo mundo diz. - O outro respondeu. - Eu fiz, Aiolos. E ainda assim...

- Mas sua coragem não foi em vão. - Disse Aiolos. - Ela pode até mesmo servir de exemplo pra ele.

Camus baixou a cabeça, pensativo.

Ele tinha aberto o caminho, e ironicamente não conseguia seguir por ele.

OOOOOOOO

- Afrodite? - A voz de Aiolia, mais apagada do que o costume, interrompeu o sueco em uma tragada de seu cigarro.

- O que foi, Leão?

- Preciso conversar com você.

- Sou todo ouvidos. - Peixes soltou uma baforada, mantendo o ar desinteressado.

- O que você disse, na reunião...

- Eu disse muita coisa, Aiolia.

- Sobre mim. Você disse que...

- Era melhor deixar esse assunto para lá. - Afrodite o cortou, dando outra tragada no cigarro.

- Eu tenho o direito de saber, Afrodite. - O olhar do sueco em sua direção lhe deixou claro o quanto ele discordava. Mas Aiolia continuou. - Eu não sabia de nada disso. Eu nem sequer tinha ideia de que... Eu preciso saber.

- A ignorância é uma bênção. Ela não é chamada de Santa à toa...

- Por favor. - Leão disse, com os olhos no chão.

Afrodite calou-se, entendendo que para o orgulhoso Leão Dourado, baixar a cabeça e pedir por favor era mais doloroso do que batalhar entre fogo e sangue para conseguir o que queria. Deu um longo suspiro.

- O que você quer saber, Leão? - Respondeu ao outro, com certa irritação na voz. - De que lhe adiantará saber que Máscara da Morte tentou trazer rapazes parecidos contigo até o quarto do Falso Grande Mestre? Do que lhe adiantará saber que eu mesmo lhe fiz as vezes ao me deitar com ele? - Quase podia ouvir Aiolia engolindo em seco. - Nada disso lhe trará a paz de espírito que você está precisando.

- Ele... Você...

- Oh, não fique assim. Não me foi nenhum sacrifício dar pra ele, você sabe. Ele praticava bastante, e sabia muito bem o que fazia. Eu sei que não é seu caso, mas para quem gosta é praticamente imperdível.

- Afrodite...

- Ele não me tomou com os olhos abertos, nunca. Nem uma única vez, bom ou mau. E eu sou Afrodite, não há nesse mundo quem não me queira ver o tempo todo, entenda. Mas não. Ele fechava os olhos, ele queria ver outra pessoa, e não a mim. Bem que no começo eu me ofendia... - O sueco falava, quase sem interrupções, para então parar, fechar os olhos e inspirar o ar vagarosamente. - Shaka tem razão quando diz que ninguém sofreu mais do que ele. Sua parte boa era consciente do que acontecia. E, quando ele vinha à tona, eu o ouvia chorar seu arrependimento, dizer que era incompleto, que lhe faltava uma metade. Naquela época eu achava que ele estava ficando doido de vez, porque não entendia de _quem_ ele falava. Mas hoje, sabendo o que eu sei...

Aiolia se mantinha em silêncio. E Afrodite continuou.

- Não há dor maior nesse mundo que a do arrependimento.

- Você se arrepende, Afrodite? - Aiolia perguntou, com a voz baixa.

- Eu? - Um riso irônico e suave se desenhou nos lábios perfeitos do mais belo cavaleiro do Santuário. - Se esqueceu de com quem fala, Leão? Eu sou Afrodite de Peixes. Eu nunca me arrependo de _nada_.

OOOOOOOO

Shion entrou na antessala de seus aposentos privativos, um tanto atarantado com algumas das informações que acabara de receber. Logo depois de uma extenuante conversa com os vivos, ainda teve que descobrir que também os mortos tinham algo que dizer. Mas não podia negar que, pese a quantidade de sujeira que viera à tona, algumas das coisas que ouvira de Câncer lhe permitiram ver uma luz no fim do túnel.

Se antes ele não tinha ideia do que pudesse remediar a situação, agora ele tinha um panorama de ação que lhe permitiam fazer alguma coisa. E ele sabia o que tinha que fazer.

Foi interrompido pela figura de Mu, esperando em postura respeitosa na porta de sua antessala.

O olhar do ex-pupilo a si ainda traía a amargura do que se passou entre eles. Ele sabia que, apesar de suas posições, errara em tentar impor a Mu o que ele acreditava ser o certo. Mu se ressentia, Aldebaran se ressentia, e ele não se sentia nem um pouco melhor de saber que, por ordem sua, eles estavam separados.

E ele sabia que não o fizera por raiva de um ou de outro, ou mesmo por considerar o romance dos dois uma afronta às tradições, como ele dissera a Mu; embora o considerasse. Mas o que o levou a chamar o ex-pupilo para aquela famigerada conversa, que degenerou na sua exigência do fim do caso entre os dois, foi o medo do julgamento alheio sobre Mu, e como isso afetaria a vida dele; porque ele sabia o quanto o mundo podia ser um lugar injusto e perigoso para aqueles que fogem dos padrões estipulados pela sociedade dos homens.

Ele, Shion, tivera medo do que pudesse acontecer a Mu; essa é que foi a verdade.

Mas sua preocupação só trouxera dor ao seu pupilo. Não ajudou em nada a paz da Ordem, uma das outras coisas que ele pensou em preservar; e fazia com que Mu o olhasse agora sem nem um pingo da admiração quase que filial que ele tinha antes.

- Veio falar comigo, Mu?

- Eu vim. - O outro deu um passo à frente. - Quero informar ao senhor que, a despeito de qualquer opinião sua, ou do resto da Ordem, vou falar com Aldebaran a respeito de nosso relacionamento anterior. - Shion abriu a boca, como se fosse dizer algo, mas Mu não deu a ele oportunidade de lhe interromper. - Quero que, independente do que se passe entre mim e ele, ou entre nós e o resto da Ordem, e com Vossa Senhoria... Eu quero que ele entenda que eu errei, e muito, em não ter tido o valor de lhe enfrentar.

Shion baixou os olhos, e uma voz dentro de si o fez engolir o seu ancestral orgulho para fazer o que era necessário.

Ele devia a Mu essa reparação.

- Eu não me oporei à sua vontade, Mu.

- Isso é bom, porque se você se opusesse apenas perderia seu tempo. - O outro completou. - Mas fico feliz de saber disso.

- Acha... - Shion inquiriu, em voz baixa. - Acha que ele irá te perdoar?

Mu baixou a cabeça, sentindo o coração apertado.

Ele esperava que sim, com todas as suas forças. Deu um aceno de cabeça, saiu dali sem nem sequer se despedir.

Uma parte de Shion sangrava por dentro, ciente de que talvez seu pupilo jamais voltasse a vê-lo com os mesmos olhos. Havia a chance de que algo entre eles tivesse se quebrado definitivamente, e isso lhe doía mais do que ele gostava de admitir.

- Estou orgulhoso de você, amigo. - Dohko entrou pela porta de onde Mu saiu.

- Eu realmente espero que Touro o perdoe. Mas eu realmente não sei se ele vai me perdoar, um dia...

- Você deu o primeiro passo para isso, Shion. É isso que importa. Com o tempo, tudo se ajeitará.

Shion sorriu ao amigo; sempre presente em seus momentos difíceis tanto em presença quanto em pensamento. E entendeu que, apesar de todos os seus problemas recentes e antigos, aquela amizade não tinha preço.

- Meu amigo... - Pousou a mão no ombro do chinês, num gesto carinhoso que surpreendeu ao outro. - Eu tenho que te agradecer por tudo que fizeste por mim, durante todo esse tempo. E tenho um favor a te pedir. Alguns favores, na realidade.

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo, Shion.

- Eu sei. E essa é uma das grandes bênçãos da minha vida. - O lemuriano sorriu. - Entre, vou te contar os detalhes...

OOOOOOOO

Milo estava deitado em sua cama, olhando para o teto com os olhos marejados.

Não podia evitar a sensação amarga de que tinha falhado. Em tudo.

"_Matar cumprindo ordens é tão condenável quanto matar pelo que você chama de gosto"_

As palavras de Afrodite trovejavam em sua cabeça, por mais que ele tentasse calá-las. Era impossível, não apenas porque elas eram verdade, mas porque ele já as havia escutado antes.

Sua consciência mesmo as gritara para si, em várias ocasiões: No massacre da Ilha de Andrômeda, ele matou vários cavaleiros e aspirantes. Ao virar a cara para seu companheiro, então aspirante à armadura de Leão, porque ele era irmão do traidor. Ao receber a ordem do Grande Mestre para perseguir os traidores no Japão... Ele teria ido, não fosse a intervenção de Aiolia.

Eram _ordens_, ele se repetia; ordens do Grande Mestre, não cabia a ele questionar, não cabia a ele evitar.

Não?

Ele sempre soube que havia algo de errado. Ele sentia. Ele conseguia perceber, no mistério que cercava o Patriarca, nos rumores velados de desaparecimentos inexplicáveis de rapazes e moças, na escalada da truculência dentro do Santuário da Deusa da Guerra Justa; que mostrava que ali não havia justiça.

E suas mãos estavam tão manchadas de sangue quanto as de Afrodite. Ou Máscara da Morte. Ou mesmo Saga, que Zeus o livrasse.

Nunca se sentiu tão sujo em toda a sua vida.

"_Vocês não são menos culpados por se esconderem atrás da Santa Ignorância_", sua cabeça gritava com a voz de Afrodite. Milo escondeu os olhos atrás das palmas das mãos, virando-se de lado ao dobrar os joelhos. Sentia dor, vergonha, arrependimento, raiva por ter sido usado, raiva por ter se deixado usar.

- Camus - Balbuciou sem fazer som algum. - Camus - Continuou, entre os soluços que já cortavam sua garganta. Estava cansado de fingir fortaleza, estava cansado de reprimir o desespero massivo que vinha da percepção de suas falhas. Sabia que não era justo, e que nem tinha mais a quem pedir, mas queria colo.

E o nome dele era o único que lhe vinha à mente.

OOOOOOOO

Aldebaran estava na casa de Touro, pensando no que fazer para ocupar o tempo e o coração inquieto, quando sentiu o cosmo dele entrando em sua casa.

Levantou-se do sofá, não acreditando que _ele_ tinha vindo até sua casa.

Na antessala da parte privativa do seu templo estava Mu, tão bonito quanto ele sempre lhe pareceu, uma imagem que jamais saíra de sua cabeça... Mas aparentando uma insegurança inédita.

- Posso lhe falar? - Perguntou o lemuriano, com a voz baixa e um tanto trêmula.

- Bem... - O brasileiro baixou a cabeça, um tanto confuso de vê-lo ali, na entrada do que ele chamava de sua casa. - Entre, acho que ficaremos mais à vontade lá dentro.

Mu assentiu, seguindo-o para dentro da área privada da Casa de Touro.

- E Kiki, onde está?

- Treinando com as meninas. - Mu respondeu, fazendo o que podia para disfarçar seu nervoso. Aldebaran lhe respondeu com um meneio de cabeça, para logo então lhe indicar, com a mão, que se sentasse no sofá.

Mu se sentou, e viu como o outro sentou no sofá ao lado, mantendo uma distância segura entre eles. Mordeu os lábios pensando que eles, que já dividiram a cama, o banheiro, a mesa da cozinha e até aqueles dois sofás, agora se sentavam um em frente ao outro de acordo com as normas da educação e da cordialidade. Nem mais a amizade relaxada de antes estava ali. E ele sabia que o único culpado a se apontar era ele próprio.

Uma parte de si teve vontade de se levantar, amaldiçoando a Shaka e àquela reunião dourada em segredo, donde depreendeu das palavras de seu moreno a importância que tivera a ele. Mas outra tinha um tanto de esperança de que, talvez, eles pudessem recomeçar de onde desse e voltar a ficar juntos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - A voz grave do brasileiro o trouxe de volta para o aqui e agora, e Mu respirou fundo para armar-se de coragem para fazer o que devia fazer.

O máximo que poderia acontecer era ele lhe dizer não.

E uma parte dele achava que isso seria pior do que o inferno. Porque se ele dissesse não, era porque não haveria mais volta.

- Da última vez que eu estive aqui... Eu te pedi um tempo.

- Eu me lembro.

- Eu... - Mu não podia deixar que sua voz falhasse agora. - Eu queria conversar com você sobre isso.

O rosto do outro não mostrava nenhuma emoção. Não parecia feliz, contente, decepcionado, chateado, com raiva, nada. Era uma máscara neutra que o perturbava sobremaneira, porque não lhe indicava absolutamente nada que lhe servisse de pista para nortear suas ações. Claro que ele não ousaria usar seus poderes telepáticos no seu ex-parceiro, seria uma traição ainda maior. E seus antigos hábitos lhe gritavam para abortar aquilo, porque ele sentia que estava tudo perdido. Ele sabia que não havia mais o que salvar dali, e que aquela conversa seria o ponto final no que ele mesmo havia acabado, naquele templo, há algum tempo atrás.

Mas Aldebaran merecia ter a chance de colocar um ponto final naquela história, se era assim que ele se sentia a esse respeito. Merecia dizer a ele, com todas as letras, que não havia mais nada entre eles e seguir em frente. Sem truques, sem atenuantes, sem o discutível tempo que ele mesmo propôs para separá-los. Um salto no escuro, mas que era necessário se quisesse recuperar aquilo que lhe era tão caro.

- Aquela conversa com Shion me influenciou a tomar aquela decisão. Eu tive medo que minha desobediência o fizesse retaliar...

- Me expulsando do Santuário. - Aldebaran assentiu. - Eu soube.

Mu arregalou um pouco os olhos, lutando para se manter o mais calmo possível.

- Ele não diz uma coisa dessas de brincadeira, Aldebaran...

- Pode ser. - O brasileiro respondeu, a voz quieta e neutra como nunca. - Mas ainda assim, diante do que aconteceu, você tomou a decisão que _você_ achou mais confortável.

Apesar da sempre presente afabilidade de Touro, Mu estava bem acostumado às nuances mais discretas dele. E o tom acusatório daquela frase não lhe passou desapercebido.

Não era nem sequer uma acusação. Era a _constatação_ de uma verdade.

- Eu sei. - Mu deixou o ar sair dos seus pulmões o mais lentamente possível. - A decisão foi minha.

- Foi.

- Eu espero que você possa me perdoar por isso.

- É como eu te disse, não há o que perdoar.

- Eu... - Mu sentiu sua voz se quebrando, e baixou a cabeça tentando não chorar. - Eu sinto a sua falta.

Aldebaran não respondeu.

A distância entre eles agora não era mais a de quase um sofá, era uma barreira de cristal que ele mesmo erguera. E que agora não tinha como destruir.

- Você falou com Shion antes de vir aqui, não falou? - A voz de Aldebaran não soava belicosa, apenas cansada. - Eu suponho que dessa vez ele tenha lhe dado sua bênção. E então, ficaríamos nós juntos até que... ele mudasse de ideia? Aparecesse algo que lhe lembrasse da importância da honra de suas tradições?

Mu mordeu os lábios, agora com mais força. Mentir e dizer que não falara com Shion antes seria pior.

Ele sabia o quanto aquele coração era grande, doce e bom; e exatamente por ser tão grande cabia muita mágoa ali dentro. Era ela quem estava falando agora, saindo dali na direção de seu criador.

- Eu pensei que...

- Você tinha que ter falado _comigo_. Desde o começo. Era a minha vida, a decisão era minha, Mu. É isso que você deveria ter feito se...

- Você é importante pra mim. - Mu o cortou, com os olhos rasos d'água. - Isso eu não vou te deixar dizer. Eu errei, meu erro foi gigantesco, mas não ouse dizer que eu fiz o que eu fiz porque eu não te amo o suficiente...

- Eu acredito que você acredite nisso, Mu. Mas a questão é que eu não sei se o que você acredita que é seu amor por mim é realmente amor. Ou se não é o que gostaria de sentir por alguém...

- Eu te amei minha vida toda. - Mu balançava a cabeça, em negativa. - Eu te amei desde aquela época, você sabe disso, não é possível que você não saiba. Eu posso ter sido medroso sim, egoísta até; mas eu... eu...

- Vai mudar? - Aldebaran perguntou, com um tanto de descrença na voz.

Mu não sabia o que dizer.

Viu Aldebaran olhar para ele, para então baixar os olhos e levantar-se do sofá.

- Por favor... - Ele sussurrou, mas sabia que ele tinha escutado. Sabia que ele ouvia sua voz embargada pelo choro que ele já não fazia mais questão de segurar. - Por favor...

Sufocou o choro na garganta; obrigou seus olhos a se secarem por pura força de vontade quando o viu levantar-se do sofá, murmurando um pedido de licença para ir até a porta.

- Eu não sei se eu posso, Mu. Eu não sei se eu posso esperar você mudar, não sei se eu vou esse que ainda te ama quando isso acontecer. Eu não posso te prometer isso.

Aldebaran não acreditava mais nele. E, pelos deuses, nem ele mesmo acreditaria.

OOOOOOOO

* * *

Eu avisei, não avisei?

Taí, mais um capítulo de Skandalón! Faltam mais dois!

E, como não poderia deixar de ser, vou agradecer aos queridos e queridas que me deixaram reviews! Muito obrigada a** Elindrah, Needy, Suellen-San e DarkShaka Ficwriter** (que virou meio que 'pai' de Skandalón)! O apoio de vocês é muito importante pra mim! Agradecimento especial também a **Lucretia**, que me mandou as felicitações pelo facebook! Agradeço, também, a todo mundo que lê (eu vejo pelos hits hahaha), mesmo que não mandem reviews!

E se segurem, que semana que vem tem mais!

Inté!

* * *

**Human Being, 14/01/2013 **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Kurumada, Toei, Shueisha, Bandai, etc. Fanwork sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso: **Esta fic contém angst, lemon e twincest e não é uma fic classificada como M à toa. Quem não gosta, não curte ou se ofende deve procurar outra coisa para ler.

E meus agradecimentos mais sinceros a** Dark Shaka Ficwriter, **amigo de fé e irmão camarada que serviu de estímulo e beta-reader desse capítulo e do outro que virá

Ok, on with the show.

* * *

**Skandalón**

* * *

**XIX**

* * *

Aiolos voltava para sua casa, mas parou diante da entrada de Câncer.

Entrou, mas não pensava em passar adiante. Queria encontrar seu protetor.

E ele estava lá. Distinto, com o cosmo lúgubre como nunca, mas estranhamente em paz. Algo que ninguém nunca sentira em Máscara da Morte, nem nos tempos em que ele dizia que as vidas que tirou foram em prol do seu peculiar senso de justiça.

Mas ainda assim precisava de lições daquele homem. Bem ou mal, ele lidara com o fato de que tirara muitas vidas e fizera coisas inomináveis sem ser engolido pela culpa. Ou, pelo menos, era isso que parecia: O episódio onde ele o encontrara no banco e lhe dera um sermão por estar deixando que a culpa o dominasse não saía de sua cabeça.

Ele estava certo: Era difícil lidar com a culpa que o consumia, dia após dia. Ele sabia que Shura o ajudava no que podia, mas Aiolos não deixava de ver no amigo um homem tão torturado pela culpa que se tornara praticamente irreconhecível perto do Shura que ele um dia foi. E todas as verdades incômodas daquela reunião tinham que ter um propósito: Tentar devolvê-los a algo próximo do que foram um dia, ou talvez do que eles deveriam ser. Tarefa que, a seus olhos, era simplesmente impossível, e por isso ele tinha que entender como é que homens como Máscara da Morte e Afrodite conseguiam viver através dos erros que cometeram.

- O que quer, Sagitário? - Viu Angelo aparecer na entrada da área privativa de seu templo, meneando a cabeça num cumprimento discreto.

- Eu preciso saber como você consegue. - Aiolos disse. - Como você consegue viver através de tudo que aconteceu.

Máscara da Morte formou um sorriso triste em seus lábios.

- Eu achava que o que eu fazia valia a pena. - Ele disse, tomando um trago do cigarro que trazia nos dedos. - Eu achava que tudo o que eu fazia tinha que ter um motivo válido, como todos fazem... Você não achava isso quando fugiu com Atena nos braços?

- Mas eu tinha. - Respondeu o outro. - Eu tinha que salvar Atena.

- Eu sei. Mas e se você estivesse errado?

- Eu não estava errado. Saga tentou matá-la em seu berço. Eu vi o que eu vi.

- E fez o que fez. - O outro completou. - A vida é o que é, Sagitário. Nós é que interpretamos seus fatos como queremos. Como é mais conveniente para nós.

- E com você não é assim?

Máscara da Morte meneou a cabeça, num gesto ambíguo. Aiolos franziu a testa, parecia mais confuso do que antes.

- Procurar Afrodite é um erro, também - O outro deu mais um trago, e Aiolos se surpreendeu ao ver que ele tinha lido seus pensamentos. Ele sabia que Câncer podia fazê-lo, mas lhe custava um esforço razoável. Só que agora ele o fizera com uma facilidade desconcertante. - A noção de moral dele não é fácil de se entender, ou respeitar.

- E o que eu deveria fazer, então?

- O que todos falam pra fazer. Perdoar, se perdoar, esquecer... - Hesitou um pouco. - Viver.

- Falar é fácil. - O grego replicou, amargado.

- Eu sei. Mas o arrependimento se estende depois da vida.

- É o que eles dizem?

- Em especial, é o que _ele_ diz.

- Ele?

Máscara da Morte sorriu novamente.

- Há pessoas que se arrependem mais do que você, Aiolos. E que dariam tudo por uma chance de voltar atrás, fazerem tudo diferente, não caírem em tentação, se livrarem de todo o mal. E a quem já não vive, sobra apenas o arrependimento... E esperar que alguém ouça suas lamúrias.

Aiolos sabia de quem ele falava.

- Você está vivo, Aiolos, então viva. Deixe viver, deixe morrer.

- O que aconteceu com você? - O grego franziu a testa; era certo que não conhecia muito de Máscara da Morte, mas ele estava muito diferente do que ele se lembrava.

- As almas. - O outro respondeu. - As almas do umbral. Todo portador de Câncer tem nelas a base de seu poder, mas isso tem um preço. E eu finalmente o aceitei. E os mortos... Os mortos tem outra perspectiva.

- Mas você está vivo.

- Estou? - Os olhos dele pareciam mais vermelhos do que antes.

E Máscara da Morte voltou para dentro de seu templo.

OOOOOOOO

Kiki voltou do seu treino até a casa de Áries, com seu coração de criança um tantinho mais pesado.

Apesar da pouca idade ele sabia que, para os padrões do Santuário de Atena, seus dias de infância estavam acabando.

Mas não era isso que o preocupava. O que o deixava triste era ver a tristeza de seu mestre, grande responsável por suas boas recordações desse período que chegava ao fim. Mu não conversava sobre coisas tão pessoais com ele, mas ele era um menino esperto. Ele sabia que seu mestre e o cavaleiro de Touro tinham uma amizade especial, e que há algum tempo essa amizade já não era mais a mesma. Eles tinham se afastado, e isso deixou seu mestre muito triste. Apesar de sempre ter tido bastante espaço para suas perguntas, dessa vez ele não perguntou a Mu por que esse afastamento o deixava tão chateado...

Devia mesmo ser muito ruim perder uma amizade especial.

E ele odiava ver seu mestre triste. Queria entender o que causou essa distância entre eles dois, não queria mais ver Mu triste.

Mas quando entrou na área privativa do templo, sentiu a presença dele ali, nem de longe lhe passando a calma de sempre. Seu cosmo, assim como sua aura, estava completamente perturbados por uma sensação profunda de tristeza, quase desespero.

Entrou silenciosamente no quarto para encontrá-lo sentado na cama, segurando a cabeça com ambas as mãos como se ela fosse explodir a qualquer minuto. Mesmo ele, com sua telepatia de aprendiz, conseguia perceber claramente o quanto penava seu mestre, apesar de sua tentativa de sufocar seu sofrimento. Logo ele o percebeu ali, levantando os olhos vermelhos por um choro que ele segurava a muito custo, incapaz de falar sem que as lágrimas e os soluços lhe embolassem a garganta.

Kiki sentiu seu lábio inferior tremer e seus olhos também marejarem, porque o sofrimento de seu mestre querido lhe causava uma dor quase física. Se aproximou dele, devagarinho, para então tocá-lo numa tentativa de lhe passar algum conforto. Mu o abraçou, irrompendo em soluços com o rosto escondido em seu ombro de criança, e a dor que o consumia aumentava em vez de diminuir.

Kiki não disse nada. Deixou seu mestre chorar enquanto as lágrimas desciam em seu rosto também, mas ele tinha tomado uma decisão. Seu mestre não sofreria assim, não se ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa para impedir.

OOOOOOOO

Camus estava na porta do Templo de Escorpião, um tanto alto pela bebida que, apesar das palavras de Aiolos, acabou tomando.

Nem o embotamento alcoólico impediu de sentir a perturbação no cosmo de Milo. Mas ali, na porta da oitava casa, seus pés empacavam e se negavam a dar o passo que o levaria adentro. Uma parte de si queria dar as costas e ir embora, talvez para nunca mais voltar, assim como Saga fez; outra queria silenciar sua cosmoenergia e passar direto até sua casa. E outra, a que o mantinha ali, gritava por atender o chamado de Milo.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo algo que parecia uma pequena lágrima descer de seu rosto. Limpou-a com força, irritado consigo próprio por deixá-la sair, e nesse momento quase cedeu às suas ganas de ir embora de vez.

Mas se ele fosse embora, nunca mais o veria.

Entrou, e em pouco tempo abria a porta do quarto dele, naquele espaço que conhecia muito bem. Desde antes de assumirem um relacionamento, desde antes de tudo, Milo era seu amigo. Seu melhor amigo, um homem que conseguia entendê-lo como nenhum outro jamais pôde.

"Sempre será assim, isso nunca irá mudar" - Pensou enquanto o via deitado na cama, de costas para si, e percebia os soluços contidos que lhe balançavam o corpo. Sentou na cama, tocou-o no ombro, numa carícia tímida que dizia que ele estava ali. Viu-o cobrir mais o rosto, para então virar de bruços e enterrar o rosto em sua direção, aumentando o choro.

Vira Milo chorar poucas vezes em sua vida, e sabia o quanto custava para ele fazê-lo; admitir em forma de lágrimas as fraquezas que ele odiava tanto ter. Camus sabia, e como sabia, o quanto o orgulho de Milo era dominante em sua personalidade. Vivia as consequências disso, até.

Uma parte de si queria dar as costas ao seu amor; mas nenhuma parte dele era capaz de dar as costas ao seu amigo.

Não havia solução para aquela equação, e sabia que iria sofrer; mas Milo precisava dele. Ali, agora.

Deitou na cama, abraçando-o sem jeito, enquanto ele seguia chorando e balbuciando um pedido de desculpas. Ele sabia que aquilo não arrumaria nada, mas sentia a mesma dor que Milo sentia. Talvez menos, já que afastou-se do Santuário para compactuar o menos possível com o que via ali, mas isso não o eximia da culpa do que aconteceu. Milo ficou, cumpriu ordens, foi o bom soldado que sempre tinha sido; e estava chorando o sangue que tinha nas mãos.

Afundou o nariz nos cabelos dele, sentindo o cheiro que conhecia tão bem.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, _mon ami_.

- _Mon amour_. - A voz rouca dele respondeu. Camus fechou os olhos, sentindo os olhos cheios de lágrimas também.

Não sabia, honestamente, se conseguiriam continuar se chamando de 'meu amor'. Mas tinha absoluta certeza de que chamariam um ao outro de 'meu amigo' para o resto de suas vidas. E ali, naquele momento, era isso que importava.

OOOOOOOO

Depois de alguns dias da conversa que tivera com Mu, Aldebaran voltava de mais um treinamento onde não rendera nem sequer uma sombra de seus melhores dias.

Também, pudera: Carregava quase quatro de si em cada ombro, e sentia o coração ainda mais pesado. Muito apesar de não poder chamar aquilo de briga, ou nem sequer de uma discussão; mas foi o atestado vívido de sua desesperança.

Mu foi até ele, disse que sentia sua falta. Em outros tempos seu coração dançaria de alegria, mas não naquele dia, não depois de tudo.

Ele não queria mais ver sua alegria se esfacelar no chão. Não de novo.

E se sentia triste de saber que ele preferia ficar só e miserável a tentar uma vez mais.

- Olá, Kiki. - O aprendiz de seu ex-amante estava na sua porta. - Aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Senhor Aldebaran... - O menino lhe fez um meneio respeitoso, tal qual lhe fora ensinado ao tratar com os Cavaleiros de Ouro ainda superiores a ele. Mas depois hesitou. - Posso falar com o senhor?

- Claro que pode. Entre...

O menino o seguiu para dentro do Templo de Touro, estranhamente calado para seus padrões.

- Pois diga, Kiki, o que você queria falar comigo...

- Eu... - O menino mantinha os olhos cravados no chão. - Eu sei que você e o Mestre Mu brigaram, mas...

Aldebaran levantou uma sobrancelha, incrédulo por ouvir do garoto o que ouvia.

Sabia que Mu não entrara em detalhes com ele a respeito do que viviam, até mesmo pelo segredo que mantinham; mas também sabia que, se não contaram a Kiki que eram um casal, eles também não escondiam que eram muito próximos.

E, por incrível que parecesse, ele nunca tinha pensado no que Kiki pensava sobre essa proximidade.

- Nós não brigamos, Kiki, nós...

- Vocês não são mais amigos especiais um do outro...

O brasileiro teria rido, se não estivesse tão triste consigo próprio.

- Mas o que você chama de 'amigo especial', Kiki? - Ele perguntou ao menino, sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá de sua sala. - Todos os amigos são especiais, não são?

- É diferente. O Mestre Mu é amigo do Senhor Shaka, e do Senhor Milo, e do Senhor Aiolia, mas não é amigo deles como é amigo do senhor. Ele gosta mais de voc... do senhor, ele se importa mais com o senhor... Voc... O senhor é especial pra ele.

- Sou? - Aldebaran não conseguiu evitar um sorriso triste.

- É, sim. E ele tá muito triste desde que vocês deixaram de ser amigos especiais.

- Kiki, essas coisas acontecem...

- Você não gosta mais dele?

- Eu? - A pergunta do menino, assim à queima-roupa, o pegou de surpresa. - Claro que eu gosto dele. Eu sempre vou gostar.

- Então por que vocês não continuam como estavam antes?

- É complicado...

- Mas ele gosta tanto do senhor... E o senhor acabou de dizer que gosta dele. - Os olhos de Kiki nunca lhe pareceram tão grandes e azuis. - O senhor não tá mentindo pra mim, tá?

- Não.

- Então por quê? Eu não quero ver o Mestre Mu triste. E você também tá triste. Por que vocês não fazem as pazes?

- Kiki...

- Todo mundo ia ficar contente, não ia? - O menino respondeu, com os olhos brilhando de ansiedade. - Não é pra ser complicado...

Aldebaran calou-se.

O menino tinha razão, não era para ser tão complicado.

OOOOOOOO

Mu elevou seu cosmo na entrada da casa de Touro, pedindo permissão para passar.

Até seria bom que Aldebaran não viesse vê-lo. Mas ele sentiu a aproximação de seu cosmo, e suas esperanças de que essa fosse uma passagem incólume pela segunda casa caíram por terra.

- Preciso subir para levar uns relatórios sobre as armaduras para Dohko.

- Ah, sim. Shion viajou?

- Sim.

- Ah, bom. - O brasileiro suspirou. - Mas entre, eu te acompanho.

Mu entrou, relutante de ser acompanhado por ele. Tinha vontade de dizer que não precisava, mas outra parte de si estava disposta a ter tudo que Aldebaran lhe oferecesse.

Podia parecer patético contentar-se com tantas migalhas da atenção do outro, mas para ele não parecia mais.

- Mu... Kiki esteve aqui, uns dias atrás.

- Kiki? - Essa notícia pegou o lemuriano de surpresa. - E o que ele queria?

- Bem... - Aldebaran o conduziu até o sofá. Sentou-se, e Mu fez o mesmo. - Ele queria falar comigo sobre você. Não, não fique bravo com ele, por favor... - Apressou-se em dizer, quando viu o lemuriano abrir a boca com uma expressão exasperada. - Ele disse que você estava sofrendo porque estávamos afastados...

- Ainda assim isso não lhe dá o direito de fazer uma coisa dessas...

- Tenha paciência com o menino, Mu. Ele veio aqui porque gosta tanto de você que não queria que ficasse triste por ter perdido seu amigo especial.

- Amigo especial... - Mu engoliu a tristeza e a raiva de saber que Kiki simplesmente viera até Touro para pedir a seu ex-amante que tivesse pena dele. - Ele não podia...

- Espere, espere... Você não vê?

- Ver o quê?

- Que ele achava que nós éramos amigos especiais. - Aldebaran disse com um meio sorriso.

- Oh. - Mu parou para pensar.

O menino, apesar do silêncio 'oficial' sobre aquilo, ainda assim percebia que algo acontecia; e que esse algo era importante para seu mestre.

- Eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar nisso, Mu. - Aldebaran disse, com a voz pausada e reflexiva. - Ele percebia o que tínhamos, e isso afetava a ele também.

Mu sentiu uma pontada amarga em seu peito, quase que adivinhando a voz reprovadora de Shion dizendo que sua vida pessoal jamais poderia interferir na vida de seu aprendiz. Cobriu os lábios com os nós dos dedos, e esse gesto não passou desapercebido para o outro.

- Kiki não devia entrar nesses assuntos, Aldebaran. Eu te peço que o desculpe, a ele e a mim.

- Não é caso para desculpas, Mu. - A voz de Aldebaran ganhou um tom mais grave. - Não sei se você concordará comigo, mas eu convivo com você e com Kiki há muito tempo. Mesmo antes, quando eu ia te visitar... Eu me sinto responsável por ele também, até me considero mestre dele como você; muito apesar de saber que essa incumbência não é oficialmente minha. O que eu queria dizer, ao trazer esse assunto à tona, é que nós somos mais importantes para ele do que nós mesmos imaginávamos. Nós dois, não 'eu' e 'você'...

Mu endireitou as costas, desanuviando o rosto. Entendia onde Aldebaran queria chegar, e concordava com ele. Kiki não o via apenas como mestre, ele também o via como família. E ao falar com Aldebaran ele queria defender a única família que conhecia.

E isso era até mais importante do que seu treinamento.

- Entendo. - Ele disse, finalmente, para então deixar um sorriso resignado escapar. - Esse Kiki...

- Eu sinto falta daquele pestinha, não vou negar.

_Eu sinto falta de você_, Mu lhe dizia com os olhos. Sabia que Aldebaran entendia, e sabia que não precisaria de palavras para dizer. Mas o que Kiki lhes dissera era que eles eram uma família. Ainda que não convencional, ainda que cercada das intempéries da vida no Santuário, mas uma família mesmo assim.

Uma família feita de amor. Do amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

- Mas você não precisa sentir falta dele. - Mu disse, com um sorriso no rosto. - Você tem razão, Kiki é tão pupilo seu quanto meu.

- Sério?

- Claro. Acha que eu brincaria com isso?

- Você dificilmente brinca, Mu.

- Às vezes eu brinco. Você sabe, eu tenho um humor meio não convencional -e isso é um eufemismo para dizer que eu sou sem graça- mas eu tento.

Aldebaran riu, e Mu se sentiu feliz de saber que ele ria de algo que ele dizia. Sentia falta disso.

- Bem... - O lemuriano levantou-se apoiando as duas mãos nos joelhos. - Eu preciso ir levar esses benditos relatórios ao Dohko.

- Tudo bem. Eu te acompanho até a porta.

- Mas... - Mu virou-se na saída. - Bem, se somos então os mestres de Kiki, precisamos organizar a vida do menino, não?

- Claro.

- Então você vai jantar comigo hoje, em Rodório.

- Hã?

- É, nós vamos aproveitar e começar a discutir isso. Como não dá pra fazer isso com Kiki por perto... - Mu disse, com um dos mais belos sorrisos que Aldebaran já vira em seu rosto. - O que me diz?

A risada gostosa de Aldebaran ressoou no templo de Touro.

- Às nove?

- Às oito, que eu não posso demorar pra voltar pra casa. - Disse Mu com um sorriso de lado.

- Feito. E... Mu?

- Diga.

- O traje é passeio completo?

- Esporte fino! - Disse Mu enquanto saía, rindo da 'piada interna' que tinham entre eles, havia anos. - E não me tenha a cara de pau de dizer que não tem roupa.

Pela primeira vez em tempos, Mu estava contente. Talvez houvesse esperança para eles, afinal.

OOOOOOOO

* * *

Como eu (agora) sou uma ficwriter que cumpre o que promete, aí está o PENÚLTIMO capítulo de Skandalón!

Dá um certo frio na barriga ver que esse projeto (que eu quase abandonei, sério) está terminando. Foi uma fic difícil de escrever, em certos momentos até de se pensar, porque ela é uma fic pesada, aborda temas espinhosos e tristes, mas é bom ver que mesmo nesse projeto existem pessoas que não só me apóiam, como também 'abraçaram a causa' com louvor. Por isso, não posso deixar de agradecer ao **DarkShaka Ficwriter**, que virou beta dessa fic e meio que 'pai adotivo' dela,** Lucretia, Pandora Heinstein, Elindrah, Needy** e (de novo) um agradecimento mais do que especial à **Suellen-San**, também a primeira leitora de Skandalón e que, por certo tempo, foi a única (HAHAHA). Sério, gente, eu sei que estou devendo respostas às reviews de vocês, mas eu agradeço de coração o apoio que vocês me dão aqui, porque ao contrário de Sui Generis, que era uma fic leve e comédia, essa é uma fic pesada, que inclusive cobrou seu preço pra ser escrita...

Mas não se preocupem: Semana que vem Skandalón ACABA. DE VEZ.

E Dona Needy, antes que você reclame que não tem os gêmeos: AGUARDE E CONFIE.

See ya!

* * *

**Human Being, 21/01/2013 **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim a Kurumada, Toei, Shueisha, Bandai, etc. Fanwork sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso: **Esta fic contém angst, lemon e twincest e não é uma fic classificada como M à toa. Quem não gosta, não curte ou se ofende deve procurar outra coisa para ler.

E meus agradecimentos mais sinceros a** Dark Shaka Ficwriter, **amigo de fé e irmão camarada que serviu de estímulo e beta-reader desse capítulo e do outro que virá

Ok, on with the show.

* * *

**Skandalón**

* * *

**XX**

* * *

_Península da Ática, nas proximidades do Cabo Sounion. _

Era um dia de calor na Grécia, prenúncio do verão que já chegava. As ruínas do templo de Poseidon estavam recebendo mais turistas, e o movimento das áreas ao redor aumentava consideravelmente.

Turistas traziam dinheiro, e dinheiro movimentava a economia do lugar.

Saga via os turistas andando para lá e para cá, tirando fotos das ruínas enquanto guias falavam e falavam a história do lugar, em várias línguas.

E aquele lugar tinha tantas histórias...

Fora trazido de volta até ali, como que pela força da maré, depois de mais de oito meses de buscas infrutíferas pelo irmão desaparecido. E seu coração seguia doendo como no primeiro dia em que se viu sem Kanon.

Ele o procurou. Ninguém podia dizer que ele não tinha procurado. Com seu cosmo oculto andou pela Europa inteira, e por países de outros continentes também, buscando seu amor em meio as muitas intempéries que lhe apareceram no caminho. A falta de dinheiro foi apenas uma delas.

O dinheiro que Camus lhe cedeu acabou rápido, muito mais rápido do que ele mesmo achava que acabaria. E eis que Saga, não mais de Gêmeos, sem muito treino nas coisas do mundo civil e sem muita instrução afora o ofício de cavaleiro, se viu no meio de um mundo que ele não conhecia direito, apesar de já ter defendido tantas vezes; e que se mostrava mais hostil do que ele imaginaria que fosse.

Mas estava disposto a fazer o necessário, qualquer coisa que lhe ajudasse a encontrar seu amor perdido. Não teve vergonha de pedir trabalho: era verdade que não tinha tanto estudo quanto os rapazes civis de sua idade, mas ele era forte, tinha disposição e vontade de trabalhar. Fez de tudo: trabalhou com pequenos serviços de mercearia, descarregou navios e embarcações em portos, ajudou a construir casas e edifícios, até mesmo faxineiro ele foi. Não se sentiu constrangido de limpar banheiros sujos nem ao se lembrar de si mesmo coberto pelo ouro de sua armadura, pois se aquilo era preciso para achar seu irmão, ele faria. E ele fez.

Ainda assim, as privações da vida fora do Santuário se faziam claramente visíveis em si.

Cortou os cabelos na altura do pescoço, porque logo descobriu que os cabelos longos que cultivava quando cavaleiro eram muito incomuns no mundo civil. Não comeu com a frequência e a qualidade que gostaria, não dormiu em lugares limpos como ele estava acostumado. A barba que não se notava cresceu, cobrindo boa parte de seu rosto, o sol escureceu sua pele, depois de um tempo seus músculos murcharam um pouco, ressentidos da falta dos treinos do Santuário.

Ele mesmo, ao se olhar no espelho, tinha muita dificuldade em ver em si o cavaleiro altivo e belo que um dia foi. Duvidava, inclusive, se Kanon o reconheceria agora, se o visse assim... Se ele o acharia bonito como antes, se não o acharia feio agora.

Mas ele seguiu procurando.

Seu coração sabia que ele estava vivo, em algum lugar. Teria sentido sua morte e morrido também, se ele estivesse morto. Porém não podia negar que, muitas vezes, sonhava que não o encontraria jamais, ou que o acharia embaixo de uma cova com cruz de madeira, enterrado como um indigente qualquer; e acordava empapado de suor, com o coração saindo pela boca.

Nessas noites, ele chorava, até que seu coração se acalmasse sozinho. E pedia, implorava a qualquer deus que se dispusesse a ouvi-lo que, por favor, o ajudasse a encontrar seu irmão.

Agora, tinha voltado até a Grécia, nas ruínas do Templo de Poseidon, próximo ao lugar onde aprisionou o irmão há tanto tempo atrás.

Não sabia o que o trouxera até ali. Procurou por toda a Grécia, isso tinha certeza; e também já tinha procurado por ali. Mas ele tinha saudade, e ela era tanta que sufocava seu peito, e muitas vezes lhe tirava o apetite, por pouco não lhe tirava a vontade de viver.

E ele achava que foi aquela saudade que o trouxe até as ruínas do Templo de Poseidon no Cabo Sounion, um lugar que tinha tantas histórias para tantas pessoas, pelo ponto turístico que era; mas que para ele tinha um significado ainda mais especial, embora triste.

O lugar onde Kanon e ele se separaram pela primeira vez.

Sentiu os olhos rasos d'água ao se lembrar da conversa que acabou naquela briga, o rancor e a amargura do irmão chegando ao seu ápice quando ele lhe propôs o plano de matar Atena e o Grande Mestre para tomar seu lugar. E hoje, depois de tudo, ele via que também tinha sido parcialmente responsável pelo tanto de dor que gerou essa amargura, que incubou essa maldade.

Sufocou o desânimo que veio junto da dor dessa memória, posto que ele não o ajudaria a encontrar o irmão. Tentou se focar no lado positivo daquele lugar: Turistas e movimento poderiam ser boas promessas de trabalho, e ele bem que estava precisando de dinheiro.

Muitas vezes pensou em ir até o banco para ver se havia alguma coisa em sua conta bancária, mas jamais o fez. Nem quando não tinha o suficiente para uma boa refeição, ou para garantir um teto para passar a noite, ele não o fez. Não queria nada que viesse do Santuário, nem que fosse de Camus ou algum outro de seus antigos colegas.

Não queria nada que lhe remetesse a sua antiga vida, e disso estava resoluto.

Enquanto pensava nisso, passou por um velho mendigo maltrapilho próximo às ruínas, que o interpelou pedindo algum trocado. "Não tenho nem pra mim, amigo..." pensou, mas algo no velho lhe chamou a atenção.

Ele não tinha uma das pernas, estava amputada do joelho para baixo.

Voltou-se até ele, e do bolso tirou uma moeda, mesmo sabendo que ele não mentia quando pensava que não tinha o suficiente nem para ele. Mas ele podia trabalhar, era jovem e forte; não era um pobre velho aleijado que precisava da caridade dos outros para sobreviver.

E ele, em seus medos, pensava que seu irmão poderia estar, nesse momento, precisando da caridade de alguém.

- Tome. - Estendeu a moeda até o velho, que lhe ergueu os olhos dourados, sumamente incomuns, num sinal de agradecimento. - É bem pouco, mas é o que eu posso te dar...

- Muito obrigado, moço. - Disse o velho, num sorriso que mostrava todos os vãos entre os dentes maltratados. - Você é uma criatura de bom coração...

Saga já ia se afastar, mas ouviu a voz rouca do velho lhe chamando.

- É turista, seu moço?

- Não... - Saga disse. - Sou daqui mesmo.

- Aqui é um lugar que só tem turista, nesses últimos tempos... - O mendigo devolveu. - Eu tô aqui faz tempo, já, e nunca te vi por essas bandas.

- Eu vou de lugar em lugar. - Respondeu Saga.

- E o que procura, se me deixa perguntar?

- Trabalho. Estou procurando trabalho.

O velho sorriu de novo, e algo em seus olhos lhe deu um enorme conforto.

- Veja... Eu sou um velho lobo do mar, e o mar já cobrou de mim seu preço. - Ele mostrou a perna amputada. - Mas ele me deu muita coisa em troca, já. Isso que o senhor me deu, você terá de volta, muitas vezes mais. Eu lhe digo, o mar vai te trazer aquilo que você mais quer...

- O mar já me tirou, uma vez, quem eu mais queria... - Saga disse, de si para si, mas o velho escutou.

- Mas ele voltou, não voltou? - O velho sorriu de novo. - Aquilo que você tanto queria, eu digo...

Saga olhou para o mendigo, com algo de perplexidade nos olhos.

O velho puxou algo dos trapos que vestia.

- Pegue.

- O que é isso?

- Uma passagem para a balsa que leva até a ilha que fica aqui perto.

Saga olhou para o bilhete amarrotado.

- Você sabe... Me deram esse bilhete já tem alguns dias, e eu não tenho como usar, você vê... - O velho continuava, e mostrou-lhe de novo a perna amputada. - Meu lugar é aqui. Mas você... Você pode ir até lá, é um lugar bom, sempre tem trabalho pra um moço forte e de bom coração que nem você. Tem pessoas muito boas lá.

- Obrigado, senhor.

- Procure uma hospedaria de uma velha senhora chamada Cecília. Ela é uma senhora muito boa, sempre ajuda aqueles que precisam...

- Muito obrigado... - Disse Saga, olhando o bilhete em sua mão.

- Mas vá logo, que a balsa já, já sai.

Saga meneou a cabeça, enquanto saía na direção da balsa. O velho o seguia com os olhos dourados, tão incomuns, e que fulguravam em um brilho régio, quase divino.

- O mar irá lhe levar até o que você mais quer, meu rapaz.

OOOOOOOO

Saga desceu da balsa na pequena ilha.

Não era a primeira vez que estava ali. Já viera antes, logo no começo das buscas pelo irmão, e aquele se mostrou um lugar tão infrutífero quanto todos os outros onde procurou por ele.

Mas bem que o velho podia ter razão: Não era má ideia parar ali para trabalhar um tempo, e conseguir mais dinheiro para seguir procurando.

Não foi difícil achar a hospedaria de que o velho falava. Ela funcionava ao lado de um velho restaurante, uma pequena cantina. Era uma casa grande e antiga, maltratada, posto que sua dona era uma velha senhora cega que, ele via, precisava de muita ajuda para manter aquele lugar aberto.

Não podia deixar de pensar da ironia que era a velha cega se chamar Cecília, e que tinha belos olhos de um tom verde acinzentado raro, mas opacados pela falta de visão. Mas com pouco tempo de conversa viu que a velha era uma boa senhora, que logo o aceitou para ajudar a reparar a casa, pintar paredes, ajeitar o teto. Ela não tinha muito dinheiro, e nem a hospedaria tinha tanto movimento, mas ela lhe prometeu que pagaria todos os seus serviços assim que lhe fosse possível, e também lhe cederia um lugar para dormir e refeições na cantina ao lado, que também era dela.

Para Saga, que já não sabia onde passaria a noite do outro dia, era um bom começo.

Começou a trabalhar no mesmo dia em que chegou, e viu que a casa lhe tomaria um bom tempo. Era praticamente um milagre que ela ainda estivesse de pé, mas sabia que com trabalho duro e alguma paciência a casa voltaria para perto de seus tempos de glória. A velha tentava ajudar, mas a cegueira e a idade já lhe tiravam muito de sua independência. Ainda assim, a velha tentava limpar os velhos móveis, enquanto falava e falava de como chegara até aquela ilha após receber de herança a casa e a cantina, não fazia muito tempo. Já estava velha e cega, era verdade, mas queria trabalhar e não ser um peso aos poucos parentes que lhe restavam, ela dizia, e trabalharia enquanto tivesse forças para fazê-lo.

Parou para descansar, e ela disse que a cantina estaria aberta em pouco tempo para servir o jantar dos poucos hóspedes que ali ficavam, e que ele poderia se servir ali sempre que precisasse. Dizia que a comida era muito boa, e que poderia comer sem medo, enquanto lhe confessava que não sabia fazer sequer um ovo mexido, mas que quem assumia as panelas do pequenino restaurante tinha um talento especial para a cozinha.

Não que Saga duvidasse, mas também não esperava muito da comida, dada a aparência tão simples do estabelecimento. Mas comida era comida, algo que ele aprendeu a não recusar nesses tempos de vacas magras.

Era pensando nisso que ele se sentou para comer, e a menina recém entrada na adolescência que fazia as vezes de garçonete, a única dali, lhe informou que o prato do dia era cozido de carne com batatas e legumes. Deu de ombros, pensando inclusive que tinha saudades de um bom cozido de carne, e aceitou a oferta. Em pouco tempo tinha diante de si o prato com uma caneca de vinho caseiro reduzido, e não podia negar que o cheiro era gostoso.

Comeu uma garfada, apenas para sentir seus olhos marejarem, de novo.

Sim, o cozido era bom. Muito bom. Tão bom quanto o melhor cozido que já comera em sua vida, que era o que o irmão fazia.

O tempero daquele prato lhe lembrava o do seu irmão.

Respirou fundo tentando engolir o bolo que se formava em sua garganta, pensando em como coisas tão prosaicas tinham o poder de lhe evocar as lembranças de seu querido. Um tempero de cozido, um perfume de relva, o cheiro de mar, alguma música. Tinha a impressão que tudo no mundo o lembrava dele.

No começo era torturante, mas agora... Era isso que o impelia a procurá-lo um pouco mais, a tentar um pouco mais.

Comeu devagar enquanto tomava o vinho, saboreando a comida como se ela pudesse lhe transportar a um passado não tão distante, onde seu irmão dividia a vida consigo, onde fora tão imensamente feliz. Deixava as memórias de Kanon irem e virem em sua mente, enquanto forçava seu cosmo a permanecer oculto e não sair de si, uma vez mais, gritando pela sua metade.

Ao terminar, chamou a menina, que o tinha como um hóspede a mais, e lhe perguntou o nome da cozinheira. Ela lhe respondeu que era um cozinheiro, chamado Temístocles. Saga meneou a cabeça, dizendo que desse a ele os parabéns, que o cozido tinha ficado muito bom. Levantou-se para ir se deitar no pequeno quarto onde dormiria, quando ouviu por alto a menina dizer para a velha que já ia fechar o caixa, e que o cozinheiro já tinha terminado de ajeitar tudo e estava de saída pelos fundos. Sua curiosidade tomou o melhor de si, e em vez de ir até seu quarto foi até os fundos da cantina, para ver o cozinheiro saindo, um homem jovem e alto que protegia os cabelos curtos com um boné.

Nem os cabelos muito curtos, batidos na nuca, nem o boné escuro, nem a aparência mais esguia, ou a penumbra da noite... Nada o impediu de reconhecer na mesma hora quem era o homem cabisbaixo que tomava o rumo de sua casa, saindo da cantina onde trabalhara o dia todo. Sentiu lágrimas descerem de seus olhos até se afogarem na barba de seu rosto.

Era ele.

Seguiu-o cuidadosamente até onde ele estava morando, um casebre meio isolado das outras casas da ilha, bem cuidado apesar da simplicidade e de seu tamanho diminuto, ladeado por uma cerca de madeira rudimentar que isolava o pequeno terreno da casa. Moradia surpreendentemente simples para um homem que já foi o mais alto comando dos Generais Marinas, para alguém que já enganara um Deus por ambição desmedida.

Saga sentia as lágrimas fartas em seus olhos, agradecendo a todos os deuses que conhecia por tê-lo diante de si, por sabê-lo bem.

Descuidou de seu disfarce às escuras, e imediatamente o viu virar-se a si ameaçador, identificando-o como um intruso; até que ele também parou em seco ao olhar nos seus olhos.

- Encontrei você... - Saga sussurrou, sabendo que ele também o reconhecera assim que lhe pusera os olhos.

Sentiu os olhos dele sobre si, olhando-o de alto a baixo, e se sentiu inseguro de saber que não era mais tão forte e tão belo quanto ele se lembrava, como ele o deixara...

- Saga... - Kanon disse, com a voz quebrada, aproximando-se devagar.

Saga sabia que estava um tanto mais magro, os cabelos mais curtos mas ainda pela altura do pescoço, queimados pelo sol assim como a pele do rosto, a barba fechada lhe cobrindo a cara. Teve um tanto de vergonha de encontrá-lo depois de um dia de trabalho duro, com roupas puídas e mal penteado, mas não desviou seus olhos.

Ficaram se olhando por momentos que pareciam uma eternidade, até que Kanon quebrou o silêncio com a voz rouca.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu... Eu te amo. - Saga levantou os olhos, que para o outro jamais pareceram tão claros. - E eu te fiz uma promessa. Vim cumprir.

- Você... Não devia estar aqui. - Kanon estava atônito, tantas eram as emoções que sentia: Ver seu Saga de novo, quase tão diferente de si que mal pareciam irmãos, mas com os mesmos olhos que estavam marcados em sua alma. Sabê-lo ao alcance de seus braços, de seus dedos, como sonhou todas as noites em que dormia desde que o deixou para protegê-lo de si mesmo. E uma parte de si se culpava de vê-lo ali, mais magro, um tanto desalinhado; as mudanças de sua aparência mostrando-lhe algumas das muitas marcas que sua influência lhe fizera. - Como...

- Eu te disse, não disse? - Saga não sabia se ria ou chorava. - No dia em que ficamos juntos, pela primeira vez. Eu te disse que se você fosse embora eu te procuraria pelo mundo afora, só pra te declarar o meu amor. Foi o que eu fiz...

Kanon fechou os olhos, sentindo sua alma arder a ponto de perder o juízo.

- Saga... - O outro engoliu em seco, sem olhar para seu gêmeo. - Você não devia ter feito isso... Você...

- Não me manda embora... - Saga não tirara, nem por um momento, os olhos de seu irmão. O homem que amava. - Por favor...

- Você devia ir para casa, Saga...

- Eu já estou em casa. _Você_ é minha casa.

- Não, Saga. - Kanon agora tentava a todo custo não chorar, virado de costas para o outro. - Eu não sou sua casa. Você devia ficar longe de mim. Eu só... Eu só te fiz mal...

- Como você pode dizer uma barbaridade dessas? - Saga franziu as sobrancelhas. - Nós fizemos mal um ao outro... Quando ficamos separados, quando lutamos contra o amor que sentimos um pelo outro.

- Isso não é amor, Saga. Não pode ser...

- Se não for, o que é, então? Eu sei que eu te amo, eu sei que eu sempre te amei. Não é o que você me faz sentir, se é isso que você está pensando... Eu escolhi ficar com você aquele dia. Eu te pedi pra que você me deixasse te amar...

- Um amor que só te trouxe vergonha, Saga.

- Não. - Saga ergueu o queixo, balançando negativamente a cabeça, sem deixar seus olhos escaparem da figura do outro. - Vergonha, não. Esse amor me trouxe o pouco de felicidade que eu conheci na minha vida, e eu jamais me envergonharia disso. Se os outros se envergonham, isso é com eles.

- Saga...

- Eu te amo. E vou repetir até que isso entre na sua cabeça. - O mais velho estendeu uma mão, para tocar a mão de Kanon. - Mas se você quiser, ninguém precisa saber quem nós somos. Você vai trabalhar, levar sua vida, e eu fico aqui, dentro da sua casa, quietinho, esperando você voltar.

- Não. - Kanon o cortou, ríspido. - Você é Gêmeos, Saga. Isso não é para você.

- _Nós_ somos Gêmeos. Nós somos um. - Saga tomou a mão do outro de novo na sua, esperando que pela sua pele ele pudesse sentir um pouco do amor que o trouxera até ali. - Não há eu sem você, e não me peça para ser eu sozinho, eu não posso. Não posso.

Sentia a mão dele tremendo na sua, e como ele não resistia ao ser puxado para seu abraço. Seu coração pulava no peito, e Saga sentia um êxtase físico em tocá-lo finalmente, em sentir seus braços em volta dele, em saber que ele estava ali, ao alcance de suas mãos, de onde ele nunca deveria ter saído. Beijou-lhe o rosto, sentindo sua barba roçando no rosto imberbe dele, e beijou-lhe a boca bem de leve, como que provando com os lábios se aquilo não era uma ilusão.

Não era. Ele lhe correspondeu o beijo, envolvendo seu corpo com seus braços com hesitação, mas Saga sabia, _eles_ sabiam que não conseguiriam mais lutar contra aquilo.

Kanon afastou o rosto, apenas para lhe sussurrar que entrassem. Ele entrou, feliz como nunca, naquela casa pequena que agora lhe parecia o palácio de seus sonhos.

- Desculpe... - Saga disse, ao se ver envolvido em outro abraço. - Eu estou desarrumado, eu...

- Você está lindo. - Kanon sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto lhe mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha.

- Eu senti tanta falta disso... - O mais velho sentia as lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto, e Kanon as aparava com seus lábios. - Tanta falta...

Mais beijos suaves no seu rosto.

- Você sentiu minha falta, Kanon? - Sua voz estava baixa, quase um sussurro, mas ainda assim claramente audível. Ele parou o que fazia, agora afundando o rosto em seu pescoço. Saga o sentia tremer, como se segurasse o choro. Acariciou sua nuca, afundando o nariz em seus cabelos curtos. - Sentiu...?

Agora sim ele chorava, dava para saber pelos soluços curtos que ele afogava em seu ombro. O discreto balançar de sua cabeça foi sua resposta. Saga o apertou em seus braços, agora limpando suas lágrimas no cabelo dele.

Saga teve vontade de dizer que ele não deveria ter ido embora, não deveria ter se deixado dominar por Aiolos, não deveria ter nem sequer saído de casa para fazer aquelas compras.

E ele não deveria ter se afundado em seu orgulho, na negação do que sentia por seu irmão; não devia ter recriminado a si e a ele por tudo que sentia; nem que para aquilo tivesse que desistir de Gêmeos e abandonar o Santuário. Exatamente como ele fez agora, para procurá-lo mundo afora porque sua ausência lhe mostrou que não poderia ser completo sem ele, nunca pôde. Teve vontade de jurar o que jurou no dia que descobriu que ele se fora, que ninguém jamais o tocaria novamente, que nada o machucaria ou o faria ficar triste...

Levantou o rosto dele para beijá-lo com uma suavidade certeira, carregada da mesma certeza que tivera ao dizer a ele que o amava desde sempre, na manhã em que acordaram depois da primeira noite juntos. Sentiu a vacilação do beijo dele, como se ele temesse o que viria daquilo, o que lhes aconteceria se levassem aquilo adiante, mais uma vez.

Ele sabia, ele também temia, ele sempre temeu; mas se antes achava que não tinham opção, agora era diferente.

Saga _queria_ provar ao mundo que poderia, e o faria; nem que para isso tivesse que esfregar seu amor na cara do planeta inteiro, do próprio Olimpo se fosse necessário.

- Na alegria, na tristeza, na saúde e na doença... - Interrompeu o beijo para sussurrar entre pequenos mordiscos em seus lábios. - Eu prometo amar-te, e respeitar-te; e lhe prometo ser fiel, leal e devoto a ti, para o resto dos meus dias... Não. - Segurou-o com força, quando ele tentou se afastar. - Não. Não. Eu sei que, hoje, nenhuma igreja dos homens aceitará nos casar, mas eu me uno contigo, aqui, independente de tudo. E chegará o dia em que o mundo lá fora terá que nos aceitar. Eu sou teimoso, você sabe que eu sou, e até que esse dia chegue terão que nos engolir nem que seja pela força.

- Saga... - Kanon nem sequer pôde começar a frase, porque ele voltou a beijá-lo. Sentia a mente dele lhe gritar que ele era seu, assim como também era dele.

- Caso você não tenha percebido, eu não estou te dando a opção de não aceitar. - Respondeu, entre mais beijos, enquanto acariciava-lhe o rosto, passando a mão pelo queixo, deslizando os dedos pelo maxilar para aprofundá-lo. Ele não resistia, nem ele lhe daria essa chance.

Passaram tempo demais separados, e ali, naquela casa pequena, naquele pedaço de mundo que pertencia a eles dois apenas, ele teria de volta o que sua alma lhe pedia há tanto tempo.

Saga queria o que tivera naquela noite onde jantaram e beberam além da conta; o queria dentro de si com todo o prazer e a dor que o ato pudesse trazer, queria gemer o nome dele com a voz rouca e desconjuntada, apenas para fazer tudo de novo assim que se recuperasse. E o provocava, sabia que o provocava quando enfiava as mãos embaixo da sua camiseta para lhe acariciar as costas e a barriga, ou então quando as colocava dentro da calça numa tentativa de masturbá-lo. Ouvia a voz dele chamando seu nome, rouca, e pegou a mão dele para colocá-la no meio de suas pernas, apenas para que ele sentisse que a excitação estava ali, junto com a vontade, a coragem, a entrega, o amor.

Não foi difícil achar, naquela casinha, onde ficava o quarto com uma cama de solteiro apenas. E uma parte de Saga se sentiu imensamente feliz de que aquela cama fosse tão estreita, talvez um sinal de que ele não tivera ninguém enquanto estiveram separados. Ele não teve; não por falta de oportunidade, mas por não sentir vontade de ter ninguém mais nesse mundo além dele. Não lhe cobraria fidelidade, mas ficaria imensamente feliz se soubesse que ele ficara esse tempo sozinho. Mas não disse nada, nem sequer interrompeu o que fazia, muito pelo contrário. Desabotoou a sua calça, desceu o zíper, fez as mãos dele descerem por dentro de sua roupa de baixo, prensou seu corpo contra o dele.

E ele já não se fazia de rogado, agora o encurralando na parede, substituindo a mão pela perna que se prensava no meio das suas. Tiravam as camisas e baixavam as calças com um misto de urgência e alegria, para então Saga se jogar na cama trazendo-o por cima, apertando-lhe as nádegas enquanto movia os quadris num vaivém cadencioso, que ele sabia que o excitava. Abriu as pernas, sussurrou um "vem" rouco, puxou-o para um beijo que ele logo partiu para lamber os dedos para lubrificá-los com saliva e massageá-lo para minimizar a dor pelo que viria depois. Ouviu-o perguntar se tinha certeza, enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados e mordia os lábios. Gemeu que tinha, e como tinha.

Sentiu-o entrar, lhe doendo um bom tanto pelo tempo que passara sem fazer isso; mas sentiu os olhos de novo cheio de lágrimas porque sabia que aquela dor era _ele, _e só esse saber lhe fazia o coração transbordar de uma alegria que tinha medo de não sentir nunca mais. Subiu um pouco mais as pernas, enquanto a estreiteza da cama cobrava seu preço ao atrapalhar um pouco a mecânica do ato, atrapalhando Kanon na hora de tocá-lo sem conseguir se apoiar direito. Saga o puxou para si, prendendo seu membro entre eles dois e fazendo com que ele entrasse um tanto mais enquanto usava suas duas mãos para forçá-lo para dentro. Gemia o nome dele, e ele se movia, indo e vindo, no ritmo que ele sabia que Saga gostava, na profundidade que ele sabia que agradava aos dois. A cama rangia um pouco, o suor deles se misturava ao cheiro de um e de outro, Kanon entrava mais fundo em si, e Saga sentia que ele não precisaria nem sequer tocá-lo como das outras vezes.

Nem o tempo separados, nem o escândalo e a humilhação, nem a montanha de ressentimentos e dor do passado entre eles, nada foi capaz de esmorecer a conexão entre dois corpos que se conheciam desde que nasceram; e depois desafiaram as leis da moral e dos costumes dos homens para se conhecerem de outras maneiras, e agora as desafiavam de novo para voltarem a se unir e matar a saudade um do outro. Saga ouvia Kanon gemer seu nome, a voz rouca pela excitação e pelo desejo, e ele gemia como sabia que o outro gostava, movia seus quadris como sabia que o outro queria, esfregava seu membro teso no corpo do outro, e o nome dele brotava de sua boca como se fosse a mais bela prece desse mundo. Um chamava o outro, até que o prazer escalasse ao ponto de fechar-lhes a garganta e chegarem juntos ao clímax.

Uma vez mais.

Saga sentiu o peso do corpo de Kanon pendendo sobre si, e o seu próprio já se embotava pelo período refratário que aquele orgasmo cobraria, mas Saga estava feliz como nunca. Ou como antes. Porque ele sabia que aquilo era seu céu.

OOOOOOOO

O sol na janela fez seus olhos franzirem um tanto antes de se abrirem, e Saga se viu na cama do irmão; com Kanon espremido entre ele, que quase caía para fora dela, e a parede. Riu um pouco, virando-se de lado com cuidado, o que acabou acordando o outro.

- Bom dia, flor do dia...

- Bom dia... - Kanon lhe respondeu, seus cabelos amassados e rebeldes lembrando a Saga por que não mantinha os cabelos curtos como os dele. Os dedos do mais novo interromperam seu raciocínio, ao brincar com sua barba.

- Deixe... - Respondeu o mais velho, um tanto irritado. - Vou tirar essa barba, devo estar parecendo um mendigo...

- Não... - O outro respondeu, num tom manhoso. - Eu gostei dela.

- Gostou? - Saga sorriu com o canto da boca, aproximando o corpo do outro ainda mais.

- Gostei. - Agora Kanon acariciava os lábios de Saga com os dedos. - Você fica mais macho com ela.

- Filho da puta. - O outro riu. - Então, você gosta de machos?

- Gosto.

- Eu não sabia dessa sua preferência... - Saga meneou a cabeça, irônico, tendo uma risada gostosa do irmão como resposta.

- Pois é, as coisas da vida... Acaba que eu acho que quanto mais macho melhor... - O nariz de Kanon roçou no dele.

- Antes eu não era macho o suficiente? - Saga roçou o bigode da barba na ponta do nariz do outro.

- Com aquele cabelo comprido e o rostinho liso da barba sempre feita? Fala sério, Saga...

- Interessante... - A mão de Saga desceu pelo torso do irmão, em direção ao umbigo e daí para seu membro, com uma ereção matinal. - Olha, você gosta mesmo... - Os toques ficaram mais ousados. - Não está brincando...

Kanon abriu um pouco os lábios, entrecerrando os olhos de forma sensual e deliberadamente provocante.

- E o que você quer que eu faça agora que você acha que eu estou mais macho? - Saga sussurrou enquanto o tocava.

- O que o senhor macho quer fazer comigo? - Perguntou de volta o outro, com a voz rouca.

- Fica por baixo. - Saga disse, levantando-se da cama para o outro se virar de barriga para cima, enquanto ele se ajeitava entre as pernas abertas dele. - Porque agora o 'senhor macho' vai te mostrar do que ele é capaz...

OOOOOOOO

Dohko estava fazendo as vezes de Shion como Grande Mestre com sua habitual resignação. Até que não estava sendo assim tão difícil quanto pensava, mas era um trabalho tedioso. Não tão tedioso quanto vigiar o Selo de Hades nos Cinco Picos, mas ainda assim razoavelmente maçante.

A única coisa que aplacava seu tédio, e algumas vezes também o exasperava, era Shaka de Virgem.

Que, a propósito, estava agora ali em sua sala, com os enormes olhos azuis celestes bem abertos e andando de um lado para o outro, lendo pergaminhos e tentando se fazer útil.

Shaka podia ser um excelente cavaleiro, sábio e versado nos assuntos da Deusa e de suas crenças, realmente um homem iluminado; mas tinha pouquíssimo senso prático.

Mas, de qualquer jeito, aquilo não deixava de ser divertido.

- Os rapazes estão mais animados... - O indiano falava como se fosse muito mais velho do que eles. - Aiolia e Aiolos estão interagindo melhor com os outros, Shura está ajudando bastante aos dois.

- Muito bom, Shaka. - Dohko seguia tentando se concentrar em uma tradução que precisava fazer, apesar da presença do outro.

- Afrodite é Afrodite, você sabe como ele é. Mas Máscara da Morte melhorou sensivelmente depois da comunhão com seus poderes. Os outros... Isso de relacionamento amoroso é bem complicado, mas eu tenho certeza de que vão acabar se acertando, cedo ou tarde.

- Tomara, Shaka, tomara.

- Inclusive, antes da Reunião Dourada, eu tive uma conversa com Mu. Você sabe, ele e Aldebaran-

- Shaka...

- Diga.

- Isso é fofoca, Shaka.

- Oh. - O rapaz arregalou os grandes olhos azuis. - Desculpe...

Dohko deixou um risinho escapar, pois em seu interior se divertia com o indiano. Shaka tinha, para algumas coisas, a inocência e o senso crítico de uma criança; e isso não era necessariamente ruim. Era até bem típico de um homem que foi, desde a mais tenra idade, considerado mais próximo de Deus do que dos homens.

De fato, Shaka tinha a habilidade ímpar de compreender a lógica das ações do Universo, e por isso avaliar e analisar situações difíceis sob ângulos que muitos não conseguiriam; vide suas colocações na reunião dourada. Mas junto com essa sabedoria (e de seu poder) também vinha um distanciamento que o afastava, até então de forma irremediável, da realidade dos homens a quem seus poderes deveriam servir.

Era um distanciamento necessário, mas que não por isso deixava de ser triste.

Mas agora vê-lo ali, de olhos abertos e se esmerando em aprender o que pudesse sobre a Ordem e seus membros -_seus companheiros_- lhe davam uma esperança que não imaginava que fosse sentir. Shaka fora confrontado em sua superioridade por homens que lhe pareciam demasiadamente humanos, e tudo o que passaram lhe servia de estímulo para buscar sua humanidade de volta. Para alguns podia parecer um retrocesso, e em alguns momentos Shaka poderia até soar engraçado em suas tentativas de socializar, mas Dohko tinha certeza que Shaka sairia disso melhor do que entrou.

Todos eles sairiam, não?

- Mas ainda assim... - Shaka disse baixinho, como se soubesse que o que fazia era errado. - Acho que Áries e Touro ainda tem ponteiros a acertar, Aquário e Escorpião também...

Dohko deu uma risada gostosa, e se deu por vencido.

- Pois muito bem, Shaka. O que foi que você descobriu?

- Bem, eu conversei com Mu, como eu lhe disse. E eu falei para ele que... - E logo Dohko se viu enredado pela narrativa das descobertas de Shaka.

OOOOOOOO

A velha Cecília estava na sua hospedaria, sentada no sofá da parte mais privativa enquanto a menina que sempre a ajudava seguia atendendo um hóspede que acabava de chegar.

Ouviu os passos da garota chegando até a sala onde estava, para lhe anunciar que quem chegava não era um hóspede, mas um jovem que queria lhe falar. A menina trazia um pequeno sorriso no rosto, que Cecília adivinhou no momento em que ela pôs os pés diante de si.

- Mande-o entrar.

O jovem entrou, guiado pela garota que o acomodou numa cadeira próxima ao sofá onde se sentava a velha senhora. Ela era capaz de enxergar pouco, muito pouco, mas não precisava de olhos para saber que quem estava ali, na verdade, não era apenas um jovem de traços exóticos.

Era um velho amigo.

- Eu nunca imaginei que fosse te encontrar aqui. - O jovem disse, tomando a mão da velha nas suas para um cumprimento respeitoso.

- E onde mais eu poderia estar, senão assistindo um dos meus em necessidade? - A velha respondeu com naturalidade, ladeando a cabeça. - A propósito, como você soube que...

- Câncer. - O jovem respondeu. - Acho que você já deve saber, pois deve ter sentido; mas Angelo despertou a totalidade de seus poderes.

- Sim. - A velha assentiu, e o outro viu-se impelido a continuar.

- Ele me disse muitas coisas a respeito do passado. E do presente, e do futuro. É provável que ele nem se lembre mais do que ele disse, mas o fato é que ele me confirmou vários fatos do passado, me deu algumas pistas do presente...

- E alguma esperança no futuro.

- Isso. - O jovem sorriu. - Ele me disse que você foi a primeira a correr em assistência deles.

- Eu não podia deixá-los desamparados.

- Eu sei. - A expressão do jovem endureceu um pouco. - Foi minha culpa. Se não fosse por...

- Não se culpe. - A velha senhora tateou a cabeça do jovem, até lhe acariciar os cabelos. - Todos nós tivemos sua parcela de culpa, e todos nós também tivemos nossa parcela de razão. Mas o Destino nos deu essa lição, e é hora de aprendê-la. E então, aprendida a lição, e deixe a tormenta passar.

- O mestre...

- Ele também se arrependeu. - A velha o interrompeu, severa. - Viveu e morreu para o arrependimento de seus atos. Teve sua punição, e também merece sua redenção. Todas as dívidas estão quitadas.

- E eles, como estão?

- Estão muito bem. - Disse a velha. - Estão juntos. E felizes.

- É muito bom ouvir isso.

- Eu sei. - A velha concordou.

- Mas... - Disse o jovem, reticente. - Eles não vão poder ficar aqui para sempre. E nem você. Eles precisarão voltar, eles tem a missão deles para cumprir.

- A missão que eles têm, e que nós também temos, é uma missão de amor, e só quem tem o coração cheio de amor é capaz de cumpri-la. Você já deve saber disso. Mas entenderá melhor do que entende hoje, um dia. - A velha sorriu, mas logo voltou a ficar séria. - Eles ainda tem feridas para curar.

- Mas...

- Voltarão quando estiverem prontos. Nem um dia a mais, nem um dia a menos. E o Santuário os receberá quando estiver pronto.

- E você? Você está afastada por tempo demais da Fundação. Você tem...

- Minhas obrigações, eu sei. - A velha acenou, divertida. - Não se preocupe com isso. Os rapazes e Tatsume são plenamente capazes de manter aquilo em ordem na minha ausência. Quando for o momento, eu voltarei para a Fundação. E, para todos os efeitos, se alguém perguntar digam que Saori Kido está em um período sabático, num cruzeiro pelas ilhas gregas... O que não deixa de ser uma verdade.

O jovem riu, involuntariamente.

- Eu não acreditei quando ouvi. - Confessou o rapaz, olhando agora para a jovenzinha que assistia a velha senhora. - Achei que era uma loucura, que não poderia dar certo isso que você fez... Libertar Niké de seu báculo...

- Eu estou contente. - Disse a garota, rindo. - Fazia muito tempo que eu não via a terra com meus próprios olhos... A ilha é muito bonita, os rapazes são muito educados. E prendados, olha como a casa está um brinco!

- Shion, querido... - A velha acenou com a mão direita, e a jovem que lhe assistia tomou sua mão, sorrindo confiante. - E quem pode me vencer, se eu tenho a Vitória ao meu lado? Não é, Vitória?

A garota sorriu, o mais belo sorriso que Shion já vira em toda a sua vida.

* * *

FIM

* * *

Bom, Skandalón deu uma (boa) atrasada, como uma noiva na hora de entrar no altar; mas agora é fato: É o fim.

Tomara que vocês tenham gostado, porque foi uma fic que me cobrou, sim, seu preço na escrita. É uma fic pesada, que fala de yaoi de uma forma diferente do que eu já li por aí; falando de como a sociedade aceitaria um ship que é, de certa forma, até meio que popular dentro do fandom...  
Tem lemon? Tem, claro, mas o importante aqui não foi só isso: Tem também algumas questões que eu sempre quis levantar, alguns outros fatores que eu sempre (me) questionei dentro do fandom, alguns headcanons... Enfim, o resultado está aí, espero que gostem, de coração!

E é por vocês, que leram, comentaram, tanto por aqui como pelo Facebook, que eu posto esse final. Espero que ele tenha agradado todos vocês! Portanto, muito obrigada ao **DarkShaka Ficwriter**, que virou beta dessa fic e meio que 'pai adotivo' dela,** Lucretia, Pandora Heinstein, Elindrah, Frozen Lotus, Mi Scorpion, Cristinangelolima, Needy** (taí, fia, seu twincest tão amado! TÁ FELIZ AGORA?) e (de novo) um agradecimento mais do que especial à **Suellen-San**, primeira leitora de Skandalón e que, por certo tempo, foi a única (HAHAHA). Fico feliz demais que vocês tenham gostado, sério.

E não saiam daí, que logo logo tem mais fic!

See ya!

* * *

**Human Being, 05/02/2013 **


End file.
